Los príncipes azules también se destiñen
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: (EVILCHARMING)Y(CAPTAINSWAN) Regina y David se conocieron en la paradisíaca isla hawaiana de Oahu: un encuentro de ensueño, en un lugar fantástico. Ambos eran abogados, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente. Pero después de muchos años de matrimonio y de rutina, para ellos no hubo ningún "vivieron felices para siempre". ¿Existirá una segunda oportunidad para este amor? (RESUBIDO)
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ONCE UPON A TIME Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO DE LA TALENTOSISIMA MEGAN MAXELL.**

 **Y AL QUE NO LE GUSTE CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS PAREJAS EN ESTE FIC, BIEN PUEDE NO LEERLO.**

* * *

 **Los príncipes azules…**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

California 22 de mayo de 1995

¿Realmente existe el flechazo?

En el caso de David y Regina, lo sintieron en el momento que sus miradas coincidieron una calurosa tarde de mayo, mientras sonaba la música de los Beach Boys en la radio de aquel bar de la playa de California.

Killian, el amigo de David, se dio cuenta de cómo este miraba atontado a aquella muchacha morena que había en el grupo del fondo.

—¿Tiene un cuerpo bonito? —comentó Killian.

—Tiene más cosas de las que tú ves —respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla.

—David... No me asustes... ¿qué te pasa?

—No lo sé, pero creo que me he enamorado.

—Dios mío —gritó Killian—. ¡Aire!... ¡aire! ¡A David le falta aire!

—Calla, idiota —rio al comprobar que aquella chica le miraba también a él.

No podía apartar los ojos de aquella muchacha, era preciosa. Tenía el cabello negro brillante, y unos profundos ojos oscuros que le habían dejado sin aliento la primera vez que le miró. Estaba encantadora con aquel peto vaquero. Y la camiseta blanca hacía resaltar su tostada piel.

—Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida —susurró atontado.

—No está mal —reconoció Killian tras mirar a la joven de larga cabellera negra.

Al otro lado de la barra, Regina tampoco podía dejar de mirar a aquel muchacho. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Pero, al darse cuenta que él también la observaba, se sintió torpe.

—Gina —preguntó Ruby—. ¿Ese no es el chico de la playa?

—Sí, es él —respondió tras dar un trago de su Coca-Cola.

—Vaya… vaya, te come con la mirada.

—No es para tanto —respondió Regina, aunque sabía que era cierto.

—Menos mal chica. Un poco más, se acaba el curso, y no se fija en ti.

Ruby tenía razón. Regina se había fijado en él al mes de estar allí estudiando.

Pero él siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus amigos, el surf o las chicas, como para mirar hacia otro lado. Pero hoy, sin saber por qué, finalmente sus miradas se habían encontrado. Regina bajaba muchas tardes a la playa y se sentaba en la arena a leer, y desde allí observaba a David hacer surf siempre junto a su amigo. Aquel chico moreno que parecía su sombra, aunque en realidad, no sabía exactamente quién era sombra de quién. Lo cierto era que siempre estaban juntos allá donde los vieras. Muchas veces, en especial si el mar estaba más bravo, si te acercabas a la playa, les podías ver haciendo surf. Se les daba bastante bien. Si les observabas el tiempo suficiente, comprobabas que sabían muy bien lo que se hacían cuando se metían en el mar con sus tablas.

A Regina le encantaba observarles. Eran atractivos, y vestían con un aire desenfadado. Debían medir un metro ochenta, piel tostada, uno rubio y el otro moreno, siempre llevaban recogido el cabello en una coleta y, como decía Ruby, con un cuerpo musculoso y atlético que quitaba el hipo. Sus sonrisas y aquel aire hawaiano les hacían especiales. Aunque quizá en el amigo de David, era aún más latente que en él.

Regina, acalorada, dejó su vaso sobre la barra y fue al servicio a echarse un poco de agua en la nuca. Estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le sudaban. Al salir del baño oyó cómo alguien se dirigía a ella.

—Hace calor ¿verdad?

—Sí —consiguió responder al ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

David no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Hola, me llamo David Nolan —sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

—Y yo soy Killian Jones —dijo su amigo. Pero al ver la mirada que David le dirigió, enseguida añadió—: Y ya me iba. Adiós.

—Encantada —sonrió la joven y clavando sus ojos en David dijo—: Mi nombre es Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Pasaron los meses y la magia entre Regina y David surgió de una manera salvaje como suele ocurrir cuando las flechas de Cupido te llegan al corazón. Muchas tardes, Regina esperaba a que David y Killian terminaran de trabajar en el burguer para salir con ellos, en especial con David. Fueron muchas las madrugadas en las que Regina se acercaba a la playa para verles hacer surf. Al principio Ruby les acompañaba, pero con el tiempo se cansó y prefirió quedarse en la cama. Un día, mientras Regina observaba cómo se divertían haciendo surf, decidió que quería saber más sobre ese deporte que tanto les apasionaba, y cuando David salió del agua y se tiró junto a ella en la arena le dijo:

—Me gustaría que me explicaras más cosas sobre el surf.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —La miró mientras las gotas de agua salada le chorreaban provocativamente por el pelo.

—Lo que quieras —insistió besándole.

—Ok, princesa —asintió él, y echándose para atrás el pelo empezó—. Te contaré lo que nos contaba Mahuto, un hombre mayor que vivía al lado de nuestra casa. Este hombre era un antiguo surfista y siempre nos decía que el surf era uno de los deportes más antiguos del mundo. Por lo visto, en la antigüedad, los polinesios hacían campeonatos que eran considerados duelos; amorosos o de cualquier otra índole.

—¿Duelos? —sonrió Regina.

—El duelo consistía en coger olas en los rompientes más arriesgados. Según nos contaba Mahuto, era raro pasar un fin de semana sin que hubiera unos cuantos duelos. Se cuenta que ya en el año 1770, el capitán James Cook describió en su diario un extraño ejercicio que practicaban los nativos de mis islas cuando se adentraban en el mar sobre sus tablas de madera y que denominaban choroee que para ellos significaba «pillar olas», «cabalgar olas», etc… El surf siempre ha sido para nosotros un modo de vida, incluso se construían templos llamados Heyau, en los cuales se dejaban ofrendas y el Kahuma que significa brujo de la tribu, rezaba para que vinieran buenas olas.

—¿De verdad que rezaban para que vinieran buenas olas?

—Sí, cariño, ya te he dicho que el surf, allí en Hawái y las islas es un modo de vida. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Por supuesto. Es muy interesante —asintió Regina.

—Cuando murió el capitán Cook, un tal James King escribió también sobre los hawaianos, y su particular forma de divertirse haciendo malabares peligrosos y asombrosas piruetas sobre una tabla en el mar. Con el tiempo, la iglesia se metió por medio. No veía con buenos ojos a quienes practicaban el surf, se les llegó a acusar de indecentes por practicarlo medio desnudos. Por eso durante un tiempo aquel fenómeno llamado choroee, junto con la danza del hula, fueron duramente castigados y la gente dejó de practicarlo con la libertad de otros tiempos. Pero como todo en esta vida, con el tiempo siempre hay alguien que ayuda a que regresen las cosas buenas, y surgieron movimientos hawaianos que exigieron su pasado, y su historia de vuelta, y volvieron a darle al surf la importancia que siempre había tenido en la isla.

Regina le escuchaba con atención. Se notaba pasión cuando hablaba de su hogar.

—Se habló de John Papa Li, un hombre que escribió sobre cómo se practicaba aquel deporte, pero sobre todo se centró en hablar de los tipos de madera que se usaban para hacer aquellas maravillosas planchas, tratadas con aceites y esencias. George Freeth, más conocido como Brown Mercury, fue un surfista medio irlandés, medio hawaiano. Como Killian. Él fue el primero en mostrar al resto del mundo lo que era el surf. Durante los años que vivió en California, se dedicó a enseñar a todo aquel que quisiera a surfear al estilo hawaiano. Desgraciadamente murió joven, pero por suerte para nosotros y para el surf, en su memoria, en Redondo Beach, hay un busto de bronce en cuya placa se puede leer la siguiente leyenda…

—«El primer surfista de los , el joven que recibió el último arte de la Polinesia, el Surf». —Señaló Killian mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

—Muy bien hermano —sonrió David y prosiguió—. Duke Kahanawoku, entre otros, creó en Waikiki el club de surf Hui Nalo. Duke fue campeón olímpico de natación en 1912, y en 1915 Australia le invitó a visitar sus playas, concretamente una playa al norte de Sidney. Allí impartió clases de surf y construyó una tabla de madera de secuoya, a la que hizo terriblemente famosa, y que aún se encuentra en el club de surf australiano que fundó allí. El resto… ya te puedes imaginar. La gente comenzó a practicarlo, aunque en honor a la verdad, los hawaianos somos los reyes en este deporte.

—No lo dudes —sonrió Killian, al ver como se pavoneaba delante de Regina.

—Es fascinante —dijo con una sonrisa Regina.

—Sí, el surf es fascinante —respondió Killian mirando al mar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando pasaron a recoger a Regina, se sorprendieron cuando la vieron esperándoles enfundada en un traje de neopreno azul y con una tabla bajo el brazo. Regina, al ver sus caras, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cómplice.

—Lo siento, chicos pero ya me he cansado de mirar. Van a tener que dedicarse durante un tiempo a enseñarme, yo también me quiero divertir, quiero saber qué se siente cuando «coges una buena ola» como dicen ustedes.

—Vaya— sonrió Killian— los tienes bien puestos Regina, así me gustan a mí las chicas. ¿No tendrás alguna hermana?

Regina sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta es mi chica —se enorgulleció David, tomándola por la cintura—. Cada día estoy más loco por ti. Venga vamos a la playa.

Y así empezó el aprendizaje de Regina. Los primeros días fueron duros, lo que más hacía era tragar agua y revolcarse por la playa. Pero pronto le enseñaron que, para ponerse en pie sobre una tabla, debía repartir el peso de su cuerpo entre los dos pies y doblar las piernas, y que el pecho debía caer hacia delante; le explicaron qué era un take off, el pato, el tubo, y cómo había que balancear los hombros en el sentido en que rompía la ola para hacer un bottom turn y así poder girar; aprendió que antes de meterse en el agua siempre debía controlar dónde estaban las rocas o hacia dónde iba la corriente o cómo eran las olas.

También le enseñaron que no debía esperar a salir del agua hasta que estuviera agotada, sino que debía hacerlo cuando tuviera frío o sintiera los primeros indicios de cansancio.

Practicando casi a diario y con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad que sorprendió a ambos, Regina consiguió aprender y, con el tiempo, comenzó a disfrutar. Así, cada mañana, cualquiera podía ver como los tres acudían a la playa con sus tablas enganchadas a los tobillos y bailaban con las olas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

El curso acabó, llegaron las vacaciones de verano, y cada uno debía volver a sus respectivos hogares. Regina, a su elegante casa en Nueva York, y David junto con Killian a Oahu, una de las islas de Hawái, donde habían vivido y crecido, y donde compartían una bonita casa frente al mar.

Pero así como Regina volvía con su acaudalada familia a su hogar, los muchachos solo se tenían a ellos mismos. Se habían conocido en la casa de acogida para niños sin hogar de Oahu, y juraron que nunca se separarían, cosa que hasta el momento habían cumplido. Eran su única familia, y eso era importante para ellos. Habían sido abandonados en la casa de acogida por circunstancias diferentes, pero con un trasfondo parecido.

En el caso de David, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se enteró de quiénes habían sido sus padres: habían sido una pareja inglesa que estaban de vacaciones familiares en la isla. El pequeño David se quedó solo en el mundo cuando sus padres fallecieron en un trágico accidente aéreo mientras el se quedó con una niñera en el hotel. En Londres, nadie quiso hacerse cargo del pequeño rubio de seis años, y así fue como fue a parar a la casa grande amarilla, donde una encantadora mamá Daula le cuidó e hizo todo lo posible para transmitirle los valores de una familia.

Killian, por su lado, solo sabía que sus padres habían un joven marino irlandés y una humilde nativa, y que cuando su madre, presionada por su entorno, le llevó a la casa grande amarilla, pidió y suplicó que se llamara Killian. De su madre también sabía que se llamaba Thalia y que le había dejado la mitad de un corazón de plata muy trabajado que mamá Daula le entregó al cumplir dieciocho.

Pasaron los años y dentro de las posibilidades que les proporcionó mamá Daula, consiguieron terminar sus estudios y, llegado el momento de ingresar en la universidad, consiguieron matricularse en una estatal donde cursaron derecho. Siempre habían creído que aquella carrera les serviría para ayudar a la gente, pues por su condición en la vida, conocían a muchas personas a las que podrían serles de ayuda.

Regina y David estaban desesperados. Era la primera vez que dejarían de verse durante unos meses, y a David eso le partía el corazón. Regina se echaba a llorar solo con pensarlo.

—Te llamaré todos los días —prometió David mientras la besaba—. Recuerda, te quiero y te llamaré todos los días, y no dejaré de pensar en ti ni un solo momento.

—No te olvides de mí —susurró Regina mirándole a los ojos.

Con ojos de enamorado David la miró y tras darle un dulce beso en los labios murmuró:

—Eres lo más bonito y preciado que tengo, aunque quisiera no podría olvidarme de ti en la vida.

Y efectivamente no se olvidó de ella.

Aquel verano la llamó diariamente a su casa, trabajó todo lo que pudo y cuando llevaba sin verla casi dos meses, una mañana apareció por sorpresa en Nueva York con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Llamó al timbre de su puerta y le abrió Cora, la madre de Regina, quien al ver a semejante muchacho estupefacto con cara de circunstancias y con un maravilloso ramo en la mano, dedujo que era el tan nombrado por su hija David.

Esbozando una sonrisa cómplice llamó a Regina y esta, al salir y verle allí, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó sin ningún recato delante de su madre. David se quedó pasmado en un principio, pero al ver que la madre de la muchacha les miraba feliz, dejó caer el ramo, abrazó a Regina, y dio gracias al cielo por haber cogido aquel avión.

Cora estaba encantada de ver a su hija tan feliz. Pudo comprobar de primera mano que aquel muchacho era tan maravilloso como su hija le había contado. En aquel viaje le acompañó Killian, quien en un principio le dijo a David que fuera él solo a Nueva York. Pero este le indicó que nunca le había dejado solo, y que aquella no iba a ser la primera vez. Así que, tras reunir sus ahorros, embarcaron juntos.

Emma, la media hermana pequeña de Regina, tuvo que reconocer que aquellos que tenía enfrente eran tal y cómo le había contado su hermana. Lo que más le gustó de ellos era lo diferentes que eran de los chicos que ella conocía en Nueva York.

Sus amigos solían ser hijos de padres adinerados que se quejaban por norma de lo que no tenían. En cambio, los chicos que tenía frente a ella prácticamente no tenían nada, ni a nadie, salvo a ellos mismos, y con su valentía y sus ganas de vivir, salían adelante sin quejas. Pronto se dejó seducir al oírles hablar del surf, de coger olas gigantescas, del mar, de los cielos estrellados, etc. Lo que a otros chicos les parecía soso y aburrido, como contemplar el cielo estrellado con el ruido del mar de fondo, a David y a Killian les maravillaba.

A sus diecisiete años Emma se quedó impresionada con Killian... era guapísimo. Encontraba encantadores sus ojos azules, que estaban llenos de vida, quizás los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Los jeans sin marca alguna le quedaban estupendos, y la camiseta verde que llevaba junto con la cazadora vaquera, le sentaba mejor que a nadie.

Durante los años siguientes David y Killian se encargaron de cuidar a cada una de las tres mujeres que habían entrado en su vida. Y cuando finalizaron la carrera, la misma noche de la graduación, David le pidió a Regina matrimonio y esta aceptó. Se casaron en una boda de lo más romántica. De viaje de novios David la llevó a Hawái donde, orgulloso, le presentó a mamá Daula. Poco tiempo después, Ruby, la mejor amiga de Regina, se casó embarazada con un tipo que nada tenía que ver con ella. Tuvo mellizos y se separó. Emma, la alocada hermana de Regina, tras ir de fiesta a Las Vegas y pasar una noche loca, amaneció casada con un tal Graham. Aquello fue un bombazo para su madre, y un disgusto horroroso para Killian.

David y Killian se afincaron definitivamente en Nueva York y terminaron por adaptarse a la frenética vida de la ciudad, aunque fueron muchas las veces que Regina les oía hablar con nostalgia de Hawái, de las olas, de los amigos que habían dejado atrás, de mamá Daula…

Con mucho esfuerzo, Regina y David consiguieron abrir su propio bufete: Mills & Nolan. Un negocio que en seguida funcionó a la perfección pero que les exigía mucha dedicación, trabajo y energía.

Tras unas semanas que habían resultado especialmente estresantes para ambos, David y Regina decidieron tomarse una noche libre para ellos dos.

—Estoy agotada —suspiró Regina dándose un relajante baño en su bañera redonda—, no hago más que darle vueltas al caso Preston.

—Cariño —respondió David con dos copas de champan en la mano —Olvídate ahora del despacho. —Y desnudándose para meterse en la bañera con ella dijo—: Piensa en que solo estamos aquí tú y yo, escuchando música de Barry White con dos copas de champan, y que tenemos toda la noche.

—Vaya —sonrió al ver las intenciones de su marido—. ¿Me propones algo indecente señor Nolan, o es mi imaginación?

—Ven aquí y te lo cuento —le respondió con una sonrisa lobuna.

Regina se dejó besar. Habían pasado seis años desde el comienzo de su relación, pero la pasión no había menguado.

—Me encanta cuando sonríes así —le susurró él.

—A mí me encanta hacerte el amor así… —Y sin dejarle decir nada más, Regina se sentó a horcajadas sobre él en la bañera y, tras agarrarle su húmedo y escurridizo pene con las manos, se montó en él y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente—. Me gusta sentirte, y notar que estás dentro de mí. Me gusta ver como el deseo te llena la cara y la mirada, y me gusta saber que eres tú quien me pone así.

—Mi reina, me vuelves loco —suspiró David por la sensualidad de su mujer, y agarrándola de las caderas, la ayudó a subir y bajar mientras todo él enloquecía de placer.

Aquella noche, tras haber hecho el amor repetidas veces primero en la bañera y luego en la cama, mientras descansaban desnudos sobre la cama, David le pidió a Regina:

—Cariño, dame una aspirina de tu mesilla.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, un poco —dijo él sonriendo.

Regina, abrió el cajón de su mesilla y se encontró con un paquete envuelto en papel celofán rojo, con un lazo dorado.

—Pero... ¿esto qué es? —preguntó mirándole

—Feliz aniversario, cariño —sonrió al comprobar que ella se llevaba la mano a la boca en señal de olvido.

—David, se me ha olvidado. No tengo perdón.

—No te preocupes. Te perdono —sonrió este, a quien en realidad, no le importaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado—. Ahora ábrelo, y dime si te gusta.

Con una sonrisa en los labios pero maldiciendo su torpeza, se quedó perpleja al ver el anillo tan precioso que acababa de aparecer al abrir la cajita.

Era un anillo de oro con las iniciales de ambos en diamantes chiquititos.

—¡Es precioso!—chilló poniéndoselo en seguida, y tras darle un beso le susurró al oído—: Gracias cariño. Gracias por quererme tanto. Gracias por ocuparte siempre de todo, gracias... gracias.

Y volvieron a hacer el amor con la dulzura que el momento requería. Un rato después, se levantaron por fin, y decidieron darse una ducha rápida.

—Voy abriendo el grifo —dijo Regina dirigiéndose al baño—. Cariño tengo sed, ¿puedes traerme agua de la nevera?

—Marchando una de agua —contestó David.

Cuando abrió la nevera, vio una jarra de la cual colgaba un sobrecito en el que ponía su nombre. Este no se percató de que Regina le había seguido de puntillas y estaba apoyada en la puerta, deseosa de ver su reacción. David miró extrañado aquella nota, la abrió y al leerla, no daba crédito a lo que ponía en ella.

—Feliz aniversario, querido —sonrió Regina.

David, al escucharla, se volvió hacia su mujer y acercándose a ella la besó como loco.

—¿Vamos a ser papás? —preguntó atontado.

—Sí, amor. Dentro de seis meses y medio exactamente. ¿Estás contento? — preguntó Regina muerta de risa al ver cómo le temblaban las manos a su marido.

—Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida —sonrió abrazándola.

—Pensé en comprarte algo por el aniversario. Pero luego pensé que la noticia del bebé era el mejor regalo que podía hacerte.

—Serás bruja —sonrió este—, y tú haciéndome creer que te habías olvidado— luego mirándola preocupado comentó—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?

—Tranquilo, cariño, todo va bien. El médico me ha dicho que tengo que llevar una vida normal, no soy ni la primera mujer ni la última que va a tener un hijo.

—Un bebé —repitió David pensando en que le iba a dar todo el amor y felicidad que él no había tenido—. Vamos a tener un bebé, cariño.

Y como cuando uno es feliz el tiempo vuela, aquellos seis meses y medio, pasaron a toda prisa. David veía preciosa a su mujer con aquella barriguita, y aunque ella se quejaba de que estaba gorda y deforme él la adoraba tal y como la veía. Cuando llegó el ansiado día, Regina rompió aguas en casa y David estaba tan nervioso que cuando salió hacia el hospital cerró la puerta de casa con Regina dentro muerta de risa. Media hora más tarde llegaron al hospital, desde donde David llamó a Killian, Cora y Emma que, al recibir la llamada que tanto habían estado esperando, volaron hacia el hospital. El parto fue largo y doloroso, pero a las dos menos diez de la madrugada, llegó al mundo Catherine Nolan Mills, una preciosa niña castaña de ojos azules que pesó tres kilos seiscientos gramos, y la cual les demostró a todos que tenía unos pulmones espléndidos, pues no paraba de llorar.

Dos años después, nació Olivia Nolan Mills, de cabello rubio como su padre con ojos oscuros como su madre, que pesó tres kilos doscientos cincuenta gramos, y que, al igual que su hermana también poseía buenos pulmones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 ** _Nueva York 22 de mayo de 2016_**

Los años pasaron. Las niñas crecieron y el negocio prosperó hasta convertirse en uno de los bufetes con más fama de Nueva York. Y David consiguió lo que siempre había querido: una gran familia. Su suegra vivía con ellos, y también Emma, su cuñada, que fue invitada por David tras su divorcio.

Emma dudó, pero llegó a la conclusión de que viviendo con ellos siempre habría comida en la nevera y su ropa estaría limpia. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una famosa fotógrafa que viajaba muchísimo y en una mujer de carácter, que siempre estaba rodeada de mequetrefes que manejaba a su antojo. Pero si algo hacía bien Emma era vivir la vida. Tras su fracaso matrimonial decidió dedicarse a ser feliz y a no pensar en el mañana. Y eso le funcionaba de maravilla.

Por su parte, Regina, con los años, se aburguesó demasiado. Siempre iba impecablemente vestida con trajes de Armani, Gucci o Versace, pues no permitía que en su ropero entrara nada que no tuviera firma. Se había convertido en una implacable y temida abogada de la que todo el mundo destacaba su dureza, eficiencia y audacia en los juicios. Ese era ahora su estilo de vida. Y le gustaba. Pero fue precisamente audacia lo que le faltó en su vida personal al cometer un terrible error que David logró perdonarle...

—Abuela, abuela, ¿puedes venir? —llamó Catherine, la hija mayor a la que llamaban Cat.

—Un momento —contestó Cora—. Ya voy.

—¡Tía Emma! —Gritó Olivia, la pequeña a la que llamaban Ollie— ¡Sube tú también!

Ambas subieron a la habitación donde les esperaban dos ansiosas muchachas que cerraron la puerta en cuanto entraron.

—¿A qué se debe tanto secreto? —preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama.

—Es para enseñarles el regalo que tenemos para papá y mamá por su aniversario ¿qué les parece?

Con gesto de orgullo, les enseñaron dos relojes, uno de caballero y otro de señora, de plata con la esfera en blanco.

—Mis niñas... ¡son preciosos! —exclamó Cora mirándolas con dulzura.

—Tienen una dedicatoria por detrás —comentó Olivia feliz.

—Les van a encantar —aplaudió Emma—. Estoy completamente segura.

—Llevamos ahorrando un año en secreto para poder comprarlos, pero ha merecido la pena—comentó contenta Cat.

Cat era igual que su madre, solo que alta y ojos azules, aunque tan temperamental como su tía Emma. Por el contrario, Olivia era rubia como su padre y tenía un carácter dulce y conciliador. Una mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

—¡¿Dónde están mis niñas?! —Gritó Ruby que apareció con sus dos mellizos que ya eran unos hombres.

—¡Tía Ruby! —gritaron las niñas que corrieron a abrazarla.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo han podido crecer tanto?

—Pero tía Ruby, si nos viste anteayer —sonrió Ollie.

—Da igual, cariño, cren por momentos —tras saludar a Emma y Cora, prosiguió—. Menuda fiesta se va a organizar en el aniversario de sus padres.

—Va a ser divertidísimo —respondió Cat —. Ven, tenemos que enseñarte algo.

Y Ruby las siguió divertida al verlas tan contentas. Emma volviéndose hacia los mellizos, Anthony y Jefferson, sonrió y dijo:

—Chicos, que mayores están, ¿pero cuántos años tienen?

—Dieciocho —respondió Jefferson, mientras Emma se percataba de cómo Anthony miraba a Cat, que subía las escaleras hacia su habitación en compañía de Ruby y Ollie.

—Ay Dios… parece que fue ayer cuando les cambiaba los pañales —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Tía Emma… —protestó Jefferson al escucharla.

Cora, emocionada y feliz por tener aquel día a todos los que quería a su lado, cogió a Anthony del brazo y mientras salían al jardín añadió:

—Mis cuatro nietos son divinos. Los más guapos.

Cuando los chicos vieron entrar a David y a Killian, rápidamente se fueron hacia ellos. Les adoraban. En ese momento Cora mirando a su alocada hija Emma preguntó:

—Y tú, cariño ¿algún novio de esos tan guapos que te buscas en el horizonte?

—Ni se me ocurre —cuchicheó dándole un repaso a Killian—. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que me voy a España el mes que viene?

—Oh... España qué maravilla, ¿con quién vas?

—Vamos ocho, mi amiga Lana, Ariadna, Ashley, John, Alfred, Anna, Andrew y yo. Visitaremos Sevilla, que nos han dicho que es preciosa.

Cora no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa. Emma era vivaz, alegre y maravillosa, aunque demasiado alocada en ocasiones, y señalándola con el dedo murmuró.

—Me parece muy bien lo de tu viaje, pero hija, ten cuidado con lo que haces, no vayas a regresar de nuevo casada.

—¡Mamá! —rio Emma besándola.

—¿Se reparten besos? —preguntó David acercándose con cara de pillo.

Sin esperar un segundo, Emma se tiró a los brazos de su cuñado. Era el mejor.

—Hola, Killian, quediro— saludó Cora sonriendo, mientras observaba a Emma y David bromear, porque este quería morderla en el cuello.

—Hola Cora—respondió Killian, mientras se moría por ser él quien estuviera mordiendo el cuello de aquella loca.

Entre Emma y él siempre había existido algo especial. Una tensión sexual no resuelta que solo se permitían demostrarse cuando sonaba una canción muy especial. En apenas unos segundos, mientras la bailaban, sin palabras y con solo mirarse a los ojos se hablaban con pasión. Pero cuando terminaba la melodía volvían a la vida real y cerraban con candado cualquier posibilidad de una relación.

—¡Quita… pesado! —gritó Emma sonriendo mientras observaba a Killian por el rabillo del ojo, y reparaba en lo guapo que estaba con su traje de Armani.

—¿Cómo está mi cuñadita preferida? —comentó David haciéndole cosquillas.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe.

—Pues ahora bien —dijo Emma quien acaba de tirar al suelo a David, con un movimiento de karate, mientras Anthony, Jefferson y Killian se partían de risa.

—¡Emma! —Gritó Cora al ver a David todo lo largo que era en el suelo—. Hijo por Dios levanta, ¿estás bien?

—Bravo —aplaudió Killian—. Hermano, te han dado lo que te mereces.

Levantándose del suelo teatralmente David comenzó a cojear.

—Vaya… vaya cuñadita veo que vas prosperando con tus clases.

—Pues sí. Y, como habrás podido comprobar, he aprendido un buen método para quitarme a los moscones de encima.

Luego acercándose a él dijo tendiéndole la mano:

—Deja de hacer teatrillo que te conozco. ¿Pero es que no vas a cambiar nunca?

David fue a contestar pero de pronto sonó la voz de Regina que salía al jardín impecablemente vestida con su vestido beige y su pelo recogido en un moño alto.

—Espero que no.

Todos la miraron y sonrieron. Regina, parecía una diosa inalcanzable; guapísima y elegante. Tras acercarse rápidamente a su marido y besarle se dirigió al morenazo que estaba a su lado.

—Hola Killian. Mmmm… que bien te sienta ese Armani. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Gracias, guapa. Me alegra que mi traje te guste. —Y mirando a Emma murmuró—. Pero aquí ando acojonado con tu hermana, y perdón por la palabra, pero cualquiera se acerca a ella.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Regina se dirigía a los hijos de Ruby y les daba un abrazo.

—Hola tesoros, me alegro de que hayan venido.

Segundos después se les unieron Ruby y las niñas que, emocionadas, se abrazaron a su padre y a su tío Killian. Los hombres de sus vidas.

Aquella fue una noche llena de sentimientos. Cenaron todos juntos en el jardín y no pudieron evitar emocionarse al ver cómo las niñas entregaban el regalo que, con tanta ilusión, habían comprado para sus padres. Estos no pudieron contener las lágrimas al leer la inscripción:

«Que vuestro amor sea eterno»

Regina, al mirar a su alrededor y verse rodeada de toda su familia, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sabía, sin embargo, que todo aquello no existiría sin David, el muchacho del que se enamoró mientras le contemplaba surfear con las olas y el hombre fuerte que supo darle una oportunidad cuando ella le había fallado. Desde aquel percance, sus vidas no habían vuelto a ser tan idílicas como antaño. Pero si algo tenían claro los dos era que se querían y deseaban seguir luchando por su familia.

Regina, conmovida al ver a todos tan felices, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía una madre estupenda, una hermana envidiable, unos amigos, Killian y Ruby, que eran como hermanos, unos sobrinos encantadores, unas hijas que eran dos tesoros y un maravilloso marido, bueno y paciente al que ella consideraba un auténtico príncipe azul.


	5. Chapter 5

**... también destiñen**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Filadelfia 8 de junio de 2016**

—Papi, papi, ven. Neal no me deja coger mi osito.

—Neal —regañó cariñosamente David—. Deja el osito a Elsa, tú tienes tus juguetes allí.

—Es inútil —protestó Mary Margaret— por más que se lo digas, ni caso. Seguirá cogiendo todo lo de Elsa.

Mary Margaret se agachó y tras coger en brazos al niño cariñosamente, le levantó la camiseta y le mordió la barriguita. Neal era un bebé de veinte meses (1año y 8 meses) y rio ante lo que su mamá le hacía.

—Todo para ti, muñeca —dijo David a su hija de cuatro años—. Mamá se lleva a Neal para bañarle. Aprovecha y juega tranquilamente.

—Yo también me quiero bañar —exigió la niña que corrió tras su madre.

—¡David... cariño, necesito una mano! —gritó Mary Margaret desde el baño.

Media hora más tarde todos chorreaban de agua, pero reían mientras jugaban como niños.

Al día siguiente, David regaba el césped de su pequeño jardín, cuando encontró entre los arbustos un pendiente de oro. Sonrió al reconocerlo. Era de Mary y él se los había regalado el día que nació Neal.

Seguro que lo había perdido la noche anterior, cuando tras dormir a las fierecillas de sus niños, decidieron darse un bañito en su piscina y acabaron haciendo el amor sobre el césped. Feliz, se guardó el pendiente en el bolsillo del vaquero en el momento que sonaba el teléfono. Tras cerrar el grifo de la manguera entró en la casa para cogerlo.

—Dígame.

—David, soy Eva. Buenos días, ¿qué tal todo?

Al escuchar la agria voz de su suegra se sentó y sonrió. Su suegra era una fría inglesa que, en general no tenía muchas ganas de charlar. Especialmente con él.

—Bien, todo bien -—respondió rascándose la nuca.

Sin variar su tono de voz la mujer exigió:

—Dile a Mary Margaret que se ponga.

—No está. Salió con los niños a comprar helado y aún no ha regresado. ¿Querías algo en especial?

Molesta por no poder hablar con su hija la mujer siseó:

—Quería saber de ustedes. Llevan sin llamar dos días.

—Eva —sonrió David— no te preocupes. Si pasara algo malo te enterarías en seguida. De todas formas cuando venga Mary, le diré que te llame.

—De acuerdo. Dile a Mary Margaret que me llame. Adiós.

Acto seguido, colgó y David, convencido de que no cambiaría nunca, hizo lo mismo. La relación entre ellos no era demasiado buena. Eva no entendía que su hija hubiera preferido el amor de un americano al de un hombre ingles. Y menos aún que hubiera tenido hijos con él y que viviera en pecado.

A pesar de que Eva llevaba viviendo en Filadelfia quince años, seguía pensado que nada americano podía era bueno; ni su Coca-Cola, ni su Pepsi, y, por supuesto, no quería ni oír hablar de hamburguesas o cualquier cosa que ella considerase producto americano. Así que cuando supo de la existencia de David, quiso morir. Aquel americano, padre de sus nietos, ni siquiera vivía en Filadelfia a tiempo completo, sino que solo estaba en casa con su hija unos cuantos días cada quincena. Además, ninguno de los dos quería pasar por la vicaría y, aún menos, darle explicaciones a Eva sobre su estilo de vida.

Mary y él deseaban vivir así, y eso la hacía rabiar.

Aquella tarde, cuando Mary regresó a casa con los niños, David le indicó que debía llamar a su madre, y como era de esperar, aburrido, la escuchó discutir. Tras colgar, Mary fue directamente a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua. Hablar con su madre era tan difícil que le dejaba la boca seca de los nervios que le entraban al ver que era imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

David, paciente, se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura le preguntó:

—Vamos a ver, cariño ¿qué les ha pasado ahora?

Dejando de mala gana el vaso en la encimera de piedra siseó:

—Lo de siempre, David. Mi madre es odiosa. La quiero porque es mi madre pero es cruel conmigo.

Con resignación, besó el cuello de la joven tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No digas eso, cuéntame y veremos qué se puede hacer —murmuró.

Cogidos de la mano se sentaron en el sofá y Mary le expuso el problema.

—El jueves dieciséis vienen unos primos míos de Inglaterra y estarán aquí dos semanas. Se van a hospedar en casa de mi madre y quiere que me vaya allí con los niños a vivir. No quiere que sepan que vivo con un hombre sin estar casada.

—¡Jajaja! —Rió David al enterarse de las ocurrencias de Eva—. Y los niños quienes serán ¿los hijos del vecino del primero?

—¡David! No hagas que me enfade más— gritó Mary

—Vale, vale… tienes razón. Perdona, ha sido una tontería decir eso.

Desesperada suspiró y, retirándose el flequillo de la cara, la joven comentó:

—No, cariño. Es normal que digas algo así. Con los niños no hay problema. Dice que a pesar del deshonor que supone haberlos tenido de soltera, los quiere y los defenderá ante quien sea. Pero ya se ha inventado una historia sobre que mi marido y yo nos hemos separado y él vive en Houston.

—Vaya con tu madre.

—Lo que no quiere es que mis primos sepan que existes y, menos aún, que vivo en pecado contigo.

Fastidiado por toda la película que aquella absurda mujer quería montar preguntó:

—Pero ¿y tus primos como van a saber que vives en pecado, si ellos no conocen cómo es tu vida aquí?

Descolocada, Mary confesó.

—La última vez que estuvimos en Inglaterra, mi madre se inventó que yo estaba casada.

—Esto es increíble —respondió incrédulo—. Sorpréndeme. Realmente ¿qué intenciones tiene tu madre?

—No quiere que aparezcas por casa el tiempo que mis primos estén aquí.

—Joder con tu madre —resopló.

—Le he dicho que ni hablar. Yo no reniego de ti, ni de mi vida, porque te quiero y sé que me quieres. Tenemos dos niños preciosos, una casa bonita, y un futuro por delante. Pero entonces me ha dicho que si no hago lo que ella quiere, que me olvide de ella y que no querrá saber nada más de mí. Y lo peor de todo, David, es que me hace sentir culpable.

—¿Culpable?

Ella asintió y murmuró.

—Me siento culpable por haberla decepcionado. Me siento culpable porque no esté en Inglaterra. Me siento culpable de que la vida le quitara primero a mi padre y luego a mi hermana. Me siento culpable de tantas y tantas cosas que yo...

—Eso es una tontería —cortó David abrazándola—. No puedes sentirte culpable por nada de eso. Ella es la que se tendría que sentir culpable de tratarte como te trata y de ser tan poco comprensiva con tu felicidad. —Y al ver la desesperación en los ojos de la joven añadió—: Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tus primos vienen el dieciséis y estarán hasta el día dos, ¿verdad?

—Sí

—Tú sabes que yo me voy el dieciocho, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Pues adelanto el viaje unos días y no vuelvo hasta que se vayan. Venga tonta hagamos feliz a tu madre. Ve con ella ese tiempo y así le demostraremos que, a pesar de que se comporte como una bruja con nosotros, nos importa más de lo que ella piensa.

Con una espectacular sonrisa ella le miró y susurró hechizada por su encanto:

—Eres tan bueno, que a veces pienso que no te merezco.

—Venga, llámala y haz las paces con ella y dile que me lo has contado y voy hacia su casa con un cuchillo de cocina para clavárselo en su duro corazón y...

—¡David! —rio Mary— no seas tonto.

Solucionado aquel problema pasaron un estupendo día en familia, como a él le gustaba. Fueron a un pequeño parque de atracciones y disfrutaron viendo a sus hijos divertirse en las atracciones.

Días después llegaron los esperados familiares de Inglaterra. Los días que pasaron juntos fueron una bendición para Eva, pero aquellas vacaciones acabaron y regresaron a sus casas. Tras dejarlos en el aeropuerto y de camino a casa, los niños iban sentados y atados detrás en sus sillas dormidos. Mary conducía y Eva iba a su lado.

—Mamá no te pongas triste. Han dicho que volverán.

—Lo sé. Pero no creo que vuelvan mañana, ni el mes que viene. Quizá con un poco de suerte vendrán dentro de unos años —respondió Eva con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

La joven asintió. Sentía la pena de su madre por estar tan lejos de su tierra. Le había propuesto centenares de veces que ella regresara con su familia pero nunca había aceptado. Le gustara o no el que su hija hubiera echado raíces en América la ataba a aquel continente.

—Mamá, de verdad, no te preocupes. Ya verás como el tiempo pasa rápido y pronto vendrá la tía Gertrudis otra vez.

Sin querer sonreír, la mujer miró con malicia a su hija y preguntó:

—¿Crees que Víctor volverá también?

Mary suspiró. No había escapado a sus ojos como su madre y su tía Gertrudis procuraban que, en todo momento, el amigo de su primo, Víctor, estuviera cerca de ella. Por ello, advirtió:

—Me parecerá bien que vuelva. Siempre y cuando no sea yo la causa.

—Es un hombre maravilloso... Ingles ¡Y soltero!

Sin querer discutir con ella apostilló;

—Víctor es un chico encantador y estoy segura que en Inglaterra le esperará alguna mujer.

—¿Y por qué no puedes ser tú esa mujer? —preguntó Eva molesta.

—Mamá, no empecemos. Yo soy feliz con mi vida.

Incapaz de callar, la mujer siseó con amargura:

—Feliz... ¿feliz con tu vida? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La paciencia de Mary comenzó a resquebrajarse y, consciente de que su madre nunca la dejaría tranquila con aquel tema, protestó.

—¿Pero qué te pasa mamá? ¿No ves que soy dichosa con David? ¿O acaso te molesta que sea feliz con él?

—Ese americano no es hombre para ti.

—Pues lo siento, mamá pero amo a ese americano y mi vida la dirijo yo. No tú.

—Oh, Mary Margaret. ¿Cómo puedes decir ese?... ese hombre no te conviene y…

—Siempre estas igual. David es maravilloso con todos. Incluso contigo. Y, antes de que sueltes algo que haga que me enfade de verdad, quiero que sepas que si acepté lo de estar viviendo contigo estos días, fue porque ese americano al que tú tanto aborreces, me convenció para que no estuvieses enfada conmigo porque...

—Me avergüenza Mary Margaret… ¡Me avergüenza! —cortó con desprecio la mujer.

—¡Basta mamá! —gritó Mary descontrolada. No podía aguantar más—. Cómo puedes ser tan cruel. ¿Pero no te das cuenta que quien tiene que aceptar a David, soy yo y no tú? Estás mal, mamá. Creo sinceramente que lo que a ti te gustaría es verme otra vez sola e infeliz.

—¿Mal? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que estoy loca? —gritó Eva atónita—. Tú sí que estás loca que aceptas y te conformas con las migajas de los demás y...

—¡Cállate, mamá, cállate! —gritó Mary con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, mientras Elsa, desde su asiento trasero abría los ojitos al oír los gritos.

—¡No me da la gana callarme! ¡No quieres oírlo pero eres una zorra! —chilló Eva.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ni una palabra más, mamá! —rugió Mary mirando a su madre y desviando la atención de la carretera.

Acto seguido, tras un brusco volantazo el coche comenzó a dar vueltas de campana en la autopista hasta que un camión lo detuvo con un tremendo estruendo. Tras unos instantes de silencio total, tan solo se oyó el llanto de un niño... y poco después el sonido de las ambulancias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 _Nueva York 2 de julio de 2016_

—Buenos días, hija —saludó Cora a Emma.

La joven, entrando en el salón, bostezó.

—Buenos días. Y antes de que digas nada, sí ¡estoy destrozada! Uff… los años no pasan en balde.

—Tía qué mala cara tienes —sonrió Cat, quien sabía que había estado de fiesta—. ¿No has dormido bien?

—Calla, maldita —contestó riendo—. Algún día me pedirás que te cubra las espaldas yo a ti.

Regina apareció en ese momento impecablemente vestida con su traje y su pelo recogido en un moño bajo.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que cubrir? —Y al ver el aspecto de su hermana añadió —: Emma, por Dios, qué mala cara tienes.

Convencida de su mal aspecto se miró en el espejo y blasfemó al ver la cruel realidad.

—Dios mío ¡estoy horrible!

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era Killian. Llegaba para desayunar, como cada mañana.

—Buenos días amores —saludó con alegría y mirando a la joven que se retiraba el pelo de la cara añadió con diversión—. Emma, tú como siempre tan fantástica.

—Te recuerdo —protestó con una sonrisa—. Que mi lamentable estado es por tu culpa. Te dije veinte veces que ya era hora de regresar a casa pero tú les decías a todos ¡venga la última! Y tomamos muchas últimas.

Incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella cuchicheó divertido.

—Pero si estás preciosa ¡bailona!

—Anda y cómete unas nueces. ¿Quieres? —le tendió cogiendo un platito.

—¡Emma, por el amor de Dios! —Gritó Cora divertida—. Aleja las nueces ahora mismo de Killian.

Con su buen humor habitual este cabeceó y siseó mirándola.

—Mira que eres mala. Sabiendo que soy alérgico a las nueces vas tú y me dices que me coma una. ¡Qué mal me quieres!

Aquel tonteo y flirteo entre ellos era algo a lo que todos se habían acostumbrado. Pero sabían no era nada más que eso. No se lo permitían. En todos aquellos años el único que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Killian era David. Pero, por respeto a su hermano, jamás los comentó con nadie.

Tras servirse un café, Killian se acercó de nuevo a Emma.

—Siempre te he dicho que cuando no te maquillas estás más guapa. Aunque ya sabes... —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Cat—... aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

—Habló el orangután —respondió divertida.

Cora, que disfrutaba cada mañana con los numeritos de aquellos dos, rio a carcajadas.

—Muchachos… ¿No se pueden decir algo más bonito?

Divertidos se miraron y Emma dándose por vencida añadió:

—No entiendo cómo habiéndonos acostado a las cinco de la mañana tú puedes estar tan fresco y estupendo. ¡Son las ocho y media!

—Mmmm... ¿Me has llamado estupendo?

«Estás más que estupendo» pensó Emma, aunque en lugar de eso respondió sin poder apartar la mirada de sus labios:

—Sí —asintió sin apartarse.

Tras mirarla como solo Killian sabía hacerlo, fue él quien rompió la magia del momento, mientras Cora, Regina y Cat, desayunaban sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

—Que corra el aire —dijo él, finalmente—. Por cierto ¿Les has dicho que anoche te enseñé a bailar merengue?

Emma sonrió y sintió un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al recordar como aquel, la noche anterior en la sala de fiestas, la agarraba y la aplastaba contra su cuerpo mientras movía las caderas.

«Merengue te daba yo a ti, morenazo»

—Uf… qué calor —dijo al secársele la boca.

—¿Merengue? Yo también quiero aprender —asintió Regina sonriendo.

Conocía lo juerguista y divertido que era Killian, que llevaba un ritmo de vida frenético.

—Por Dios, un café —exigió Emma separándose de él— y que se lleven a este de aquí. Me tengo que ir a trabajar y no sé cómo voy a aguantar despierta todo el día.

Se oyó el teléfono de fondo. Regina se levantó para cogerlo pero dejó de sonar.

Dos segundos después entró Ollie pero se detuvo al ver a su tía y antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, Emma intervino:

—Ya lo sé cariño, estoy horrible.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Ollie tomándole el pelo—. Yo te encuentro estupenda.

—Gracias por la inyección de moral, cariño —contestó besando a su sobrina

—Mamá, al teléfono un señor pregunta por papá —comentó Ollie a su madre.

Regina se levantó. Salió del comedor donde todos empezaron a comentar de nuevo el terrible aspecto de Emma. Una vez en el salón Regina cogió el teléfono.

—¿Dígame?

La voz de un desconocido respondió:

—Buenos días. Preguntaba por David Nolan.

—David no está —mintió Regina. Se estaba duchando—. ¿Quién lo llama?

—Peter Crowne, de la comisaría sesenta y tres de Filadelfia.

—¿Filadelfia? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Disculpe señora pero he de hablar con David Nolan.

—Soy su mujer. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es en referencia a un accidente de tráfico.

Sorprendida y sin entender nada Regina preguntó:

—¿Un accidente? ¿Qué accidente?

Pero aquel hombre prosiguió.

—Señora, en nuestros archivos nos consta que el Mitsubishi Montero matrícula Filadelfia 8789 DLB, a nombre de su marido, ha sufrido hace unas horas un accidente en la autopista A—22, dirección a Filadelfia.

—Disculpe, señor Crowne —le cortó—. Pero nosotros no tenemos un Mitsubishi. Creo que se está usted equivocando.

—¿David Nolan, vive ahí? —preguntó aquel de nuevo.

—Sí. Sí… David, vive aquí.

—Lo siento, señora, pero entonces no me he equivocado. Su marido figura como propietario del mismo y tomador del seguro, necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

Confundida, Regina consiguió decir.

—Déjeme su número de teléfono y su nombre —respondió solícita mientras cogía un papel y un bolígrafo—. En cuanto le vea le diré que le llame. Cuando colgó el teléfono su estómago se contrajo. David viajaba todos los meses a Filadelfia pero no sabía que hubiera comprado un coche allí. Sin saber si subir o no a la habitación en la que su marido terminaba de vestirse, regresó al comedor donde todos reían.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Cora.

—Nada, una llamada para David.

Regina cogió la cafetera con mano temblorosa, preparó un café con leche y, tras disculparse, subió a la habitación. Una vez allí, dejó el café encima de la mesita auxiliar que había al lado de la ventana. Cuando David salió del baño, la encontró de espaldas, inmóvil, mirando por la ventana.

—Buenos días, amor —comentó acercándose a ella para besarla en el cuello.

—Buenos días.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó David mirándola.

Regina quiso decirle que sí. Pero sin saber por qué, prefirió mentir y señalándole el café contestó:

—No, querido. Tomate el café antes de que se enfríe.

Él le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, se tomó el café y volvió a mirarse al espejo para colocarse la corbata.

—¿Ha llegado Killian? —preguntó mientras se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata.

—Sí, llegó hace rato. Abajo está, peleándose con mi hermana como siempre.

David sonrió, más que peleándose estaba ganándosela poco a poco y Emma estaba entrando en su juego sin saberlo. Le tenía que preguntar qué tal la fiesta. Aunque conociendo a Killian y a Emma, seguro que lo habían pasado fenomenal. Volviéndose hacia Regina preguntó:

—Cariño ¿está bien el nudo?

Pero Regina ya no estaba. Había cogido la taza vacía de café y se había marchado sigilosamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Al llegar al salón escuchó como su hermana hablaba de que tenía una cita a las diez y media para una sesión de fotos para la firma Brouruma.

—Oye preciosa —preguntó Killian mirando a Regina—. ¿El pesado de tu marido va a bajar hoy o me voy ya para la oficina? A las once tengo que estar en los Juzgados. Tengo el juicio de los Blaster.

—No tardará —intentó sonreír—. Estaba liado con la corbata.

En ese momento David entró en el comedor.

—Buenos días familia.

—Hola papá —contestaron Cat y Ollie mirándole con adoración.

—Venga pesado —suspiró Killian—. Tardas más que una mujer en vestirte.

David, seguro de sí mismo, miró a su suegra con comicidad.

—Pero el resultado es bueno ¿no? Por cierto hoy tengo hoy dos juicios.

—Estás imponente muchachote —respondió Cora con complicidad. Se adoraban—. Hoy ganas los juicios. Hay que saber combinar todo, la elegancia vistiendo, la elegancia hablando y tú, querido, —dijo levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla— lo tienes todo.

—Uf… cuánto peloteo veo yo por aquí —bromeó killian y mirando a Regina preguntó—. ¿Estás preparada?

Pero Regina, desde aquella extraña llamada estaba sumida en su mundo.

—Vayan ustedes. Yo iré en mi coche. Tengo que hacer unos recados antes de ir al despacho. Hoy no tengo ningún juicio.

David, despreocupado, mordisqueaba una tostada que su hija Ollie le había ofrecido.

—Cora, recuérdale a Teresa que recoja mis trajes de la tintorería. Mañana tengo que salir de viaje a Filadelfia y los necesito.

—Tranquilo hijo, estaré pendiente de ello.

Regina, distraída, dio un beso en los labios a su marido, pensando en lo último que aquel había dicho, y observó cómo se marchaba: vio cómo David subía en el Chevrolet Camaro de Killian y desaparecía entre el tráfico. Poco después Cat y Ollie se dirigieron al instituto y Cora y Regina se quedaron solas.

—¿Qué planes tienes hoy? —preguntó a su hija mientras observaba cómo se sentaba con cara de preocupación.

Era raro verla sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Siempre era la primera en salir pitando para el despacho. Cora se acercó a ella.

—Regina, cariño ¿estás bien?

Asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa y a continuación se levantó de la mesa camino de su habitación.

—Sí, mamá perfectamente —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Media hora más tarde, Regina conducía su coche en dirección al aeropuerto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

En Filadelfia, en la comisaría sesenta y tres al ver que David Nolan no se ponía en contacto con ellos, volvieron a llamar a su casa. En esa ocasión Teresa, la mujer de servicio, les proporcionó el teléfono del despacho.

—Buenos días, despacho Mills & Nolan, ¿con quién desea hablar?

—Buenos días, con el señor David Nolan por favor.

Tras esperar unos instantes, una nueva voz contestó.

—Dígame.

—Preguntaba por el señor David Nolan.

—¿De parte de quién?

—Peter Crowne, de la comisaría sesenta y tres de Filadelfia.

—Un momento, por favor.

Elora, la secretaria de David, le llamó por el teléfono interno. Justo en ese momento David se disponía a salir hacia el despacho.

—Pídele que te deje su teléfono. Luego le llamaré.

David cogió su carpeta y mientras ordenaba los papeles que quería llevar al juicio sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

—Disculpe, señor Nolan —dijo Elora—. Pero el señor Crowne insiste que se trata de un tema importante. Algo sobre el accidente de un Mitsubishi.

A David se le heló la sangre, se quedó paralizado pero respondió con decisión.

—De acuerdo, pásamela —y sentándose contestó con un hilo de voz—.Buenos días, David Nolan al habla.

—Buenos días, señor Nolan, mi nombre es Peter Crowne —repitió por cuarta vez aquella mañana—. Le llamaba porque su coche ha sufrido un accidente. Le hemos podido localizar gracias a los papeles que estaban a su nombre.

—Por favor, dígame ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Están Mary Margaret y los niños bien? — preguntó nervioso.

Sin querer revelarle más de la cuenta el hombre indicó:

—Sería mejor que viniese aquí a Filadelfia. Solo puedo decirle que están en el Hospital Meison.

A David le invadió una angustia atroz. Un calor terrible le entró por el cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo insistió.

—De acuerdo, iré, pero por favor respóndame ¿están bien?

El señor Crowne sabía por experiencia que era mejor no alarmar, así que se limitó a repetir.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, señor Nolan. Solo sé que debe venir cuanto antes.

Con las manos temblorosas David consiguió decir:

—Cogeré el primer vuelo. Iré directamente al hospital.

Al colgar el teléfono todo él temblaba. ¿Qué les habría pasado a Mary y los niños? En ese momento la puerta de su despacho se abrió y entró Killian.

—Vamos, David. Salimos para los juzgados.

—No puedo ir. Salgo para Filadelfia ahora mismo —replicó en un hilo de voz, totalmente desconcertado.

Killian le miró extrañado.

—¿Filadelfia? Pero ¿no tenías que ir mañana?

David apenas podía responder, mientras se apresuraba a enfundarse la chaqueta.

—Killian, no te puedo contestar... ahora no. Ocúpate de mis juicios, por favor. Si tú no puedes, por favor, díselo a Jonathan o a Ruby... yo... tengo que irme.

—Espera ¿qué ocurre? —le detuvo Killian, asustado al verle así.

—No tengo tiempo de contarte ahora, ya te contaré a la vuelta —contestó desesperado y sin querer hablar más de la cuenta.

Sin más, se precipitó hacia la salida y cogió un taxi que le llevó directo al aeropuerto. Cuando volaba hacia Filadelfia, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas aún sin llegar a entender lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida en adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

En la comisaría de Filadelfia, Peter Crowne le había indicado a Regina que tenía que dirigirse al Hospital Meison y preguntar por el doctor John Trevolar.

Una vez en la recepción del hospital, y tras esperar unos pocos segundos apareció el doctor.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Regina Nolan. Estoy aquí porque nos han avisado que nuestro coche, un Mitsubishi, ha tenido un accidente. El coche está a nombre de mi marido, David Nolan, y… y… no le puedo decir más —balbuceó Regina cada segundo más desconcertada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

—Por favor, acompáñeme señora Nolan —contestó el doctor con amabilidad.

Una vez dentro de la consulta, Regina, aturdida, tomó asiento mientras el doctor ojeaba una carpeta.

—Sobre las once y media de la noche hubo un accidente en la autopista A-22 en dirección a Filadelfia. Dentro de él viajaban cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos niños. Los nombres de las mujeres son Eva Blanchard y Mary Margaret Blanchard. ¿Las conoce?

Regina, sin entender nada, asintió mientras se retorcía las manos. Necesitaba saber por qué el coche en el que iban aquellas mujeres estaba a nombre de David, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Sí, son conocidas nuestras. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El doctor prosiguió.

—También viajaban dos niños: Esla y Neal Nolan Blanchard.

Regina quiso morir. Contuvo la respiración y preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Qué nombres ha dicho doctor?

Sin mirarla, este se limitó a cumplir su trabajo y repitió:

—Los niños se llaman Elsa y Neal Nolan Blanchard.

Al levantar la vista de los papeles y ver la palidez de su rostro el médico aclaró:

—El niño está fuera de peligro, solo tiene cortes y magulladuras. A la niña la hemos tenido que operar de una pierna, se la había fracturado y nos hemos visto obligados a intervenirla quirúrgicamente —y tomando aire continuó—: En cuanto a las dos mujeres que les acompañaban, lamento informarle que murieron en el acto.

—Dios mío... —gimió Regina llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Lo siento mucho, señora —prosiguió el médico—. Pero debo pedirle que identifique los cadáveres.

Regina negó con la cabeza y sintió unas náuseas terribles. Aun así consiguió balbucear a duras penas.

—No. Yo no. Mi marido lo hará cuando venga.

—De acuerdo. No se preocupe. Podemos esperar.

Regina todavía no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, parecía vivir en una pesadilla. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué aquellos niños llevaban el apellido de David? Se sentía incapaz de creer lo que estaba empezando a sospechar, y quiso pensar que todo se solucionaría cuando su marido llegase.

El doctor se acercó hasta ella.

—Lo lamento muchísimo. No se pudo hacer nada por ellas —Regina asintió conmocionada y el doctor prosiguió—. Si quiere puedo llevarla a ver a los niños.

Regina aceptó asintiendo, casi sin saber qué hacía. Subieron las tres plantas que les separaban de pediatría en silencio, donde el médico le indicó que los pequeños se encontraban en la habitación 326.

Como una autómata, Regina se adentró lentamente por aquel pasillo. Pensó mil veces en darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido y olvidarse de todo, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitía y la arrastraba irremediablemente hacia aquella habitación. Al llegar allí, extendió la mano y abrió la puerta, incapaz de dar marcha atrás. Allí, ante ella, estaban los dos niños dormidos en sus camitas con barras laterales.

Con el corazón en un puño se acercó hasta una de las camitas donde estaba el niño. Quietecito y dormidito. Tenía un enorme apósito en la frente y se le veían varios puntos en el cuello, la carita y los bracitos. Era igual que David.

Incluso sin poder ver el color de sus ojos intuyó que los tendría azules como él. Atormentada, miró a la niña. Era morena y piel aceitunada. Nada que ver con David. Durante un rato les observó confundida, sumida en un sinfín de pensamientos contradictorios, y cuando no pudo más salió despavorida de la habitación. Como pudo salió a la calle. Necesitaba que el aire fresco del día entrara en sus pulmones. Y sobre todo, necesitaba llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

Cuando David llegó al hospital preguntó directamente por Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Tras consultarlo en el ordenador le indicaron en recepción que el doctor tenía que hablar con él.

Minutos después, el médico volvió a relatar lo sucedido. David se sumió en una espiral de dolor y rabia al conocer el resultado de lo ocurrido y la trágica muerte de Mary y su madre. Su cuerpo se encogió de dolor. Conmocionado, no pudo ahogar un grito de desesperación y por un momento creyó que iba a perder el sentido. Sin embargo, el doctor, acostumbrado a situaciones tensas y horrorosas como la que estaba presenciando, reaccionó a tiempo, acompañándole hasta unas de las sillas.

El médico esperó pacientemente a que David reaccionara, y le pidió que identificara los cadáveres, a lo que asintió como pudo. Bajaron hasta las cámaras y sintió que las fuerzas le flaqueaban al identificar primero a Eva y después a Mary. David se derrumbó al verla y rompió a llorar mientras le agarraba por última vez la mano. Le prometió que cuidaría de los niños y después le dio un último beso en sus fríos labios y se marchó sin mirar atrás, roto de dolor.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaban los niños. Al entrar fue hacia Neal y le acarició la manita. Era tan chiquitita. Solo tenía 20 meses y ya viviría toda su vida sin una mamá. Con ojos llorosos, miró a Elsa que solo tenía cuatro añitos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que mami no estaría nunca más?

Horrorizado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Aquella mañana el frágil equilibrio de su mundo se había desmoronado ¿qué iba a hacer?

En la quietud de la habitación, rompió a llorar desconsolado, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió. Los ojos anegados de lágrimas de Regina le observaban, David se giró hasta que la vio. Asombrado primero e invadido por la desesperación y la angustia al verse atrapado, no pudo por menos que balbucear:

—Lo siento cariño... Lo siento. Solo te puedo pedir una y mil veces perdón.

Furiosa y trastornada por lo que estaba viviendo, entró en la habitación y, sin levantar en exceso la voz, se dirigió a él con tono tembloroso.

—¿Crees que te bastan las palabras para que te perdone?

—No sé qué decir y…

—En eso te entiendo, maldito mentiroso —respondió con dureza—. De pronto hoy me encuentro… Yo... yo... confiaba en ti. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que fueras capaz... que llevaras una doble vida. ¡Nunca!

—Todo lo que me digas lo merezco. No intentaré defenderme ante ti. Te he fallado, lo sé.

Regina cerró los ojos, y tras contener las ganas de llorar susurró por fin:

—Nunca pensé que me harías pagar mi error de esta manera. Dijiste que me perdonabas y… y… ¡Maldito desgraciado! No solo me has fallado a mí... sino a tus hijas.

—Lo sé… lo sé… —Roto por la desesperación y el dolor que le oprimía, no sabía qué más decir.

Después de un momento tremendamente tenso entre los dos, donde Regina quiso gritar y maldecir hasta dejarse la voz, tomó aire y respiró profundamente.

E intentando mantener la cabeza fría dijo señalando a aquellos niños.

—Tendrás que darles una explicación de tu doble juego a Cat y Ollie. ¿Cómo les vas a explicar que tienen dos hermanitos? ¿Cómo crees que se lo van a tomar?

—No lo sé. Tengo que pensar, pero... —murmuró David, abatido.

—Pues piensa rápido —le cortó—. Porque vas a ser tú quien se lo explique, no yo.

Una vez dijo aquello, Regina se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero notó como alguien le cogía de la mano. Al mirar, vio que la niña abría los ojitos y la miraba. Regina, aturdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, miró a David, y este se levantó rápidamente para atenderla.

—Princesa ¿cómo estás? —preguntó David con voz temblorosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

La niña, moviéndose incómoda en la cama, frunció el ceño y sin reparar en que le estaba dando la mano a una desconocida gimoteó.

—Papi, papi, me duele.

Asustado y sin saber qué hacer, David salió en busca de un médico sin reparar en que Regina se quedaba a solas con sus hijos. Intentó no involucrarse. Aquel no era su problema. Pero al ver a la niña tan desvalida gimiendo de dolor, no se lo pensó dos veces y trató de consolarla.

—Venga Elsa —susurró con dulzura—. No llores, cariño.

La cría, asustada, la miró mientras de sus ojos brotaban ríos de lágrimas.

¿Quién era aquella mujer?

—¿Dónde está mi papi? ¿Y mi mami?

Exasperada, pero conmovida por las lágrimas de la niña, sin moverse de su lado Regina dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Ha ido a buscar al médico para que te vea la piernecita. ¿Te duele mucho?

La pequeña, mirándola con unos bonitos ojos verdes, sollozaba.

—Sí, me duele… me duele mucho.

Con sentimientos encontrados, Regina se agachó y la abrazó. Aquella pobre niña no tenía la culpa de lo que el mentiroso de su padre hubiera hecho.

—No llores, tesoro. Verás como tu papi consigue que el médico venga y te quite ese dolor —trató de consolarla, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Dónde está mami? —Preguntó la niña—. Quiero que venga mi mamá.

En ese momento entró David con gesto preocupado seguido por una enfermera y un médico. Rápidamente Regina se quitó de en medio para que atendieran a la chiquilla y le aliviaran el dolor. El calmante había dejado de surtir efecto y procedieron a ponerle otro para que pudiera descansar. Pero mientras atendían a la pequeña, el niño se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

David estaba desesperado. No sabía a quién atender. Por un lado Elsa le llamaba y por otro Neal le echaba los bracitos. Le hubiera gustado dividirse pero era imposible. Regina, impasible, miraba la escena. Por su mente pasó irse y olvidarse de todo aquello, pero aquellos pobres niños no tenían la culpa de nada. Al final, soltó el bolso, se quitó la chaqueta y ordenó a su todavía marido.

—David, atiende tú a Elsa. Yo atenderé al niño.

Con una cálida sonrisa, Regina comenzó a entonarle a Neal una canción para que se calmara y este rápidamente se metió el chupete en la boca y se quedó mirándola. Destrozada y abatida por todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, Regina rompió a llorar. Gruesos lagrimones empezaron a cubrirle las mejillas, aunque ella procuraba secárselos. No era momento de llorar, todavía no. Le acarició el rostro con dulzura y el niño se relajó. Instantes después apareció de nuevo la enfermera y tras pinchar algo en el suero del niño este cerró los ojitos y se durmió cogido de la mano de Regina.

—¿Se ha dormido mi hermanito? —preguntó Elsa.

Abatido, David se había quedado sin habla, así que fue Regina quien, tras soltar la manita de Neal y recoger su chaqueta y su bolso, contestó.

—Sí, bonita. Se ha vuelto a quedar dormidito.

Con ojos somnolientos, la pequeña la siguió con la mirada y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Regina.

Con una triste sonrisa la pequeña bostezó.

—Me gusta tu nombre y eres muy guapa. ¿Eres amiga de mis papis?

Regina y David se miraron aturdidos.

—Cierra los ojos y duerme, Elsa —murmuró él.

Pero Regina, incapaz de obviar la mirada de la pequeña contestó.

—Tu papá y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo —y al notar que las lágrimas de nuevo pugnaban por salir prosiguió—: Me tengo que ir.

—¿Vendrás a vernos mañana? —preguntó la niña.

Regina no podía más. ¿Cómo podía preguntar tantas cosas? Pero intentó no ser brusca con ella y respondió.

—No creo, bonita. Tengo mucho trabajo.

David consciente de lo que aquello estaba suponiendo para su mujer, tocó con mimo la frente de la pequeña y murmuró.

—Princesa, Regina tiene mucho trabajo y no creo que pueda venir. Pero, tranquila, papi estará aquí contigo.

Aquellas últimas palabras «papi estará aquí contigo» se le clavaron en el corazón a Regina y antes de salir por la puerta se despidió diciendo apenas en un hilo de voz:

—Adiós Elsa. Cuídate y cuida de tu hermanito también

Cuando Regina salió al pasillo se derrumbó. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole aquello? Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba de la muñeca para detenerla. Era David.

—Gracias Gina…

Ella fue incapaz de mirarle. Le apartó la mano y en un tono cortante siseó:

—No quiero que vuelvas a casa. Quiero el divorcio y te exijo que hables con las niñas sobre lo que ha ocurrido lo antes posible.

—Gina, escúchame —le dijo desesperado—. Haré todo como tú quieras, hablaré con nuestras hijas, lo solucionaremos todo, pero, por favor, dame tiempo. Tengo que quedarme aquí con los niños, en el hospital.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar y, mirándole con furia, gritó:

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea indulgente contigo y con tus problemas? Oh no… David. Eso sí que no. Me importa una mierda tus sentimientos y cómo te sientas. Quiero solucionar toda esta locura cuanto antes. ¿Me has entendido? ¡Cuánto antes!

David se quedó aturdido al ver su angustia y su furia. Ella no se merecía todo aquello, pero en aquel momento no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Gina, por favor, te lo suplico, te estoy diciendo que haré todo lo que quieras. No pondré objeciones a nada de lo que me pidas. Pero ahora mismo tengo un gran problema y...

—Te equivocas, tienes muchos problemas.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero roto por las circunstancias tan solo logró musitar:

—No conozco a nadie en Filadelfia que se pueda hacer cargo de los niños en el hospital mientras yo voy a casa a hablar con las niñas. Elsa y Neal solo me tienen a mí, a nadie más. Y soy incapaz de marcharme y dejarles solos y asustados aquí. Gina, por favor… por favor, entiéndeme, no te pido nada más.

Incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo, Regina insistió.

—No me jodas, David. ¿Acaso la madre de los niños no tenía familia aquí?

—A nadie a excepción de su madre y ha muerto con ella. —Y mirándole a los ojos suplicó—. Por favor. Sé que en estos momentos soy la última persona a la que querrías hacer un favor, pero no puedo marcharme y dejar a los niños solos porque soy lo único que tienen.

Regina le miró apesadumbrada. El hombre al que tenía en un pedestal, al que adoraba, aquel que en un momento de su vida supo entender que ella le estaba pidiendo tiempo... Deseó decirle que no. Ser mala con él, se lo merecía. Pero conocía a David, o, por lo menos, creía conocerle hasta el momento, y sabía por su mirada que se lo estaba pidiendo de corazón. Turbada, asintió y caminando hacia el ascensor dijo sin dirigirle la mirada:

—De acuerdo, David, esperaré. Adiós.

Abatido por la tristeza y sintiéndose el hombre más cruel del mundo, la vio alejarse y susurró:

—Adiós, Gina.

Y cuando ella no le oyó por su boca salió un triste y lánguido «Te quiero».

Regina, dentro del ascensor, se derrumbó de nuevo. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo mientras las personas a su alrededor la observaban con tristeza imaginándose que acababa de perder a un ser querido. Y no se equivocaban.

Aquella noche, David, en la soledad de la habitación, también lloró como un niño. Lloró por la muerte de Mary. Una buena chica que le quería y había aceptado aquella vida, a pesar de saber que David nunca se divorciaría de su mujer. Lloró por sus hijos, por todos sus hijos. Por el sufrimiento que iba a provocar a todos ellos. Y lloró por Regina. La mujer a la que siempre había amado y que había perdido. Aquella noche, David se acurrucó en el sillón de la habitación y cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse del ahora para sumergirse en un pasado que ya nunca regresaría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, tras una tortuosa noche, David se armó de valor y llamó a Killian. Y, sin muchas explicaciones, pero exigiéndole que no contactara con Regina, le pidió que le enviara ropa. Pero cuando le dio la dirección del hospital, este decidió llevársela personalmente. Tenía que saber qué había ocurrido.

Regina, tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio, lloraba sin parar. Su madre, desesperada y sin entender lo que ocurría llamó a Ruby, la gran amiga de Regina. Una hora después ya estaba en el umbral de la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Angustiada, Cora arrugó el gesto.

—No lo sé, hija. Ayer por la noche llegó Regina con muy mala cara, se encerró en su dormitorio y desde entonces no ha salido de allí. David no ha venido a dormir. Han debido de pelearse y por eso ella está así.

Ruby se extrañó. En todos los años que estos llevaban juntos, una discusión nunca había ocasionado que David no volviera a casa, ni tan siquiera cuando sucedió «aquello». Entre ellos habían pasado cosas mucho más fuertes como para que un simple enfado les separara.

—Tienes razón. Seguro que será una discusión sin importancia —indicó para intentar que Cora se relajara.

Con una media sonrisa, Cora asintió.

—Eso decía Emma anoche. Pero esta mañana se fue muy temprano a trabajar y no he podido decirle lo que pasa. Yo he intentado hablar con Regina pero no quiere. Solo me dice que la deje descansar. Que lo necesita.

—¿Las niñas saben algo?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Ayer se acostaron pronto y esta mañana no les ha extrañado no ver a sus padres, ni a Killian.

—¿No ha venido Killian? —preguntó todavía más extrañada Ruby.

—Pues no, hija, tampoco ha venido —suspiró Cora—. Y por eso sé que ha pasado algo. Y algo grave.

—Tranquilízate. Voy a ver qué me cuenta —dijo Ruby mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de su amiga.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta del dormitorio de Regina e intentó entrar.

Pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

—Gina, como no abras, te juro por mis hijos que tiro la puerta abajo y sabes que digo la verdad —espetó con tono muy serio.

Segundos después escuchó como el cerrojo se abría y aparecía su amiga con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Entra —le ordenó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué pasa? -—le preguntó preocupada una vez dentro.

Y Regina se derrumbó mientras comenzaba a contar entre sollozos todo lo ocurrido, sin escatimar detalles. Ruby no daba crédito a lo que le estaba contando. ¿David tenía una doble vida? Increíble.

Cuando terminó su relato Regina, murmuró sonándose la nariz:

—Esto es como una pesadilla. Jamás pensé que algo así podría sucederme a mí y, sobre todo, después de todo lo que ocurrió. Pero quizá era todo demasiado perfecto. Casi como un cuento de hadas: una vida estupenda, una familia encantadora, un trabajo respetable y un marido que me quería, capaz de perdonarlo todo...

—Y que seguro que aún te quiere —respondió su amiga solícita.

Regina fue a protestar pero calló. Ruby la observaba. Sabía lo que David sentía por ella. Se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, pero no entendía aquella doble vida. Y sobre todo no entendía... ¿Por qué ahora?

—Sabes lo que era David para mí—dijo Regina secándose las lágrimas—. Era mi príncipe azul. ¡El hombre perfecto! Pero ¿sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta con esto?

—¿De qué te has dado cuenta?

Con el dolor reflejado en su cara respondió.

—De que la vida no es el maravilloso cuento de hadas que yo creía... porque los príncipes azules también destiñen.

Ver como Regina lloraba con desesperación destrozó a Ruby, pero ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

—Escúchame Gina —dijo retirándole aquel precioso pelo oscuro de la cara—. Comprendo que los príncipes azules también destiñan, pero debo recordarte como amiga tuya que soy que las princesas también. Entiendo tu dolor, tu furia y tu rabia. Entiendo que en este momento lo único que te apetezca sea coger a David y hundirle por haberse comportado como un cerdo insensible. Pero también entiendo y creo que, precisamente tú, por lo que ocurrió, ya deberías saber que la vida no es un cuento de hadas y que todos, príncipes y princesas desteñimos en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga, que tanto le daban a entender, Regina se acurrucó entre sus brazos y continuó llorando.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

Killian, tras coger algo de ropa, se subió en el primer avión que salió para Filadelfia. Por más que intentaba pensar sobre qué habría podido pasar no se le ocurría nada y eso le preocupaba a cada segundo más. Una vez allí, cogió un taxi y una mezcla de miedo y angustia se apoderó de él. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo grave a David?

Entró en el hospital con el corazón en un puño y subió hasta la planta que David le había indicado. Al leer el cartel de Pediatría se extrañó. ¿Qué hacía David allí? Pero al llegar a la habitación entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

David, al ver aparecer allí a su hermano, se acercó rápidamente a él y le abrazó. Necesitaba el contacto humano de Killian, él le infundía valor y afecto.

—David ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó descolocado.

—Gracias… gracias por venir —susurró David.

Cada vez más confundido, Killian miró a los dos niños que dormían plácidamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y quiénes son esos niños? -le preguntó:

David miró a su hermano y no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Juntos habían pasado muchas cosas y sabía que él le entendería, tenía que entenderle. Habían crecido sin padres y no iba a permitir que a Neal y a Elsa les pasara lo mismo. Tras un momento de silencio plagado de dudas para Killian, y de inquietud para David, se armó de valor y respondió sin rodeos.

—Son mis hijos.

Sorprendido como nunca en su vida, miró a los pequeños y exclamó.

—¡¿Tus hijos?! Pero… pero…

Al sentir el desconcierto de Killian, David le agarró de los hombros y en ese momento fue consciente de que había llegado el momento de comenzar a dar muchas explicaciones.

—Salgamos y te lo explicaré.

En el exterior de la habitación Killian escuchaba lo que aquel le contaba sin parpadear y sin hacer preguntas. Le parecía irreal escuchar una historia así y más viniendo de David.

—Y esa es toda la historia —murmuró desesperado tocándose la cara.

Asombrado, Killian asintió.

—David ¿cómo has podido ocultarme algo así? —le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos

—No estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía, Killian. A pesar de lo mucho que quiero a los niños y de que daría mi vida por ellos o por mis hijas, siempre he tenido muy claro que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Pero tú y yo siempre nos lo hemos contado todo y…

—Lo sé… pero…

Al ver el dolor de la desesperación en su rostro, Killian suspiró y posó la mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Vale… vale.

Una vez logró consolar a David, su hermano, su amigo, miró por la rendija de la puerta a los niños y preguntó lo que le carcomía desde hace rato.

—¿Y Gina?

Al escuchar aquel nombre a David se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Quiere el divorcio —ambos asintieron y David continuó—. ¿Te puedes creer que ayer a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba conmigo, me ayudó con los niños? — Killian sonrió. Regina era una mujer magnífica—. Aunque estaba furiosa... me ayudó con los niños —repitió—. Es una mujer admirable, la mejor de todas — continuó con apenas un hilo de voz.

Killian asintió aún sin entender por qué se había involucrado en aquella doble vida.

—¿Sabes que yo la adoro verdad? —Replicó Killian—. Por ella haría lo que fuera, pero por ti, no olvides que lo haría también. Y conociéndola como la conozco estará muy herida y…

—No te preocupes —asintió David—. Si te pide que le prepares las medidas provisionales para el divorcio quiero que le des todo lo que ella quiera. Todo.

De pronto oyeron una vocecita asustada y David, olvidándose de todo, entró en la habitación seguido por Killian.

—Papi, papi… —llamaba desesperadamente Elsa.

—Ya estoy aquí, princesa —corrió para abrazarla—. Papi había salido un momento, pero en seguida volvía.

La angustia y el miedo se reflejaban en el rostro de la niña.

—Papi, tenía miedo de que tú también te hubieras ido al cielo con mamá y la abuela.

A Killian se le puso la piel de gallina. Recordaba la angustia que había sentido de niño cuando pensaba que le pudiera ocurrir algo a David, la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

—No, mi amor —sonrió David—. Nunca te dejaré solita. Ni a ti, ni a Neal—le aseguró tratando de reconfortar a la pequeña.

—Papi ¿y ese señor quién es? —preguntó de pronto Elsa cuando por fin reparó en Killian.

David miró a Killian y no se sorprendió al verle con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Sabía lo que pensaba y sobre todo lo que sentía y eso le emocionó.

Pero Killian, como siempre, sacó fuerzas de donde no existían y, tragándose las lágrimas, se acercó a la niña.

—¿Te refieres a mí, señorita?

La niña agarrada con fuerza a la mano de su papá asintió y Killian le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero bueno ¿es que no te ha dicho papi quién soy yo? —La niña negó de nuevo con la cabeza y este, acercándose a ella, aclaró—: Mi amor, yo soy tu tío Killian. No lo olvides nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

Al oír aquello, David tuvo que levantarse y alejarse unos metros de su hija.

Emocionado y agradecido, notó cómo de nuevo las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y corrían por su cara descontroladamente, esta vez de felicidad. Sabía que si a él le ocurría algo, Killian se ocuparía de sus hijos.

.

Al día siguiente, Killian, tras hablar con su secretaria por teléfono para solucionar ciertos asuntos profesionales, se quedó en el hospital con los niños.

David debía de enterrar a Mary y Eva. Horas después, David regresó al hospital y al entrar en la habitación, casi se quedó sin respiración al ver a Regina junto a Killian.

—¡Papi, papi!—gritó Elsa más repuesta—. Mira lo que me ha traído Regina.

La niña le enseñó una Barbie y un ojeroso David, asintió. No podía apartar los ojos de Regina. Ella no tenía mejor aspecto que él.

—Gracias, Gina. —Y mirando a la niña añadió—. Vaya Elsa, creo que es la Barbie que querías ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió la niña y dirigiéndose a Regina preguntó—: ¿Cómo sabías que era la que quería?

Regina sonrió como pudo. No le gustaba ver a David en aquel estado, pero él se lo había buscado. Aún no sabía qué hacía allí ni por qué había cogido el avión a Filadelfia.

—Bueno, Barbie me llamó y me dijo: llévame con Elsa. Y por eso te la traje.

Killian, aún asombrado por aquella visita, la observaba viendo como sonreía a la niña. Era increíble la fuerza de Regina. Por eso la quería tanto.

—¿En serio? —susurró la niña con la boca abierta.

Regina, conmovida asintió, pero luego se dirigió a David y le indicó que quería hablar con él. Una vez en el pasillo del hospital y mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor camino de la cafetería, David no pudo contenerse.

—Gina, gracias por todo.

—¿Cuándo vas a hablar con las niñas? No dejan de preguntarme qué ocurre.

—Dame tiempo, por favor. No puedo irme y dejar a los niños solos, no tienen a nadie —rogó mientras se rascaba su incipiente barba.

—Tienen a Killian —respondió con furia. Al llegar al hospital y ver a Killian allí, Regina había atado cabos.

—Él tampoco lo sabía Gina. No saques conclusiones erróneas —le aclaró David, que la conocía bien y sabía qué estaba pensando.

—Sinceramente David, no me interesa nada de lo que me cuentes. Solo sé que Killian está aquí, contigo, echándote una mano.

—Una mano y todo el cuerpo —bromeó con tristeza—. Gracias a él puedo salir a comer o a ducharme. Estoy deseando que les den el alta para poder trasladarme con ellos a Nueva York y poder hablar con las niñas —al ver que ella le miraba añadió—. También les debo una explicación a tu madre y tu hermana.

Al ver que ella solo asentía sin decir nada, sintió que debía disculparse de nuevo.

—Sé que te he fallado y sé que he echado al traste nuestro futuro juntos. En cuanto al divorcio, ya le he comentado a Killian que prepare las medidas provisionales, que firmaré sin tan siquiera leer. Si hay alguien que no ha cumplido con las promesas que nos hicimos, fui yo, y asumo toda la responsabilidad. No voy a poner ningún tipo de impedimento a todo lo que me pidas.

Regina le escuchaba ausente tratando de mostrar frialdad. Pero hasta en aquel terrible momento no podía evitar pensar en todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente. David era una buena persona. Aquel ofrecimiento podía perjudicarle seriamente a él. Ella podía quedarse con la casa, el negocio, retirar el dinero de las cuentas etc... Pero la gran diferencia que había entre ellos y muchas otras parejas que pasaban por situaciones parecidas, era que, a pesar de todo, habían aprendido a ser amigos.

—David, nunca imaginé que podrías hacerme algo así, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. No después de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

David se quedó mirándola. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Pero en esta ocasión el culpable era él. Solo él. Y no se podía hacer nada, excepto asumir la culpa y seguir adelante con los niños. Ellos no debían pagar sus errores.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería pidieron un café y Regina le instó a comer algo.

Seguro que no había probado bocado en toda la mañana. Pero él solo accedió a comer algo si ella le acompañaba. Al final pidieron un tentempié. Una vez en la mesa y tras un silencio incómodo, David preguntó:

—¿Cómo están las niñas?

—Bien. Les dije que estabas de viaje, pero no sé si me han creído o no. Creo que deberías llamarlas…

—Lo haré. ¿Tu madre sabe algo?

—No y Emma tampoco. Saben que algo nos pasa, incluso mamá llamó a Ruby…

—Lo sabe Ruby ¿verdad? — preguntó David, y ella asintió.

—Necesitaba contárselo a alguien o iba a volverme loca. Nada de esto ha sido fácil para mí.

David la tomó de la mano y le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Sinceramente —contestó Regina dejándose coger las manos a su pesar— me encuentro como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo. Estoy totalmente descentrada, mi vida se ha derrumbado y ahora he de ponerla en marcha yo sola —se detuvo, cabizbaja-—. De la noche a la mañana me he encontrado con que mi marido me ha estado engañando durante años y que incluso tuvo hijos con otra mujer. —Y mirándole a los ojos directamente preguntó—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Incapaz de revivir y recordar el pasado que tanto le pesaba David contestó.

—Gina, yo... no sé qué decir... hasta en este momento tan difícil, eres tú quien me está dando una gran lección de entereza. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que me has dado y sé que nunca me perdonarás por todo lo que te he hecho y todo el sufrimiento que te estoy causando.

Conteniendo el llanto a duras penas logró balbucear:

—Solo… solo intento hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste por mí.

Los recuerdos les estrangulaban a ambos. A veces no era fácil recordar.

Estuvieron un buen rato callados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Regina preguntó:

—¿Qué hacemos con el despacho?

—Es tuyo Gina —dijo David. Y pensando con frialdad añadió—: Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, no me entrometeré. Incluso puedes cambiarle el nombre, aunque eso sería un serio perjuicio para ti. Quizá pierdas clientes.

—En eso te doy la razón, David. Pero para mí resultaría muy difícil trabajar a tu lado cada mañana. —Y mirándole con tristeza prosiguió—: Creo que uno de los dos ha de dejar el despacho y...

—Seré yo —contestó David sin dudarlo—. Debes seguir adelante y entiendo que conmigo allí lo tendrías más difícil. Yo te quiero, siempre te querré y...

Levantando la mano a modo de súplica ella murmuró:

—No por favor, David. Calla. Esto ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para que digamos cosas que nos harán más daño. No quiero… por favor, no.

—Ya sé que es difícil, pero es lo que siento —insistió él—. Nunca he dejado de quererte y nunca me habría separado de ti, porque sabes perfectamente que sin ti no sabría vivir...

Al oír aquello a Regina se le encogió el corazón y no pudo evitar levantar la voz para responderle:

—Has sabido vivir estupendamente, no digas tonterías. Y por favor, todo eso del amor, tal y como estamos ahora mismo sobra porque tú y yo hemos terminado —él asintió abatido—. Estoy aquí porque nos une el cariño y porque tenemos dos hijas en común, pero sobre todo porque somos personas civilizadas y como tales debemos hablar para solucionar todo esto. —Y poniéndose de pie de pronto, continuó—: No quiero oír hablar de amor y menos del tuyo. Solo quiero solucionar todo esto y poder empezar a vivir en paz.

—Gina —susurró sin mirarla— … yo supe perdonar.

Turbada, decepcionada y humillada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Desde la mesa, David la miraba, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía y lo más inteligente era dejarla marchar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **.**

Los días pasaban y los niños parecían mejorar día a día. Pero como tardaban en darle el alta a Elsa, cuatro días después, David dejó a Killian al cuidado de los niños en el hospital y cogió un vuelo a Nueva York. Necesitaba ver a sus hijas y explicarles todo lo ocurrido, al igual que necesitaba ver a Regina y hablar con Cora y Emma de una vez.

Cuando el taxi enfiló la calle de su casa empezó a respirar con dificultad a causa de los nervios. Al entrar, se dirigió directamente al salón y desde allí vio a Cora sentada en la terraza leyendo tranquilamente un libro. David no sabía si acercarse a ella o no. Pero al final pensó que era lo más inteligente y tras emitir un profundo suspiro se encaminó hacia ella.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a regresar —dijo esta sin mirarle.

—Aquí estoy.

En ese momento Cora cerró el libro y levantó la vista esperando una explicación.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dijo David sintiéndose como un niño ante la que hasta hacía unos días había sido su suegra y su gran cómplice.

Dejando el libro sobre una mesita color blanco, la mujer le animó a continuar.

—Por donde tú quieras muchachote. No sé qué les habrá pasado porque Regina no dice nada, pero sea lo que sea, seguro que tiene solución. Ella te adora y yo sé que tú la adoras a ella. No creo que lo que haya pasado sea tan horrible como para que estén pasando por un trago así. —Y mirándole más detenidamente espetó—: Por el amor de Dios, David, tienes una pinta horrible con esa barba.

Disgustado porque sabía el daño que le iba a hacer, David se sentó frente a ella.

—Cora, desgraciadamente lo que ha ocurrido es algo grave y que tiene difícil perdón. Y antes de nada quiero que sepas que para mí has sido y eres una persona muy importante y... que te quiero. En primer lugar por educar a Gina y luego por querernos a todos como nos quieres. Quiero que sepas que te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Y esto te lo digo porque lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar.

—Hijo, por Dios —contestó incorporándose de la silla—, me estás asustando.

Y tras esas palabras David pasó a relatarle a su suegra todo lo ocurrido. La cara de ella al principio reflejaba perplejidad y al final se tornó dura.

—Por Dios, David. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? Ahora lo entiendo todo.—Y llevándose las manos a la cabeza gimió—: Pobre hija mía, lo que debe de estar sufriendo. Y las niñas... ¿a las niñas que les vas a decir?

—La verdad —respondió Regina que había escuchado todo tras ellos—. Las niñas ya no son unos bebés y merecen saber la verdad.

David la miró. Estaba bellísima a pesar de la palidez de su rostro.

—Pero hija —respondió Cora—. ¿Cómo le van a decir la verdad a las niñas?

—Mamá. No quiero más mentiras.

Pero Cora, que no estaba nada convencida de la determinación que habían tomado protestó:

—Regina, no entiendo cómo quieres que tus hijas sufran por algo así. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán? Lo que ha ocurrido es… es horrible.

Regina asintió pero tras mirar a David que permanecía callado insistió.

—Mamá te rogaría que no opinaras sobre este problema porque es algo que David y yo tenemos que solucionar entre nosotros y lo haremos de la mejor manera posible. Son nuestras hijas. Y nosotros no queremos ningún mal para ellas. Simplemente creemos que no merecen ser engañadas y no hay que dar más explicaciones.

En ese momento se oyó cerrar la puerta de la calle y segundos después aparecieron las niñas. Al ver a su padre se echaron a sus brazos.

—Papá —dijo Ollie—. Estás horrible.

Cat le abrazó pero con cierta reserva. No sabía qué ocurría pero por cómo había visto a su madre últimamente sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Chicas —dijo David mirándolas—. Tengo que hablar con ustedes. ¿Subimos a la habitación?

—Vamos a la mía —ofreció la alegre de Ollie.

Tras cruzar una mirada con Regina y Cora, David se encaminó con sus hijas a la habitación. Una vez allí cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a sus hijas. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero tras sentir un apretón de mano de su hija Ollie, tomó aire, se armó de valor y empezó su relato.

—Lo que les voy a contar no les va a gustar pero prefiero que sepan la verdad desde el principio, a contarle algo que la deforme. Solo espero que me escuchen hasta el final.

Una vez dicho esto comenzó. David se fijó en las caras de sorpresa de sus hijas al conocer que este había tenido una relación con otra mujer, y como se desencajaron cuando les comunicó que tenían dos hermanos. Cat le escuchó casi sin pestañear. La mirada de su hija no presagiaba nada bueno. Ollie, por su parte y aun siendo dos años más pequeña, parecía tomarlo mejor.

—Papá —cortó Cat, dejándole sin palabras—. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan canalla?

—Cariño, cualquier cosa que me digas intentaré entenderla pero…

—¿Entender? ¿Qué vas a entender tú? —Gritó levantándose de la cama—. ¿Entiendes el sufrimiento que está pasando mamá? ¿Pero cómo has podido hacernos esto? ¿Acaso no te valíamos nosotros como familia? ¿Por qué has tenido que buscar otra familia?

—Cariño —susurró David a su descontrolada hija—. Por supuesto que ustedes me valen como familia. Son la mejor familia del mundo. Pero en la vida a veces ocurren cosas que luego no puedes explicar...

—Yo te lo explico —le interrumpió Cat llena de odio—. Te liaste con otra mujer y decidiste tener con ella otros hijos y…

—No Cat…

—¡¿No?! —volvió a interrumpirle—. ¿Es mentira lo que digo entonces? ¿Es mentira que existió otra mujer y que existen otros hijos? ¿Es mentira que si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente tú hubieras continuado con tu doble vida?

Dolido por las verdades que escuchaba decir a su hija, David asintió abatido.

—Cat, cariño —intervino tratando de aplacar su furia—. Lo he hecho mal y asumo mis errores. Y por culpa de mis errores, voy a tener que separarme de ustedes que son lo que más quiero en este mundo.

No podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

—¿Por qué tienes que separarte de nosotras? —gritó Cat entre lágrimas, mientras Ollie continuaba sentada y pensativa—. Yo no quiero que te vayas de aquí. ¿Mamá te ha dicho que te vayas? ¿O es que te vas con tus otros hijos y nos dejas a nosotras?

La amargura en su voz le rompió el corazón a David. Estaba en una encrucijada, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. No podía dejar a Elsa y a Neal solos.

—Cat, mamá no me ha dicho que me vaya —mintió. No quería que Cat se enfadara con Regina—. Soy yo el que creo que me tengo que ir de esta casa. Ustedes tienen a mamá, la abuela y la tía Emma para que las cuiden. Pero alguien se tiene que ocupar de los pequeños. Su madre ha muerto y no tienen a nadie en este mundo excepto a mí. Y yo, como padre, no puedo esconder la cabeza bajo tierra y olvidarme de ellos. He de luchar por ellos al igual que seguiré luchando por ustedes mientras viva. Nunca lo olvides, nunca, cariño.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó de pronto Ollie.

David, la miró y con una triste sonrisa contestó.

—Elsa y Neal.

—¿Qué edad tienen?

Como una fiera, Cat indignada le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermana.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, Ollie?

Con una gran tranquilidad que a su hermana le desconcertaba por momentos, se volvió hacia ella y sin mover un solo músculo de la cara dijo en un hilo de voz dejando a David sorprendido:

—Que no te interese a ti, no quiere decir que no me tenga que interesar a mí. Estoy de acuerdo en que lo que papá ha hecho es algo horrible, pero si no te importa ahora estoy hablando yo. —Y volviéndose hacia su padre esperó la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Elsa tiene cuatro años y medio y Neal un año ocho meses.

Ollie asintió y prosiguió.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, cariño —asintió emocionado—. Están con el tío Killian. Él se quedó con ellos en Filadelfia para que yo pudiera venir a hablar con ustedes. Si no he venido antes ha sido por lo que les he comentado, están en el hospital y no tienen a nadie a excepción del tío Killian y a mí para cuidarlos.

Cat, sin entender porque su hermana no mandaba a su padre a la mierda los miró desconcertada.

—No quiero escuchar más —dicho esto abrió la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo.

Al verla salir, David suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos. Cat no le iba a perdonar y eso le destrozaba por dentro.

—Papá, no te preocupes —susurró Ollie—. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Ollie, siento mucho todo lo que está ocurriendo por mi culpa. Tu hermana tiene razón. Soy un mal padre y…

—Papá —le cortó—. Me niego a creer que hiciste esto para hacernos daño. Pero tenías que haber pensado más en las consecuencias que todo esto podría acarrear. Has engañado a mamá y nos has engañado a nosotras. ¿Cómo quieres que nos lo tomemos?

Sorprendido por la madurez de sus palabras, David la miró y ella prosiguió.

—Me da mucha rabia todo lo que está pasando porque está destrozando mi familia —y bajando la voz añadió—. Nunca pensé que pudieras hacerle algo así a mamá y estoy enfadada. Muy enfadada. Siempre los había admirado por su felicidad y por su amor, y siempre quise que alguien me quisiera como tú querías a mamá. Pero después de esto creo que ya no voy a poder creer en el amor.

—No, cariño. Tú tienes que creer en esas cosas.

Sin querer profundizar más en el tema la joven indicó:

—Papá me va a resultar difícil después lo que estoy viviendo.

—Ollie, yo no las voy a abandonar. Nunca les haría eso. Yo las quiero.

—Lo sé. Eso ya lo sé —indicó agobiada—. Pero una parte de ti ya nos ha abandonado y nos tendremos que acostumbrar a vivir sin esa parte que antes teníamos. Pero no sería sincera conmigo misma si no te dijera que esos niños me dan pena.

David asintió. Ollie era espectacular con sus razonamientos. Era tan parecida a su madre.

—Será duro para ellos, sobre todo para Elsa. Neal es muy pequeño y la presencia de su madre la olvidará pronto. Pero Elsa… ella sí que me preocupa.

—¿Cuándo los voy a conocer? —dijo de pronto Ollie.

David no supo que decir. No estaba preparado para aquella pregunta. Pero, sonriéndole a su hija, murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos al ver cuánto se parecía a su madre aquella adolescente:

—Cuando quieras, cariño. Podrás conocerlos cuando tú quieras.

—¿Crees que a mamá le molestaría?

—No lo sé, cariño. Eso deberíamos preguntárselo a ella.

Segura de sí misma la joven asintió e indicó.

—Yo se lo preguntaré papá no te preocupes. Sé que no será fácil para mamá pero estoy convencida de que me entenderá.

—Lo sé… lo sé —comentó David abrazándola.

Tras pasar más de una hora hablando con su hija en la habitación, intentó conversar con Cat a solas. Pero fue imposible. Se había encerrado en la habitación de su tía y a pesar de que David le rogó mil veces que abriera la puerta para que pudieran hablar se negó. Finalmente, cabizbajo, decidió dejarlo para más adelante. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras se encontró de frente con la dura mirada de su cuñada Emma.

—Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti. Jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieras ser tan cabrón — siseó fuera de sí.

—Emma, no te lo voy a discutir, porque sé que…

Pero ella no le escuchaba. Estaba tan furiosa por lo que su madre le había contado, que deseaba matarle.

—Todo era demasiado perfecto ¿verdad?

—Lo siento… —comenzó a decir, pero ella con un movimiento rápido, cogió con su mano derecha los testículos de David y este se quedó sin aliento. Conocía lo bruta que podía llegar a ser su cuñada.

—Si por mí fuera —siseó furiosa apretándole con fuerza—, te dejaba sin huevos para toda la vida. —Al ver que este resoplaba continuó—. Duele ¿verdad cabrón? Pues esto no es nada comparado con el dolor que siente mi hermana en el corazón.

—¡Suéltale Emma! —gritó de pronto Regina, quien no daba crédito a lo que su hermana estaba haciendo—. He dicho que le sueltes —repitió lentamente.

Emma le soltó y David se tuvo que sentar en la escalera. Emma le había oprimido los testículos de tal manera que no podía casi ni respirar. Se quedó encogido y mareado. Pasados unos minutos, se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Regina y su bruta hermana.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió para mirar a su mujer y se sintió fatal al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Adiós, Gina.

—Adiós, David —consiguió balbucear.

Dolorido y atormentado, abrió la puerta de la calle y salió. Una vez fuera de la casa, se apoyó en un árbol cercano a la entrada para coger aire. Lo que había hecho era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría tras él y apareció Cora.

—Muchachote —susurró aquella—. Yo también te echaré de menos.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con el corazón en un puño, David paró un taxi y le pidió que le llevase al aeropuerto. Miró hacia atrás y vio como se alejaba de la casa donde había sido tan feliz y donde dejaba una suegra a la que adoraba, una cuñada a la que veneraba a pesar de lo ocurrido, unas hijas maravillosas a las que idolatraba y una estupenda mujer a la que amaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pero las princesas también**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

Pasó el tiempo y, como suele pasar, los principios no fueron fáciles. David tenía que asumir las veinticuatro horas del día el papel de padre y madre con Elsa y Neal, e intentaba seguir ejerciendo de padre con Cat y Ollie. Tuvo que aprender a marchas forzadas todo lo que les gustaba a los pequeños y no olvidar lo que a sus hijas mayores les agradaba.

El tema profesional lo arreglaron. Regina le compró su parte del negocio.

También llegaron a un acuerdo económico en el que Regina no permitió que ninguno de los dos saliese perjudicado. La casa familiar se la quedó ella. Las niñas seguirían viviendo con la madre y podrían ver a su padre siempre que quisieran. En un principio, David pensó quedarse en Nueva York, pero era difícil empezar de nuevo allí. Por lo que decidió seguir en Filadelfia. Pero tras unas semanas en la casa que había compartido con Mary, decidió mudarse de allí.

La casa le ahogaba con sus recuerdos.

Finalmente, y tras pensárselo mucho, decidió regresar a sus orígenes, a Hawái, concretamente a la isla de Oahu. Quería empezar de nuevo y aquel lugar era el mejor sitio para criar a los niños. Tras comunicárselo a sus hijas, a las que no les hizo ninguna gracia que se fuera tan lejos, se mudó e intentó rehacer su vida. Las echaría muchísimo de menos, pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio.

Volvió a su antigua casa en Oahu, donde había vivido su juventud con Killiam. Por suerte para él, la vieja Talila seguía teniéndola en propiedad. Su hijo menor se había casado y la tenía en venta. Cuando David se enteró de aquello, casi corrió a su encuentro, y ella, al verle aparecer, le abrazó entre sollozos.

Talila todavía recordaba el día que vino mamá Daula Paulalua, la encargada del orfanato, a decirle que necesitaba alquilar una casa para dos de sus chicos, que ya eran mayores de edad. Talila, que en principio se mostró recelosa, le advirtió a mamá Daula que al mínimo problema que le dieran, los echaría de la casa, pero con el tiempo pudo comprobar no solo que aquellos muchachos eran unas bellísimas personas, sino que habían sabido construir su propio hogar.

La casa continuaba tal y como él la recordaba. Blanca, de dos alturas y con techos azules. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, salón, cocina, dos baños y un pequeño patio delantero donde David y Killian solían dejar sus tablas de surf. Pero lo mejor de la casa era que estaba ubicada frente al mar. Un lugar privilegiado.

Los niños estaban como locos de contentos en su nueva residencia. Allí no había carreteras, como en Nueva York o Filadelfia y podían salir y entrar de la casa siempre que querían. A David le encantaba verles jugar y revolcarse en la fina arena de la playa. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con ellos e ir descubriendo sus gustos y sus personalidades le encantaba.

Lentamente, con el paso de los días, Neal olvidó completamente que había tenido una madre. Era demasiado pequeño para recordar. Elsa, en cambio, sí que la nombraba, aunque cada día notaba menos su ausencia.

—Tómate una cerveza —le ofreció Killian al salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Y tras dejar la suya sobre la mesita corrió en dirección a los niños para jugar con ellos en la arena.

Sentado en el balancín David les observaba. Agradecía a Killian todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y los niños. A veces tenía la extraña sensación de que su vida siempre había sido aquella y de que nunca había existido una vida anterior con Regina y las niñas. Killian, al poco tiempo de trasladarse David a la isla le siguió. Las cosas en Nueva York habían cambiado mucho y ya nada le ataba allí. Así que regresó a su verdadero hogar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba David cuando Killian se le acercó riendo a carcajadas.

—Cómo añoraba esto —y levantando las manos añadió—. Este es mi cielo. Mi mar. Mi pegajosa arena. Mi surf…

—Y nuestra casa, Killian —sonrió David chocando su cerveza con la suya.

Divertido, se sentó junto a David y dio un largo trago para refrescar su garganta.

—Realmente necesitaba cambiar de vida. Estaba harto de atascos, polución, prisas, locura y atracos. Y el día que Emma… uff esa fiera —se mofó al recordarla—. Me dijo que comenzara a desayunar en mi casa porque allí ya no era bien recibido, lo vi claro. Tenía que regresar a mi casa. Con mi hermano.

—Emma es tremenda —rio David al recordar con cariño a su ahora excuñada.

—Sí… demasiado —suspiró Killian—. En fin. Que estoy feliz de estar aquí.

David asintió.

—Ésta siempre fue nuestra casa y lo sigue siendo. Hay sitio para nosotros y los niños. Y en cuanto a Emma, siento que lo ocurrido…

—Tranquilo. Si antes era difícil ahora es imposible —sonrió tras dar un trago de cerveza—. Y desde que me contaste lo que te hizo aquel día, cada vez que se acercaba a mí, me entraba un dolor entre la entrepierna horroroso. Por eso, el día que me dijo que empezara a desayunar en mi casa y demás, la miré y asentí como un idiota. Me daba miedo decirle algo que no le gustara y que me hiciera la misma caricia que a ti.

David volvió a reír y Killian suspiró. Añoraba la compañía de Emma. Pero sabía que aquella relación era más difícil que conseguir encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Y tratando de olvidarse de ella, miró a su hermano y dijo con humor.

—Por cierto cariño, ¿qué quieres que te haga esta noche de cena?

—¡Papi, tío! —Gritó Elsa desde la orilla—. Vengan a ayudarnos a hacer el castillo.

Al oír aquella petición no tardaron en correr hacia los niños. Pocos minutos después los cuatro hacían lo que podían por hacer un bonito castillo en la arena de aquella maravillosa playa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **.**

En Nueva York, desde la ventana de su despacho del piso veintiséis, Regina miraba hacia la calle. Observaba como la gente, tan pequeña como hormiguitas, caminaba en todas direcciones. Eran las dos de la tarde pero ella no tenía hambre. Desde que había ocurrido lo de David, su apetito había desaparecido. De pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho y aparecieron Emma y Ruby.

—Hora de la comida —aplaudió Ruby. Y dirigiéndose hacia el armario cogió un abrigo y le dijo a Regina—: Vamos, he reservado en Granny's.

—Chicas, vayan ustedes —protestó—. Tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para comidas de tres horas. Le diré a Dakota que me traiga unos sándwiches de la cafetería y ya está.

—Ni lo pienses, linda —contestó Emma en jarras—. Nos vamos a comer las tres juntas y no se hable más.

Con eso se dio la discusión por terminada. Regina cogió el abrigo con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras le indicaba a su secretaria, Dakota, que estaría localizable en el móvil y que tardaría unas tres horas en volver.

Tardaron una media hora en llegar al restaurante. Una vez allí fueron atendidas por el maître que las acompañó a un bonito reservado.

—Es precioso este sitio —asintió Regina— ¿Cuándo lo han abierto?

—Hace unos tres meses —contestó Ruby—. Y espera a probar sus escalopes a la pimienta. Todo un placer en la boca.

—Madre mía, qué hambre me está entrando —bromeó Emma.

Regina las miró sonriendo y, sin sorprenderlas, murmuró:

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre.

—Pues tienes que comer —sermoneó su hermana que cruzó una mirada con Ruby.

Aquella miradita escamó a Regina y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que se trataba de una encerrona.

—Gina ¿te has mirado últimamente al espejo? —Preguntó su amiga—. ¿No crees que estás demasiado delgada?

—Eso le decimos mamá y yo —intervino Emma. Y con gesto amargo siseó—: No soporto verte como estás por culpa de ese cabronazo Hawaiano.

—Malditos hombres.—rio Ruby.

Regina las miró con gesto áspero y respondió con tranquilidad:

—Chicas, intenten no enfadarme, por favor.

Pero su hermana contraatacó. No soportaba aquella pasividad.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es enfadarte, joder. Te estás consumiendo por no chillar y cagarte en todo lo que se menea. ¿De verdad que no te dan ganas de pegarle a tu exmarido una patada en los huevos por lo que hizo?

Regina la miró. ¿Cómo podían ser hermanas?

—Pues no. Precisamente no pierdo el tiempo pensando en esas tonterías.

Ruby rio, pero Emma continuó:

—Ese es el problema, ¡que no lo piensas! Te has encerrado en tu trabajo y en casa y te niegas a pensar en nada más. Pero la vida continúa y no quiero que de pronto un día despiertes de tu letargo y te des cuenta que has malgastado tu vida por lo que ese hijo de la polinesia te hizo.

—Vamos a ver ¿dónde quieres ir a parar, hermanita?

—Quiero que me digas que David es un desgraciado por lo que hizo. Quiero que te enfades con él. Quiero que mi hermana regrese y se largue de una santa vez el fantasma que ronda por la casa. Quiero...

Cansada de escuchar día sí, día también aquel discurso, Regina clavó los ojos en su hermana.

—¡Me parece estupendo lo que tú quieras! —gritó—. ¿Pero te has parado a pensar en lo que yo quiero? ¿O simplemente es que te has propuesto decirme todos los días lo malo, malísimo que es David? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Emma? ¿Acaso tengo que contarte todo lo que pienso? ¿O es que no puedes dejarme en paz para que yo pueda reponerme de lo ocurrido a mi manera?

«Oh Dios… esto se va a poner feo» pensó Ruby mirándolas.

—He intentado saber qué piensas, pero tú, doña callada no sueltas prenda y ya no puedo más. Mamá está preocupada. Las niñas también y yo necesito que hables conmigo.

Regina, mirándola con severidad, espetó:

—Muy bien. Te diré lo que pienso. Pienso que me encantaría que nada de lo que ha ocurrido hubiera pasado. Me encantaría tener a David a mi lado...

Boquiabierta, Emma arrugó el entrecejo y gritó:

—¡Tú lo que eres es imbécil por no decirte algo peor!

—¿Por qué soy imbécil? ¿Por querer a alguien a pesar de que cometa fallos? —respondió—. ¿Sabes una cosa bonita? Todos somos humanos y los humanos cometemos fallos. Y, efectivamente, David cometió uno y muy gordo y el daño que me ha hecho no se lo voy a perdonar nunca, y no solo por lo que me ha hecho a mí, sino por lo que nos ha hecho a todos. Tú me has preguntado qué era lo que quería y yo te digo lo que quiero. Y lo que yo quiero es que no hubiera pasado nada y que David siguiera a mi lado. ¿Tan difícil te resulta entenderlo?

—A ver chicas, hemos venido a hablar, no a gritar —cuchicheó Ruby, pero ninguna la escuchó.

—¡No tienes dignidad como mujer! —gritó Emma. Y al ver cómo le miraba su hermana apuntó—: No me extraña que David haya hecho lo que hizo, pues aun habiéndote puesto los cuernos durante años con a saber qué golfa, te vas a Filadelfia y les llevas regalitos a esos niños. ¡Eres patética!

—Chicas, chicas, relajémonos… —pidió Ruby asustada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación—. Creo que hay cosas que sobran en todo esto y no es momento de acuchillarnos.

—¿Me llamas a mí patética? —Respondió Regina haciendo caso omiso a Ruby—. Para mí la patética eres tú. Te casaste con un hombre encantador, y tras haberle hecho la vida imposible, le dejaste como un trapo. Tú eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida. Primero piensas en ti, luego en ti y finalmente en ti. ¡Egoísta!

Incrédula, Emma sonrió con amargura mientras bebía de su vino.

—Tú qué sabrás de Graham.

Regina dio un golpe en la mesa y detalló.

—Sinceramente, hermanita, me hubiera gustado saber menos de tu vida. ¿Sabes que Graham, tu exmarido, venía al despacho a pedirme consejo para intentar retenerte a su lado porque estaba locamente enamorado de ti? ¿Sabes que Graham te compró un BMW y que lo devolvió cuando tú decidiste irte en tu cumpleaños con tus amigotes? ¿Sabes que Graham nos lloró desconsolado a David y a mí al descubrir que tú le eras infiel? No sabes nada nena, absolutamente nada ¿y sabes por qué? Porque David y yo, sabedores de lo que tú querías, intentamos que Graham se olvidara de ti.

Su hermana la miraba incrédula, pero Regina prosiguió.

—Graham no era el monstruo que tú pintabas. Al revés, era una buena persona, que lo que quería era que le quisieras y no que le dejaras para irte al Caribe a ligar con tus amigas —Emma la escuchaba sin dar crédito—. ¿De verdad creías que era tonto? Pues no, hermanita. Era un buen hombre que simplemente te aguantó por amor hasta que se cansó. Y cuando le encontraste en tu cama con aquella mujer no fue nada casual, fue algo provocado por él. Quería que sintieras lo que él sentía cada vez que te ibas con tus amigas. Tenía muy claro que se iba a divorciar de ti, pero quería que por una vez, por una sola vez, te sintieras humillada como él se había sentido cientos de veces a ojos de los demás.

—¿Pero qué dices? —gritó Emma al sentir su intimidad mancillada por Graham y su hermana.

—Ya te he dicho que me hubiera gustado saber menos de tu vida. Pero por desgracia, no tienes más hermanas a las que Graham hubiera podido ir en busca de algo de apoyo moral.

—Uf… qué calor —suspiró Ruby—. Tranquilícense, por favor.

Regina y Emma se miraron como rivales. Regina tuvo claro que si su hermana se atrevía a juzgarla ella también lo haría.

—Molesta oír las verdades, ¿verdad? —Se mofó Regina al ver el desconcierto de su hermana—. Pues lo siento, a veces es necesario oírlas para que te comportes y no saques conclusiones erróneas de los demás.

—¿Llamas conclusiones erróneas a que tu marido te haya puesto los cuernos durante años con otra mujer y que de esa relación hayan nacido dos hijos que hoy en día están al cuidado de él? Menudo cabrón, si le cojo de los huevos otra vez, se los dejo secos.

—Por Dios, Emma —expresó Ruby —. No seas tan bruta. David no ha procedido bien. Pero no es mala persona y tú deberías saberlo.

Pero Emma no quería pensar en David. Estaba enfadada con él y más aún con Killian por haberse marchado sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella.

—Yo solo sé que es un hijo de mala madre —dijo enfadada—. Que por su culpa mi madre, mis sobrinas y mi hermana están sufriendo, y no creo que tú — dijo señalando a Regina— te merezcas lo que te ha hecho.

Regina y Ruby se miraron con complicidad y suspiraron.

—Emma, cuando Graham provocó que tú le encontraras en la cama con otra ¿tenía motivos? Respóndeme sinceramente.

Tras beber de su copa de vino, la joven murmuró:

—Sí. Tenía motivos.

Ruby, al ver la mirada de Regina, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sabía lo que su amiga iba a explicar a continuación.

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar —continuó Regina— que a lo mejor si David ha hecho algo así, es porque yo le di motivos?

Su hermana la miró extrañada.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Emma sonriendo—. Pero Gina si tú eres la persona más fiel, más familiar y más buena que conozco. No digas tonterías. No quieras disculparle, no hace falta. De lo que se trata es de que tú te desahogues y puedas continuar con tu vida.

—Y ya lo estoy haciendo. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que montara en cólera y le quitara a David todo lo que tiene, incluidas sus hijas?

—Si a mí me hacen algo así te juro que le quito todo —sentenció Emma.

—Pero a mí no me ha hecho falta, Emma —murmuró Regina—. Él me lo ha dado todo. Me ha dejado el despacho, me ha vendido su parte a un precio absurdo, la casa son bienes gananciales a los que él ha renunciado y las niñas se han quedado conmigo. Lo único que él ha pedido es que pueda verlas siempre que quiera y por supuesto las verá.

—Demasiado buena eres con él —asintió Emma, dando un sorbo de su copa.

—No, Emma. Él fue bueno conmigo y yo solo me comporto con él como él se comportó conmigo hace unos años.

—¡Camarero! —Gritó Ruby—. Tráiganos otra botella de vino. La vamos a necesitar.

Pero Emma no le quitaba ojo a su hermana, no entendía nada.

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! —gritó Emma.

—Hace más o menos cinco años... —comenzó a decir Regina—. ¿Te acuerdas que estuve ingresada en un hospital?

—Sí. Fue cuando te dio un cólico en el riñón ¿no?

Recordar no era fácil, pero Regina ya no podía cerrar la puerta. Y llenándose la copa de vino empezó su relato.

—Eso fue lo que les dijo David a todos. Pero lo que realmente me ocurría era que yo había ido a una clínica para abortar cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de otro hombre del cual no viene al caso hablar.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo incrédula Emma.

—El día de la operación, cogí una infección que casi me mata.

Ruby, tras dar un largo trago a su copa de vino, añadió:

—Tuve que avisar a David y tengo que reconocer que se portó de manera impecable.

Emma las escuchaba boquiaberta.

—Los médicos le dijeron a David que aquello era una infección a causa de un aborto provocado y mal practicado —se emocionó al recordarlo—. ¿Y sabes Emma? David, aun sabiendo aquello, me cuidó y me ayudó a recuperarme, y no dijo nada a nadie a excepción de Ruby que lo sabía y que se convirtió en su paño de lágrimas. Cuando me recuperé hablé con él de lo que había sucedido y, aun así, me dijo que si quería abandonarle e irme con el otro, que él intentaría entenderlo —mirando a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas continuó—: Y créeme si te digo que en ese momento me enamoré otra vez de él.

Se detuvo y se secó las lágrimas, para continuar tras una breve pausa.

—Después de tantos años juntos, fui yo la que me cansé de sus cuidados y mimos. Me había cansado de ser siempre besada por los mismos labios y tocada por las mismas manos y busqué sexo con otros hombres que nunca me convinieron. Pero David es un ser admirable y una maravillosa persona, y tras aquel incidente del que nunca volvimos a hablar, continuamos adelante. Aunque ya nunca volvimos a ser los mismos. Quizá aquello hizo que algo en su interior se rompiera y fuera mi culpa que abriera su corazón a aquella mujer. Por eso no quiero ser cruel con él. No sería justo. Aunque no te puedo negar que estoy enfadada. Muy enfadada. .

—Gina —arrulló Ruby llenándose la copa de vino—. Todo eso ya estaba olvidado ¿Por qué recordarlo?

—Porque me da rabia que Emma esté juzgando así a David, cuando precisamente ni la vida de Emma ha sido ejemplar, ni la mía tampoco. La tuya, Ruby, tiene más mérito que la nuestra. Siempre has luchado por sacar adelante a tus niños y nunca te has desviado ni un milímetro de tu camino como madre para conseguir tu objetivo, que era que Anthony y Jefferson fueran como son hoy, unos chicos encantadores, estudiosos y responsables.

Miró a su hermana, que se había quedado callada por primera vez en su vida, y prosiguió.

—Estoy muy dolida por lo que ha pasado y te puedo asegurar que la rabia no me deja ni comer, ni dormir. Pero te aseguro, Emma, que soy muy consciente que todo esto lo empecé yo con mi inconsciencia. Con eso no quiero que pienses que le disculpo que tenga dos hijos y que haya mantenido una historia paralela a la nuestra. Pero no puedo enfadarme con él tanto cómo quisiera. Antes que él, lo hice yo. Mantuve una historia durante casi dos años con un hombre que en ese momento me llenaba bastante. Me volví loca por él. Me quedé embarazada e incluso me planteé dejar a David y a las niñas y divorciarme para correr tras él. Pero aquel cobarde, al enterarse de mi embarazo, desapareció de mi lado y de mi vida, para no volver nunca más.

—Me han dejado sin palabras —susurró Emma mirándolas.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió con tristeza—. Y te he dejado sin palabras porque te he contado algo que nunca hubieras esperado de mí. De la buena de tu hermana. De la santa. Pero escucha Emma, si nunca se enteraron fue porque David me perdonó por amor. Además, él no quería que mamá, ni tú, ni las niñas, se sintieran decepcionadas conmigo por aquel error que cometí. David prefirió callar, perdonar y seguir adelante. Lo que le ha ocurrido a él, ha sido algo horrible y él en ningún momento me ha reprochado lo que hizo por mí hace años. Simplemente está asumiendo su error.

—Es lógico, Gina —dijo por primera vez Ruby—. La diferencia es que lo tuyo se pudo tapar con una mentira. En su caso, con dos niños por medio, es imposible. Al contrario, se ha hecho evidente. Siento lo que está pasando, porque te quiero y tú lo sabes al igual que le quiero a él, pero creo que David está procediendo de la manera que tiene que ser. Cat y Ollie nunca estarán solas, las tienen a ustedes dos, a su padre, a su abuela, a Killian, a mí y a mucha gente. Pero esos dos niños, solo le tienen a él y a Killian. Pienso que él ha sido valiente. Habría sido más fácil para él recordarte lo que hizo por ti y olvidarse de esos niños llevándoles a algún orfanato.

—David nunca haría eso —habló Emma.

—Siento que tu historia haya acabado así —concluyó Ruby—. Eso reafirma mi teoría de que el príncipe azul no existe, a excepción de en los cuentos.

Su hermana sonrió al oír aquello. Sí alguien no creía en príncipes azules, esa era Emma.

—Nunca se sabe dónde se encuentran —sonrió Regina—. Y ahora que ya sabes toda la historia, ¿crees que sería justo que yo juzgue a David? No puedo. Él siempre fue bueno con todos nosotros, además, sabes que él es la persona menos egoísta que hemos conocido. Por eso necesito que me ayudes para que David no pierda el cariño de las niñas, no se lo merece. Y te pido que esto quede entre nosotras. Es algo de mi pasado, que a partir de este momento, vuelve a estar enterrado.

—No te preocupes —contestó Emma—. Por mí no se volverá a recordar.

Aquella noche, Regina, sentada en el tocador de su habitación pensó en lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Los recuerdos pasados habían inundado su mente y ahora no la dejaban olvidar. Recuerdos tristes y alegres abundaban a sus anchas por su mente mientras ella se peinaba su larga cabellera oscura.

Se sentía rabiosa de haberle perdido. Furiosa al imaginar que David había besado y tocado a otra mujer y triste por cómo había acabado todo. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió en su propia piel cómo David se tuvo que sentir cuando descubrió que su mujer le engañaba con Robin. Un abogado amigo de ambos y por el que Regina estuvo a punto de abandonarles. Finalmente, se levantó del tocador, suspiró abatida y decidió que no merecía la pena recordar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **.**

Días después, al regresar a casa tras un agotador día en la oficina, Regina entró a la habitación de Ollie con el pretexto de coger un CD de música. Sabía que estaba hablando con David a través de facebook o de algún chat de internet.

Como buena actriz fingió que no lo encontraba en la estantería de Ollie. Y su hija dejó de hablar con su padre para ayudarla. Ollie, al ver que allí no estaba el CD, salió de la habitación y Regina aprovechó y apuntó la dirección del chat donde se encontraba hablando David con su hija así como de su nick, Talabuki. A los pocos minutos regresó Ollie sin el CD que su madre le pedía y Regina, sin darle más importancia, salió de la habitación, sonriendo porque había conseguido lo que en realidad había ido a buscar.

La noche siguiente Regina puso el portátil sobre la cama y sacó el papel con la dirección que había apuntado. Ahora solo necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente para entrar en Internet y buscarle. Anhelaba hablar con él. Lo necesitaba. Con manos temblorosas entró en la dirección que tenía apuntada y vio varios nombres. Entre ellos Talabuki. Durante un rato miró la pantalla y al final sin darse un segundo más a pensar le abrió un privado y esperó. La contestación no tardó en llegar.

TALABUKI ¿Querías algo?

LANA hablar contigo, pareces agradable

TALABUKI aquí todos somos agradables, pero gracias por el cumplido

LANA ¿de dónde eres?

TALABUKI Hawái ¿y tú?

LANA Nueva York ¿Lo conoces?

TALABUKI viví los mejores años de mi vida en NY.

LANA suena triste como lo dices

TALABUKI la vida es triste a veces

LANA sí, tienes razón

De esta manera Regina comenzó por Internet una relación de amistad con David sin decirle que se trataba de ella. Muchos días se conectaban desde sus respectivas ciudades y charlaban sobre cómo les había ido el día.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

David y Killian alquilaron finalmente un pequeño local en Honolulu donde abrieron su propio despacho de abogados y, desde un principio, funcionó bien.

Contrataron a Honey, la hija de la señora Talula, para que les echara una mano en la casa y con los niños, y la vida comenzó a funcionar.

Un día, sonó el teléfono del despacho y al cogerlo Killian sonrío al reconocer la voz de Ollie. Habló con ella durante un rato y se la pasó a su padre.

—Hola, princesa —saludó David con alegría.

—Hola papá, ¿qué tal todo?

—Estupendamente ¿y tú qué tal tesoro?

—Bien, aunque aburrida. Estoy harta de estudiar para los exámenes, menos mal que solo me quedan dos para terminarlos.

David, levantándose para mirar por la gran ventana dijo mientras hablaba:

—Venga, que tú puedes con eso y con más. ¿A qué se debe esta agradable llamada?

—Pues…

—Cariño ¿pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, papá tranquilo, es solo que he estado pensando que cuando termine los exámenes me gustaría muchísimo ir a ver tu casa y conocer a esos niños. ¿Puedo ir?

David enmudeció. Llevaba meses esperando aquel momento.

—Pues claro que puedes venir, tesoro. Mi casa es tu casa —sonrió feliz—. Cuando quieras, como quieras y el tiempo que quieras, ¿tu hermana vendrá contigo?

Durante aquellos meses Cat no había querido hablar ni una sola vez con su padre. Pero David, a pesar de todo, siempre lo intentaba. Era su niña y tarde o temprano volvería a él.

—No se lo he comentado, papá. Si se anima que se venga. Pero vamos… yo sí que quiero ir aunque ella no quiera.

Al otro lado del teléfono David sonrió feliz.

—Sin ningún problema, ¿cuándo terminas los exámenes?

—La semana que viene. El jueves es el último.

—Pues si quieres el viernes o el sábado te coges un avión y yo te espero en el aeropuerto de Honolulu y... —pero se detuvo al pensar en Regina y preguntó—. ¿Se lo has dicho a mamá?

Ollie sonrió. En aquellos meses había tenido muchas conversaciones con su madre y sabía lo que pensaba al respecto, así que contestó:

—No. Pero sé que no pondrá ninguna objeción.

David se moría de ganas de preguntarle por Regina. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella y menos aún sin verla. Pero no debía levantar falsos anhelos y prefirió callar.

—Tienes razón, cariño. Pero coméntaselo y luego me llamas y te organizo el viaje. ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo, papá —aplaudió la muchacha—. Ahora te dejo que voy a seguir estudiando. En cuanto venga mamá se lo comento y te llamo. ¿Vale?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Esperaré tu llamada.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, David sonrío al pensar que sus hijas, o por lo menos Ollie, vendrían a su casa y conocerían a sus hermanos. Seguro que los más pequeños iban a estar encantados de tener más gente a la que querer.

Aquella noche, Ollie le llamó y le confirmó que Regina no había puesto ninguna objeción, pero que Cat no quería ir. David se apenó al oír lo de su hija mayor, pero su alegría retornó cuando Ollie empezó preguntarle sobre qué debía llevar para estar una semana con ellos.

Aquella misma noche cuando David se conectó a Internet, buscó a Lana, su amiga internauta, para contarle que su hija vendría a verle y Lana se alegró.

David estuvo hablando con ella durante horas sobre lo que sentía por sus hijas y por su exmujer, sin saber que a quien le estaba contando todo aquello era precisamente la mujer maravillosa de la que él hablaba. Regina no pudo evitar llorar al leer todo lo que David escribía. Le conocía bien y podía entrever en sus palabras y en su manera de expresarse la gran soledad que le invadía.

El sábado a las once de la mañana David estaba en el aeropuerto de Honolulu esperando a su hija con la mejor de sus sonrisas. En un principio pensó en ir con los niños al aeropuerto, pero tras comentarlo con Killian decidieron que sería mejor que fuera solo David. De esa manera podría estar tranquilamente con Ollie durante un rato mientras llegaban a casa. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de salida de viajeros, David divisó a su hija. Estaba preciosa. Y sonrió al ver su cara después de varios meses. Ambos corrieron a abrazarse con todo el amor que les fue posible.

—¡Aloha papá! —Y, tras besarle, dijo con admiración mientras este le ponía un Lei de flores alrededor del cuello—: Pero papá qué guapo y qué moreno que estás.

—Aloha princesa, tú sí que estás guapa —contestó abrazándola de nuevo.

Pero Ollie apenas podía creer que aquel hombre maduro y guapetón fuera su padre.

—Pero papá, ¡si es que no pareces tú! Tienes el pelo más largo, estás moreno y terriblemente sexy y seductor con esa ropa.

David sonrió. Realmente su vida y su manera de vestir habían cambiado desde que había llegado allí. En Nueva York era un ejecutivo que llevaba el pelo muy corto y vestía trajes caros y corbata de diseño todos los días. Pero allí, en Hawái, todo era diferente. No hacía falta llevar un buen traje de marca para demostrar que eras un buen abogado. A veces, tanto Killian como él, atendían a los clientes en bermudas y camisa de manga corta o polo. Aunque cuando tenían un juicio sí se ponían un traje por respeto al Tribunal. Con una encantadora sonrisa al ver el efecto causado en su hija contestó:

—Pues espera a ver a tu tío Killian, es todo un rompecorazones por esta zona.

—Ya lo era en Nueva York —comentó su hija riéndose.

En el camino hacia casa, David le fue contando cómo era su vida allí. Le habló de su trabajo y de la casa, y respondió a todo lo que ella le quiso preguntar.

—Oye papá ¿qué opinan ellos de que yo venga a verles? —quiso saber de pronto.

—No les he dicho nada. No quería inquietarles. Pero conozco a Elsa y te puedo asegurar que le vas a encantar. Eso sí… prepárate porque es doña preguntas. Y tesoro, conociéndote a ti, sé que ellos te van a encantar. Son buenos niños, ya lo verás.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa. Aparcaron el coche en el porche de la entrada, David cogió la maleta de su hija y la invitó a seguirle. Una vez dentro, Ollie miró su alrededor con curiosidad. La casa era preciosa y muy acogedora. De pronto apareció Killian y sonriéndole se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—¡Pero si ya ha llegado mi niña! —gritó encantado. Y la besó con cariño—¡Estás preciosa!

Ollie al ver a su tío, volvió a quedarse sin habla.

—Pero... pero... tío Killian ¿eres tú?

—Claro, princesa —sonrió sin entenderla.

—Madre mía —susurró sentándose—. Estas más guapo y joven que antes.

Killian se estiró y se quedó mirándola divertido.

—Te lo dije, cielo —sonrió David observándola—. Está hecho todo un presumido.

—Pero ¿cómo han podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¡Parecen unos surfistas! Anda… Pero si llevan hasta coleta —dijo asombrada ante el monumental cambio de ambos.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? Somos unos rebeldes maduritos —se carcajeó al ver a su sobrina tan alucinada—. Pero en lo esencial somos los mismos. Lo único es que ya no llevamos aquellos incómodos trajes de marca, ni tenemos que pasar por la peluquería cada mes. Ahora llevamos bermudas y camisetas de colores, nos hemos dejado crecer el pelo y hemos vuelto a practicar el surf. Simplemente volvemos a ser los dos rebeldes que éramos hace años, pero con unos años más a nuestras espaldas y más responsabilidades.

—¿Pero de verdad hacen surf? —Preguntó incrédula Ollie—. Cuando lo comentaban con mamá yo siempre pensé que era una broma.

—Pues no, no era broma —contestó David —. Al tío Killian y a mí nos encantaba hacer surf así que cuando regresamos, tras algunos revolcones, comenzamos a practicarlo de nuevo. En el fondo es como montar en bici, nunca se olvida.

Ollie les observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Le encantaba verlos así.

—Tu madre también sabía hacer surf —recordó Killian, aunque al ver los ojos de su hermano se arrepintió.

—¿Mamá? Entonces iba en serio, ¿mamá sabía?

—Pues claro que era en serio, señorita —respondió David con tristeza—. Ella aprendió y tú, si quieres, también puedes aprender. Aunque en una semana lo veo difícil.

—Para mi chica no hay nada imposible ¿verdad princesa? —rio Killian.

—Por supuesto. Si mamá pudo, yo también.

En ese momento, Elsa entró en bañador llorando porque Neal se había caído. Killian y David salieron como dos flechas en busca del niño seguidos por Elsa y por Ollie, que miraba con curiosidad a la niña. David llegó primero y le cogió en brazos. Neal lloraba con la boca y la cara llena de arena. Cuando comprobaron que no había sido nada, Killian se disculpó ante David por haberlos dejado solos cuando oyó llegar el coche. David sonrió divertido y le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Mientras tanto Elsa y Ollie les miraban desde la entrada trasera de la casa.

Elsa, al ver que su hermano había dejado de llorar, se tranquilizó y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que tras ella había una chica.

—Hola me llamo Elsa, ¿y tú? —dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

—Yo soy Olivia, pero todos me llaman Ollie —contestó mientras se agachaba y se ponía frente a la niña—. No te preocupes, a Neal no le pasa nada.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermanito?

—Ven, te voy a contar una cosa.

Ollie cogió a la niña de la mano, la llevó hasta un balancín y la sentó sobre su regazo. De pronto se quedó bloqueada y sin saber qué decir, hasta que se fijó en la cara y en los ojazos de Elsa.

—Pues mira. Tú te llamas Elsa Nolan ¿a que sí? —la niña asintió—. Pues yo me llamo Olivia Nolan. Y ese que está allí con Neal es tu papá ¿verdad? —La niña asintió de nuevo— pues resulta que también es el mío.

—¿Mi papá es tu papá?

Ollie, con una sonrisa, asintió, y la pequeña con cara de alucinada exclamó.

—Alaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¡qué bien!

—Sí. ¡Genial! —rio Ollie.

—¿Y mi tío Killian es tu tío también? —volvió a preguntar la cría.

—Sí.

—¡Que guayyyyyyyyyy!

Ollie encantada con la niña deseó besuquearla. Era para comérsela de lo dulce y cariñosa que parecía.

—¿Tú tienes mamá? —preguntó Elsa cogiéndola de improviso.

—Sí —respondió Ollie con toda naturalidad que pudo—. Se llama Regina y está en Nueva York trabajando. Quizá algún día la conozcas.

—Mi mamá está en el cielo —aclaró la niña con el dedito hacia arriba—. Y por eso no la vas a conocer. Pero mi papi dice que era muy buena y que nos quería mucho, aunque yo casi no me acuerdo de ella.

—Pero siempre estará en tu corazón —susurró Ollie—. Seguro que ella desde el cielo te sigue queriendo tanto como cuando estaba aquí.

—Sí, eso dice papi.

Para intentar desviar el tema, ya que no era algo agradable recordar, Ollie le dijo a la niña:

—Se me está ocurriendo una idea...

—¿Cuál? —preguntó la niña.

Ollie haciéndose la interesante arrugó el entrecejo mientras murmuraba para sí.

—Bueno… no sé… a lo mejor no te gusta.

—¿Qué idea? Dímela… dímela —insistía Elsa, muerta de curiosidad.

Cuando ya la tenía donde quería, clavó sus ojos en ella.

—La verdad es que me gustaría tener una hermanita y un hermanito pequeños y estaba pensando preguntarte si les gustaría a Neal y a ti ser mis hermanos.

La pequeña, que aún era incapaz de darle sentido a las cosas, con una gran sonrisa respondió:

—Sííííí…. Así podrás defenderme cuando Rachel me quiere pegar en el cole. ¿Me defenderás?

—Claro que sí, bonita —sonrió Ollie sintiendo el abrazo de la pequeña—. Por supuesto que te defenderé. Ahora soy tu hermana mayor.

—Qué biennnnnnnn... —susurró mirándola con verdadera adoración—. Otra chica... ¡Qué bien! Aquí solo hay chicos —dijo señalando a su padre, a Killian y a Neal, que venían hacia ellas y las miraban con curiosidad.

—Pero quiero que sepas que yo tengo una hermana, que es mayor que yo y se llama Cat —comentó Ollie—. ¿Quieres que ella también sea tu hermana? Así seremos más chicas.

—Sííííí…. —aplaudió mientras veía a su padre acercarse—. Se lo voy a contar a mi papi y a mi tío Killian.

Ollie, muy seria asintió. Era importante pedir opinión.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que es imprescindible que a ellos les parezca bien.

Ollie mirando a su padre se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándose que se callara y esperara.

—Papi, tío Killian, quiero que Ollie sea mi hermana y la de Neal ¿nos dejas? Así será mi hermana mayor y me podrá defender de Rachel. —Ambos se quedaron atónitos.

David se quedó sin habla, así que Killian murmuró dudoso:

—Pues no sé. Otra chica uf… no sé... aunque eso de que te defienda de Rachel me parece una buena idea ¿tú qué opinas David? —preguntó dándole un golpe en la espalda para que reaccionara.

Cuando David logró reaccionar tuvo que contener la emoción para poder hablar.

—A mí me parece una idea excelente que sean hermanos, creo que es la mejor idea del mundo.

—¡Qué bien! —saltó emocionada Ollie para disfrute de su tío. Era una payasa.

—Ah… una cosa más —añadió Elsa encantada al ver que Ollie había sido aceptada—. Ollie me ha contado que tiene una hermanita que se llama Cat. ¿Puede ser ella también mi hermana y venir aquí?

David miró a sus hijos con adoración y tras lanzarle un beso a Ollie por la maravillosa mano izquierda que tenía para todo contestó acercándose a ella:

—Eso me parece aún mejor idea —dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Te quiero cariño, eres la mejor…

Killian cogió a la pequeña en brazos para que no viese lo emocionado que estaba su padre.

—¿Otra chica más? —La niña asintió y le puso ojitos—. Entonces, ahora voy a tener cuatro sobrinos. Tres chicas y un chico... vaya... no sé si podré con tantos sobrinos. Eso va a ser mucha responsabilidad.

—Claro que podrás, tío bonito. Tú puedes con todo —le contestó Elsa encantada por haber conseguido ella sola aumentar la familia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

Todo fue maravilloso desde un principio. Ollie adoraba a los niños y los niños a ella. Al día siguiente de su llegada Killian y David comenzaron a darle clases de surf. Y aunque al principio tragó bastante agua, no se dio por vencida. Era tenaz como su madre y no se rendía a la primera. A final de la tarde, gritó como una loca cuando consiguió permanecer unos segundos de pie encima de la tabla antes de volver a caer.

Ollie se fijó en como las chicas jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, miraban a su padre y a su tío e intentaban acercarse para hablar con ellos siempre que podían. ¡Qué descaradas! David no les hacía caso, pero el tío Killian sí. Aquel guapo soltero no pasaba por alto ninguna insinuación y eso la hacía reír. Y, aunque le molestara, entendía perfectamente porqué las mujeres no les obviaban. Estaban fantásticos, realmente el cambio de vida les había sentado a las mil maravillas. Divertida, pensó que dirían su madre y su tía Emma si les vieran y sonrió al imaginar sus caras cuando les enseñase las fotos que estaba haciendo.

Durante los días que pasó con ellos le mostraron la Isla de Oahu. Un sueño de lugar y un sitio maravilloso para vivir. Conoció a mamá Daula, que era tal y como su padre siempre le había descrito. Una tarde la llevaron al despacho que compartían en Honolulu y le encantó comprobar que su padre tenía en una estantería una foto de Cat, Ollie y Regina. En seguida se percató como el tío Killian escondía en el cajón de su escritorio una de Emma. Sonrió, pero no comentó nada. En aquella visita Ollie se sintió más adulta. Le encantaba cuando por la noche, después de acostar a Elsa y a Neal, se quedaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando, mirando las estrellas y riendo.

Desde Nueva York, Regina se conectaba por las noches al chat esperando que David lo hiciera. Pero no. Él no apareció. Su hija estaba con él y se dedicó a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estaba con ella.

Una tarde, mientras David jugaba en la orilla con Neal y Elsa, Killian se sentó junto a Ollie en el porche para disfrutar del paisaje y de un mar azul increíble.

—Qué maravilla —sonrió él—. Aprovecha y respira este aire, cielo, que luego en Nueva York no lo tendrás.

—Esto es precioso tío —asintió encantada—. Sinceramente los envidio. Creo que este lugar de ensueño es un magnífico sitio para vivir.

Killian sonrió.

—¿Por qué crees que regresé aquí?

—Me imagino que porque te gusta.

Mirando el horizonte y su precioso mar asintió.

—Es mi tierra y ya sabes que yo soy un hombre de mar y playa como tu padre. Pero lo que pasó fue que cuando él decidió correr detrás de tu madre a Nueva York y montar el despacho, ambos me propusieron a mí y a la tía Ruby ir con ellos y accedimos. Para mí aquello fue un reto, una aventura. Pasé de vivir en una isla a vivir en una gran ciudad. Al principio me pareció fantástico e increíble pero, poco a poco, fue perdiendo su magia. Demasiadas prisas, atascos y problemas. Y lo creas o no, alguna vez le había hablado a tu padre de la posibilidad de dejarlo todo y de regresar de nuevo a mi isla. Pero él siempre conseguía que cambiara de idea o yo siempre tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. Pero cuando pasó lo que ya sabes y tu padre decidió regresar, no me lo pensé dos veces e hice lo que tendría que haber hecho hace años.

Ollie bebió un trago de su Coca-Cola y clavó la mirada en su querido tío.

—¿Por qué crees que les pasó eso a mis padres?

Killian suspiró. Debía tener tacto con un tema tan peliagudo.

—No lo sé, cariño.

—Todo era tan perfecto. Teníamos una familia tan bonita que…

—¿Sabes Ollie? Pienso que casarte con la persona ideal es una lotería. A veces ganas y otras pierdes. Todo depende que tus números y los de tu pareja coincidan.

—Eso de la lotería ya lo he oído más veces —insistió—. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo papá pudo fallarle así a mamá. Se querían tanto y todo era tan perfecto, que cuando se separaron nos quedamos todos descolocados. Es como si no encontráramos nuestro lugar y todo se hubiera acabado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Killian mirándola seriamente.

Ollie incorporándose de su silla explicó.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Porque mi casa ya no es lo que era. Para empezar mi padre, al que todos adorábamos, y que era el nexo de unión entre todos ,y tú lo sabes —Killian asintió— ya no vive en casa; tú, tío Killian, ya no vas a desayunar con nosotras, ni a cenar, y echamos en falta tu buen humor y tus historias, que tanto nos hacían reír a todos; Cat está insoportable e irritada con el mundo entero; la tía Emma intenta darnos lo que teníamos pero incluso ella ha cambiado, a veces la veo muy pensativa y ya no sonríe tanto como antes; la abuela esta triste, y aunque intenta disimularlo no lo puede negar; y mamá es el fantasma andante de la casa. Come poco, intenta disimular su malestar pero no nos puede engañar. Y desde hace un tiempo cada noche se encierra en su habitación hasta altas horas con la luz encendida para trabajar. Solo trabaja y trabaja, y ha dejado de disfrutar de la vida. En definitiva, si entraras en casa notarías como la tristeza flota en el ambiente.

—Cariño lo siento. Tal y como lo describes tiene que resultar tremendamente melancólico.

—Es que lo es —y mirando a su padre en la orilla continuó—. Y lo peor de todo, tío Killian, es que yo sé que mamá está enamorada de papá y él de ella. Pero no quieren darse una nueva oportunidad.

—Son adultos Ollie y…

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo en esta historia —cortó la joven—. ¿Por qué mamá no fue más dura con papá? ¿Por qué esa aparente normalidad entre ellos? No sé, es que yo pienso que si el día de mañana me caso y de pronto me entero de que mi marido ha estado manteniendo una relación paralela a la mía y que encima ha tenido hijos con esa otra mujer... Te juro, tío Killian, que me enfadaría mucho y todo el mundo se daría cuenta.

Killian había pensado aquello mismo cientos de veces. Regina era una mujer con genio y nunca entendió que llevara aquella extraordinaria situación con esa aparente tranquilidad. Incluso que les comprara juguetes a los niños mientras los visitaba en el hospital. Pero no quiso hurgar más en la herida.

—Las personas, cariño, a veces reaccionamos haciendo simplemente lo que nos dicta el corazón.

Negándose a darse por vencida la joven preguntó:

—¿Tú crees que papá se acuerda de ella?

Killian, mirando a su hermano jugar en la orilla con sus pequeños asintió.

—Más que creerlo lo sé. Me habla mucho de tu madre y de ustedes y sé que las añora muchísimo. Incluso un día que estaba buscando una cosa, al abrir uno de los cajones de su mesilla vi que tenía una foto de tu madre.

—Lo sabía —sonrió Ollie—. Tenemos que hacer algo, tío Killian.

Pero Killian no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a meterse en lios.

—Perdona, tesoro. Pero a mí no me metas en líos. El problema es de tu padre y de tu madre y ellos ya son mayores para saber lo que quieren hacer.

—Ya sé que son mayores —insistió la muchacha—. Pero quizá necesiten un empujoncito para unirse de nuevo y da la casualidad que yo vivo con mamá y tú con papá.

—¡Manipuladora! —Sonrió Killian—. Además, no olvides que también están Elsa y Neal y…

—Nunca los olvidaría —prosiguió—. Son unos niños maravillosos que necesitan el cariño de una madre ¿y quién podría darles ese cariño mejor que mi madre? —Su tío puso los ojos en blanco—. Además, yo sé que mamá adoraría a esos niños…

—Eres una auténtica bruja señorita… muy… muy bruja.

—Y ya que damos un empujoncito —cuchicheó con picardía— si quieres puedo darle otro empujón a la tía Emma.

Killian se atragantó con su cerveza.

—Olivia Nolan Mills… lo de bruja se te queda pequeño. ¡Eres la reina de las brujas! Que no se te ocurra hacer nada. La insoportable de tu tía y yo no tenemos nada que ver ¿Vale? Pedazo de chismosa...

Ollie sonrió, y al ver el gesto ceñudo de su tío le preguntó acercándose más a él:

—Por cierto, hablando de chismosos, ¿qué buscabas en la mesilla de papá el día que encontraste la foto de mamá? ¿Algo que se te había acabado?.

—La madre que te... —rio incrédulo al comprobar cuanto había crecido Ollie.

—¿Preservativos? —insistió—. ¿Buscabas eso…?

Killian se puso en pie de un saltó.

—Pero bueno, señorita. ¿A qué colegio de descaradas te lleva tu madre?

Muerta de la risa le pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Pero, tío Killian... En el colegio tengo una clase de educación sexual y las chicas de mi edad ya hablamos de sexo. ¡Crecemos! —Y siguiendo con la broma le susurró—: Por cierto ¿mi padre tenía preservativos en la mesilla?

Negándose a contestar, Killian, sorprendido por aquel interrogatorio se alejó diciendo:

—Se acabó, no quiero hablar más de este tema contigo.

Ollie muerta de risa le miró de reojo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por su padre y por su tío.

El día de su regreso a Nueva York fue un drama. Elsa lloraba desconsolada, no entendía por qué tenía que irse. Tuvieron que repetirle una y otra vez que Ollie volvería para conseguir que se calmara. Cuando llegó el momento de entrar por la puerta de embarque, Ollie besó a Neal, luego a Elsa, después a su tío, que le hizo prometer que no tardaría en volver, y finalmente a su padre.

—Papá —murmuró abrazándole—. Ha sido maravilloso haber estado contigo estos días.

David, entristecido por tener que separarse de ella, intentó parecer fuerte.

—Para mí ha sido un sueño que espero que se haga realidad más veces.

—No lo dudes, incluso espero traer a Cat alguna de esas veces.

Aquello consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa y, besando el pelo de su hija, con amor murmuró:

—Conociéndote, no lo dudo.

Tras repartir besos de nuevo a todos, Ollie se encaminó hacia la puerta de embarque, no tenía ninguna gana de separarse de ellos.

—¡Eh!… ¡Tío Killian… tío Killian! —Gritó justo antes de desparecer tras la puerta—. ¡No olvides el empujoncito!

—¿Qué ha querido decir? —preguntó David con curiosidad.

Sin querer revelarle el significado de esa palabra, Killian miró a su hermano y murmuró mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? Nada, nada… es solo un baile que le enseñé el otro día. El Hula del empujoncito.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **.**

Los días posteriores al regreso de Ollie, nadie de la casa quería preguntar por cómo estaban ni por cómo se las apañaban David y Killian en la isla de Oahu. Pero cada una de aquellas mujeres se moría por saber qué estaba pasando allí. Ollie se lo puso difícil. Si querían saber que preguntaran y ella estaría encantada de contestar.

Ollie decidió imprimir las fotos que había hecho durante las vacaciones, y después de recogerlas se divirtió con su amiga Sira revisándolas. Como ya se imaginaba Ollie, cuando Sira vio a su padre y a su tío se quedó impactada. Los señores trajeados que había conocido durante años, se habían transformado en dos atractivos y sexys hombres.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando llegó a casa, se guardó las fotos en el bolsillo de la camisa vaquera que llevaba. Pero se aseguró de que su abuela y su hermana Cat se fijaran en como asomaba la publicidad de la tienda de fotos. La primera en preguntar fue Cat, que después de la cena se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana y llamó a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Cat, al entrar en la habitación.

Recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta Ollie respondió:

—Iba a conectarme a Internet para hablar con papá. ¿Quieres hablar tú con él? Estoy segura de que le encantaría.

Se moría por hablar con su padre y su tío. Les añoraba muchísimo. Pero su propia cabezonería le impedía reconocerlo delante de los demás, así que respondió:

—No, déjalo no me apetece. Pero… pero dale recuerdos de mi parte.

—Ok. Tú te lo pierdes. Pero es una pena que no quieras hablar con él, se pondría muy contento —y mirándola fijamente le preguntó—: ¿Por qué eres así con papá? Él nunca te ha tratado mal. Al revés, te adora.

Cat se sentía confundida, pero quiso dejar clara su postura.

—Se ha portado como un cabrón con mamá y con nosotras. Nos ha abandonado para vivir con su nueva familia y…

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo —cortó Ollie—. Efectivamente, con mamá no se ha portado bien y eso nunca se lo perdonaré. Lo que me molesta es que mamá no le insulte y tú, en cambio no dejes de insultarle cada vez que te refieres a él. Y sobre eso que dices que nos ha abandonado... No. No. Y no. Papá no nos ha dejado y te aseguro que su decisión le duele a él más que a nosotras. Pero claro, hay que ser un poco adulta para entender que tú y yo tenemos una madre, una abuela y una tía que nos cuidan y esos niños no tenían a nadie excepto a su padre. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera papá? ¿Que los abandonara? ¿Que pasara de ellos como si no existieran? Oh, Cat… qué poco conoces a papá. Y respecto a Elsa y Neal eres una idiota por no querer conocerlos. Son unos niños maravillosos y lo que más me enoja es saber que si les conocieras te gustarían y….

—Tú qué sabrás si me gustarían o no —cortó malhumorada.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió al ver a su hermana a punto de llorar—. Te conozco y sé que lo estás pasando mal por todo lo que ha pasado. Quiero que sepas que yo también le echo de menos, y mamá, la abuela, e incluso la tía Emma —sonrió al nombrarla—. Pero las cosas han salido así y tenemos que asumirlo. ¿Acaso crees que yo no me enfadé con él cuando pasó todo? ¡Pues claro que me enfadé! Se lo dije y hablamos. Pero tú huiste del problema como sueles hacer siempre. Yo no soy como tú. Yo no huyo. Yo me quedo y afronto el problema e intento resolverlo. Y aunque no me gustó la determinación que ellos tomaron, la acepté porque era lo que ellos habían decidido. Y antes de que digas alguno de tus comentarios antipáticos, quiero que sepas que me niego a creer que porque papá y el tío decidieran cuidar a esos pequeños no me quieran a mí. Sé que me quieren y me lo han demostrado siempre. Incluidos estos días que he estado con ellos en Oahu o ahora que he vuelto a casa.

Tras aquel sermón, Cat se secó las lágrimas. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón y que con su cabezonería lo único que conseguía era cerrarse puertas. Así que, por primera vez en varios meses, se sinceró.

—Eres mi hermana pequeña pero, por lo madura que eres, pareces mayor que yo. A veces me avergüenzo de ser tan… tan horrorosa.

—Solo soy más pequeña que tú por dos años —bromeó mirándola, y aprovechando aquel momento añadió—: Cat, lo que ha pasado ha sido terrible y todos, incluido papá, lo sabemos. Pero ¿de verdad que nunca te has parado a pensar en por qué mamá reaccionó así? Quizá entre ellos han pasado más cosas de las que sabemos y…

—Mamá sigue aquí con nosotras, Ollie. Ella no se ha ido.

—Lo sé, pero había dos niños pequeños que necesitaban que alguien se ocupara de ellos. Escúchame bien, cabezona. Tienes que hablar con papá y arreglar las cosas. Tú le echas de menos y él a ti. Si hablaras con él le harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y sinceramente Cat, creo que se lo merece.

Cat fue a responder, pero la emoción le hizo contraer la cara y en apenas un hilo de voz logró murmurar:

—No sé cómo acercarme a él. Me da vergüenza y no sé qué decirle.

Ollie, al ver que su hermana por fin había cedido, continuó:

—Eso lo arreglamos rápido. Esta noche le daremos una sorpresa cuando le digamos que quien está conectada eres tú. ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo —asintió Cat.

Ollie estaba feliz por haber conseguido que por fin su hermana entendiera que, en la vida, no todo era blanco o negro.

—¿Quieres ver las fotos que me hice allí con ellos?—le preguntó con ojos maliciosos.

—Me muero por verlas— admitió Cat.

Sin perder un segundo cogió el sobre donde tenía las fotos y se las pasó ansiosa por ver su reacción.

—¡Madre mía! —gritó—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Este es papá?

—Sí —respondió Ollie sonriendo. En aquella foto su padre estaba guapísimo con su traje de neopreno naranja y azul y su tabla de surf bajo el brazo—. Cat, fue increíble. Nunca lo había pasado tan bien con ellos. Han sido unas vacaciones geniales, las mejores de mi vida diría yo, y pienso repetirlas siempre que pueda.

—¿Papá está aprendiendo surf?

—Papá y el tío son dos maestros del surf —apostilló con orgullo—. Todo lo que contaban no era broma. ¡Era cierto, Cat! Incluso me están enseñando a mí y seguiré con las clases cuando vuelva.

En la siguiente foto aparecían los niños junto a Ollie sentados en la arena sonriendo.

—Estos son Elsa y Neal. Son tan lindos que es difícil no quererles. Son cariñosos, dulces... sería incapaz de decirte algo malo de ellos. Papá y el tío Killian están haciendo una labor estupenda, como hicieron con nosotras.

Emocionada, Cat sonrió al ver a la niña tan morena como ella. Y cuando miró a Neal y le vio sonreír con aquellos ojos azules que no pudo evitar comentar:

—¡Cómo se parece a papá!

—Es igualito, Cat… aunque creo que va a ser tan bromista como el tío Killian.

Al pasar de nuevo la foto, esta volvió a pegar otro chillido.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Pero qué guapísimo está el tío Killian!

—¿Verdad? —Rio Ollie al ver la foto de su tío con la gorra al revés, las bermudas vaqueras medio rotas y una camiseta roja desteñida.—. Está guapísimo. Aquí estaba haciendo croquetas. No veas cómo cocina.

De pronto se oyó el pequeño timbre que indicaba el inicio del chat.

—Oye, dejamos las fotos para luego. Papá acaba de entrar en el chat. Es tu oportunidad. Ánimo.

Cat se presentó a su padre con el nick de «Catwoman». En un principio no la conoció, pero cuando realmente se dio cuenta de quién era, solo le faltó dar saltos de alegría. David estaba nerviosísimo. Llevaba meses sin hablar con su hija, y era tanta la necesidad de comunicación entre ambos que las explicaciones pasaron a un segundo plano. Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora y Ollie, al final, tuvo que pedirle a su hermana que le dijera que ella hablaría otro día.

—¿A que papá no te lo ha puesto difícil?

Encantada por haber sido capaz de razonar y dar el paso Cat admitió:

—Qué razón tenías. Gracias por ponerme en mi sitio Ollie. Si no fuera por ti, muchas veces no sabría cómo solucionar los problemas. Por supuesto que no ha sido difícil, papá nunca me lo pondría difícil. ¿Por qué seré yo así y no puedo ser más racional como tú?

—Pues porque cada una es como es, con sus virtudes y sus defectos. —Y cogiendo las fotos con una sonrisa dijo—: ¿Quieres ver más?

Dos segundos después la habitación volvió a llenarse de carcajadas.

Aquella noche cuando Emma entró en la casa fue directamente a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de leche. Estaba agotada. El día había sido difícil. Se lo bebió de un trago y metió el vaso en el lavavajillas. Camino de su habitación, pasó por la de Ollie y oyó risas, así que decidió abrir la puerta para ver lo que ocurría.

—Chicas ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Cat, al ver aparecer a su tía, dijo:

—Si vieras las fotos de papá y el tío Killian, estarías igual que nosotras.

Aquello despertó totalmente su interés.

—¿En serio? —Y acercándose a ellas susurró—: ¿Puedo verlas?

Pero Ollie, que era una pequeña brujilla, preguntó:

—¿Para qué quieres verlas? Aquí solo aparecen, según tú, unos cabrones malnacidos.

—¡Ollie! —gritó Emma, asombrada—. ¡Esa lengua! ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque te lo oí decir el día que mamá te contó que el tío se marchaba a vivir con papá a Oahu —admitió mirándola con interés.

Avergonzada, Emma asintió.

—Es cierto lo dije —suspiró—. Pero lo dije en un mal momento y luego me arrepentí. Ya no pienso así y tu madre lo sabe.

Después de lo que su hermana le había relatado aquel día en la comida sobre el aborto y cómo se había comportado David, se dio cuenta que había juzgado la situación sin conocer todos los detalles. Y aunque lo que su excuñado había hecho no estaba bien, relajó su actitud respecto a él. Sin embargo, la marcha de Killian, sin despedirse de ella le había dolido y mucho. Había desaparecido de su vida sin volver a dar ni una sola señal.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Ollie curiosa.

Emma la miró y sonrió. No pensaba contar nada de lo que sabía.

—Soy impulsiva y simplemente me dejé llevar por mi furia. Luego pasa el tiempo y cuando te serenas te das cuenta que no deberías haber actuado así. Simplemente pasó eso, Ollie.

Cat al ver a su tía decaída y falta de energía, algo raro en ella, preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa tía? Te veo triste.

Ladeando la cabeza sonrió.

—Hoy vengo harta de mi trabajo. En días así pienso que un cambio me vendría muy bien.

—Pues da un cambio como papá y el tío —sonrió Cat al mirar a su hermana —. Ellos sí que han sabido cambiar, ¿verdad?

Ollie asintió y dispuesta a saber si su tía sentía lo que sospechaba que sentía por su tío sonrió.

—Vamos a ver —protestó Emma mirándolas—. ¿Me enseñan las fotos para que vea ese cambio de una vez o prefieren que se las arranque de las manos?

Tras ordenar las fotos, Ollie se las entregó atenta a su gesto.

—Toma y compruébalo por ti misma.

Dos segundos después, la cara y la boca abierta de Emma lo decían todo.

—Pero bueno… —susurró al ver a Killian.

—Están guapísimos —asintió Cat—. ¿Verdad, tía?

Se había quedado sin palabras, tan solo asentía. Ante ella tenía momentos del pasado que volvían de nuevo a sus ojos. Y cuando llegó a la foto de Killian en bermudas y con la espumadera en la mano, tragó saliva y dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Está fantástico...

—Sí y no veas cómo les persiguen las mujeres al tío y a papá. Todas quieren hablar con ellos. Todas quieren que ellos les enseñen a hacer surf —se burló Ollie atrayendo la mirada de su tía.

—¿Las ha visto tu madre? —Preguntó Emma molesta.

—No, todavía no, mañana se las enseñaré —y extendiendo las manos dijo—. Tía estoy cansada, ¿me devuelves las fotos?

Como si le quemaran en la mano, Emma se las entregó mientras Cat se marchaba a su habitación.

—Por supuesto. Toma, cariño, hasta mañana.

Cuando Ollie se quedó sola en su cuarto sonrió. Aquella noche, sin proponérselo, había conseguido que su hermana hablara con su padre y que su tía Emma se quedara sin palabras. De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció su tía de nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ollie.

Emma confundida y aún boquiabierta por las imágenes preguntó:

—¿Esas fotos son de ahora?

—Pero bueno tía, pues claro que son de ahora ¿No ves que salgo yo? — contestó Ollie tocándose el pelo.

Atontada y sintiéndose boba no, lo siguiente, Emma se disculpó.

—Qué tonta soy, tienes razón también sales tú.

—Te entiendo tía, cuando yo les vi me pasó lo mismo. Pero el sol de Oahu les ha sentado de maravilla —y con malicia repitió—. Y no veas el éxito que tienen con las chicas.

—Claro, es lógico —resopló confundida—. Tienen que vivir la vida. Hasta mañana, cariño.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Ollie se tapó la boca con un almohadón para reír sin que la oyeran. Su plan podía funcionar. Y antes de apagar la luz miró la foto de su tío y dijo riendo.

—Primer empujoncito, tío Killian. Primer empujoncito.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno, como tenían por costumbre, procuraban estar todas juntas antes de comenzar cada una con sus quehaceres diarios. Cora fue la primera en sentarse a la mesa y cuando aparecieron sus nietas ya estaba bebiéndose los últimos restos de su café.

—Buenos días, abuela —saludó Cat con alegría sorprendiéndola. Feliz por verla sonreír respondió:

—Buenos días, preciosas ¿Qué tal la noche, han pasado mucho calor?

—Yo ni me he enterado —contestó Ollie—. Estaba tan cansada que apenas si me di cuenta del calor.

—Y yo he dormido como un tronco —respondió Cat.

Abanicándose con una servilleta la mujer contestó:

—Hijas pues qué suerte porque ha sido tremendo el agobio. Yo al final tuve que levantarme y salir un rato al jardín. Allí por lo menos estaba fresquita.

En ese momento, entró Emma todavía en pijama. Algo raro en ella.

—Emma cariño ¿estás enferma? —preguntó Cora.

—No mamá, tranquila —sonrió—. Hoy he decidido tomarme el día libre.

—Vaya qué suerte —dijo Ollie y al escuchar acercarse los pasos de su madre dijo mirando a su hermana—. En Hawái debe hacer mejor día que aquí.

Apuesto a que papá y el tío irán hoy a la playa para practicar surf.

Regina apareció, como siempre, perfectamente arreglada con su traje gris y su moño, pero al oír aquello sintió cómo el estómago se encogía, aunque supo disimular.

—Qué suerte vivir en la playa —asintió Cat—. Tiene que ser alucinante.

—Ya te digo —asintió Ollie—. Cuando veas donde viven papá y el tío... ¡gritarás!

Emma y Regina cruzaron una mirada y no comentaron nada, así que Ollie prosiguió:

—Papá y el tío viven a pie de playa y por la noche te duermes escuchando el sonido del mar. Y por la mañana cuando te levantas te sorprende ver que el azul del mar tiene mil tonalidades diferentes. Vamos… increíble.

Tras escuchar durante diez minutos las maravillas habidas y por haber de Hawái, Emma se dirigió a su callada hermana:

—Gina ¿te ha enseñado Ollie las fotos de sus vacaciones?

De vuelta de la burbuja en la que se había sumergido al escuchar hablar de Hawái y de David, miró a su hermana extrañada.

—¿Por qué estás en pijama? —preguntó:

—Dice que se coge el día libre —comentó Cora con diversión. Eso la extrañó, Emma no había dicho nada el día anterior.

—Qué suerte ¡un día libre! —Suspiró Regina—. Yo tengo dos juicios, una demanda de divorcio, y seguro que algo más —pero al recordar lo que su hermana le había preguntado añadió—: ¿Qué fotos?

—Mamá, anoche hable con papá por Internet —reveló Cat emocionada

Regina sonrió. Era una fantástica noticia. Ahora entendía porqué aunque David estaba en el chat no había hablado con ella. Se alegraba por él.

—Qué bien cariño. Papá te quiere mucho y sé que para él habrá sido importante hablar contigo —y mirando a su hija pequeña preguntó—: Seguro que fuiste tú quien la convenciste ¿verdad? —esta asintió.

Cora las observó sin decir nada. Hablar de David y Killian aún le dolía y procuraba omitir el tema. Les echaba demasiado de menos.

—Pues no te equivocas mamá —asintió Cat—. Y te puedo asegurar que gracias a ella he vuelto a reencontrarme con papá.

—No creo que nunca lo perdieras, tesoro —susurró Regina pero al sentir la patada de su hermana por debajo de la mesa miró a su hermana.

—Te he preguntado si Ollie te ha enseñado las fotos de sus vacaciones — repitió Emma, dándole otra patadita a su hermana por debajo de la mesa.

Sin entender a que se refería Regina respondió con calma.

—Pues no. No me las ha enseñado. —Y mirando la hora añadió—. Por cierto chicas, hoy llegaran tarde al instituto como no corran.

—Vamos niñas. Oh Dios… qué tarde es —protestó Cora.

—¡Caramba! —Exclamó Cat—. Hoy no llegamos.

Regina reaccionó con rapidez.

—Un minuto. Me bebo el café y las llevo yo.

—Ni hablar, cielo —se levantó Cora—. Tú desayuna tranquilamente, que yo las acercaré al Instituto.

—Gracias, abuela —Ollie terminó su cacao—. Mamá toma las fotos de mis vacaciones. ¿Quieres verlas?

«Lo deseo con todo mi alma» pensó Regina.

—Si me las enseñas, cariño, por supuesto que las miraré.

Ollie sacó el paquete de su mochila pero, antes de entregárselo a su madre, añadió:

—Si quieres las separo, para que veas solo en las que estoy yo.

—No, cariño —sonrió bajo la atenta mirada de todas—. No pasa nada tesoro, ya conozco a Elsa y a Neal, y creo que son unos niños geniales.

—¡Ollie! —La regañó Cora—. Creo que está fuera de lugar que vayas enseñando esas fotos a todo el mundo. Me parece insensato por tu parte…

—Abuela, yo no creo que...

—Mamá —interrumpió Regina—. Ollie hace muy bien enseñándome las fotos de sus vacaciones. Es más, si ella no me las hubiera ofrecido —mintió esta—, hubiera sido yo quién se las hubiera pedido. Son las fotos de mi hija y si para ella son importantes, también lo son para mí.

—Mamá, por favor —dijo Emma—. No seas absurda, son solo unas fotos.

Cora, que desde el día que David salió por la puerta no había vuelto a mencionar su nombre, protestó. Habían sido muchas las noches que, impotente, había oído a su hija llorar a través de la puerta. Eso se le había quedado grabado en el corazón, junto a otras cosas que se negaba a recordar.

—Tú verás lo que haces Y no me considero absurda. Solo digo lo que pienso —siseó antes de salir—. Niñas, dense prisa o llegaran tarde.

Ollie se acercó a su madre, le tendió el paquete de fotos, y después le dio un beso.

—Cuando las hayas visto me las dejas en mi habitación, por favor.

—Por supuesto —contestó Emma cogiéndolas—. No te preocupes. Anda, ve con la abuela y con Cat que al final llegaran tarde.

Cuando Ollie salió y se quedaron solas Emma silbó.

—Madre mía con mamá, cuando quiere sabe poner el ambiente calentito.

Regina intentó disculparla.

—Es normal. Todavía no ha aceptado lo de David. Le quería demasiado, a él y a Killian, y lo que le ha pasado ha partido en dos a mamá.

Con impaciencia, Emma le pasó el paquete de fotos.

—Toma y míralas.

—Chica —rio esta—. Estás nerviosa. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Mira las fotos —apremió—, y luego me cuentas.

Con manos temblorosas, Regina abrió el sobre, sacó las fotos y la primera que encontró fue una de Ollie en la playa.

—Está preciosa —sonrió Kate. Pero cuando vio la siguiente se quedó sin habla y su sonrisa se congeló.

Emma, al ver su reacción le quitó las fotos de las manos y la abrazó. Pero Regina se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana y de nuevo cogió las fotos.

—Ay Dios… Ay Dios.

—Sé lo que piensas —insistió Emma mientras su hermana no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—Está guapísimo ¿no crees? —dijo enseñándole la foto en la que David estaba con su traje de neopreno y la tabla de surf.

Incapaz de mentir Emma asintió.

—Tienes razón. Ayer cuando las vi te juro que fue como si regresara al pasado. Fíjate si me quedé atontada que volví al cuarto de Ollie para preguntarle si eran fotos actuales. Tenías que haber visto su cara. Debió pensar que estaba loca.

Pero Regina no podía casi respirar. Ver a David en todo su esplendor en Oahu le llenaba la cabeza de recuerdos maravillosos.

—Regresar a su isla le ha sentado muy bien. Se le ve estupendo y feliz — consiguió decir por fin.

—¿Solo estupendo? —Resopló Emma—. Pues no te digo nada, pero espera a ver a Killian.

En ese momento apareció la foto de este con la espumadera en la mano y Regina soltó una carcajada. Emma, arrebatándole la foto de las manos preguntó:

—¿Está más guapo que nunca o soy yo que lo veo así?

Regina miró con curiosidad a su hermana.

—¿No me irás a decir ahora que estás colgada por Killian? —Emma la miró y no contestó—. Dios Emma, él se ha pasado años detrás de ti y tú ni caso y ahora no me…

—Ni lo pienses —dijo devolviéndole la foto—. Es solo una apreciación. Al ver las fotos me recordaron a otras que me enseñaste de cuando les conociste.

Regina asintió.

—Es cierto. Yo tengo unas fotos como estas guardadas en mi habitación —y levantándose dijo—. Ven, vamos a buscarlas, verás que poco han cambiado.

Emma miró el reloj y añadió:

—Te recuerdo, hermanita, que tenías dos juicios, una demanda de divorcio y...

Regina se detuvo en seco.

—Eso lo soluciono en un momento.

Y sin importarle nada, se quitó los taconazos, llamó a su secretaria y asignó sus tareas a otros abogados. Cuando colgó miró a su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal en la boca.

—Tengo el día libre. Para eso soy la jefa.

Como dos chiquillas, las hermanas subieron las escaleras corriendo entre risas como hacía años que no hacían. Por un momento, habían vuelto a su adolescencia. Aquello era como hacer una travesura a espaldas de su madre y eso lo hacía más interesante aún. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Regina, esta se quitó el traje bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, que asintió con aprobación al ver lo espléndida que estaba aun habiendo tenido dos hijos.

—Emma, hazme un favor, coge el álbum azul que está allí encima de aquel estante —dijo mientras se soltaba su larga melena oscura y se lo recogía en una coleta.

—Toma —dijo entregándoselo.

—Aquí están. Oh Dios… ¿ves cuánto se parecen estas fotos?

Emma estaba alucinada. Realmente las fotos que Ollie había hecho se parecían un montón a unas de veinte años atrás. En una se veía a David y a Killian vestidos con sus trajes de surf. Y en otra se podía ver a Killian pelando patatas con unas bermudas parecidas a las que llevaba en la foto. Regina las miró con cariño. David y Killian no habían cambiado en exceso, quizá se les veía más atractivos ahora que eran más maduros.

—¿Por qué le dejaste marchar? —le preguntó Regina cuando la vio quedarse ensimismada con una de las fotos.

Emma no respondió ni la miró. Solo tenía ojos para aquella instantánea en la que Killian y ella reían disfrazados de Pedro y Vilma Picapiedra. Aquel día, en aquella fiesta, sin proponérselo, una bossa nova, Desafinado se había convertido en su canción.

—¿Por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad?— insistió Regina.

—Es difícil de explicar —confesó Emma—. Él era un buen amigo y su compañía me encantaba. Aunque no te niego que me gustara y sé que yo le gustaba a él. Pero creo que siempre nos ha dado miedo comenzar algo y estropear nuestra bonita amistad. Por experiencia, los dos sabemos que cuando acabas con alguien en la cama, ya nada vuelve a ser lo que era. Además, era demasiado bonito. Tú y David, Killian y yo... era demasiado perfecto y estaba segura de que no sería una buena idea.

—¿Por qué cuando te dije que se iba con David no hiciste nada por impedirlo?

Emma, encogiéndose de hombros, confesó.

—Por cobardía. Me dio miedo sentirme rechazada. Soy una cobarde, lo sé.

—Pues te equivocaste. Killian, nunca te hubiera rechazado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando se fue sin decirme adiós?

—Emma —acusó Regina—, oí lo que le dijiste la mañana que le sugeriste que desayunara, comiera y cenara en su casa. Desde donde yo estaba vi tu cara y la de él, ¿cómo iba a venir a despedirse de ti?

Escuchar aquello le dolió, sabía que su hermana llevaba razón.

—Pero yo creía que él sabía lo de David y que ya conocía la existencia de esos niños. Sé que actué mal ese día, pero no podía soportar que viniera cada mañana y actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Tampoco él sabía nada hasta que todo explotó —comentó Regina—. Demasiado hizo en seguir viniendo, aun habiéndose marchado David, para intentar cuidarnos a todas.

Tumbándose con desgana en la cama Emma asintió.

—No tengo fuerzas para llamarle e intentar hablar con él. Seguro que ya se ha olvidado de mí.

Emma no estaba segura de ello. Killian era como David, fiel a su corazón. Pero sin ganas de dar más vueltas al problema admitió.

—Quizás tengas razón. Es hora de que Killian comience su vida. Mientras estuviste casada no se acercó a ti y luego aceptó su derrota cuando te divorciaste. Quizás sea mejor así.

—¿Por qué seré siempre tan imbécil? —preguntó Emma incorporándose—. Es como si nunca viviese la realidad, como si nunca estuviera de acuerdo con mi vida.

—Sí, hermanita, eres un poco complicada —dijo abrazándola mientras miraba las fotos—. Pero Killian, con ese pelo largo que lleva ahora, está guapo a rabiar, justo como el día que le conocí.

—Lo sé —sonrió con tristeza—. Cuando me lo presentaste recuerdo que me llamó la atención su simpatía y su forma de vestir. Eran diferentes a los chicos que conocíamos aquí en Nueva York. Mientras nuestros amigos hablaban de discotecas y drogas, ellos hablaban del surf. De cabalgar olas. Eran diferentes ¿verdad?

Regina miró las fotos con nostalgia y asintió.

—Lo eran y lo son... Y mirándoles en la foto se puede comprobar que ahora están donde tenían que estar.

Consciente de porqué decía aquello su hermana insistió.

—Pues eso debería hacerte reflexionar, ¿no crees?

—Sé lo que quieres decir —asintió—. David ha vivido en Nueva York todos estos años por mí y por las niñas. Incluso dejó a un lado el ir a la playa en verano para ir con nosotras a Europa. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué con la vida que he intentado hacer llevar a David.

—Tampoco le has puesto una pistola en la cabeza, no exageres.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió—. Pero tampoco le presté atención. Me acomodé a mi vida y no miré atrás para ver si me dejaba algo en el camino. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que sí.

—Todavía le quieres, ¿verdad?

Regina miró a su hermana y respondió.

—¿Cómo podría no quererle? —dijo al tiempo que alzaba las manos—. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace unos años, para mí fue una grandísima prueba de amor. Y por eso nunca monté un espectáculo cuando pasó lo que pasó. Solo he hecho lo que el corazón me ha dictado. Solo eso.

Emma, al sentir la tristeza con la que se expresaba, la abrazó y añadió procurando ofrecerle todo el apoyo del que era capaz:

—Y lo hiciste fenomenal.

—A veces —prosiguió Regina—, me entran ganas de coger un avión e irme a Oahu para hablar con él. Pero cuando lo pienso un poco me doy cuenta que sería un error.

—¿Por qué sería un error?

—No sabría cómo explicártelo, Emma. Quizás yo también soy una cobarde y, si volviera con David, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, en especial a mamá, y no estoy dispuesta a remover el pasado.

—Pero Gina, tú no tienes que preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás. Debes de preocuparte de lo que tú quieres y punto.

—Ya lo sé, pero no podría soportar que mamá dijera algo malo de David, porque eso sería el detonante para que yo le confesara que su respetable hija, fue una hija de… porque cometió una locura que desembocó en un penoso aborto, que David tapó para que ella precisamente no se llevara el disgusto de su vida.

—No pienses así, mujer.

—No puedo remediarlo. Ahora, ante los ojos de todos, David es un malnacido, cuando la malnacida fui yo hace unos años y David se encargó de que nadie se enterase.

—¿Volverías con él?

—No lo sé. A veces pienso que correría hacia él cómo una loca para abrazarle y besarle, pero otras pienso que todo ha cambiado tanto que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

—En algo te doy la razón. Nada volvería a ser como antes —asintió Emma y mirándola preguntó—. ¿Crees que existe la felicidad?

—La felicidad es una utopía que solo unos pocos logran conservar. Lo que sí creo es que hay momentos para ser feliz, y David y yo lo fuimos a pesar de todo.

Emma acarició con cariño el sedoso pelo de su hermana.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta hablar contigo. Eres tan lógica y tan realista, todo lo contrario a mí, que soy precipitación y cabezonería. Menos mal que te tengo a ti para que me hagas comprender las cosas. Lo gracioso de todo es que a tus hijas les pasa igual: Cat, por desgracia para ella, es como yo y Ollie es como tú.

Regina sonrió con complicidad.

—En momentos como este, te miro a los ojos y tu mirada me transporta a nuestra niñez y parece que volvamos a ser aquellas niñas que se contaban sus problemas.

—Lo importante es que no olvidemos que nos tenemos la una a la otra. —Y, tras abrazarse, Regina se levantó para ir al baño a coger unos Kleenex. Las dos tenían la cara llena de lágrimas. Al regresar del baño, Emma se quedó mirando a su hermana y preguntó—: Gina ¿nunca te has planteado cambiar de imagen?

—Pues no. ¿Para qué?

Emma, con una sonrisa, se encogió los hombros.

—La verdad es que estas fantástica con tu melena oscura. ¿Pero desde cuando no te haces una peinado diferente? Es más, ¿desde cuándo no te pones unos vaqueros?

Regina sonrió.

—¿Vaqueros? ¿Cuándo me los voy a poner? ¿En los juzgados? No… no, que pierdo mi imagen de abogada dura y eficiente —ambas rieron y esta prosiguió—. Y en lo referente al pelo, en eso te doy la razón. Llevo sin cambiar mi estilo desde que tenía quince años. Pero llevarlo así es cómodo. En el juzgado el moño me otorga seriedad.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Emma cogió a su hermana de la mano y la llevó ante el enorme espejo que había en su habitación.

—Ven un momento. ¿No te parece que necesitamos un cambio de imagen?

—Emma, ¿dónde quieres ir a parar?

Sin apartar la mirada del espejo preguntó:

—Sinceramente Gina, cuando me miras ¿qué ves?

Regina observó detenidamente a su hermana.

—Pues te veo a ti. Vale… vale —sonrió al ver que aquella iba a protestar—. Veo a una treinteañera guapa. Con pelo rubio y liso, ojos verdes, ojeras y un albornoz blanco.

—Qué soso suena lo que has dicho ¿verdad? —al pensarlo Regina asintió—. Ahora te diré lo que yo veo en ti. Veo a una mujer ojerosa con un bonito cuerpo escondido tras ropa de ejecutiva. Con un bonito pelo, pero pasado de moda y aburrido. En definitiva, tienes buena materia prima y creo que puedes mejorar.

Divertida, Regina se miró en el espejo y añadió:

—Pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de cambiar. Me gusta la ropa que llevo, mi pelo y no quiero parecer sexy. Me veo bien así.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la peluquería y nos regalamos unos masajes? Ya sabes, algo de chocolaterapia o algo así.

Regina miró a su hermana y volvió a repetir.

—Repito. No pienso cambiar de imagen.

—Pero si el pelo crece —animó Emma—. Ya sabes eso que se dice de renovarse o morir. Y a nosotras nos queda mucho para criar malvas, así que hagamos algo en nuestro día libre. ¿Qué te parece?

Feliz por ver a su hermana sonreír al fin, dijo mientras se ponía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de seda beige:

—Te acompañaré pero no pienso hacer ninguna locura. Que lo sepas.

Emma se calzó los zapatos con una sonrisa, y tras recoger su pelo en una coleta alta, respondió haciendo sonreír a su hermana:

—Tú vente conmigo, que te auguro que lo vamos a pasar bien.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

El sol en Oahu aquel día era más ardiente que ningún otro que recordasen.

David estaba en su despacho escuchando a la señora Peebles. Quería divorciarse de su marido Tlico Telicua, tras cuarenta años de matrimonio, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no la quería.

Tras años de experiencia en su profesión, sabía que aquella mujer nunca se divorciaría de su marido, pero David la escuchó con paciencia. Cuando la señora Peebles salió por la puerta, tras una hora de charla, Killian se levantó de su mesa y sacó una Coca-Cola fresquita de la pequeña nevera que tenían en el despacho para David.

—Toma hermano, te la mereces —dijo poniéndosela encima de la mesa.

—Gracias, Killian —asintió agotado. Y añadió con una sonrisa—. La próxima vez te toca a ti.

Desde la primera visita de aquella mujer, habían optado porque cada vez que volviera la atendería uno.

—Hace un calor de mil demonios —se quejó Killian mirando por la ventana —. El mar está en calma total. Hoy no habrá surf.

David consultó su agenda.

—Hoy tengo un día emocionante. Dentista con Elsa y pediatra con Neal. Tengo la tarde completa.

Killian sonrió y posándole la mano en el hombro añadió:

—Hoy es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche llamamos a Honey y le pedimos que se quede con los niños para irnos al Aloha Skatt´s, a tomar unas copas?

—Perfecto, cariño —bromeó David—. Pero de momento vayamos a comer. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Vaya —silbó Killian—. Si son las dos y media. Al final vamos a tener que cobrar a la señora Peebles. Venga, levanta el culo y vamos al bar de Dick a comer algo.

Al llegar al Mohana life saludaron a algunos amigos. El bar de Dick era el típico bar restaurante frente a la playa, donde por las tardes los surfistas y turistas de la zona comían y por las noches se tomaban unas copas.

Samantha, la mujer de Dick, siempre que les veía sonreía y les preparaba algo rico para comer. Le gustaba tener cerca a los dos guapos abogados que eran amigos de toda la vida. Solía presumir con sus amigas de la amistad que tenía con ellos, pues tanto David como Killian, eran dos buenos peces a las que muchas solteras del lugar les gustaría pescar. Mientras Samantha les preparaba algo de comer, se encaminaron al fondo del bar para echar una partida de billar.

Entre risas y bromas comenzaron a jugar, hasta que de pronto se les acercó un hombre.

—¡David y Killian! Pero qué alegría encontraros —exclamó.

—Robin Locksley —saludó Killian acercándose a él—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—Hola Robin —asintió David sin acercarse.

Robin Locksley era un abogado de un buffet de Nueva York. Alguien con el que habían luchado en los juzgados en defensa de sus clientes y un hombre con el que habían compartido más de una cervecita y risas en el bar. Killian, extrañado por aquel frío recibimiento por parte de David, le miró y notó que había cambiado el gesto.

—Chicos ¿todavía juntos? —Bromeó este—. Al final voy a tener que pensar que son una pareja de hecho.

Killian tomó a David por los hombros y bromeó.

—Sí, querido y somos tremendamente felices. Tenemos dos niños preciosos y una casa lindísima. Pásate por casa algún día y los conocerás.

—En serio —sonrió aquel—. ¿Cómo ustedes por aquí?

David, apoyándose en la mesa de billar respondió.

—Vivimos aquí desde hace unos meses.

—No me digas que Regina está aquí también —dijo mirando alrededor.

En ese momento David blasfemó y Killian sin entender lo que ocurría se percató de que aquel fortuito encuentro no iba a terminar bien.

—Pues no, no está aquí. Nos hemos separado.

Para calmar los ánimos, Killian intentó desviar la conversación.

—¿Y tú qué haces en nuestra isla?

—He venido con una amiga —dijo señalando a una despampanante rubia con un minúsculo bikini azul que bebía en la barra—. ¿En serio te has separado de Regina?

—Sí.

Robin, divertido, le miró y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Has hecho bien. Para qué disfrutar de una sola cuando estando libre puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras.

A David se le revolvió el estómago y acercándose intimidatoriamente le dijo entre dientes:

—Te ha faltado la parte que dice, siempre y cuando no haya un cabrón sin escrúpulos que se fije en tu mujer y te arruine la vida.

Killian, sin entender nada, se puso alerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—¿A qué te refieres David? —preguntó Robin algo acalorado.

Incrédulo por la desfachatez que mostraba, David comenzó a jugar al billar. Si no lo hacía le iba a partir el palo en la cabeza.

—Solo te diré una cosa maldito cabrón, hijo de puta —y con un golpe seco echó el taco hacia atrás. Robin, al notar el golpe seco en la entrepierna, cayó al suelo casi sin respiración.

—Te comportaste como un malnacido al enredarte con mi mujer. Pero todavía lo fuiste más cuando supiste lo del bebé y desapareciste dejándola sola con un gran problema. Solo espero que la vida te devuelva todo el dolor que has causado, maldito cabrón —dicho esto, David soltó el taco del billar sobre la mesa y se marchó del bar.

Killian, testigo mudo de todo aquello, no entendía nada. Miró a Robin que gimoteaba de dolor en el suelo, pero sin pensárselo dos veces salió en busca de su hermano, al que vio dirigirse al despacho muy enfadado.

—¡¿Te importaría esperarme?! —gritó Killian. Pero David no le escuchaba.

Al entrar en el despacho, David se fue directo al baño, cerró la puerta y se echó agua en la cara. Por fin había hecho lo que tantas veces había deseado.

Cuando Killian entró se imaginó dónde estaba y esperó pacientemente. Pero pasados diez minutos al ver que aquel no tenía ninguna intención de salir para darle ninguna explicación, se marchó. Un rato después regresó con la comida que habían encargado en el bar de Dick.

—Tesorito, ¿comemos? —le preguntó dando unos golpecitos en la puerta.

David, tras la puerta del baño, sonrió. Por fin se animó a salir y se sentó a comer sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Killian pasados unos minutos.

—He saldado una antigua deuda.

—¿Te había ocurrido algo con el imbécil de Robin y no me habías dicho nada?

David asintió y Killian, tras meterse un pedazo de carne en la boca, se quejó:

—Últimamente no paras de sorprenderme. Ya no sé si eres tú o un desconocido.

Al ver su gesto serio y el entrecejo fruncido, David suspiró. Killian no se merecía tantos secretos así que se dispuso a revelarle por fin detalles dolorosos para él.

—Te contaré porqué lo hice si prometes que será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—Te lo prometo. —Y para destensar la crispación que veía en su rostro hizo algo que siempre hacía Elsa cuando les contaba un secreto. Movió la mano como si cerrara con llave la boca y después hizo ademán de tirarla.

—Mira que eres tonto —sonrió David por fin.

Y comenzó a explicarle el porqué de lo ocurrido dejando a Killian totalmente anonadado. Cuando terminó su relato, fue Killian quien habló:

—Te juro que en la vida lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Me estás diciendo que Regina, la mujer perfecta, se lió con ese indeseable, se quedó embarazada y se planteó dejar a las niñas y a ti para irse con él? —David asintió dolorido—. Increíble. Hasta las personas perfectas comenten errores.

—Gina es perfecta —defendió David—. Es humana como tú y como yo y comete errores. En su momento me dolió mucho pero la quería tanto que la perdoné.

—Ahora entiendo porqué Gina nunca montó un espectáculo tras descubrirse lo tuyo. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

David, al pensar en su exmujer se tocó con preocupación la cabeza y confesó.

—Sin embargo, su error, a pesar de haberla perdonado, fue lo que dio paso a lo de Mary.

—¿Cómo conociste a Mary? —se atrevió a preguntar Killian. Sabía que aquel era un terreno difícil y nunca había entrado en él.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando viajé a Alemania? —Killian asintió—. Su avión hizo escala en Alemania para recoger unos pasajeros. En el aire, al pedir unas bebidas, la azafata se confundió y le dio la mía a ella y a ella la mía. Nos dimos cuenta en seguida y en vez de decírselo a la azafata directamente nos las intercambiamos y comenzamos a hablar. No paramos de hablar hasta llegar a Nueva York. Y aunque yo había perdonado a Gina, algo en mi interior estaba roto. En aquella época Gina estaba fría y distante conmigo y cuando conocí a Mary, no pude resistirme. Necesitaba que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que me quería. Y cuando conocí a Elsa, tan chiquita, tan bonita, con esa carita de ángel yo….

—¡¿Elsa?! ¿Cómo que cuando conociste a Elsa?

David sonrió y sorprendiendo de nuevo a Killian confesó:

—Elsa no es mi hija biológica, pero la quiero como si lo fuera.

—¿Pero entonces Elsa, qué…? —preguntó un Killian cada vez más incrédulo.

—Cuando la conocí tenía seis meses. Un día comenzó a llamarme papi — sonrió al recordarlo— y no pude decirle que no era así. Era mi niña. Luego, con el tiempo, nació Neal y les di a ambos mi apellido. Son mis hijos. No consentiré que nadie le haga daño a Elsa, porque ella para mí es tan hija como Cat, Ollie o Neal. Y por favor, esto no puede salir de aquí. Mi intención es que ella nunca lo sepa.

—No te preocupes. Ese secreto morirá conmigo.

David convencido de que así sería sonrió y apuntó:

—Cuando ocurrió lo de Mary di gracias al cielo por haber reconocido a la niña y al niño con mis apellidos. Si no hubiera sido así, me los habrían quitado los servicios sociales y, aunque con el tiempo hubiera podido demostrar que el padre de Neal era yo, nunca hubiera podido conseguir demostrar lo mismo de Elsa. Si eso hubiera ocurrido no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca —y a continuación murmuró emocionado—. Ella es mi niña.

Tras un corto pero cargado momento de emociones, al final Killian posó su mano sobre la pierna de aquel y preguntó.

—Hermano ¿tienes algo más que contarme?

David le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Perdóname por no haberte contado nunca nada de Mary Margaret y los niños. Pero no quería implicarte en algo que yo mismo sabía que estaba mal. Pero la vida a veces es difícil de digerir y…

—David… ¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

—Tú dirás hermano.

—¿Por qué no te divorciaste de Gina? Podrías haber comenzado una nueva vida con Mary y los niños.

David tomó aire.

—Porque yo sin Gina no podía vivir. La amaba y la amo demasiado. Todavía me cuesta dormir por las noches sin sentirla a mi lado. Sé que es terriblemente egoísta esto que te digo, pero yo amaba a Gina y Mary me amaba a mí. Hubo un momento en que decidí que aquella relación con Mary Margaret tenía que acabarse. Pero un día me llamó y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Te juro que en ese momento me quedé bloqueado, y cuando ella me confesó que no quería abortar me alegré. Hablé con ella y le dejé las cosas muy claras. Yo amaba a mi mujer y a mis hijas y nunca, pasara lo que pasara, pensaba separarme de ellas. Mary tenía unas ideas muy liberales y con tal de llevar la contraria a su madre — sonrió— aceptó vivir conmigo aun sabiendo que nunca dejaría a Gina. Nos veíamos poco, unos días al mes. Pero a ambos nos bastaban. El resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta nunca?

—Porque los humanos, sabemos ocultar los secretos, por eso tampoco te enteraste de lo de Gina. Pero ya has visto, la vida al final siempre pasa factura y algo que en un momento creías controlado se descontrola y...

—Tengo otra pregunta —sonrió Killian—. Ya sé que te dije antes que era la última, pero...

—Dispara hermano —contestó David a sabiendas que con el tiempo tendría muchas más.

—¿Qué pensaban decirles a Elsa y Neal cuando crecieran? Ellos preguntarían dónde iba su padre tan a menudo.

David asintió.

—Si te soy sincero nunca lo pensamos. Vivíamos el presente. Me imagino que cuando hubiera llegado el momento nos hubiéramos vuelto locos pensando qué decirles pero… no, no lo pensamos. —Con gesto triste miró a su hermano y susurró—: Pobre Gina, si la hubieras visto aquel día en el hospital como cuidó de Neal, mientras yo atendía a Elsa. Nunca la podré olvidar. Es una gran mujer que espero que sea feliz. Se lo merece.

En ese instante Killian pensó en Ollie y en aquello que le había dicho del empujoncito.

—Tú también te mereces lo mejor —susurró Killian—. Oye, si quieres, cenamos en casa esta noche y seguimos conversando.

David asintió. Haber hablado por fin de todo aquello con normalidad le reconfortaba.

—Me parece estupendo. Gracias, Killian.

—De nada —y para hacerle sonreír añadió—: Que sepas que has dejado a Robin para el arrastre. Ya estoy viendo a la rubia explosiva que le acompañaba poniéndole pañitos de hielo toda la noche.

Y ambos se echaron a reír.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

En Nueva York, al volver del instituto, Cat y Ollie encontraron a su abuela como cada tarde, sola leyendo un libro. Llegó la hora de la cena y como Regina y Emma no aparecían, empezaron a preparar una ensalada mientras Cora metía en el horno la carne para asar.

—Qué raro que mamá no haya regresado del trabajo —comentó Ollie.

—¿Y dónde se habrá metido tu tía? — preguntó Cora.

—Seguro que andan juntas —contestó Ollie sin darle importancia—. A lo mejor la tía fue a buscar a mamá al trabajo.

—Pues podrían llamar —protestó la abuela—. Para algo sirven esos teléfonos móviles que tienen.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta de la calle y risas.

—Hola chicas —dijo de pronto Emma al entrar en la cocina seguida por su hermana —. Perdonen el retraso pero es que hemos estado de compras y luego hemos ido a tomar algo y nos hemos retrasado.

Regina, divertida, observaba las caras de su madre y sus hijas.

—¿Mamá? ¿Tía Emma? —dijo Cat asombrada, soltando la ensaladera.

—¿Qué tal nos vemos? —Preguntó Emma—. Hemos pasado por la peluquería.

Ollie se acercó a su madre. Parecía veinte años más joven.

—Mamá estas guapísima, te queda genial ese pelo.

—Madre mía, hijas —protestó Cora—. ¿Pero qué se han hecho en la cabeza?

Boquiabierta, Regina iba a responder, pero Cat lo hizo por ella.

—Pero abuela ¡si están fantásticas!

Ollie apenas podía articular palabra. De pronto, parecía que sus padres y sus tíos habían decidido retarse a ver quién parecía más joven.

—Emma, por la cara que tiene mamá, creo que no tendría que haberme cortado el pelo —se mofó Regina.

—Pues yo te veo genial —aplaudió Ollie, al ver que su madre se había cortado el pelo; corto, por encima de los hombros y con unas mechas de color castaño un poco más claro.

—Gracias, mi vida —agradeció su madre.

Cat, clavando la mirada en su madre, preguntó:

—¿Y dónde te has comprado esos vaqueros y esa camiseta verde? ¡Yo quiero una!

Emma, encantada por el cambio que había conseguido en su hermana, reclamó la atención de sus sobrinas.

—Bueno, ¿algún alma caritativa que me diga algo a mí?

Ollie se carcajeó y a pesar de la cara de enfado de su abuela dijo:

—Tía, estás que quitas el hipo. El pelo rizado y pelirrojo te queda genial. Y ese peto vaquero que llevas ya se sale de lo normal. ¿Dónde han ido de compras?

—Después de la peluquería y, tras un par de copichuelas, —rio al mirar a su hermana que no podía parar de reír—, la he llevado a una tienda muy alternativa. ¿A que es genial? —las niñas asintieron—. Mañana si quieren las llevo y compramos algo de ropa en esa tienda. Tienen cosas chulísimas.

—Quiero un peto como el tuyo —pidió Cat, que no le quitaba ojo.

Regina, feliz, asintió.

—Pues mañana vamos y lo compramos.

—¿Y qué pasa? —expuso Cora—. ¿Han tenido que comprar los pantalones rotos? ¿Acaso no podíais comprarlos nuevos?

Todas sonrieron, menos ella.

—Mamá, es lo que se lleva —explicó Emma—. La ropa es nueva, lo que pasa es que se hace así, envejecida.

Pero su madre no tenía ganas de juergas y señaló con dureza:

—Emma, ¿no crees que estás llegando demasiado lejos? Ya está bien que tú cometas locuras, pero que empujes a tu hermana a que las haga me parece fatal. Tu hermana es madre de estas dos niñas y no creo que deba llevar esta pinta de quinceañera que le has puesto. Todos estamos acostumbrados a tu loca manera de vivir, pero no arrastres por el mal camino a tu hermana. Ella siempre ha tenido una conducta digna y respetable.

Cat y Ollie dejaron de mirar a su madre y a su tía para dirigir sus miradas a su abuela que en una fracción de segundo había enrarecido el ambiente festivo que estas habían creado al llegar a la casa. Por unos minutos, las risas habían vuelto de nuevo a sus vidas, hasta que su abuela, raro en ella, se las había cortado.

Regina no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y Emma se calló. La alegría que había en sus ojos se convirtió en ira.

—Mamá no creo que…

—Calla, Emm —ordenó Regina. Su hermana se estaba llevando una buena bronca y no iba a permitirlo—. Mamá, te quiero con toda mi alma y te respeto como a nadie en este mundo, pero no quiero volver a oír de tus labios que Emma no es digna y respetable, porque a lo mejor ella es mucho más digna y respetable que yo.

Emma se acercó a ella para que callara. Pero su hermana le indicó con un gesto que estuviera tranquila.

—Además, si yo me he cortado el pelo o me he puesto unos vaqueros, que ya veo que te desagradan, no estoy perjudicando a mis hijas y mucho menos culpes a Emma, porque nadie me ha obligado a ponérmelos. Siento que no te guste nuestra imagen, pero quizá a nosotras sí. El que me veas así con estas pintas, como tú dices, no quiere decir que haya olvidado que soy la jefa de un despacho de abogados. ¿Qué es lo que crees, que voy a ir así vestida al despacho? Por Dios, mamá no seas ridícula. Siempre he sabido diferenciar muy bien mi vida laboral de la personal, pero quizá gracias a mi hermana —dijo acercándose a Emma— me he dado cuenta que la vida no es solo trabajar, sino que hay que disfrutar de las cosas y de las personas. Además, gracias a ella las niñas y yo estamos sonriendo por primera vez en muchos meses y no te voy a consentir que la menosprecies delante de mí.

Cora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó y salió de la cocina.

—Lo siento por la abuela, mamá, pero has estado muy bien —comentó Ollie.

Regina, mirando a Emma que en ese momento se secaba las lágrimas, susurró:

—Espero que esto haga que la abuela recapacite.

Todos sabían lo mucho que Cora echaba de menos a David y Killian.

Aquello era lo que a la mujer le estaba amargando la vida. Ella no era así.

—Demonios como es la abuela —protestó Cat acercándose a su tía—. Tú no hagas caso, tía. Para nosotras, eres la mejor.

—Gracias, cariño —sonrió al escucharla.

Regina revolvió con cariño los rizos rojos de su hermana.

—Venga sonríe y vamos a cenar. Ollie, ve y dile a la abuela que venga.

Ollie salió en dirección a la habitación de Cora, pero se sorprendió cuando se la encontró al principio de la escalera.

—Abuela —susurró acercándose a esta—, ven vamos a cenar.

—Ahora voy —respondió esta sin mirarla.

No quería que viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ollie regresó a la cocina.

Diez minutos después estaban las cinco sentadas alrededor de la mesa comiendo en silencio. El episodio vivido hacia unos minutos las había enmudecido, hasta que de pronto Cora dijo:

—Emma, perdona hija, tu hermana tiene razón. A veces digo las cosas sin pensarlas, y creo que he sido muy dura contigo.

—No te preocupes, mamá —respondió sin mirarla.

Pero la mujer insistió.

—Hasta que no me digas que me perdonas no callaré. He sido una bruja y no me he dado cuenta de que has hecho reír a Regina como llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Y solamente por ese detalle debería de haberme callado y no haber dicho ninguna de las tonterías que he dicho.

—De acuerdo, mamá —sonrió Emma mirándola a los ojos—. Te perdono y ya está olvidado.

Con una sonrisa, Cora se levantó para darle un cariñoso beso a su hija en la pelirroja cabeza y Regina sonrió al ver el gesto afable de su madre. Esa sí. Esa sí era la gran Cora.

—Bueno hay otro detalle que me gustaría saber. Las conozco y esas miraditas que se echan me hace presuponer ¿Esconden algo?

Sorprendida por la agudeza de su madre Regina contestó.

—Solo te diré que el sábado que viene por la noche, mi hermana y yo tenemos una cita para ir a una fiesta.

Ollie se sobresaltó. Aquello podía frustrar sus planes.

—¡¿Cómo?! — dijo Cat.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Ollie.

—Lo sabía —rio Cora—. Sabía que esas miraditas entre ustedes, escondía algo.

Regina y Emma se miraron y sonrieron.

—Bueno, chicas cuando se lo digamos no se lo van a creer —dijo su tía—. El caso es que estábamos tomando algo en un bar esta tarde, cuando de pronto nos dice el camarero que las consumiciones nos las habían pagado los caballeros de la mesa del fondo —al escuchar aquello Regina comenzó a reír—. Primero nos sorprendimos, después le dimos las gracias al camarero y seguimos a lo nuestro. Pero resulta que cuando esos caballeros ya se iban, han pasado por nuestro lado y se nos han presentado. ¿Y a que no saben quiénes eran?

—¡Venga tía, suéltalo ya! —chilló Cat—. ¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa!

—Que lo diga tu madre que yo todavía no me lo puedo creer —se mofó Emma divertida.

Regina se secó la boca con la servilleta y miró a sus alucinadas hijas.

—Eran nada más y nada menos que Gary Smacks, Jack Birmingans y Paul Baston. Los top model que tan de moda están últimamente en todos los lados.

Cat y Ollie se quedaron mirándolas sin habla. Aunque fue Cat la primera en reaccionar.

—Anda ya, mamá. Seguro que los hans confundido, ¿cómo van a ser ellos?

Regina y Emma se miraron, sabían que no les creerían.

—Venga, hombre —Bromeo Ollie—. Creo que les han tomado el pelo. Acaso creen que Jack Birmingans, Paul Baston y Gary Smacks no tienen otra cosa que hacer que invitar a dos mujeres mayores como ustedes y…

Al escuchar aquello Cora se carcajeó. La dulce Ollie acababa de llamar viejas a su madre y tía.

—Será posible la mocosa esta —protestó Emma—. ¿Nos ha llamado vejestorios?

—Tía, no he dicho vejestorios —se disculpó Ollie, al entender que quizá su comentario no había sido el más acertado—. Cuando he dicho mujeres mayores, me refería a que ellos además de que son más jóvenes que ustedes, están siempre rodeados de chicas jóvenes y preciosas. No por eso las estoy llamando vejestorios. Solo que creo que les han tomado el pelo.

—Todo puede ser en esta vida —sonrió Cora—. Yo no dudaría de la palabra de su madre y menos aún de la de su tía. Ya sabes que ella, por su trabajo, conoce a muchos modelos y actores.

—Pero abuela —apuntó Cat—. ¿Cómo quieres que nos lo creamos? Es como si me dicen que mañana vendrá Jared Gilmore a mi casa a desayunar y que además me preguntará si quiero leche o copos de maíz. ¿Tú crees que me lo creería? Pues no.

—De acuerdo, niñas de poca fe —asintió Emma al mirar a su hermana—. Esto es muy sencillo de demostrar. Ustedes mismas verán si nos han tomado el pelo o no el sábado cuando vengan a recogernos a las ocho y media. Nos han invitado a cenar y a una fiesta.

—Exacto —asintió Regina divertida—. Ustedes mismas lo comprobaran. Y ahora, mamá pásame la ensalada que estoy hambrienta.

Tras esto las cinco mujeres continuaron su cena entre risas y apuestas sobre quién tendría razón el sábado por la noche.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **.**

Los días pasaron a gran velocidad. Regina comprobó que su cambio de imagen había sido positivo. Todo el mundo se sorprendía al verla y le felicitaba por su nuevo look. Se miraba en el espejo y, a veces, ni siquiera se reconocía, incluso cuando se ponía los mismos trajes y la misma ropa que los días anteriores, la imagen que reflejaba era diferente. Se veía más joven y atrevida. También los hombres la miraban de forma diferente. Ya no parecían intimidados, sino más bien interesados. Por las tardes, cuando paseaba con sus hijas o con Emma se enfundada aquellos pantalones vaqueros y se sentía joven y esa sensación le gustaba. Le encantaba.

Cuando por las noches se desnudaba sola en su habitación pensaba en David.

¿Qué pensaría él de su nueva imagen? Regina estaba segura de que le gustaría. Lo que ahora reflejaba fue lo que en tiempos pasados enamoró a David. Dinámica y fresca. Ahora tenía unos años más, pero su cuerpo, a pesar de los embarazos, no había cambiado en exceso. Al contrario quizá ahora se veía más sexy que nunca.

Fueron muchas las noches en las que se conectaba a Internet para charlar un rato con él. Era increíble la conexión que se había creado entre ellos. Incluso este le dijo que cuando viajara a Nueva York iría a visitarla. Un día David le habló de un programa llamado Skype que avisaba cuando estaban conectados y donde podrían hablar sin necesidad de conectarse a ningún chat. Regina se lo instaló pero le advirtió que ella no utilizaría la webcam. Solo escribiría.

Llegó el sábado. Cat y Ollie esperaban ansiosas conocer a aquellos hombres que la tonta de su madre y su tía creían que eran supermodelos. Regina y Emma se arreglaban nerviosas. Regina, en su habitación, intentaba elegir indumentaria.

Llevaba años sin tener una cita y no sabía qué ponerse. En ese momento entró Emma sin llamar a la puerta. Estaba fantástica con un vestido azul eléctrico.

—¿Qué tal este vestido? —preguntó Emma plantándose frente a ella.

—Estás impresionante.

—Vale, vale, ¿qué me hago en el pelo, me lo recojo o lo dejo suelto? — preguntó mecánicamente.

—Yo creo que deberías dejártelo suelto, así como lo llevas se ve fantástico.

En ese momento Emma se detuvo y se fijó en ella.

—Pero Gina, ¿qué haces todavía así?

—No sé qué ponerme. No tengo nada tan bonito como ese vestido azul que te has puesto. Todo lo que tengo es tan serio, tan formal, que no encuentro nada apropiado —respondió desesperada e indecisa.

—Vamos a ver —Emma se metió en el vestidor y eligió un vestido negro. — Vamos a ver, pruébate este.

—¿Este vestido?

—Tú pruébatelo y veré qué puedo hacer —propuso Emma.

Era un vestido negro, cuello de cisne, mangas anchas y una sobrefalda de tul por encima.

—Sinceramente hermanita es el vestido más feo que he visto en mi vida aunque sea de la carísima Valset. Veamos qué podemos hacer —dijo Emma mirándolo—. De momento vamos a quitar el tul que nos estorba.

—Es horroroso. No creo que puedas hacer mucho por mejorarlo —y sonriendo preguntó—. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando para comprarme algo tan horrible?

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Ahora quítatelo y tráeme unas tijeras.

Después de quitárselo, Regina vio con espanto como Emma empezaba a descoser el vestido. Le quitó la sobrefalda de tul. Descosió las mangas y finalmente cortó la tela. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y fue a la máquina de coser de su madre. Poco tiempo después, estaba frente a Regina tendiéndole el vestido.

—Póntelo.

Boquiabierta al ver el trapo que le tendía protestó.

—¿Qué me ponga esto?

—Sí.

—Emma, si antes era horrible, ahora será peor.

—He dicho que te lo pongas —exigió Emma—. Necesito ver si tengo que hacerte algún arreglo más.

Regina resopló y empezó a ponerse el vestido que ahora era más ligero y fácil de poner. Cuando se miró en el espejo casi se cae para atrás. El horroroso vestido se había convertido en uno precioso y sexy que le quedaba genial.

—Madre mía —silbó su hermana—. Te queda de muerte. Hoy arrasas.

—Pero Emma —dijo Regina sin creérselo—, ¿qué le has hecho que parece otro?

—Ha sido fácil. Le he quitado las mangas para dejar al descubierto tus brazos y, en especial, esos hombros que tienes tan bonitos. He eliminado esa horrorosa faldita de tul que llevaba, y he dejado a la vista un insinuante y ajustado vestido negro. Y finalmente te he hecho una raja en el lateral derecho de la falda para que puedas caminar mejor y, sobre todo, para que enseñes esas piernezotas que tienes.

Regina se miraba en el espejo. Se veía estupenda.

—¿No voy muy escandalosa? —preguntó:

—Espera, falta un detalle —se apresuró Emma y abrió un cajón de la cómoda —. Toma, ponte esto

Sin rechistar, Regina se puso unos guantes de seda hasta los codos.

—Esto es genial —rio divertida—. Pero, ¿cuándo has aprendido a hacer estas cosas? No paras de sorprenderme.

—Durante el tiempo en que has estado sumergida en tu vida, digamos trabajo, marido, hijas, yo he aprendido cosas que me gustan. Hace tiempo me apunté a un curso de restauración de muebles antiguos, otro de diseño por ordenador y el último fue uno de corte y confección. Me encanta trabajar con las telas y diseñar ropa. Estás fantástica hermanita. Ahora maquíllate un poquito y ya lo habremos rematado del todo. Espera y veras las caras de tus niñas cuando te vean así.

—Uf… verás mamá —murmuró Regina—, a ver cómo se toma esto.

Emma sonrió y sabiendo que su madre sería la primera en aplaudirla añadió:

—Que se lo tome como le dé la gana. Es nuestra vida. Ella tuvo la suya y nosotras tenemos que vivir la nuestra como queramos. Por cierto, ricura — comentó con una sonrisa—. Recuérdame que vayamos de compras porque tienes un armario lleno de ropa, pero no hay nada que te sirva.

Una hora después se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Emma entró en busca de su hermana.

—Venga, bajemos antes de que se desmayen —apremió esta—, o de que se les tiren al cuello.

El efecto que causó la presencia de ambas a todos los asistentes fue increíble.

Cat y Ollie se quedaron boquiabiertas, sin habla cuando llegaron los hombres a quienes su madre y su tía esperaban: efectivamente eran Gary, Jack y Paul.

Estos ya estaban acostumbrados a que su presencia turbara a las jovencitas y que les observaran como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Pero lo que terminó de alucinar a las chicas fue cuando aparecieron su madre y su tía. Era la primera vez que veían a su madre así. ¿De dónde había sacado aquel vestido tan precioso?

—Mamá, qué guapa estás. Pareces otra —comentó Ollie.

—Gracias, tesoro, eso quiero parecer, otra —asintió mirándola.

En ese momento llegó Cora hasta ellas y al verlas aplaudió.

—Chicas, estan bellísimas. Quiero que lo pasen estupendamente esta noche y que mañana todo Nueva York hable de lo estupendas que estaban —luego volviéndose hacia los tres modelos dijo señalándoles con el dedo—: y ustedes, a ver dónde llevan a mis hijas y mucho cuidadito con ellas. Pásenlo bien y conduzcan con cuidado.

—¡Mamá! — Exclamaron ambas al unísono.

Ellos sonrieron y Jack con galantería dijo:

—No se preocupe señora. Iremos en limusina y así no habrá problemas con la bebida. Y le doy mi palabra de que sus hijas lo pasaran bien esta noche y que las tendrá de vuelta dentro de unas horas.

Dicho esto salieron de la casa acompañadas por tres estupendos hombres a cuál más guapo. Se montaron en una limusina color blanco y se marcharon dejando a Cat y a Ollie mudas por la impresión de haber hablado con aquellos hombres.

Aquella noche, Ollie se conectó a Internet desde su habitación para hablar con su padre.

TALABUKI ¿Todo bien por casa?

SUGAR Sí y no.

TALABUKI Cuéntame cariño...

SUGAR Mamá y la tía se han ido, tenían una cita esta noche.

TALABUKI Tanto mamá como la tía son mujeres libres y pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana.

SUGAR Sí papá, pero es que se han ido con Gary Smacks, Tom Birmingans y Paul Baston.

TALABUKI ¿Y esos quiénes son? Ollie, te llamo por teléfono y así hablamos mejor, ¿ok?

SUGAR ok.

Ollie sonrió divertida. Su padre había picado el anzuelo. Confirmado, aún le importaba su madre. Segundos después sonó el teléfono y lo cogió.

—Ollie, hola cariño, cuéntame qué pasa —preguntó ansioso. Saber que su Gina tenía una cita no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Papá, no es nada —sonrió con malicia—. Es que estoy increíblemente sorprendida. Esta noche han venido esos pedazos de hombretones a buscarlas para irse con ellas a cenar y a tomar copas por ahí.

David se atragantó, ¿hombretones?, ¿qué hombretones?

—Ollie —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

En ese momento Ollie sonrió y como si aquellos fueran las máximas estrellas de Hollywood chilló dejando sordo a David al otro lado del teléfono.

—Papá, ¿no los conoces? Por Dios, papá qué anticuado estás —dijo con exagerado énfasis—. Pues ni más ni menos son tres top models que están muy de moda. Son guapos, altos, simpáticos… Oh… papá, y lo más alucinante era lo guapas que estaban mamá y la tía, ellas sí que parecían unas verdaderas modelos.

David resopló al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Pero desde cuándo conocen tu madre y la tía a esos hombretones? — preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

—No lo sé, papá. Pero si te contara como están cambiado las cosas por aquí ¡no lo creerías! —La niña sonrió de nuevo—. Resulta que el otro día salieron la tía y mamá a la peluquería y de compras. Luego se fueron a tomar algo por ahí y las invitaron y quedaron con ellas para cenar hoy.

—No me lo puedo creer —comentó David incrédulo. ¿Hablaban de la misma Regina?

Intentaba asimilar lo que su hija le estaba contando. Regina saliendo con unos desconocidos, no era propio de ella. En ese momento entró Killian y al ver su cara le miró desconcertado, justo en el momento que David dijo:

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que están cambiado los cosas por allí?

—Papá, solo te diré que mamá ha cambiado de imagen y está preciosa. Bueno, si la vieras no la reconocerías, ni a la tía tampoco —comentó esperanzada de que Killian estuviera cerca y se percatara de que Emma también estaba metida en todo aquel lío.

Sus palabras no tardaron en causar efecto en Killian cuando oyó preguntar a David.

—¿Que tu madre y la tía han cambiado de imagen? —preguntó David sonriendo. No se imaginaba a Regina haciendo un cambio drástico en su vida. Nunca lo había hecho.

Killian que le estaba escuchando, se acercó y empezó a decirle que preguntara por Emma.

—No creo que hayan cambiado mucho, sobre todo tu madre.

—Papá, estas muy equivocado. Mira, para que veas lo equivocado que estás te diré que mamá se ha cortado su elegante melena y se ha dejado el pelo corto sobre los hombros. Se ha puesto mechones más claros y si la hubieras visto con los vaqueros rotos no la habrías reconocido.

—¿Tu madre con vaqueros y encima rotos? —Bufó David casi chillando al tiempo que se le caía la cerveza que tenía en las manos—. ¿Que se ha cortado el pelo? Pero si nunca se ha cortado el pelo en los veinte años que hace que la conozco.

Killian le increpó para que de nuevo preguntara por Emma.

—Oye ¿tu tía qué se ha hecho? ¿Se ha puesto el pelo verde?

«Esto marcha», pensó Ollie.

—Oh, la tía,… se ha rizado el pelo y se lo ha puesto rojo. Esta guapísima y si la hubieras visto con el peto vaquero que se compró, hubieras alucinado.

—Vaya —repitió David para que Killian le escuchara—. Tu tía utiliza petos vaqueros, se ha rizado el pelo y ahora está preciosa con su pelo pelirrojo. Te creo, hija, la tía es muy guapa.

Killian se sentó y David hizo esfuerzos por no reír cuando este cómicamente se tocó el corazón.

—¿Y dónde han ido? —preguntó David como el que no quiere la cosa.

Ollie rio. Su padre era muy inocente en esos temas.

—Pues no lo sé, papá, estoy deseando que llegue mañana para que me cuenten donde fueron. Jack, Gary y Paul vinieron a recogerlas en una limusina blanca y se marcharon. Oh… papá qué emoción. Iban guapísimas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —espetó celoso—. Bueno cariño debe ser tarde para ti, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir y mañana hablamos de nuevo?

—De acuerdo, papá —sonrió Ollie—. Oye, papá espera que Cat quiere decirte hola.

De aquella manera David tuvo que volver a escuchar todo lo que Ollie le había contado sobre su madre y su tía. Además Cat era más exagerada que Ollie contando las cosas y daba más lujo de detalles. Estaba claro que si a su padre y al tío Killian les importaban aquellas mujeres, esa noche no iban a dormir tranquilos.

Ya en la cama, Ollie, antes de apagar la luz de su lamparita se dijo divertida:

—Segundo empujoncito

A los pocos minutos se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras, en Oahu, David y Killian no paraban de hablar sobre el tema.

—¿Que se han ido con quién? —volvió a preguntar Killian.

—Con un tal Gary Smacks, Jack Birmingans y Paul no sé qué.

—¿Y esos tipos quiénes son? —preguntó Killian.

—Según mis dos hijas, unos top model muy cotizados.

—Espera —pidió Killian. Y tras teclear en su portátil aquellos nombres dijo —. Aquí están. Vaya… sí que son unos engreídos.

David se acercó para mirar y tras asentir respondió despectivamente.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—Seguro que son gays —afirmó Killian—. Fíjate qué bien peinaditos que van.

—A Gina nunca le ha gustado ese tipo de hombre.

—Joder, macho, pero si llevan las cejitas depiladas —se mofó Killian—. Donde esté un macho que se quiten estas nenazas.

—No lo dudes, hermano —asintió convencido.

—No lo dudo.

—Pues eso —sonrió David. Y cerrando el portátil añadió—. Sin problemas con el tema.

Diez minutos después, Killian volvió a entrar en el salón y encontró a Sam mirando de nuevo la página de aquellos modelos y antes de que dijera algo aclaró.

—Son libres de hacer lo que les dé la gana, con quien les dé la gana.

—Tienes razón —apostilló Killian y dándose la vuelta añadió—. Hasta mañana David.

Killian se marchó. Pero David no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

¿Verdaderamente su relación había acabado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal cada día que pasaba sin ver a Regina? ¿Ella sería feliz sin él? ¿Por qué Regina habría cambiado de imagen? ¿Estaría guapa? Sí… no lo dudaba. Esas y más preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y no encontraban respuesta.

Killian, tumbado sobre la cama de su habitación, observaba el broche que tenía en sus manos. Aquello era lo único que tenía de su madre. Aquel broche junto a una nota firmada por una mujer llamada Thalia era el único recuerdo que tenía sobre su pasado. Pero no era en ello en lo que estaba pensando, aquello era un tema olvidado. Ahora mismo tenía la mente ocupada únicamente con Emma. ¿Por qué ahora, precisamente, no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Aquellos ojos verdes, aquella mirada insinuante le habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la vio... Adoraba a Emma y olvidarla iba a ser un gran reto, pero lo iba a conseguir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **.**

A muchos kilómetros de Oahu, Regina y Emma se divertían como llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo. Los modelazos las llevaron a cenar a Votruart. Un restaurante elitista al que solo se entraba si eras rico o famoso. Regina, acostumbrada al lujo, estaba feliz al verse rodeada por actores que tantas y tantas veces había visto en las películas.

A lo largo de la noche, Jack intentó agradar en todo a Regina, y Gary a Emma.

Ambas se habían dado cuenta de aquello y de momento, entre sonrisas pícaras, se dejaban querer. Se tomaban la libertad de tomarlas por la cintura y besarlas en el cuello. Mientras esperaban en una especie de barra a que un camarero les sirviera un cóctel, de pronto, Regina vio a alguien y cuchicheó.

—Emm… Emma… disimula pero mira quién está allí.

Dándose la vuelta rápidamente Emma susurró.

—Oh… Dios… Es todavía más guapo al natural.

Ambas rieron como dos colegialas y Regina añadió:

—Como diría Cat ¡está que arde!

Gary que no había podido evitar escuchar lo que decían, mirándolas con sus preciosos ojos verdes preguntó:

—¿Quieren que se lo presente?

Ambas se miraron incrédulas y Emma clamó.

—¿Que si queremos conocer a George Clooney? Por supuesto que queremos.

Gary divertido hizo las presentaciones. George era amigo suyo y las chicas pudieron comprobar que el actorazo era encantador y con un gran sentido del humor. Les presentaron a Channing Tatum, Valeria Mazza, Estela Ponce, Eric Dane, Nicolas Cage y a Cher, quien al ver el vestido de Regina le preguntó por el diseñador y ésta sin pensárselo señaló a su hermana Emma, que se atragantó.

Sobre las seis de la mañana y, tras una noche diferente y maravillosa, se disponían a marcharse de la fiesta cuando de pronto Emma se paró en seco y preguntó:

—Gary, ¿conoces a ese actor que está allí?

Mirando hacia donde indicaba asintió divertido:

—Es Jared Gilmore. Un chico muy agradable. ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Emma, mientras Regina, al intuir sus intenciones se echaba a reír.

.

Sobre las ocho de la mañana, Cora entró en la cocina. Casi le da un desmayo al ver la aglomeración de gente que había alrededor de la mesa tomando café: sus hijas, los hombres con los que habían salido y otro chico al que no reconoció. Emma le indicó con gestos a su madre que no les descubriera y que llamara a las niñas para que bajaran a desayunar. Entre divertida y anonadada Cora obedeció y todos, incluida Serena, corrieron a esconderse. Solo quedó uno de ellos a la mesa. Cinco minutos después, se escuchaban los pasos de Cat y Ollie que bajaban a desayunar protestando porque era domingo y no entendían por qué tenían que madrugar.

Cuando entraron en la cocina vieron a la persona que creyeron que era su abuela leyendo el periódico. Cora, todas las mañanas, tenía su ritual; su café y su diario En pijama y con los pelos revueltos, continuaron con sus protestas, cogieron sus tazones y se dirigieron hacia la mesa. En cuanto se sentaron, Jared Gilmore bajó el periódico, descubriéndose, y mirándolas fijamente preguntó:

—¿Leche o copos de maíz?

Las chicas se quedaron blancas. Ante ellas estaba su gran ídolo y no supieron qué decir hasta que oyeron las risas de su madre y de su tía, que acercándose a ellas dijo:

—¿Ven como hasta lo más increíble puede ser verdad? —Las chicas asintieron alucinadas—. ¿Quién se iba a decir que Jared Gilmore estaría sentado en nuestra mesa desayunando con ustedes?

Todos se pusieron a reír. Y, entonces, Ollie se dio cuenta de algo. Si era posible que su actor favorito estuviera en su casa desayunando, algo que no hubiera creído en un millón de años. ¿Por qué no iba a ser posible que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos? ¿O incluso que sus tíos, Emma y Killian, se dieran una oportunidad? Y así, se prometió a sí misma, que haría todo lo posible porque aquello se cumpliera.

.

De madrugada, en Oahu, un pensativo David se sentaba en el porche trasero de su casa mientras se tomaba un café y observaba las olas. Le gustaba ver cómo llegaban enfurecidas hasta casi la orilla y rompían con bravura, con su resplandeciente brillo espumoso. Aquella tarde, tras la conversación con sus hijas no había podido quitarse a Regina de la cabeza. Solo podía pensar en ella. Su Gina. Por la noche no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño y, finalmente, tras dar cientos de vueltas en la cama había decidido levantarse. Y allí estaba, a las seis y media de la mañana tomándose una taza de café cuando apareció Killian, que, por su aspecto, no había corrido mejor suerte.

—¿Quieres más café? —preguntó Killian desde la cocina al ver a David fuera sentado.

Este miró el interior de su taza y asintió.

El moreno llenó dos tazas con abundante café caliente, les echó dos cucharadas de azúcar y salió por la puerta trasera para sentarse junto a él.

—Que temprano te has levantado hoy, amigo.

—Creo que no soy el único —respondió David

Killian asintió y miró hacia el mar. Así estuvieron diez minutos, en completo silencio, hasta que este se levantó y dijo.

—Hoy hace viento. Será un buen día para coger olas.

Apurando su café entró de nuevo en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de David, quien le conocía bien y sabía que cuando tenía un problema procuraba eludir el tema. Era su método de autodefensa. Algo que empleaba desde niño. Minutos más tarde, salió de la casa con el traje de neopreno negro puesto y con su tabla de surf bajo el brazo.

—Voy un rato al agua, ¿te animas?

David le miró, aún con la taza de café en la mano.

—Cuando llegue Honey para hacerse cargo de los niños iré.

Killian asintió con una sonrisa, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se encaminó hacia la playa.

—Aprovechemos ahora, amigo, que dentro de unas horas esto se llenará de gente y no podremos bailar tranquilamente con las olas —pero de pronto se detuvo y volviéndose hacia David dijo—. Por cierto, las chicas se merecen lo mejor y estoy seguro de que esos engreídos no son gays.

David asintió. Y Killian, tras encogerse de hombros, siguió su camino hacia la playa. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima, vio como se enganchaba el cable de la tabla al tobillo y luego se metía en la playa para nadar hacia su interior. David apuró los últimos restos del café, dejó la taza sobre la mesita y tocándose el cabello murmuró.

—Probablemente tengas razón, hermano. Probablemente tengas razón.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y en Nueva York todo volvió a tomar su ritmo. Una tarde, Jack, el modelazo, apareció por la casa de Regina sin previo aviso. Cora se sorprendió gratamente al verle. Aquel joven tan agradable se sentó junto a ella y respondió a todas las preguntas que esta le hacía en referencia a la prensa de corazón.

—¿Leslie Prats se va a divorciar de Howard Resgial?

—Sí.

—Pero si parecen una pareja ideal —apuntó Cora mirándole fijamente.

Este, con una encantadora sonrisa, se acercó a ella y cuchicheó divertido:

—No son tan ideales. Y siento comunicarte que su matrimonio es de conveniencia porque sus preferencias sexuales no son ni mucho menos las que imaginas.

La mujer se tapó la boca con las manos y logró murmurar:

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? No me lo puedo creer.

—¡Ay Cora! —rio—. Si yo te contara...

—Me has dejado helada —contestó encantada con su compañía—. Él parece tan masculino y ella es tan bonita que me resulta imposible creer lo que me estás contando.

—En este mundo de fiestas y ríos de champán, cuanto más perfecto parece uno, más es lo que esconde —y con una cautivadora mirada le preguntó—: ¿A que cuando nos conociste a Paul, Gary y a mí pensaste que éramos gays?

Azorada, Cora agitó la cabeza sin saber qué responder y este divertido apuntó:

—Tranquila, Cora. No pasa nada porque me digas lo que pensaste. Por norma, a los modelos masculinos casi siempre se nos cataloga de gays. Pero en mi profesión hay de todo, como en cualquier otra. Hay quienes lo son, y quienes no. Y te puedo asegurar —dijo con una sonrisa increíblemente seductora—, que a mí me encantan las mujeres, al igual que a Gary y a Paul.

Avergonzada, Cora respondió con una sonrisa.

—Hijo, por Dios, qué cosas dices.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la cocina y por ella entraron Cat y Ollie que regresaban del instituto. Al encontrarle allí se sorprendieron. Cat se quedó como atontada. Jack era perfecto. Pero Ollie, aunque le caía muy bien, se inquietó. Su presencia solo podía causar problemas en su plan.

Cat, pestañeando de una manera que hizo sonreír a su hermana y a su abuela, preguntó:

—¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Has quedado con mamá?

— No exactamente. No he venido por ella, sino por ustedes. Aunque antes he de comentarlo con su madre —respondió este levantándose para saludarlas.

—¿Por nosotras? ¿A qué te refieres? Cuéntanoslooooooooooo. —le apremió Cat.

—¡Cat! ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Increpó su abuela—. No seas descarada.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero hasta que no llegue tu madre y lo hable con ella, no sabrás nada. No me gustaría que se enfadara conmigo.

—Harás bien —susurró Ollie—. Mejor que no se enfade.

Veinte minutos después apareció Regina. Al verla, Jack se levantó rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia ella le dio un pulcro beso en la mejilla. Algo que Regina agradeció. Ante las niñas, demostraciones de afecto, las justas.

—Pero bueno Jack, ¿no me digas que habíamos quedado y lo he olvidado?

Con una espectacular sonrisa que hizo suspirar a Cat, este respondió:

—No, tranquila. No habíamos quedado.

—Mamá, Jack quiere preguntarte algo. Por lo visto nos concierne a nosotras —dijo Cat que ya no podía aguantar más la incógnita.

—Bueno, pues tú dirás —le indicó invitándole a sentarse junto a ella.

—Vamos a hacer un desfile benéfico para recaudar fondos a favor de la educación de los niños de Brasil. En el desfile participaremos algunos modelos conocidos, pero queremos invitar a algunos amigos no famosos, y yo había pensado que, si a ti no te importa, todas ustedes podrían participar —finalizó dejándolas boquiabiertas—. Como te he dicho es benéfico y no se paga a nadie, pero es por una buena causa.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Cat exaltada—. Como digas que no, no te lo perdonaré en la vida.

—¡Cat! —la regañó Cora.

Encantada con la propuesta, Regina se dirigió a su emocionada hija.

—Cariño, por supuesto que no voy a decir que no. Únicamente diré que no a mi participación. No es lo mío, pero ustedes sí quieren, ¡adelante!

—¿Cómo que no es lo tuyo? —La animó Jack—. Es facilísimo y yo te enseñaré las cuatro reglas de oro.

Pero Regina no daba su brazo a torcer.

—Gracias, pero no —concretó mirándole—. Si las niñas quieren hacerlo que lo hagan, pero yo ni hablar. Me moriría de vergüenza.

—Seguro que lo harías fenomenal. Hazle caso a Jack, no puede ser tan difícil —intervino Cora.

Al oír aquello, el modelazo se volvió hacia ella y le invitó.

—Cora, tú también puedes desfilar.

—¿Yo? —Gritó descompuesta al ver las caras de sus nietas—. Ni loca. Qué horror, qué vergüenza.

—Mamá. No puede ser tan difícil. Hazle caso a Jack —dijo Regina en tono burlón.

Su madre la miró riendo con complicidad, mientras Cat gritaba emocionada.

—Yo sí quiero, mamá. ¡Oh, qué biennnnnnn! ¡Voy a desfilar!

Ollie, que había permanecido callada y observando la situación, pensó en que aquello podría serle de gran ayuda para su plan.

—Yo también quiero participar. Seguro que será divertido —intervino ésta mirando a su madre.

Regina sonrió y, tras asentir, añadió.

—Tienen mi consentimiento. Ahora llamen a su padre y pídanle el suyo. Son menores y ambos decidimos aún por ustedes.

Sin tiempo que perder las niñas corrieron hacia el teléfono pero cuando llegaron a él, Cat mirando a su hermana dijo.

—Habla tú con él Ollie. Tienes más palabrería que yo y en el caso de que a papá no le parezca buena idea seguro que sabes cómo convencerle.

—De acuerdo. Anda vete y ahora te digo qué dice.

Una vez a solas, Ollie marcó el teléfono de su padre y, tras saludarle, le contó, a su manera, la propuesta de Jack, el modelazo guapísimo y simpatiquísimo, el amigo especial de su madre. Ollie le dijo a su padre que estaban como locas por participar en aquel acto benéfico, pero que solo aceptarían si él y el tío Killian acudían a aplaudirlas, pues era importante para ellas que estuvieran allí. David resopló. Estar en la misma sala donde estaría su exmujer y su actual acompañante no era lo que más le apetecía, pero no le pudo decir que no a su hija, así que se lo prometió.

Tras la conversación, Ollie volvió silbando al jardín y Cat, al intuir lo que aquello quería decir, gritó emocionada de alegría. Y mientras su hermana hablaba con su madre, su abuela y Jack sobre el desfile, Ollie sonreía por la maravillosa oportunidad que se le había presentado de juntar en Nueva York a las cuatro personas que ella quería reunir. «Otro empujoncito más»


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **.**

Pasaron tres alocadas semanas en las que, a la salida del instituto, Jack recogía a las niñas en su maravilloso deportivo y las llevaba al auditorio donde se celebraría el desfile para ensayar.

Durante esas semanas Regina habló por Skype con David, quien seguía sin saber quién se escondía tras el nick de Lana. Este le informó que pronto viajaría a Nueva York para ver desfilar a sus hijas y Regina tuvo que hacerse la sorprendida. También le indicó que era la ocasión perfecta para conocerse en persona. Nerviosa perdida, ideó mil excusas, pero David insistía en que no surgirían muchas oportunidades como aquella.

Después de hablar con él, no conseguía dormir. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Por un lado le encantaría cenar con él, como había sugerido, pero por otro lado sabía que era imposible. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que la extraña con la que había hablado todos aquellos meses era ella y no una simple desconocida?

Martirizada por la confusión que había provocado bajó a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de leche. Eso la calmaría. Pero al entrar en la cocina vio a Emma sentada tranquilamente en el jardín, contemplando las estrellas.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Emma giró la cabeza.

—El cielo está precioso. Y tú ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Regina, inquieta, se encogió de hombros.

—Me apetecía un vaso de leche —contestó por fin.

Emma que conocía muy bien a su hermana le preguntó:

—Vamos a ver ¿cuál es esa preocupación que no te deja dormir?

—Ninguna.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Soy tu hermana y con mirarte a los ojos sé que algo pasa. ¿Me lo vas a contar o vas a obligarme a seguir preguntándote una y otra vez hasta que desistas de tu mutismo y me lo cuentes?

Regina resopló y, sentándose a su lado, le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo con David. Una vez acabó la reacción de Emma fue inmediata.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hablas con David por las noches y que él no sabe que eres tú?

Regina asintió con gesto descompuesto.

—Lo sé… Lo sé… ¡Es una locura! Pero solo lo hacía por hablar con él y ahora estoy metida en un buen lío y no sé cómo salir. ¿Cómo voy a quedar con él? — dijo desesperada.

«Vaya hermanita, no dejas de sorprenderme», pensó Emma.

—Madre mía… madre mía, Gina. ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarle después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¿No ves que este absurdo engaño puede liar las cosas y hacer que terminen aun peor?

Consciente de lo que su hermana le decía, se tapó los ojos.

—Lo sé y me siento fatal. ¿Por qué lo habré hecho? —murmuró.

Durante unos segundos ambas permanecieron calladas, hasta que Emma, retirándose el pelo de la cara, se puso manos a la obra para solucionar el embrollo.

—Vamos a ver. Tenemos tres opciones.

—¿Tres opciones?

—Ajá, hermanita. La primera es aparecer y que descubra que se trata de ti.

—¡No! ¡Ni loca!

—La segunda —prosiguió Emma—. No aparecer y darle plantón.

—Pobrecillo, ¿cómo le voy a hacer eso?

—Y la tercera —rio divertida—. Enviar a alguien en tu lugar.

Regina se quedó mirándola perpleja.

—¿Mandar a alguien en mi lugar? —preguntó:

Emma asintió y encogiéndose de hombros añadió:

—Vamos a ver. Si no quieres aparecer y tampoco quieres dejarle colgado, habrá que hacer que alguien se haga pasar por Lana. ¿No crees que es una idea estupenda?

Regina, en aquel momento, no sabía si era estupenda o no. Lo único que sabía era que aquella era la única opción.

—Quizá no sea mala idea. Solo sería una noche y podría aleccionar a mi sustituta sobre cómo es Lana y sobre todo lo que he hablado con David en estos meses. ¿Crees que podría ser viable?

Emma asintió divertida, pero Regina no estaba del todo convencida.

—Vale. Tenemos un estupendo plan pero no conozco a nadie a quien pedirle ese favor —apuntó.

—Yo tengo varias amigas que ustedes dos no conocen. Si quieres lo puedo hablar con alguna de ellas a ver si acepta. Estoy segura de que en cuando les enseñe la foto de David no me van a decir que no.

—Creo que esto no está bien —susurró Regina molesta. Aquello le parecía un mero mercadeo de carne y sexo.

Pero Emma no quería escucharla.

—¿Qué clase de mujer le has hecho creer que es Lana? —preguntó:

—Una mujer normal. Vive en Nueva York. Separada, con dos hijas y que trabaja en una tienda de ropa. Nada más.

—¿Rubia? ¿Morena?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Hija por Dios qué sosa eres —se burló Emma—. Una cuando liga por la red suele decir que es el paradigma de la belleza. Vamos, para que te enteres, en internet todas somos guapas, altas, con cuerpos impresionantes y unas bombas sexuales.

—Pero es que yo no estoy ligando con David —se defendió Regina.

—¿Ah, no? —Dijo con Diversión—. Pues hija… tú me contarás qué haces hablando con un supuesto desconocido todas las noches.

Molesta porque en el fondo sabía que su hermana podía llevar algo de razón le espetó.

—No me mires con esa cara o te mando a paseo ¿me has oído?

—Vale… Vale... no te pongas así —intervino Emma con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Pero te guste o no, algo de morbo la cosa te da —y sin dejarle que dijera nada añadió—: ¡Ya lo tengo! Ya tengo a la candidata perfecta. ¡Fiona!

—¿Fiona? ¿Quién es Fiona? —preguntó Regina.

Mirando a su hermana que la miraba con cara de enfado respondió.

—Fiona es una maquilladora que colabora con nosotros en el estudio. Está separada y le encanta conocer a gente. Es más, creo que le gustará conocer a David —y bajando la voz informó—: Aunque es un poco loba y dudo que desaproveche la oportunidad.

Regina resopló. ¿Sería aquello buena idea? ¿Debía dejar que otra se hiciera pasar por ella? Y sin haber resuelto todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente dejó que su hermana continuara con el plan.

—¿Quieres que mañana le comente algo?

Confusa por todo aquello Regina susurró.

—No sé, Emma. Si David se entera no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, se va a sentir manipulado y engañado.

—Asúmelo. De todas formas se va a sentir manipulado como se entere de que eres tú la que habla con él noche tras noche.

Regina se sentía fatal pero finalmente accedió.

—De acuerdo. Coméntaselo a esa tal Fiona y si acepta, quedamos con ella para cenar y ponerla al día.

—Vale, mañana le diré algo —y dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana le dijo al entrar en la cocina—: Desde luego te metes en cada lío que para qué. Telita con las buenecitas. Y lo más gracioso es que mamá solo se fija en mí — pero al ver su expresión triste preguntó—: ¿Tanto le extrañas?

Regina asintió sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, Emma. Hablar con él es como una necesidad. Cuando lo hago me siento bien y aunque sé que no estoy actuando correctamente, no puedo evitarlo.

Dos minutos después ambas se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Necesitaban descansar.

Al día siguiente, Regina recibió en el despacho la llamada de su hermana.

Fiona había aceptado y cenarían a las ocho las tres en Troops. Cuando Regina colgó el teléfono las manos le temblaban. Aquello no estaba bien. Era una locura. Pero no había otra solución si quería seguir hablando con David por las noches cuando regresara de su viaje a Nueva York.

A las ocho en punto Regina, atacada de los nervios, entraba en el restaurante donde había quedado con su hermana y con Fiona. Todavía no habían llegado así que se sentó en una mesa a esperar. Pocos minutos después vio entrar a Emma y, tras ella, a una mujer morena tremendamente atractiva.

—Buenas noches hermanita. Te presento a Fiona —dijo Emma.

Regina, sorprendida, clavó la mirada en el escotazo que llevaba y tuvo que reconocer que, desde luego, se la podía calificar como una bomba sexual.

—Encantada de conocerte, Fiona.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió dándole dos besos.

Durante la cena, Regina se relajó y, en los postres, era capaz de sonreír a pesar del par de patadas que le había tenido que dar a su hermana por debajo de la mesa cada vez que hacía una gracia en referencia a David. Charlaron durante más de dos horas en las que Regina le informó de todo y le dejó claro a aquella mujer que solo tenía que ser agradable con David.

—Entonces todo aclarado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Emma.

—Me encanta la idea —asintió Fiona—. Siempre me han gustado las citas a ciegas. Y no te preocupes, nunca dudará que soy Lana, la mujer con la que habla cada noche. Y aunque esté mal decirlo, querida, tu ex es un tipo muy sexy —Regina frunció el ceño—. Desde que he visto la foto que me enseñó Emma, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Fiona —advirtió Regina—. Solo quiero que seas amable con él. Solo eso.

Esta sonrió. Y echándose la melena hacia atrás respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Eso haré. Pero eso no quita que pueda comentar que tu ex es un cañonazo de hombre.

—Es importante para mi hermana que no ocurra nada más —aclaró Emma.

—¿Y si él se me insinúa? —preguntó Fiona sorprendiéndolas.

Irritada al imaginar la situación, Regina tomó aire y respondió.

—Fiona, si él hace eso. Tú decides.

Tras despedirse de Fiona, camino del coche Emma dijo.

—Si no estás segura, mañana le digo a Fiona que lo olvide.

Por un momento estuvo a punto decirle que abortara la misión. Pero aquella mujer era su única oportunidad de no darle plantón a David. Y convenciéndose de que no iba a pasar nada fuera de lo que habían planeado respondió:

—Sigamos adelante, creo que será lo mejor.

Aquella noche cuando Regina entró en su habitación y puso su portátil sobre la cama suspiró. Quedaban cuatro días para el acto benéfico y saber que iba a volver a ver a David le ponía nerviosa. Y si algo tenía claro era que aquella explosiva mujer y sus insinuantes curvas iban a bloquear a David. Después de todo era un hombre de carne y hueso. En ningún momento le había dicho que ella fuera así, pero tampoco él se lo había preguntado. Se habían limitado a hablar de ellos y de sus vidas. Consternada, miró de nuevo el portátil. Sabía que él estaba al otro lado de la pantalla y había quedado en darle aquella noche una contestación. Finalmente, segura de lo que hacía, se conectó y él rápidamente la saludó.

TALABUKI Hola

LANA Hola

TALABUKI ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse el otro día? Solo será una cena

LANA la respuesta es sí

TALABUKI Estupendo. Por fin nos podremos conocer.

LANA ¿Dónde nos vemos?

TALABUKI Qué te parece el sábado a las cinco y media en la esquina con Sunset Street. Hay una cafetería llamada Larry´s. Tomamos algo allí y después te vienes al desfile conmigo y con mi hermano Killian. Luego te invito a cenar.

LANA ¿Ir yo al desfile? No. Les molestará a tus hijas.

TALABUKI Eres una amiga, no tienen por qué molestarse.

LANA De acuerdo, ¿cómo te reconoceré?

TALABUKI Llevaré vaqueros y camisa azul. Y para que sepas quien soy me pondré un sombrero de vaquero.

LANA ¿Estás loco?

TALABUKI Y tú ¿cómo eres?

LANA Alta y morena. Creo que no te resultaré indiferente.

TALABUKI ¿Guapa y llamativa? Qué suerte la mía.

LANA Hasta el sábado

Cuando Regina se desconectó tenía ganas de matar a alguien. ¿Por qué había organizado aquella cita?


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **.**

El viernes tempranito llegó Honey para quedarse con los niños. David y Killian estuvieron en la playa con ellos hasta las once de la mañana. Después se ducharon, prepararon el equipaje y se despidieron de los niños todo lo rápido que pudieron para que no resultara doloroso para ellos. Aunque antes de irse, David le repitió mil veces a Honey que tendría el móvil encendido día y noche y que no dudase en llamarle si pasaba cualquier cosa.

Cuando el avión llegó a Nueva York a ambos les embargó una extraña tristeza. Habían vivido muchos años en aquella acelerada ciudad y los recuerdos se apoderaron de ellos. Al llegar al hotel llamaron a Oahu para comprobar que los pequeños estaban bien y después llamaron a las niñas. Al saber que su padre y su tío ya estaban en Nueva York se volvieron locas. Sin embargo, no recibieron la invitación de ir a cenar a su antigua casa. Regina se había negado y las niñas lo habían aceptado.

El sábado en casa de Regina era una locura. Todas estaban muy nerviosas, aunque cada una por un motivo bien diferente que ninguna reveló a las otras.

Por la tarde, a las cinco y media Regina miró el reloj. Fiona ya debía estar en Larry´s esperando a David. Y así era. Sentada en la cafetería, Fiona miraba a su alrededor en busca del hombre de la foto, cuando de pronto le vio aparecer con un sombrero vaquero y sonrió.

—No sé quién puede ser —susurró David a Killian sentándose en la barra—. Lana es algo reservada y nunca me ha enviado una foto suya. Solo me dijo que era morena y alta.

Killian, divertido por aquella cita a ciegas, pidió unas cervezas y le dijo en tono de burla:

—Mientras no sea una psicópata vamos bien.

—No digas tonterías.

—Espero que te reconozca rápidamente —rio Killian—. Porque vaya numerito que estás montando con el sombrerito.

De pronto, David se fijó en una mujer morena sentada al fondo del local y al ver que esta sonreía murmuró:

—Creo que es aquella que nos está mirando y sonriendo.

Sin ningún disimulo, Killian se volvió para mirar y, tras soltar un silbido de aprobación, preguntó:

—¿La morenaza del fondo?

David asintió y Killian, sorprendido, observó como aquella morena vestida con unos estrechos pantalones negros y un top rojo se acercaba a ellos.

—¡GUAUUU! —exclamó—. Cuando regresemos a casa, necesito que me expliques cómo se liga con bombones así a través de la red.

Al ver que aquella desconocida se acercaba cada vez más, David sonrió y saludó con la mano mientras contestaba a Killian.

—No digas tonterías. Yo no ligo por internet. Es una amiga.

Al acercarse, ella le llamó Talabuki y, entre risas y bromas, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se presentaron con sus nombres reales. David le presentó a Killian. Tras un par de cervezas y un rato de agradable conversación Fiona se disculpó. Tenía que ir al servicio. Cuando esta se alejó para ir al baño, con fingido disimulo, los dos hombres se volvieron para mirarla. Aquella era una mujer explosiva muy segura de sí misma. Eso sorprendió a David. Cuando hablaba con Lana parecía una mujer tímida y aquella de tímida tenía lo mismo que él de chimpancé.

—Solo puedo decir ¡madre mía! —exclamó Killian.

—Exacto, madre mía —repitió David acalorado.

—¿Has visto qué cuerpazo tiene? —Le preguntó Killian—. Joder, hombre pero si se parece a Catherine Zeta-Jones.

David sonrió y asintió. Fiona era un bombazo de mujer.

—Tengo que reconocer que estoy sorprendido.

—Y yo hermano… y yo.

—Esperaba otro tipo de mujer. No sé. No me encaja con la persona con la que hablo cada tarde.

—Oye, si no te encaja —bromeó Killian—. Me la pido, que a mí me encaja divinamente.

David se rio a carcajadas y, quitándole importancia a todo, aclaró:

—No te confundas. Lo mío con Lana es amistad. Solo eso —y al recordar el motivo de su viaje añadió—: Lo que estoy deseando en realidad es ver a mis niñas. Tengo unas ganas terribles de abrazarlas.

Tras dar un trago a su cerveza, Killian le miró directamente a los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Solo a las niñas?

Sabía que a Killian no le podía engañar, pero se sentía incapaz de darle la razón así que en lugar de eso contestó.

—Si lo dices por Gina estaré encantado de verla. Pero realmente mi viaje a Nueva York es para ver a mis hijas. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No deseas ver a nadie más?

Posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano confesó.

—Este viaje es únicamente para ver a mis chicas… —dudó y, clavando la mirada en los ojos de su amigo, añadió—: Pero vamos a ver ¿a quién queremos engañar? Pues claro que quiero ver a las niñas, pero también me muero por ver a la borde de Emma. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que tú no estás deseando ver a Gina?

David suspiró y murmuró como un bobo:

—Llevo tanto tiempo sin saber de ella que no sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea. Pero sí hermano, deseo verla.

—¿Sabes qué es lo único malo que veo en todo esto? —señaló Killian al ver salir a Fiona del baño hablando por el móvil—. Que Gina te va a ver acompañado de una bomba sexual.

Eso mismo había pensado minutos antes pero contestó.

—Calla… calla… que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle dicho que nos acompañara. Pero ya no puedo decirle que no venga. De todas formas es solo una amiga, nada más.

—Sí, claro, pero esa amiga que tú dices además de ser muy sexy se agarra mucho a tu brazo.

—Por eso te digo que no me encaja —volvió a repetir riéndose—. Lana, o Fiona, parecía ser una persona tímida y me la imaginaba más discreta. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser una bomba sexual con un pendiente en forma de corazón en el ombligo.

Cuando Fiona regresó se disculpó por la tardanza. Evidentemente no les comentó que había estado hablando con Emma para decirle que estaba con ellos y que todo funcionaba a la perfección. Fiona estaba encantada con aquella cita.

David le parecía más guapo e interesante al natural que en la foto y con un poco de suerte, si él se le insinuaba, aquella noche podía terminar por todo lo alto.

De camino al auditorio, Fiona recibió una llamada al móvil. Era su amiga Abigail. Killian, imaginando que su amiga podía ser tan atractiva como ella, le dijo que la invitara a ir con ellos al desfile. Abigail aceptó, y cuando llegaron al auditorio donde iba a celebrarse el acto, ya les estaba esperando en la puerta.

Aquella era una chica algo más joven que Fiona pero igual de despampanante. Con la diferencia de que esta era rubia y llevaba puesta una falda que más bien parecía un cinturón ancho, dejando a la vista unas piernas fabulosas.

«Esto cada vez se complica más» pensó David al ver como Killian sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Entraron junto a sus acompañantes en el abarrotado auditorio y allí buscaron un sitio donde sentarse. En un principio, David pensó entrar en los vestuarios para saludar a las niñas. Pero al ver el gentío que se había concentrado, decidió hacerlo cuando todo hubiera acabado.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Cora, atenta a todo, les divisó y sonrió. Allí estaban sus muchachotes más guapos que nunca. Pero cuando comprobó lo bien acompañados que iban no le hizo tanta gracia. Dos días antes su nieta Ollie le había contado sus planes ocultos y al verles aparecer con compañía pensó que todo se iba a ir al traste. Aunque segundos después volvió a sonreír. Quería ver cómo reaccionarían sus hijas al ver aquello. En ese momento llegaron Emma y Regina y se sentaron junto a Cor.

—Mamá —señaló Regina emocionada—. Cuando veas a las niñas te vas a volver loca ¡están guapísimas!

Emma, ajena a la presencia de aquellos, movía los hombros al compás de la música de Barry White.

—Es increíble lo que hacen los estilistas. Pero sí parecen mayores y todo. Mamá, ya verás qué lindas están —y al ver la cara de su madre preguntó en un susurro—: ¿Qué pasa?

Cora le señaló hacia la derecha. Emma no sabía qué quería decirle, hasta que vio la cabeza de David.

—No te preocupes mamá. Gina lo tiene superado.

Una vez dijo aquello se concentró en descubrir entre la gente a Killian. Pero las luces eran tenues y no le facilitaban su búsqueda hasta que por fin le vio y se quedó sin respiración. Al ver su reacción, Cora sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que pensaba.

«Ay… hija mía, Killian es el único que te hace palidecer».

Emma, sin poder apartar la vista de él, suspiró aturdida. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Era su carta de presentación. Siempre estaba sonriendo. Se le veía moreno y con el pelo más largo de lo habitual. Estaba fantástico. Pero de pronto se fijó que hablaba y sonreía a alguien que se encontraba a su lado y que no era precisamente ni David ni Fiona, sino una rubia que desconocía. En ese momento Gary se le acercó por detrás y cogiéndola por la cintura preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Emma se deshizo de su abrazo. No entendía por qué lo encontraba tan pegajoso aquel día.

—Nada, estoy nerviosa por ver a mis sobrinas.

—Ya falta poco para que empiece —susurró—. Verás como lo hacen fenomenal. Me voy, te veo luego, preciosa.

Tras darle un nuevo beso en el cuello se marchó y Cora comentó acercándose a sus hijas:

—Por supuesto que lo harán fenomenal. Mis nietas todo lo hacen bien.

—Mamá, así me gusta. Positividad ante todo —se rio Regina.

Emma se levantó acalorada. Necesitaba moverse o explotaría.

—Voy al baño antes de que empiece esto.

Regina, sorprendida por la seriedad de su hermana, fue tras ella.

—Espera, voy contigo. Mamá, no tardamos ni dos minutos.

Cuando lograron salir de la primera fila de asientos y se alejaron de su madre, Regina cogió del brazo a su hermana y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa?

Volviéndose con gesto furioso, Emma respondió:

—Los he visto y mamá también.

Regina entendió perfectamente a quién se refería.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó:

—Enfrente de donde estamos sentadas pero a la derecha —espetó enfadada.

Al ver que su hermana se ponía de puntillas para mirar, Emma la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un lateral desde el que señaló.

—Allí están, ¿les ves?

Le costó unos segundos distinguirle entre la gente. Y, de repente, le vio. Allí estaba David. El hombre que había sido su marido durante tantos años... allí estaba y parecía divertirse de lo lindo junto a la morena. Sin abrir la boca observó a Fiona y maldijo una y otra vez para sí al ver su apariencia explosiva.

Se suponía que Lana no debía vestir así. Luego vio a Killian junto a una rubia despampanante y el corazón se le contrajo al ver como David y Killian intercambiaban una mirada divertidos y reían por algo. Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, comprobó como parecían haber rejuvenecido tras su marcha de Nueva York. Iba a decir algo cuando oyó a Emma a su lado:

—¿Quién es esa zorra?

Casi tartamudeando por la impresión Regina contestó.

—Pues… pues no tengo ni idea —y desconcertada preguntó— ¿Quieres que vayamos a saludarles?

Emma no permitió que Regina siguiera mirándoles, la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella.

—¿Estás loca? Que vengan ellos a saludarnos a nosotras.

Regina asintió. Su hermana tenía razón.

—Sí… sí, creo que es lo mejor —y, sin poder apartar los ojos de David, añadió —: Emma, tienes que tranquilizarte. Disfruta del desfile. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Pero en ese momento, Regina vio como Fiona acariciaba el pelo de David y gritó:

—Pero bueno, esa loba ¿qué demonios busca?

Emma tomó con cariño la mano de su hermana y le cuchicheó:

—Me parece hermana que no debimos proponerle nada a Fiona. Cuando hablé esta tarde con ella por teléfono, su tono de voz no me gustó nada —y tras mirar a su hermana suspiró—: Yo sabía que Fiona era un poco loba, pero no tanto. ¡Mierda! Si lo llego a saber, ni en broma se lo hubiera propuesto.

Descompuesta por ver como aquella mujer miraba a David y le sonreía gruñó.

—¿Sabes lo más gracioso? Que ella está allí porque yo se lo pedí.

Consciente de que aquello iba derechito al desastre intervino Emma.

—Vamos a ver. Lo primero que haremos es tranquilizarnos. Ellos son libres y nosotras también. Por lo tanto, ahora mismo iremos a nuestros asientos y disfrutaremos del desfile de nuestras niñas o al final aquí correrá la sangre.

Regina no puedo evitar reírse. Era patético.

—Tienes razón —dijo agarrándola del brazo.

Dos minutos más tarde, estaban sentadas en sus correspondientes butacas junto a Cora.

Desde sus asientos, y a pesar de su aparente felicidad, David y Killian no estaban tranquilos sabiendo que las mujeres que deseaban ver en realidad no andaban lejos.

—¿Las has visto? —preguntó David a pesar del sonido atronador de la música.

—Ni rastro de ellas —susurró Killian—. ¿Tú crees que habrán venido?

David le miró al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Hombre, eso ni se pregunta. ¿Tú crees que Gina y la supertía Emma no vendrían a ver las niñas?

—Tienes razón. Ninguna se lo perdería —asintió Killian.

Fiona, que a cada segundo estaba más animada, posó la barbilla en el hombro de David y preguntó:

—Chicos, ¿de qué hablan?

Killian respondió rápidamente.

—De las ganas que tenemos de ver a las niñas. Llevamos tanto tiempo sin verlas que estamos ansiosos.

En ese momento, Fiona recordó algo que Regina le había comentado.

—¿Pero Olivia no estuvo allí hace poco con ustedes?

—Sí —sonrió David al recordar—. Pero da igual, estoy deseando ver a mis niñas.

La rubia, tras recolocarse por enésima vez el pelo, preguntó:

—¿Pero cuántos hijos tienes? Porque si aquí tienes dos y dices que en Hawái has dejado más...

—Tiene cuatro —aclaró Fiona y mirándole con una seductora sonrisa añadió —. Y seguro que todos son tan fantásticos como el padre.

—Son mejores que el padre. Y mucho más guapos — respondió Killian divertido al ver el gesto de David.

La rubia pestañeó provocativamente y le preguntó a Killian apoyando la mano en su muslo.

—¿Tú tienes hijos?

—Inscritos ninguno —rio Killian—. Pero confieso que soy como una madre para todos los hijos de mi hermano. Sobre todo para los más pequeños.

En ese momento, las luces de la sala se oscurecieron, la pasarela se iluminó y apareció el actor Steve Martin, que actuaba como presentador. Empezó agradeciendo a todos su asistencia al evento. Tras hablar sobre cifras y porcentajes, explicó que todo lo que se recaudase aquella noche con la venta de las prendas que se iban a mostrar, estaba destinado a la educación de los niños de Brasil.

Con música de Michael Jackson comenzó el espectáculo y varios modelos de renombre, entre ellos Gary y Jack, salieron a la pasarela mientras cientos de mujeres comenzaban a gritar. Al pasar frente a donde estaban Emma y Regina con un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los asistentes les enviaron un beso.

David y Killian, que se habían percatado de aquello, aun sin poder distinguir a nadie por el cambio de luces, supieron a ciencia cierta que las chicas estaban por allí.

En ese momento apareció Ollie en escena. Estaba preciosa con un vestido blanco de Versace. Regina, Cora y Emma aplaudieron orgullosas al ver a la niña.

David y Killian empezaron a gritar su nombre al tiempo que aplaudían felices y contentos. Esta reconoció las voces de su padre y de su tío entre el público y les buscó con la mirada, aunque los focos no le dejaron ver absolutamente nada.

Tras esta apareció nuevamente Gary con Cat agarrada del brazo. Ambos iban vestidos con ropa de Moschino, desenfadada y divertida, y, tras ofrecer unos pasos de baile que habían ensayado junto con otros modelos durante las últimas semanas, se marcharon riendo del escenario. El desfile duró casi media hora y una vez acabó, los asistentes pasaron a otra sala donde se servían bebidas y canapés. Regina, desde su posición, podía ver perfectamente a David sin ser vista. Comprobó que este miraba hacia todos lados y sonrió al ver como se le iluminó la cara cuando de pronto aparecieron Cat y Ollie y se le tiraron al cuello.

—¿Por qué no te acercas a saludarles? —Preguntó Cora—. Ánimo hija, que no se diga que eres una cobarde.

Pero Regina estaba tan emocionada por lo que había visto que apenas si podía mover las piernas.

—No, mamá. No me siento con fuerzas.

En silencio, observaron como Cat abrazaba a Killian y este la besaba con cariño, mientras David les presentaba a sus acompañantes. Ollie miró extrañada a Fiona, ¿quién era aquella mujer?

—¿Han visto a mamá o a la tía? —preguntó Ollie.

—Todavía no —contestó Killian—. Hay tanta gente aquí que es imposible encontrarlas.

—Estarán con Gary y con Jack —dijo Cat sin pensar—. Papá, ¿en serio te ha gustado como lo hemos hecho?

David, orgulloso de sus hijas, respondió feliz:

—Han sido las mejores, cariño. Vaya dos modelazos tengo en mi vida.

Ollie, incapaz de dejar de mirar a Fiona que no paraba de tocar el brazo de su padre, preguntó recelosa:

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar en Nueva York?

Killian, al darse cuenta de cómo observaba con mala cara a la morena respondió:

—Mañana regresamos, cielo. Honey se ha quedado con Elsa y Neal, y espero que no hagan demasiadas travesuras.

En ese momento Emma pasó por allí con dos copas en la mano y palideció al encontrarse con ellos de frente. Intentó escabullirse pero su sobrina Ollie que la había visto, gritó:

—Tía Emma, tía Emma, mira quienes están aquí.

«Ollie te despellejo so… bicharraca», pensó al escucharla.

Incapaz de no atender la llamada de su sobrina, tomó aire y se volvió para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Killian. Se acercó como pudo hasta ellos y les saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola David, hola Killian. Me alegra veros por aquí.

Al tenerla frente a él a Killian se le resecó la garganta. Emma estaba preciosa con aquel pelo rojo y aquella salvaje mirada ¿Pero cuándo no había estado bonita?

—¡Aloha, Emma! —bromeó David arrepintiéndose al segundo por haber saludado tan contento—. No te había conocido, estás guapísima.

—Gracias, David —contestó con frialdad.

Y, tras una breve pero intensa mirada, Fiona dejó de tocar a David por unos segundos. Mientras intentaban ser cordiales el uno con el otro, Killian no podía articular palabra. Emma iba vestida con un top blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus bonitos hombros y una falda de cintura baja con apliques metálicos… y aquel pelo… oh Dios aquel pelo rojo le sentaba de maravilla.

—Killian —increpó David al verlo inmóvil como una momia—. ¿No saludas a Emma?

Reactivándose en décimas de segundo se acercó a ella y, tras darle dos besos, balbuceó:

—Por supuesto. Perdona si me he quedado parado, pero es que no esperaba verte así.

Emma, feliz por el efecto causado, levantó el mentón y preguntó con sarcasmo:

—¿Así? Es un desfile de ropa informal. No me digas que voy horrorosa porque me muero.

Tú nunca podrás estar horrorosa, pensó Killian. Pero en lugar de eso contestó.

—No, por Dios. Si estás estupenda. Es solo que no te esperaba en este momento.

—Ah, qué susto y oye: ¡Gracias por el cumplido! —respondió Emma.

Ollie, mirando alrededor, preguntó intencionadamente:

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Está allí —indicó Cat, señalando al fondo del salón.

En ese momento Emma vio su vía de escape y dijo:

—Iré a avisarla.

Pero Ollie, agarrándola del brazo, se lo pidió a su hermana.

—Cat, por favor, ve a buscar a mamá. Dile que papá y el tío están con nosotras.

Emma, tras cruzar una oscura mirada con su sobrina Ollie, añadió:

—Sí, cariño, ve. Dile que tengo su copa en la mano y que no tarde porque, si lo hace, seguro que me la bebo.

Cuando Cat llegó a la altura de su madre le dijo que la tía Emma la estaba esperando junto a papá y al tío y que había dicho que se diera prisa. Al oír aquello, Regina quiso morir.

—Ya has oído —la empujó Cora—. Ve antes de que se tome las dos copas.

Regina se resistió. Estaba aterrada y solo era capaz de balbucear.

—Mamá, no me apetece. Además, le prometí a Jack que le esperaría aquí.

Pero Cora no desistió. Su hija debía encontrarse con David fuera como fuera.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Si viene Jack yo le digo donde estás.

Regina resopló y se encaminó hacia donde estaban. Pudo ver a Emma hablar con Ollie, al tiempo que David sonreía ante lo que estas debían estar diciendo.

Según se acercaba las piernas le flaqueaban cada vez más. Pero cuando le quedaba apenas dos metros por recorrer, tragó saliva, inspiró hondo y, tras poner la mejor de sus sonrisas preguntó:

—¿De qué se ríen tanto?

Al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su mirada, David no supo qué decir.

Cientos de noches soñando con ella y en cómo sería la primera vez que se vieran tras lo ocurrido, y ahora estaba allí como un colegial mirándola con cara de bobo.

—¡Gina! —gritó Killian abrazándola.

Regina, al sentirse en los brazos de su excuñado sonrió. Killian. Killian la estaba abrazando. Le había echado tanto de menos. Al separarse de ella, Killian, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dijo:

—Tenía unas ganas enormes de verte. Estás guapísima.

—Lo mismo te digo —consiguió balbucear.

Guiñándoles un ojo, aquel seductor con más gracias que la propia palabra las miró y preguntó:

—¿Pero qué se han hecho en estos meses a las mujeres de la familia Mills para que estén tan preciosas?

Emma sonrió como una tonta. Pero al percatarse de ello cambió su gesto.

—Gracias adulador —rio Regina con cariño y, volviéndose hacia David que aún no había dicho nada, le saludó—. Hola David. Me alegra volver a verte.

Este, tras tragar el nudo de emociones que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, dio un paso adelante y tras abrazarla y aspirar su perfume susurró.

—Hola, Gina.

Regina, al ver como la miraba supo que le gustaba su cambio de look. Le conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando alzaba la ceja derecha significaba aprobación. Aquella noche, cuando se había vestido para ir al auditorio, lo había hecho pensando en él. Quería estar guapa para él. Se había puesto una falda hippie de color celeste, un top negro cruzado a la espalda y había intentado tener un aspecto fresco y juvenil. Aunque ahora, comparándose con la exuberancia de Fiona, se sentía fatal.

Pero fue justo aquello lo que desarmó a David. Aquel aspecto fresco, juvenil y divertido, con aquel pelo corto y liso en lugar de su típico moño alto y su traje, le dejó tan bloqueado que no sabía ni qué decir. Ollie, al ver como había reaccionado su padre, intentó ayudarle.

—¿Verdad que está guapa, papá? —preguntó:

David asintió sin pestañear.

—Guapísima —sonrió y dijo con sinceridad—: Disculpa, Gina pero no me salen ni las palabras. Me he quedado bloqueado al verte y lo mismo me ha pasado cuando he visto a Emma. Las encuentro tan cambiadas que…

—Espero que el cambio que aprecias sea para bien —bromeó Emma clavándole la mirada.

Killian, tras pasarle su copa para que se refrescara la garganta y consiguiera parecer normal y no un atontado, señaló al unísono con David.

—Por supuesto. Claro que sí.

Ambos se miraron y maldijeron en silencio. La rubia de increíble melena, al verse algo relegada del grupo, se presentó.

—Soy Abigail, por si a alguien le interesa.

Killian se sintió molesto. ¿Quién le había dado vela en aquel entierro?

—Encantada, Abigail —saludó Emma—. Tienes un pelo precioso.

—Oh… gracias —sonrió mientras agarraba a Killian por el brazo, dando a entender a Emma que aquel hombre era para ella.

Aquella advertencia le hizo gracia a Emma, pero no a Killian. Y omitiendo las ganas de arrancarle sus siliconadas tetas se volvió hacia Fiona que estaba detrás de David y le preguntó:

—¿Y tú quién eres?

David, al ver la malicia en los ojos de su cuñada suspiró y la presentó.

—Esta es Fiona. Una amiga.

Las mujeres se miraron a los ojos y Regina alzó la ceja ante aquella morenaza y le dejó muy claro que no estaba de acuerdo sobre cómo estaba actuando. Pero aquella, en vez de darse por aludida, se agarró todavía más a David.

—Encantada Fiona — dijeron Regina y Emma al unísono tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

En ese momento apareció Gary y agarró por la cintura a Emma, la alzó en volandas y tras besarle en la punta de la nariz preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha parecido nena? ¿Verdad que tus sobrinas han estado fantásticas? —y, acercándola a él, le susurró ante todos aquellos—. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho lo preciosa que estás esta noche? —Y le plantó un besazo en toda la boca.

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Killian presenció aquel espectáculo y cuando no pudo más miró hacia otro lado.

—Bájame, tonto —pidió Emma sin entender porqué actuaba de ese modo y estaba tan pegajoso aquella noche. Nunca se había tomado tantas libertades.

Pero, en ese momento, a pesar de que estaba un poco alucinada por su comportamiento, no le importó. Es más, le gustó que Killian entendiera que la vida continuaba sin él.

Killian tras presenciar aquella muestra de cariño, se le pasó por la cabeza partirle la cara de un derechazo al tonto aquel. Miró a David y este negó con la cabeza, así que se contuvo y siguió en su sitio manteniendo las apariencias. Eso sí, agarró a Abigail por la cintura, cosa que a esta le encantó.

Ollie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquello parecía una comedia de enredo, y nadie hacia nada por arreglarlo.

—Voy por una copa —dijo Gary, y mirándoles preguntó—: ¿Alguien quiere una copa?

En ese momento, Emma vio su válvula de escape e intervino rápidamente.

—Yo. Venga, te acompaño. Tengo la garganta seca y necesito beber.

Y volviéndose hacia ellos dijo:

—Me ha encantado volver a veros. Pasen por casa algún día y tomamos algo.

—Lo dudo —contestó Killian—. Mañana volvemos a casa. Quizá la próxima vez.

Emma le miró, y aunque se sintió morir en su interior al saber aquello, apuntó con indiferencia:

—Vaya… lo siento. Otra vez será.

Gary, que la esperaba a dos pasos, preguntó:

—Emma, tesoro ¿vienes?

Esta clavó su mirada en Killian y luego, dándose la vuelta, desapareció entre el bullicio. Una vez estuvo lo más lejos que pudo de aquellos, empujó bruscamente a Gary y le increpó molesta:

—Pero bueno, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

—Perdona, Emma —sonrió—. Por tu mirada, creí que necesitabas que hiciera algo así. Te vi algo turbada.

—Y un demonio —respondió ella con un gesto que indicaba que estaba a punto de asestarle un par de puñetazos.

—Vale. Te lo diré —claudicó él finalmente—. Pero si me prometes que no dirás nada.

—Venga, suéltalo ya. ¿Por qué?

Gary, tras mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que nadie podía escucharle aclaró:

—Lo siento, nena, pero tu madre me dijo que actuara así.

Incrédula, Emma abrió la boca y, prácticamente, gritó:

—¿Mi madre?

—Te lo juro, Emma. Ella me llamó anoche al móvil y me pidió que hoy estuviera cariñoso contigo porque tú lo necesitabas. Y hoy, al ver como mirabas a aquel tipo moreno, entendí lo que tu madre me quería decir.

Sin dar crédito, Emma sonrió.

—¿Mi madre? Pero cómo…

—Me dijo algo de que quería ver la reacción de un tal Killian.

Emma no pudo contenerse y volvió a gritar.

—¿Que mi madre te dijo eso? —y llevándose las manos a la cabeza exclamó incrédula—: ¡Dios mío se ha vuelto loca!

—Pues no sé si se ha vuelto loca. Pero cuando me vine hacia aquí, estaba buscando a Jack, no sé para qué. Pero ahora ya me lo puedo imaginar.

—Dios mío —murmuró Emma—. Encuentra a Jack. ¡Ya!

Ajenos a todo, David y Regina continuaban hablando como dos personas civilizadas. Ollie estaba encantada con todo aquello, aunque por el rabillo del ojo miraba a su tío Killian. Se le veía molesto y no paraba de alargar el cuello en busca de su tía. En ese momento Fiona y Abigail se alejaron y se quedaron solos.

—Te veo bien, Gina —dijo David comiéndosela con la mirada—. En serio, el cambio te ha favorecido.

—Gracias. Y tú ¿cómo es que has vuelto a dejarte el pelo largo? —dijo Regina disfrutando del momento.

Este esbozó una encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que provocaba una medio sonrisa a Regina.

—Ya ves, unos nos lo dejamos crecer y otras se lo cortan.

Quería hacerle mil preguntas, pero solo pudo preguntarle:

—¿Te va bien en Oahu?

—Sí. El bufete que hemos abierto Killian y yo en Honolulu es modesto pero nos va bien. Y lo mejor de todo ¡no tenemos que llevar corbata!

—Vaya… con eso estarás encantado.

A David se le iluminó la cara.

—Pues sí, no te lo voy a negar.

Nerviosa como una quinceañera dijo:

—Me contó Ollie que tu casa es muy bonita y que le enseñaste a hacer surf.

—La casa donde vivo es la que tú conociste —ella se sorprendió y él añadió—: y en cuanto al surf ya sabes que allí es lo normal.

Regina se estremeció al recordar la maravillosa luna de miel que pasaron en aquella casa, mientras David seguía hablando.

—No es excesivamente grande pero para nosotros está bien y lo más importante es que está junto al mar. Cuando regresé a Oahu me di cuenta que para mí, el mar es vital.

Regina asintió con una triste sonrisa.

—Lo sé, yo también me he dado cuenta de ello con el tiempo —e intentando no emocionarse por los millones de recuerdos que pasaban por su mente preguntó—: ¿Y qué tal las clases de surf con Ollie?

David sonrió y se acercó a ella con complicidad.

—Su tío y yo intentamos enseñarle todo lo posible. Pero todavía le quedan algunas clases para poder mantenerse un ratito en la tabla. Pero le pone mucha voluntad —le susurró.

—Lo conseguirá. Ya sabes que Ollie consigue todo lo que se propone.

—Es como tú —asintió él—. Y tú también lo conseguiste.

Sin entender a qué se refería Regina preguntó:

—¿Qué conseguí?

—Mantenerte encima de la tabla. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Con las respiraciones al unísono mientras se observaban mutuamente Regina asintió.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo recuerdo, aunque ahora me resultaría imposible.

—No creas —susurró David deseoso de besarla—. Hay cosas que no se olvidan.

A Regina se le puso la piel de gallina al escucharle.

—Quizá te cueste el primer día. Pero al segundo, lo recordarías todo perfectamente. —Al escucharse a sí mismo, David se aclaró la garganta y, tocándose el pelo, continuó—: De todas formas, si quieres volver a practicar el surf, solo tienes que decírmelo. Ya sabes que yo estaré encantado de volver a enseñarte.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió Regina guiñándole un ojo. Instantes después se arrepintió de haber hecho aquel gesto. El guiño era algo que siempre utilizaban entre ellos. Era una contraseña secreta que significaba «quiero follar».

Mientras David y Regina continuaban hablando, Killian se separó de ellos para darles intimidad, quedándose solo. Trató de no buscar a Emma con la mirada, pero le resultaba imposible y cuando menos lo esperaba, la encontró. Estaba sola delante de la mesa de las bebidas pidiéndole algo al camarero. Killian, atraído como un imán, se acercó hasta ella.

—Pídeme a mí otro ron —le susurró al oído.

Asustada por aquella cercanía, se encogió. Se repuso como pudo, asintió con la cabeza, y le pidió al camarero lo que Killian le había dicho.

—Toma —ofreció Emma—. Aquí tienes tu bebida.

—Gracias, preciosa. ¿Dónde has dejado al modelo?

Emma saltó como un resorte.

—Oye tú, chulito de isla. Haz el favor de no pasarte con mis amigos.

Killian levantó las manos y con una sonrisa que la desesperó apuntó:

—Perdone usted, señorita de ciudad. No sabía que te iba a molestar tanto mi comentario. Por cierto, ¿me has llamado chulito de isla?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar Desafinado, la bossa nova brasileña que tanto les gustaba.

Se você disser que eu desarino amor

Saiba que isso em mim provoca imensa dor

Só privilegiados tem auvido igual ao seu

Eu possuo apenas o que Deus me deu

E se você insiste em clssificar

Com o meu comportamento de anti—musical

Nao Ihes voy mentir até voy comentar

Que isso é bossa nova…

Durante años cada vez que sonaba aquella melodiosa y dulce canción sus ojos se encontraban y se ponían a bailar, dejándose muy claro por unos minutos lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El problema era que nunca daban un paso más. Pero aquella noche todo era diferente y Killian, tendiéndole la mano, preguntó como tantas otras veces:

—¿Bailas?

Emma dio un paso atrás.

—No.

Con una seductora sonrisa Killian dio un paso adelante.

—Venga… Es nuestra canción.

Inquieta por la tortura que le estaba infligiendo, Emma asintió como una boba, pero con un bufido de frustración que le hizo reír a carcajadas le contestó:

—Mira, Killian vete a la mierda, o mejor, vete a buscar a la rubia que has traído esta noche y déjame en paz.

Emma se dio la vuelta y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Killian se quedó con su copa en la mano sin saber qué hacer hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a seguirla. La alcanzó y, cogiéndola del brazo, la llevó hacia un lado del salón donde no había nadie y, aprisionándola contra la pared, la escuchó gritar mientras las chispas saltaban entre ellos.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué demonios quieres Killian?

Enloquecido por el momento, por la canción y por las ganas de besarla que sentía, gritó sin poder dejar de mirar aquellos labios tentadores:

—¡¿Cómo que qué demonios quiero?!

—Killian, te lo advierto, aléjate de mí.

Asustándola con la mirada, Killian asintió y sin soltarla susurró cerca de su boca:

—Te soltaré y me alejaré. Pero no sin antes hacer lo que llevo deseando hacer cada vez que bailo contigo esta canción.

Dicho esto soltó su copa, que se estrelló contra el suelo, cogió a Emma entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión contenida durante años. Emma luchó por liberarse de aquel abrazo, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y al final respondió a aquel pasional beso mientras las voces de George Michael y Astrud Gilberto cantaban aquella melosa canción. Sin querer apartar su boca de la de él, Emma llevó sus manos hacia el pelo de Killian y, apasionada, se lo acarició. Al sentir que ella cesaba en sus esfuerzos por soltarse, le susurró poniéndole la carne de gallina:

—Esto es lo que quiero cariño. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta después de tantos años?

—Killian, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Con una sonrisa que a ella le volvió loca él volvió a besarla. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños se hubiera imaginado aquella situación. Recorrió con mimo la boca de la mujer que lo volvía loco y, tras saciar momentáneamente su hambre por ella, le susurró cerca… muy cerca:

—Me dabas miedo, es más, sigue dándome miedo soltarte y que nunca más pueda volver a tenerte así.

Aturdida y excitada por el deseo incontrolable que sentía por él, susurró mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza:

—Te fuiste sin decirme adiós y...

—Lo sé —admitió aflojando el abrazo—… pensé que no querías sab…

En ese momento Emma vio salir del aseo de señoras a Abigail y, sintiendo un terrible ataque de celos, le pegó un tirón del pelo a Killian.

—¿Pensaste? Pues no creo que hayas pensado mucho en mí, cuando esta noche te presentas tan bien acompañado.

Killian, al sentir aquellos celos se alegró como un idiota. Ella también lo había echado de menos. Pero también supo, al ver sus ojos furiosos, que lo que tan bien había comenzado iba a terminar fatal.

—¿Sabes chulito?

—¿Qué gruñona?

Desesperada por ver aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca gritó soltándose de sus brazos.

—¡Por lo que a mí respecta te puedes ir esta noche por dónde has venido con tu… tu… rubia teñida, y como mañana regresarás a tu isla, con un poco de suerte olvidaremos lo que ha pasado!

—No lo olvidaré y tú tampoco lo harás, cielo. Convéncete.

—Te aseguro que sí. Por supuesto que sí.

De nuevo la agarró por el codo. No quería separarse de ella.

—Emma… yo...

Killian se percató de que la gente les estaba mirando, pero ella, levantando un dedo para callarle, protestó soltándose de nuevo.

—No quiero volver a verte Killian, ¿me has entendido bien?

—¿Cómo me puedes besar como lo has hecho hace unos segundos y…? — voceó incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando y, mucho menos, tras aquel apasionado momento.

—¿Que yo te he besado?

—Sí… piensa… recuerda… —le dijo en tono burlón pero, al ver su cara de furia, Killian se descompuso—. Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú estás loca o qué te pasa?

Eso le enfadó aún más y le empujó para separarse de él al tiempo que gritaba:

—Efectivamente, estoy loca si pienso que puede existir algo entre tú y yo — dijo alejándose de él.

Enfadado y sin importarle que la gente les viera comenzó a caminar tras ella hasta que la alcanzó.

—No, señorita, no vas a escapar de mí así como así —e inmovilizándole las manos añadió—. El beso que me has dado me ha aclarado muchas cosas ¿Acaso no has sentido lo mismo que yo?

Incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de saber que no llevaba la razón intentó defenderse.

—¿Qué yo te he dado un beso? —Gritó mirándole a los ojos, mientras él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa—. Has sido tú maldito gusano quien me ha perseguido y me ha besado.

Sin querer separarse de ella, Killian susurró poniéndole la carne de gallina.

—¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas?

—¿Y sabes que tú eres un imbécil? —contestó como pudo temblorosa y, a cada segundo, más desconcertada.

Sonrió con dulzura mientras se recreaba en la imagen que ella le ofrecía.

—Ya sé que soy un imbécil —susurró antes de posar sus labios de nuevo sobre los de ella—. Pero soy un imbécil que está loco por ti y que estaría desvariando si no te besara en este mismo instante.

Acto seguido la besó y Emma le correspondió sin poder evitar responder a esa boca exigente y a esos labios abrasadores y dulzones. Pero en cuando él notó que ella se relajaba aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre ella y Emma aprovechó el momento para levantar la pierna y propinarle un estupendo rodillazo en la entrepierna que hizo que Killian cayera al suelo y se doblara en dos.

No podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer y, consciente de que todos les observaban, espetó furiosa:

—Ya me has demostrado que eres un imbécil, pero loca estaría yo si me dejara convencer por un piclaflor como tú.

Dicho esto y encendida como la pólvora se alejó de él. Con cara de circunstancias y dolorido Killian levantó la cara y murmuró a las personas que le miraban.

—No es nad…. No pasa nada. Me quiere, pero no pasa nada.

Regina y David se acercaron rápidamente a ayudarle. Le sentaron en una silla y David no pudo evitar mofarse.

—Vaya, Emma sigue dando donde más duele —dijo mirando a su exmujer.

—Lo siento, Killian —dijo Regina horrorizada.

—Más lo siento yo, preciosa —susurró.

Regina cruzó una mirada con David.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre acosar a mi hermana de esa manera? ¿Estás loco?

—Efectivamente estoy loco —resopló—. Pero tu hermanita está más loca de lo que yo pensaba.

—Esta Emma... —se mofó David—. Con el rodillazo que te ha dado creo que ha decidido que no tengas hijos.

—Menos bromas que me duele horrores —resopló Killian.

Al escuchar aquello Regina, sin poder evitarlo, se molestó y dijo:

—Ya hay otros que los tienen por los demás, ¿no crees?

David maldijo haber hecho aquel comentario y al ver como le miraba, supo que la tregua se había acabado por aquella noche. En ese momento se acercó Jack y tomando a Regina por la cintura preguntó:

—Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?

Regina, agarrándose a él, respondió ante el desagrado de su exmarido:

—Mi hermana, que ha saludado a un viejo amigo —y mirando a David añadió —: Por cierto, Jack te presento a David. Es el padre de mis hijas. David, Jack, un amigo. Y este que está sentado y retorcido por las caricias de mi hermana es el famoso tío Killian.

—Encantado —saludó Jack estrechando la mano a David y mirando a Killian dijo—: Te daría la mano pero creo que no es el mejor momento.

Killian asintió, sin mirarle.

—Date por saludado, colega —respondió de mala gana.

Después de un incómodo pero significativo silencio, Jack abrazó a Regina por detrás y le besó en el cuello.

—Cariño, nos vamos a la fiesta de Carolina Herrera. ¿Estás preparada?

Regina sonrió con malicia, aunque no entendía porqué se estaba tomando aquellas libertades. Un par de días antes había hablado con él y le había dejado muy claro que no quería tener ninguna relación con nadie. Primero tenía que ordenar su vida.

David, apretando los puños, miró a Jack con ganas de partirle la cara. Pero, con un rápido movimiento, atrajo hacia él a Fiona que se había acercado rápidamente al grupo al presenciar lo ocurrido entre Killian y Emma.

—Nosotros también nos vamos a ir. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

Sorprendida por aquello, Fiona asintió y Regina, que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar un segundo más aquella situación añadió:

—Me ha gustado mucho saludaros.

—Lo mismo decimos —bufó David.

Regina, sin tan siquiera mirar a su exmarido, tocó a Killian en el hombro y murmuró mientras se alejaba.

—Espero que te repongas rápidamente. Adiós y pásenlo bien.

Pocos minutos después David y Killian, que ya podía sostenerse en pie, salían del auditorio acompañados por unas desconcertadas Fiona y Abigail.

Cora, que había visto todo desde un discreto segundo plano sonrió ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Ollie no sabía si reír o llorar, pero su abuela, sorprendentemente, le guiñó un ojo, así que decidió no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y esperar a que llegara el momento en el que pudiera intercambiar impresiones con ella, que para eso era la voz de la experiencia.

Aquella noche, David y Killian invitaron a las chicas a cenar a un restaurante italiano. Tras la cena, que se fue animando, terminaron en un bar cubano donde bailaron salsa hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Después, como dos caballeros, las acompañaron a sus casas y ellos volvieron a su hotel donde continuaron bebiendo hasta caer redondos encima de la cama.

Con el humor por los suelos, Regina y Emma acudieron a la fiesta que organizaba la famosa diseñadora Carolina Herrera. Pero no estaban para eso. Tras lo ocurrido en el auditorio lo que más deseaban era hablar y poder desahogarse. Así que en cuanto pudieron escaparon hacia uno de los balcones.

O hablaban o explotaban.

—Dios mío qué vergüenza —protestó Emma llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Pobre Killian ¿cómo pude hacerle eso?

Regina asintió. Había sido bastante vergonzoso.

—Por Dios, Emma, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué te pasó para reaccionar así?

—No lo sé —gimió avergonzada—. De pronto estaba contenta porque me estaba besando y me decía cosas maravillosas, pero… pero al ver a esa rubia tetona, me encendí y… y… ¡Oh Dios... soy una bestia!

—¿Deduzco que te gustó el beso?

Con una sonrisa pícara, pero los ojos anegados de lágrimas Emma exclamó:

—¡Oh sí… claro que me gustó! ¡Me encantó! Ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida. Y Dios, ¡ha sido Killian! Toda la vida esperando ese sexy, dulce y divino momento —susurró al recordarlo— y fíjate como ha acabado. ¡Peor imposible!

—De verdad, Emm, no hay quien te entienda.

—Lo sé. No me entiendo ni yo.

Sin poder evitarlo Regina sonrió. Escuchar como su hermana manifestaba abiertamente lo que Killian le hacía sentir, no tenía precio.

—Emma, de verdad, me desconciertas. El tipo que te gusta y que hoy estaba impresionante, te coge en plan película, te besa y te dice que está loco por ti, y tú, a cambio, le ridiculizas delante de montones de personas dándole una patada donde más duele. Pero vamos a ver, ¿por qué no piensas un poquito las cosas antes de actuar?

La joven se tapó la cara con las manos, sabía que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—Soy un monstruo. Me va a odiar toda la vida. Pobrecillo. No se merecía algo así. Pero me cegué… me cegué y…

Destapando la cara a su hermana, le levantó el mentón con cariño.

—Tranquila. No creo que Killian te odie mucho tiempo. Pero sí… eres un monstruo, aunque debes reconocer que eres un monstruo con mucha suerte, al tener a ese guapote babeando por ti. Y ya sabes que esto no es de ahora. Es de siempre.

—Pero lo que hice hoy es imperdonable —sollozó.

—Venga, tonta —la consoló Regina abrazándola—. Killian llamará. Esta noche él ha sido quien ha dado el paso de demostrar ante todos que está loco por ti. Tranquila. Llamará.

—¿Y si no llama? —preguntó mirándola.

—Pues le llamas tú.

—Ni loca… —murmuró deshaciéndose del abrazo de su hermana.

—No seas tan orgullosa, Emm —la regañó Regina—. El orgullo no te llevará a ninguna parte. Créeme. Lo sé por experiencia.

Ambas asintieron y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Y tú con David qué? —quiso saber, entonces, Emma.

—Bien. Normal. Hablamos tranquilamente hasta que ocurrió lo de Killian, él hizo un desafortunado comentario y comenzamos a acribillarnos.

—¿Sentiste algo cuando le viste?

—Por supuesto. Sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de matarle.

Ambas sonrieron sabían que lo que en realidad había sentido era justo lo contrario.

—Somos patéticas -—dijo Emma en un hilo de voz.

—Total y completamente patéticas —asintió Regina observando las estrellas—. Ni con quince años hacía y decía tantas tonterías. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que David y yo nos conocemos a la perfección y sabemos cómo hacernos daño. Y eso es lo que hemos hecho esta noche. Y ya cuando llegó Jack, lo rematamos.

—¿Qué hizo Jack?

—Sinceramente aún no lo entiendo. De pronto, llegó hasta nosotros, me llamó cariño y me besó en el cuello. Y creo que a David no le hizo mucha gracia porque rápidamente cogió a Fiona por banda y bueno… imagínatelo.

Emma se puso a reír.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo con Gary.

—¿En serio?

—Ya te digo. Y cuando te cuente quién fue quien envió a Jack y a Gary a que se comportaran de esa manera ante David y Killian no te lo vas a creer.

—¿Quién? —Regina no entendía nada.

—Pues ni más ni menos que nuestra querida madre.

—¡¿Mamá?! —Gritó Regina incrédula—. ¿Estás segura?

Emma asintió.

—Segurísima. Gary me confesó que mamá le había pedido que fuera cariñoso conmigo porque quería ver la reacción de un tal Killian. ¡Para delirar hermanita!

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró Regina.

—Pues créelo porque Gary no me mintió.

—¿Pero mamá qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—A saber…

—¿Mamá va ahora de celestina?


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, siguiendo instrucciones de David, les despertaron en el hotel a las nueve en punto. Deseaban ducharse antes de abandonar la habitación. Aunque al levantarse sintieron que la cabeza les iba a explotar.

—Madre mía, qué noche —se quejó Killian.

David arrugando el entrecejo se tocó la sien.

—Buff… llevaba tiempo sin beber tanto— dijo en un hilo de voz—. Creo que acabamos con todo el alcohol habido y por haber.

—Ya te digo, colega.

Levantándose de la cama para estirar las piernas, Killian apoyó su mano en la pared y encogiendo una pierna blasfemó. David, al ver aquello, pregunto:

—¿Te sigue doliendo el golpe de Emma?

Al pensar en aquella mujer, Killian logró estirarse y gruñó.

—No se te ocurra nombrar a esa salvaje, que todavía me duelen los huevos.

Sin poder evitarlo David se carcajeó.

—Nadie te dijo que te acercaras tanto. Y ya sabes que es impredecible.

Al ver la diversión en el rostro de su hermano, suspiró.

—Joder con la impredecible —aunque luego musitó con una sonrisa—. Pero aunque todo terminara mal, te juro hermano que me alegro de lo que hice porque al fin sé y me reafirmo en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Mereció la pena.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Nada? Pero si dices que mereció la pena, ¿por qué no vas a hacer nada?

Killian, sonriendo, se desperezó.

—Me ha costado, pero yo ya he dado un paso hacia ella. Ahora, si ella realmente quiere algo conmigo, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. Así que me voy a duchar, después nos iremos al aeropuerto, cogeremos nuestro avión y regresaremos a casa.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces —murmuró David aún sentado en la cama—. En temas de amor, hermano, no soy la persona más indicada para aconsejarte.

Killian se detuvo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

—Oye, chulito isleño —dijo utilizando la expresión con la que Emma se había dirigido a él—, Gina está increíble. Y déjame decirte que, ni cuando era más joven, estaba tan sexy como anoche.

Tenía razón, pero David no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

—¿No te ibas a duchar?

Killian asintió y pocos segundos después se oyó correr el agua. Cuando David se quedó solo fijó su vista en la pared. Lo que Killian había dicho era cierto. Su exmujer estaba despampanante, y al recordar como el tipejo aquel le besaba en el cuello, le invadía una rabia enorme. Se dirigió hacia la mesilla y abrió la cartera. En ella tenía una foto de Regina, la observó durante unos segundos y volvió a cerrarla justo cuando Killian salía de la ducha con mejor aspecto.

—Dúchate. Te quedarás como nuevo.

Sin mediar palabra, obedeció. Instantes después sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Killian lo cogió y le indicaron que una señora estaba en recepción esperándoles. Pensó que sería Fiona y, sin dudarlo, indicó al recepcionista que la hiciera subir a la habitación. Después entró en el baño y le dijo a David:

—David, han llamado de recepción para avisar que Fiona sube.

—¿Que sube Fiona? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, debe venir a despedirse.

—¿Quedamos así anoche?

—Ni idea, hermano.

En ese instante sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta y Killian, todavía con la toalla enrollada en la cintura, el pelo mojado y el torso desnudo abrió.

—¡Cora! —exclamó sorprendido al verla.

—Hola, muchachote —sonrió ésta acercándose a él para besarle en la mejilla.

Cuando Killian la abrazó cerró los ojos encantado de volver a verla.

—¿Me vas a invitar a entrar? ¿O vengo en mal momento?

Killian se apartó de la puerta, aún confundido.

—Por Dios, Cora, tú siempre eres bien recibida.

Esta entró y se fijó en el desorden de la habitación, mientras Killian recogía la ropa que la noche anterior habían tirado por el suelo y abría la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Ante el apuro que él estaba pasando, Cora le cogió de la mano y susurró:

—Killian, tesoro, no te preocupes por nada.

En ese momento salió David de la ducha empapado, cubierto únicamente con una toalla anudada alrededor de la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra.

—Pero, vamos a ver, ¿quién va a venir a estas horas aquí?

—Pues yo —respondió Cora divertida porque aún no la había visto.

Al escuchar aquella voz, apartó la toalla de la cabeza.

—Cora, ¿eres tú?

Ante aquellos dos adonis desconcertados, Cora abrió los brazos y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a besar? Ya sé que estoy vieja y algo arrugada, pero vamos, un saludo o un beso no se le niega a nadie.

Sin dudarlo y con una amplia sonrisa David fue hasta ella y la abrazó. Cuánto la había echado de menos.

—Estoy encantado de verte. —Y mirando a su alrededor añadió—: Disculpa el desorden. Anoche llegamos tarde y…

—Te digo lo mismo que a Killian, no te preocupes.

A pesar de la aparente normalidad que mostraba Cora, le temblaban las piernas de emoción. Se sentía feliz por tener de nuevo ante ella a sus dos muchachotes. A aquellos que la habían mimado y cuidado desde el día que aparecieron en su vida. La invitaron a sentarse en el sillón que había en la habitación. Durante unos segundos miró emocionada a aquellos dos hombres a los que había visto madurar. Ellos se sentían como dos tontos, medio desnudos y sin saber a qué se debía aquella visita.

—Por sus caras veo que se estarán preguntando qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Sinceramente, Cora —indicó David—, estamos encantados de verte, pero no entendemos el porqué de esta visita y creo que hablo en nombre de los dos. —Killian asintió a su vez.

—He venido porque ayer no los pude saludar en el auditorio y porque quería decirles algo antes de que se marchasen. Tengo entendido que se van hoy ¿verdad? —ambos asintieron y ella prosiguió—. Y antes de decir lo que tengo que decir, les voy a confesar una cosa. Soy una mujer que ha vivido muchos años y a mi edad hago y digo lo que me da la gana porque quiero y porque creo que debo hacerlo.

—Vaya, Cora —intervino Killian—. Presiento que te has levantado guerrera.

Los tres sonrieron por aquel comentario y después la mujer le preguntó:

—¿Tú estás bien tesoro? Porque el ataque de la loca de mi hija Emma ayer fue increíble. No me lo podía creer cuando lo vi.

Killian silbó.

—Sí, tranquila ya no me duelen los…

—Bueno… bueno —interrumpió aquella—. No hace falta que seas tan explícito. Me vale con saber que estas mejor —y arrugando la frente le confesó —. Tengo una hija increíblemente bruta. Discúlpala, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Discrepo, Cora —cortó Killian—. Creo que ella sí sabía lo que hacía y fue a dar donde más duele.

Con una dulce sonrisa la mujer le miró.

—Tú también le diste, antes a ella, donde más duele también.

—Dios me libre de pegar a una mujer — Killian no entendía nada.

—No te hablo de pegar físicamente —se escandalizó a su vez Cora—. Hablo de que tú le diste donde más le duele. Y donde más le duele a Emma es en el corazón. Y tú, ayer, con tu impulsividad, se lo terminaste de robar.

—¿Pero esa fiera tiene corazón? —se burló Killian.

—Según su madre, sí —cuchicheó David divertido.

—Mis hijas tienen dos bonitos corazones que solo laten cuando ustedes están cerca. Y lo sé de buena tinta. Soy su madre y las conozco a la perfección.

David y Killian se la quedaron mirando estupefactos, aunque secretamente satisfechos por lo que estaban escuchando. Así que se sentaron en la cama y se dispusieron a escuchar todo lo que Cora había venido a decirles.

—En lo que se refiere a ti — continuó señalando a Killian—, ¿crees que nunca me he dado cuenta de las chispas que saltan entre ustedes cuando están juntos?

—Cora —comenzó a decir Killian—, yo creo que…

—Espera, Killian que todavía no he terminado. —Este cerró la boca y dejó que prosiguiera—. Anoche ambos me confirmasteis lo que llevo años intuyendo. Y mira, hijo, tengo que reconocer que me gustas, como siempre me gustó David —ambos sonrieron como bobos—. De todos los hombres que han rondado a Emma, tú eres mi preferido porque siempre la has cuidado y te has comportado como un caballero dejándola elegir lo que quería hacer… y sinceramente —cuchicheó tocándole la mano—, no sé cómo has podido aguantar verla salir y entrar con tanto descerebrado. Lo que ocurrió anoche fue lo que tenía que haber ocurrido entre ustedes hace años. Mi hija te adora y tú adoras a mi hija. Y el amor, para que sea del bonito y verdadero, tiene que tener pasión y locura. Y de eso, querido muchachote, ambos tienen y de sobra. Así que solo me queda preguntarte: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Boquiabierto, Killian miró a David y encogiéndose de hombros respondió seguro de que era lo mejor.

—Nada, Cora. No voy a hacer absolutamente nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió asombrada—. Pero muchachote ¿no me has entendido?

—Te he entendido a la perfección —contestó Killian—. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees. Con Emma, no. —La mujer resopló—. Tienes razón en todo. Siempre han saltado chispas cuando Emma y yo nos hemos simplemente mirado. Pero ayer hubo tal cortocircuito que más vale que, de momento, ni nos veamos.

—Pero hijo, yo creo que…

—Cora, ahora déjame hablar a mí ¿vale? —esta asintió y él prosiguió—. Ayer le dejé a la bruta de tu hija muy claritos mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero tú y medio auditorio pudo ver la reacción que tuvo ella. Por lo tanto, y como no estoy dispuesto a recibir ninguna otra caricia, voy a coger un avión y me voy a marchar a mi casa para continuar mi vida y si algo quiere doña gruñona, —Cora no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante calificativo—, va a tener que ser ella la que venga a buscarme. Y ten muy claro Cora que si ella viene a mí, yo nunca le daré una patada en cierto sitio, al contrario, le demostraré de lo que soy capaz por hacerla feliz.

—Eres todo un romántico... ¡Serás cursi! —se burló David y Cora, sin poder remediarlo, le dio un golpe antes de decir.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Killian, pero no me voy a meter en su relación. Yo opino que los dos son unos descerebrados, pero en fin… —Y al ver el gesto de David preguntó—: ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Vas a irte tú también a tu casa y no vas a hacer nada?

—Cora, si Killian ha decidido hacer las cosas así yo lo respeto. Ya es mayorcito y sabe muy bien como tiene que llevar su vida.

Cora no podía creerse lo torpes que podían llegar a ser todos los hombres cuando se trataba del amor.

—No estoy hablando de la vida de Killian, tonto —le reprochó—. Hablo de tu vida. Hombres tienen que ser. Si es que no se enteran de nada. David, hablo de tu vida cariño —añadió desesperada.

Claro que la había entendido desde un principio, pero no le apetecía hablar sobre ello.

—Escucha, Cora. Si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es a aceptar las cosas como vienen. Y, en este caso, las cosas no tienen vuelta de hoja.

—Killian, tesoro, ¿puedes dejarnos solos a David y a mí un momento? Necesito hablar con él en privado.

Este, levantándose, asintió, pero David le agarró de la mano y le volvió a sentar. Y mirando a la mujer aclaró con voz dura.

—No tengo secretos con él. Cometí el error de tenerlos en su momento pero aprendí de ello. Cora, si quieres hablar, adelante, pero mi hermano se queda.

Killian le miró. Era la primera vez que hablaba en aquel tono a Cora, mientras ella sin inmutarse continuó.

—Muy bien, muchachote —dijo ella sin inmutarse—. Hablemos. Mi primera pregunta es: ¿Por qué la relación con mi hija no tiene solución?

—Porque ha ocurrido algo que impide que las cosas se solucionen — respondió.

—Esa respuesta no me vale, David.

No entendía hasta dónde quería llegar.

—Perdona, Cora, pero creo que te estás metiendo en un terreno privado — protestó.

—Ni tú, ni tu tono de voz me impresionan. Te he hecho una pregunta y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me la respondas.

Tras cruzar una mirada de incredulidad con su hermano, David concretó molesto:

—Le fui infiel a tu hija. Tuve una relación paralela a mi matrimonio y dos hijos. Por eso no hay vuelta atrás. Actué como un verdadero cabrón y humillé a Gina. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—Tú en su momento perdonaste —respondió ella para su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices? —No sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

—Que en su momento tú perdonaste a mi hija. Incluso la ayudaste, y gracias a tu cariño y a tu empeño, continuaron hacia adelante.

David no podía creerse que Cora también supiera lo que había pasado y, casi sin respiración, murmuró tras cruzar una mirada con Killian:

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sé más concreta, por favor.

Cora se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a él.

—David, nunca dije nada, pero sé todo lo que pasó. Sé que Regina, durante un tiempo, tuvo una relación paralela con un tipo del que se quedó embarazada. Sé que al practicarle el aborto hubo problemas y que tuvo que ser ingresada en el hospital. —David la miró confundido pero esta prosiguió—. También sé que, por desgracia, aquel aborto los privó de tener más hijos. Y que tú, a pesar de todo el daño que mi hija te hizo en aquel momento, le perdonaste y seguiste adelante. Y, por supuesto, sé que encubriste el problema para que no nos enteráramos de la verdad.

—Cora, tú no deberías saber eso —murmuró confundido.

Con cariño, la mujer pasó la palma de la mano por su cabello mojado.

—Me enteré de todo, pero no dije nada por egoísmo, por mi hija. Soy su madre y tú eres lo mejor que nunca ha tenido y tendrá.

En ese momento, la mujer perdió la compostura y comenzó a llorar. David la abrazó, mientras Killian corría al baño a por pañuelos de papel. Cuando Cora se calmó, continuó.

—Nunca te pude decir cuánto te agradecí que continuaras a su lado. Y nunca podré agradecerte que la quisieras tanto como la querías y como la quieres.

—¿Te lo ha contado Gina? —preguntó él alucinado.

—No. Ella no sabe que lo sé.

—Y entonces, ¿quién?

Tras soñarse la nariz, y beber del vaso de agua que le ofrecía Killian, contestó por fin.

—Pues hijo, me enteré de la manera más tonta. Uno de los días que fui a visitar a Regina al hospital, me encontré con una amiga y me dijo que su hija trabajaba allí. Como Regina estaba tan deprimida le pedí a mi amiga que su hija se informara de si a mi niña podía estar pasándole algo más. Y bueno…

—Oh Dios… —susurró Killian entregándole otro pañuelo.

—Mi pobre amiga, me dijo que no me preocupase. Que gracias a la intervención del doctor Whale, Regina aunque ya no iba a poder tener más hijos, no tendría ninguna otra secuela, a pesar de que donde le habían practicado el aborto le habían hecho una carnicería.

—Lo siento, Cora. Tuvo que ser horrible enterarte así —susurró Killian abrazándola.

—Sí —asintió—. Fue un disgusto muy grande, pero a pesar de saberlo decidí no decir nada.

—¿Cómo te enteraste del resto de la historia? —preguntó David.

—Una noche me quedé dormida en el sillón del comedor. Regina y tú bajaron a la cocina y oí como mi hija, entre sollozos, te contaba la verdad. Lo escuché todo, David. Fue sin querer, pero lo escuché todo. Y te juro que en ese momento al ver tu reacción con mi hija supe que eras lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida. —David no pudo evitarlo y le besó la mejilla, mientras ella proseguía—. Por eso y aunque me dolió en el alma cuando me enteré de tu infidelidad, lo medité y te entendí a ti también. Sé que tras el aborto, Regina se despreocupó de ti. Se volvió fría y reservada. Vi tu sufrimiento, muchachote. En silencio, yo lo leía en tu mirada. Sentía que necesitabas que alguien te abrazara y te besara. Pero yo no podía hacer ni decir nada. Se suponía que aquel secreto debía quedar entre ustedes dos.

—Fue difícil, Cora —asintió conmovido David—. Y aunque suene duro te admito que, sin buscarlo, conocí a una persona que me dio cariño sin pedir nada a cambio. Actué mal, lo reconozco y lo pagaré el resto de mi vida. Pero adoro a mis hijos, Cora. A los cuatro. Y ellos no tienen por qué pagar los errores de sus padres.

Killian, emocionado y en silencio, observaba la situación. David asumía su error, incluso lo aumentaba en tiempo al incluir a Elsa.

—Por eso no entiendo por qué mi hija no te ha perdonado. ¿Acaso olvidó lo que tú le perdonaste a ella? —insistió Cora que tomó a David de la mano.

David, con tacto, intentó aclarárselo.

—No, no lo ha olvidado. Te lo puedo asegurar, Cora. Gina se ha comportado conmigo y con los niños fantásticamente. Pero a veces la vida no te permite aceptar lo que de pronto te pone delante y yo asumo su decisión.

—Pero David, para ti también tuvo que ser duro.

—Lo fue. Pero en el caso de Gina fue algo que pasó y que solo ella y yo creíamos saber y en mi caso, hay dos niños por medio y eso lo hace diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué?

—Por Dios, Cora —protestó—. Es diferente en todo, y precisamente me lo estás preguntando tú, que eres su madre y que deberías de estar de su lado y no del mío.

—Y estoy de su lado, David —contestó aquella—. Pero déjame que te haga otra pregunta. Si mi hija no hubiera abortado y el padre de la criatura hubiera desaparecido dejándola sola y desamparada en aquel momento, tal y como hizo, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Habrías seguido casado con ella y hubieras aceptado aquel bebé o te hubieras separado de ella?

No le hizo falta pensar. Lo tenía claro.

—Hubiera seguido con ella y hubiera criado a ese bebé como a un hijo. Cualquier niño se merece tener el calor y el afecto de una familia.

Tras unos segundos de emotivo silencio, en los que los tres se repusieron de emociones contenidas, Cora prosiguió.

—Necesito que sepas que mi hija te sigue queriendo. Lo sé — y mirando a Killian acabó—. Y te aseguro que Emma está enamorada de ti.

—Creo que te equivocas —sonrió David con tristeza—. Gina solo me tiene aprecio y anoche pude comprobarlo.

Al escuchar aquello, Cora, con una sonrisa, aclaró:

—Si lo dices por Jack, te aseguro que a mi hija le importa tan poco como Gary a Emma —y pellizcándoles en los brazos insistió—. Les importan ustedes. Por eso vuelvo a preguntarles: ¿Qué van a hacer con sus vidas muchachos?

Killian y David se miraron. Ver la vida del color que Cora quería que la vieran era maravilloso pero ambos sabían la realidad. Y la realidad comenzaba por que aquellas supuestas relaciones eran difíciles, y terminaba por que ellos no querían volver a vivir en Nueva York.

—Cora —respondió David—, lo que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas es tratar vivirlas de la mejor manera que sabemos. Y esa manera es cogiendo un avión que sale dentro de tres horas y regresando a nuestro hogar.

Cora, desesperada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Hombres… Hombres… Qué duros que son —y al ver que sonreían dijo entre dientes—: Como dice mi nieta ¡vaya par de idiotas!

—Ahora mismo te voy a lavar la boca con jabón —se mofó Killian.

—¡Cora! —Dijo David entre risas—. ¿Qué nieta dice eso?

Al recordar la conversación que había mantenido la noche anterior con Ollie y recolocándose la melena comentó:

—Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador —dijo levantándose y cogiendo su bolso.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Killian

Ella, tocándole el óvalo de la cara, contestó.

—Sí. Ya les he dicho a dos testarudos lo que tenía que decir.

Enternecido por el cariño que Cora siempre les había mostrado David indicó:

—Si esperas a que nos vistamos te acercamos en un taxi a casa.

—Tranquilos. Todavía sé llegar sola. Además, así me doy un paseo.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio a Killian un beso en la mejilla mientras este la abrazaba con cariño.

—Adiós muchachote. Que tengas buen viaje y espero verte pronto.

—Por supuesto. Y oye… tienes que venir a vernos a nuestra casa cuando quieras. Nuestra casa es tu casa, no lo olvides.

Aquello le llenó el corazón. Aquellos dos, a pesar de los años, seguían siendo los buenos chicos que conoció.

—Pues mira —rio mirándoles—. Cuando vayan las niñas, puede que me anime y vaya con ellas unos días. Así conoceré a esos pequeñines.

David aplaudió. Estaba seguro que Cora se volvería loca con los niños.

—Fantástico. Killian y yo estaremos encantados.

—Ya lo sé muchachote —respondió abrazándole y tras darle un beso de despedida dijo—. Tengan buen viaje los dos y no olviden que los quiero.

Dicho esto, se marchó. Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, Killian al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano, dijo para hacerle sonreír:

—Venga… vamos a vestirnos. Tenemos dos niños que nos esperan en Oahu.

Cora, tras salir del hotel, fue dando un paseo tranquilamente hasta Central Park, donde cogió un taxi que la llevó de vuelta a su casa. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Ollie sentada en el sofá del salón. Esta, al ver a su abuela a las doce y media del día arreglada, se levantó rápidamente y le preguntó:

—Abuela ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir algo? —y comprobando que no había nadie a excepción de ellas aclaró—. Vengo de ver a tu padre y a tu tío.

—¿En serio? —su abuela asintió—. Bueno, cuéntame ¿cómo estaban?

Se sentó junto a su nieta para explicarle.

—Aparentemente cansados. Debieron trasnochar bastante. Y emocionalmente hundidos.

—Lo ves abuela, te lo dije. Anoche todo salió mal. Pobre tío Killian, que rodillazo le dio la tía, y papá como miraba a mamá cuando se iba con Jack.

Cora sonrió convencida de que la historia de aquellos cuatro no había finalizado.

—No te preocupes. Esos celos les vienen bien.

—¡Abuela!

—Créeme —rio divertida—. Déjales que se quemen un poquito más y verás como pronto irán en busca de agua para refrescarse.

—¿Tú crees abuela? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Oh, sí… por supuesto que sí.

—Pero ¿y si no terminan de quemarse? ¿Y si tras la noche pasada, cada uno hace su vida?.

Con una pérfida mirada que no daba a entender nada bueno Cora rio.

—No te preocupes cariño, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Ay, abuela. Eres tremenda. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Acercándose más a ella cuchicheó.

—De momento, nadie tiene que saber que he estado con los muchachotes esta mañana. Y dentro de unos días hablas con tu padre y le dices que quieres ir de vacaciones de verano a Oahu. Seguramente a ese viaje se unirá Cat y, por supuesto, me uniré yo, que para eso me han invitado. Luego solo nos falta inventar algo para que tu madre y tu tía vengan también.

Nerviosa y divertida, Ollie vio en su abuela a una estupenda estratega.

—Eres genial, abuela. ¡Genial! Esas islas son un sitio precioso para enamorarse —dijo Ollie abrazando a su abuela.

En ese momento, oyeron las voces de Emma y Regina, y Cora levantándose cuchicheó:

—Eso he oído cariño. Y ya sabes si la montaña no va a Mahoma…

—Mahoma va a la montaña —terminó Ollie en un hilo de voz.

Emocionada por los planes que tenían en mente, Cora se volvió para mirar a sus hijas y saludó feliz.

—¡Buenos días!

—Serán buenos para ti —murmuró Emma.

—Vaya por Dios. Presiento que no estás de buen humor —replicó con una sonrisa que exasperó a su hija.

Regina, que en vez de haberse tranquilizado tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba más irascible espetó con un gesto indescifrable:

—¿Humor?… ¿Humor?… Humor el tuyo, querida madre —y dirigiéndose hacia su hija le ordenó—: Ollie, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con la abuela?

Cora miró a su nieta y tras un movimiento de cabeza la niña se levantó.

—Vale.

Una vez Ollie desapareció tras la puerta, Cora, sin inmutarse, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa cielo?

Cuadrándose ante ella Emma le increpó.

—Lo que ocurre es que nos gustaría saber por qué anoche enviaste a Gary y a Jack para que nos acosaran de aquella manera. ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Te divierte complicar más las cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó inocentemente mientras observaba a su nieta Ollie escondida tras la puerta.

—Mamá, por favorrrrrrrrrrrrr —protestó Regina

—¡Mira mamá! —grito Emma más temperamental—. Nunca te has metido en mi vida y no te lo voy a permitir ahora. Y menos cuando se trata de esos gusanos inmundos de los cuales no quiero ni repetir el nombre.

—¿Te refieres a David y a Killian? Pobrecitos no les llames así.

—Mamá, ¿a qué estás jugando? —protestó Regina que no entendía nada.

Cora iba a contestar cuando Emma, retirándose con furia su pelo rojo de la cara, vociferó:

—¿Qué es eso de comprobar la reacción de Killian? ¿Mamá estás loca? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Pero no te das cuenta que actuando así lo único que haces es perjudicarnos a todos? Oh, mamá ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti! ¡Nunca!

Teatralmente, Cora se sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo, y arrugando la barbilla gimió.

—Niñas mías. Tienen razón y lo siento. Sé que actué mal, pero… pero no pude hacer otra cosa.

Ollie atónita, no daba crédito a lo buen actriz que era su abuela.

—¿Cómo que no pudiste hacer otra cosa?

—Oh sí, mamá, claro que pudiste hacer otra cosa —replicó Emma cada vez más furiosa—. Podías haberte mantenido al margen como siempre has hecho.

Cora comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante las miradas atónitas de sus hijas y su nieta.

—Es que… —dijo entre sollozos—, es que no podía soportar ver como ellos llegaban al auditorio tan bien acompañados por aquellas dos preciosas muchachas y ustedes…

Pero no pudo seguir. Continuó llorando mientras Ollie se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar una enorme carcajada. Su abuela era una enorme manipuladora.

Regina y Emma se miraron alarmadas. Su madre nunca había llorado así.

—Venga mamá, no te pongas así. Por favor, no llores —dijo Regina procurando calmarla.

Pero Cora, desatando toda su vena interpretativa, se secó los ojos y musitó:

—Yo quería que vieran lo preciosas que están sin ellos. Sobre todo quería que vieran que hombres de la talla de Jack y Gary se mueren por ustedes. ¿O acaso creen que para mí fue un plato de buen gusto ver como ellos venían acompañados por aquellas chicas, mientras que mis hijas, mis preciosas hijas, estaban solas? —Y tras un profundo suspiro lastimero prosiguió—. Pues no. No lo pude resistir. Quise demostrarles que ustedes valen mucho más que aquellas dos que colgaban de sus brazos.

Conmovida, Emma sonrió y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla.

—Mamá, mamá… nunca dejarás de sorprenderme —murmuró.

Regina se sentó al otro lado de su madre y, arropándola como acababa de hacer su hermana, añadió:

—Mamá, por Dios, no llores y tranquilízate o te subirá la tensión. A nosotras nos da igual lo que ellos vean o dejen de ver. Emma y yo somos felices así, contigo y con las niñas. De verdad, mami, no te preocupes.

Abrazada a sus hijas, Cora le guiñó un ojo a Ollie, que las observaba alucinada. Pasados unos segundos, se deshizo del abrazo y, levantándose murmuró con voz trémula:

—Mis niñas, les pido perdón. Prometo no volver a inmiscuirme en sus vidas.

Emma la besó con amor. Su madre era maravillosa.

—Por cierto ¿de dónde vienes tan guapa y tan arreglada a estas horas?

Cora tuvo que contener las ganas de reír como pudo y, tras pestañear, dijo:

—Fui a la iglesia. No he podido dormir bien pensando en lo que hice. Y ahora si me disculpan voy a subir a mi cuarto a echarme un poco hasta la hora de la comida. Estoy agotada.

—Venga mamá —dijo Regina—, sube y descansa un rato. Y, de verdad, no te preocupes por nada.

Con la turbación aún en la cara Cora se marchó. Cuando las hermanas se quedaron a solas Emma murmuró:

—Desde luego, mamá es imprevisible. ¿De verdad crees que viene de la iglesia?

—Mira Emm. Me duele tanto la cabeza que me da igual de donde venga. Lo importante es que ya sabemos porqué mamá actuó como lo hizo. Ainsss hasta penita me da.

—Pobre mamá. Que mal ratito está pasando.

Mientras, Cora se reía por lo bajo con su nieta Ollie mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación.

—Abuela, eres mejor que Barbara Hershey ¡qué dramatismo! ¡Qué fuerza! Después de lo que acabas de hacer, te mereces un Oscar a la mejor actriz.

Cora respondió divertida bajando la voz.

—Ya lo sé, sinvergüenza ¿A quién te crees que te pareces tú? Ahora ya sabes, ni una palabra de todo esto y continuaremos con nuestro plan.

—A la orden, Barbara Hershey.

Cinco minutos después, las dos reunidas en el cuarto de Cora pensaban cuál podría ser el próximo empujoncito.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **.**

Pasado un tiempo, David empezó a preparar las vacaciones para sus hijas, no podía creer que las tendría muy pronto junto a él. Ollie ya le había dicho que las dos se morían de ganas por ir y David no perdió el tiempo. Como Cora también se animó a viajar, habló con la señora Talula y ésta, encantada, les alquiló la casita de al lado de la suya. Era exactamente igual, pero apenas tenía muebles; solo unas camas que utilizaban sus nietos cuando iban a visitarla.

David llamó a sus hijas, que recibieron felices la noticia.

—¡Genial papá! —Gritó Ollie—. Así tendremos más espacio y podremos comer y cenar todos los días juntos.

—Sí, princesa —sonrió mirando el mar—. ¿Mamá qué ha dicho del viaje?

—A ella le parece bien. Incluso nos está animando para que te molestemos y nos lleves a conocer algunas islas —David sonrió—. En cambio la tía se enfadó un poco con la abuela. No entendía que ella nos quisiera acompañar. Pero habló con mamá y parece que está más relajada. Aunque bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella, con la mirada lo dice todo.

—No te preocupes. Se le pasará —David no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Se podía imaginar a la fiera de Emma.

Al colgar el teléfono Killian aparecía por la puerta, burlón como siempre.

—Tesorito. Acabo de acostar a los niños ¡por fin solos! —pero al mirarle preguntó—. ¿A qué se debe esa cara tan seria?

—Acabo de hablar con Ollie para decirle lo de la casa y se ha puesto muy contenta.

—¿Y por qué tienes tú esa cara?

—Pues no lo sé —suspiró David—. Quizá sean las ganas que tengo tan enormes de verlas y abrazarlas.

Killian se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Solo a ellas?

—Que gracioso eres —resopló aquél —. Pues que sepas que Gina está encantada con que las niñas vengan aquí unos días con nosotros, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu dulce y encantadora Emma.

Killian sonrió con amargura al recordar a aquella mujer que tantas noches le quitaba el sueño.

—Por Dios, David, no era menos de esperar por su parte. Tu cuñada sigue en su línea. Ni un poquito más arriba, ni un poquito más abajo. En su línea guerrera de siempre.

Killian, ofuscado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se tumbó sobre la cama dispuesto a padecer otra de aquellas interminables noches, donde el recuerdo y el perfume de Emma inundaban su mente y su cuerpo.

Finalmente llegó el día. El avión aterrizó a su hora y David sonrió feliz, cuando al abrirse las puertas aparecieron sus chicas junto a su abuela.

—¡Papá!—gritó Ollie encantada— ¡Estamos aquí!

—¡Papá!—vociferó Cat, mientras Cora sonreía ante la alegría de sus nietas al ver a su padre.

Llegó hasta ellas corriendo y fue a abrazarlas pletórico.

—¡Aloha princesas! ¡Qué alegría que estén aquí!

—¿Y a mí no me abraza nadie? ¿Soy invisible? —dijo Cora.

David, con una sonrisa en los labios, se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó encantado mientras con la complicidad de siempre le susurraba divertido:

—Pero mira que eres envidiosilla. Aloha Cora. Bienvenida a mi tierra.

La mujer sonrió, y separándose de él, preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

—¿Dónde está el otro muchachote que me falta?

—Se ha quedado en casa esperándonos —apuntó David

—Estará con Elsa y Neal —respondió tranquilamente Ollie.

—Sí, cariño está con ellos —afirmó su padre asiendo la maleta de Cora.

—¿Y por qué no han venido? — preguntó Cat.

—Pues, porque… —empezó a decir David pero Cora le interrumpió.

—Chicas, dejémonos de preguntas y no perdamos tiempo aquí. Por cierto David, necesito una farmacia —y al ver una en el mismo aeropuerto dijo dándoles dinero a sus nietas—. Vayan y cómprenme las pastillas de los mareos, por favor.

Cuando las niñas se alejaron, David fue a decir algo, pero Cora se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué no han venido Killian y los niños? ¿Vas a tenerlos escondidos el tiempo que yo esté en la isla? Porque mira lo que te digo muchachote, si es así me cojo el primer avión que salga hacia Nueva York.

—No. No es eso —sonrió David al darse cuenta que le regañaba como tiempo atrás—. Es solo que no sabía si debía o no traerlos al aeropuerto. No sabía qué hacer, estaba inseguro.

—Pues ya puedes ir perdiendo la inseguridad David. Yo he venido sabiendo lo que hay aquí.

—Vale…vale —sonrió divertido—. No te preocupes que no volveré a dudar.

—David, creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, las cosas han quedado claras entre nosotros y...

—Tienes razón. —Cortó él y para cambiar de tema cuchicheó—. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho lo guapísima que estás hoy?

Eso le trajo recuerdos, era una broma que miles y miles de veces había utilizado David para zanjar cualquier leve discusión entre ellos.

—Anda ya, no empecemos, adulador —rio esta—. Mira, ahí vienen las chicas.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Cat—. Toma, abuela, tus pastillas.

—Trae, cariño. Las guardaré por si las moscas —dijo mientras salía por la puerta junto a Cat.

Ollie quedó rezagada junto a su padre y, sorprendiéndole como siempre, susurró:

—Presiento que la abuela ya te ha leído la cartilla ¿verdad?

No le quedó más remedio que sonreír, su hija conocía muy bien a su abuela.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que tenía alquilada para ellas paró el motor. Pero tras pensarlo unos segundos lo volvió a encender y se dirigió a la casa de al lado. Ollie fue la primera en bajar y salir corriendo hacia su interior, seguida por una tímida pero curiosa Cat, mientras David ayudaba a Cora a salir del vehículo.

—He pensado parar primero aquí para que vieras al resto de la familia antes de acercaros a la casita que he alquilado para ustedes.

—Estupendo. Así me gusta, sin dudarlo.

David sonrió y, cogiéndola del brazo, se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Lo que nunca supo David, fue lo nerviosa que Cora estaba. Iba a conocer el porqué de la separación de David y su hija, pero era tan buena actriz que nadie se percató. Al entrar en aquella casa agradable, luminosa y acogedora su mirada recorrió todos sus rincones.

—Deben de estar en la parte de atrás. En la playa —indicó David.

Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor Cora se detuvo en el salón.

—Qué casa más maravillosa. Es tal y como ustedes la describían — dijo con sinceridad al recordar las veces que había oído hablar de aquella casa.

David miró su alrededor y asintió.

—Para Killian y para mí esta siempre ha sido nuestra casa. Nuestro punto de referencia.

En ese momento apareció Killian.

—Cora ¡por fin has llegado! —dijo abrazándola.

—¿Cómo estás, tesoro?

Con una amplia sonrisa que la llegó al corazón respondió:

—Estupendamente ahora que tú estás aquí.

Emocionada por aquel cálido encuentro, tan parecido al que siempre le había prodigado, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas la mujer murmuró:

—Me alegra ver que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Para ti, nunca cambiarán.

—Gracias muchachote —y secándose las lágrimas añadió—. Le estaba diciendo a David que la casa es maravillosa. Qué buena luz tiene y qué armoniosa es.

Con complicidad, Killian asió por los hombros a David y murmuró.

—Es nuestro nidito de amor. Un sitio muy especial.

A Cora le hizo mucha gracia aquel comentario.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó con curiosidad mirando a su alrededor.

—Están saludando a Ollie y a Cat. Ven, te los presentaré —dijo Killian y cogiéndole de la mano los tres fueron a la parte trasera de la casa.

Al salir por la portezuela trasera, Cora se quedó maravillada al encontrarse con un mar precioso y cristalino. Pero sus ojos volaron hacia un grupito que había a un lado de la playa.

—¡Ollie! —gritó Elsa abrazándola—. Qué bien que estés aquí, cuánto te echaba de menos.

—Yo a ti también, bonita. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Y Rachel? ¿Te ha vuelto a pegar? —la pequeña asintió y Ollie frunciendo el ceño murmuró—. Creo que voy a tener que ir a ver a esa niña y decirle cuatro cositas. —Al ver que la pequeña sonreía dijo cogiendo a su hermana de la mano—. Mira Elsa ¿te acuerdas que te dije que yo tenía una hermana? —la niña asintió—. Pues ha venido aquí para conocerte a ti y a Neal.

Con una timidez algo inusual en Cat, la saludó.

—Hola, Elsa.

—Hola, Cat — contestó la pequeña y agarró con fuerza la mano de su hermano y le dijo—. Este es Neal. No habla mucho porque es pequeño. Pero él también está contento de conocerte, como yo.

Acercándose a él Cat le besó en la mejilla y el pequeño sonrió.

—Hola Neal —y mirando de nuevo a la niña preguntó—: ¿Podría darte un besito a ti también?

La niña no lo dudó y antes de que Cat pudiera moverse, se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso.

—¿Querrías ser mi hermanita y la de Neal?

Cat, emocionada, miró a Ollie que se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Pues claro que sí.

En ese momento la niña soltó una carcajada y con cara de pilluela cuchicheó.

—Verás cuando se entere el tío Killian. ¡Otra chica!

Tras este comentario de la niña, se encaminaron felices a la casa, ajenas a las atentas miradas de David, Killian y Cora. Según se acercaban Elsa preguntó:

—¿Quién está con papá y el tío?

Cat y Ollie se miraron.

—Es la abuela. Ha venido con nosotras —respondió Ollie.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo la niña echando a correr delante de ellas.

Desde la casa se veían como todos se acercaban y como Elsa corría hacia ellos. Al llegar frente a estos se paró en seco y mirando fijamente a Cora dijo.

—Hola. Soy Elsa y ese que viene con mis hermanas es Neal, mi hermanito.

Cora, agachándose para estar al nivel de la niña contestó.

—Hola Elsa —y acercando su mano a la carita de la niña murmuró—. Vaya… veo que eres muy guapa.

—Lo sé. Eso dice mi papá —asintió con una sonrisa mellada—. Dice que me parezco a mi mamá. Era muy guapa.

David cerró los ojos y esperó el desastre. Pero Cora sorprendiéndole contestó.

—No lo dudo, bonita. Entonces, para que yo me aclare, tú eres Elsa y este jovencito que viene en los brazos de Ollie, es Neal.

—Sí. Oye y…

David, al intuir lo que la niña iba a preguntar murmuró mientras la cogía de la mano.

—Elsa tranquilízate cariño.

—Déjala que hable David —replicó Cora mirándole a los ojos—. Dime cielo, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Killian, al ver el agobio de David, cogió a la pequeña en brazos para ayudarle.

—Uf… Cora no la conoces. Como empiece a preguntar no para y todavía te quedan muchos días en la isla como para que el primer día te acribille a preguntas.

Aquella noche cenaron todos juntos una barbacoa que hicieron en la parte trasera de la casa familiar. Fue una noche estupenda en la que de nuevo volvían a ser como una familia, aunque siguieran faltando elementos de la misma.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **.**

Durante los tres primeros días todos disfrutaron de playa, sol y mar. Todos parecían felices y como David y Killian imaginaban, Cora aceptó sin ninguna condición a los niños con quienes jugaba mucho y a quienes atendía con cariño.

Rápidamente memorizó qué zumo le gustaba más a Elsa o la mejor manera de dormir a Neal. Cora, como siempre, estaba en todo y tenerla junto a ellos les facilitaba la vida.

Una noche, mientras David le leía un cuento a su hija antes de ir a dormir, le interrumpió con una de sus inesperadas preguntas.

—Papi, ¿crees que Cora querría ser mi abuelita?

«Lo sabía cielo, sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías», pensó David y dejó el cuento sobre la cama.

—Tú ya tienes una abuelita, princesa.

—No la tengo, papi. Se fue con mami al cielo.

Dolido asintió.

—Ya lo sé, cariño pero ella era tu abuelita —y cogiendo el cuento puntualizó —. Túmbate. Cierra los ojitos y venga, duérmete.

—Pero papi. Yo quiero tener una abuelita como Ollie y Cat ¿Por qué no puedo?

Tragando con dificultad David repitió de nuevo.

—Elsa. Tú la tienes, cariño. Pero está en el cielo mirando lo que haces junto con mami.

—Eso ya lo sé —insistió la niña, y cogiendo la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche dijo—: Ya sé que mi mamá y mi abuelita son estas, pero yo quiero tener una mamá que me dé abrazos y me haga sándwiches de queso y una abuelita que me dé besitos y me compre helados. Ollie y Cat las tienen. ¿Por qué yo no?

—Escucha, cariño —musitó cada vez más acorralado por las insistentes preguntas de la pequeña—. Cora te quiere mucho y te dará todos los besitos que tú quieras, pero ella no es tu abuela y…

—Pero quizá si se lo preguntó me dice que sí —cortó sin darse por vencida —. Ella es muy buena conmigo y a lo mejor le parece buena idea.

Confundido, David soltó de nuevo el cuento e intentando no ser excesivamente duro con una niña tan pequeña respondió:

—Escucha Elsa, eso no es buena idea. Eres muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas pero yo soy tu papá y necesito que te fíes de lo que te digo. No preguntes nada más, por favor. ¿Me lo prometes?

Cora podía ser un encanto de mujer, pero aquello ya le parecía excesivo.

—Pero papiiiiiiiiiiii —se quejó la niña.

—Princesa, Cora te quiere muchísimo. Te aseguro que ella va a jugar contigo, te va a comprar cientos de helados y te va a dar mil besos y abrazos, pero por favor prométeme que no le vas a pedir eso.

El gesto serio de su padre unido a las lágrimas que vio en sus ojos hizo a la pequeña asentir finalmente.

—De acuerdo papi.

David la abrazó y la besó con adoración en la cabeza. A pesar de estar rodeada de personas que la querían, su pequeña añoraba lo que nunca podría tener y eso le atenazaba el corazón. Desde el otro lado de la puerta Killian había escuchado la conversación entre padre e hija y no pudo evitar resoplar al ver a David encogerse de tristeza, así que regresó a su habitación sin mediar palabra.

Al día siguiente, sobre las once de la mañana estaban casi todos en la playa tomando el sol. Era un bonito día pero con aire, por ello la playa se llenó rápidamente de gente dispuesta a practicar el surf.

—Papá —dijo Ollie—, ¿crees que me podré meter hoy en la playa con ustedes y con la tabla?

Al ver como Cora torcía el gesto, entendió que no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Ni lo pienses, princesa. Hoy solo se meten con sus tablas las personas que saben hacer surf en condiciones, y tú, mi preciosa rubita, todavía no sabes lo suficiente como para poder manejarte sola allí dentro.

Cora asintió aliviada y señaló.

—¿Lo ves Ollie? Qué cabezona eres.

La joven fue a protestar cuando se escuchó la vocecita de Elsa.

—Ollie, ¿juegas conmigo en la arena?

Tras mirar a su padre y sonreír, la joven se levantó.

—Sí. Ahora mismo voy.

Elsa cogió su cubo y se dirigió hacia la orilla. Pero se paró por el camino para mirar muy seriamente a Cora. Al ver que la niña le miraba sonrió.

Segundos después la pequeña la imitó. A Cora no se la había pasado por alto como la niña la miraba. Incluso cuando estaba haciendo algún cariño a alguna de sus nietas, reclamaba su atención con sus ojos o sus actos. Elsa era una niña muy cariñosa y necesitaba continuamente que alguien la abrazara y, aunque Killian y David se deshacían con ella, la niña buscaba continuamente a Cora.

—Vaya… vaya —se mofó Killian mientras no perdía de vista donde muchos otros surfistas miraban—. ¿Has visto el trasero de la chica que le está poniendo un gorrito a Neal?

David dirigió la mirada hacia donde Killian le indicaba. Junto a su hijo había una chica agachada con un minúsculo bikini que más que tapar, destapaba.

—Impresionante la vista —rio David mirando descaradamente como todos.

De pronto la chica se incorporó y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver quién era.

—¡Cat! —Gritó asombrado mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo con una toalla—. Pero, ¿cómo sales así de casa?

—Pero ¿qué dices papá?—contestó contrariada al sentirse glamurosa con aquel bikini negro, las gafas de Moschino y un sombrero en la cabeza—. Papá, por favor quítame esa toalla ahora mismo.

—Pero ¿estás loca? —La regañó Killian acercándose a ella con otra toalla—. ¿Cómo sales así?

Desesperada por el acoso y derribo de su padre y su tío con las toallas gritó fuera de sí.

—¿Están locos o qué? ¿No han visto nunca un bikini?

—¿A eso se le llamas tú bikini? —exclamó Killian perplejo, y al ver cómo unos tipos les observaban voceó—. ¡Eh… tú! ¡O dejas de mirar a mi sobrina con esa cara o voy y te la parto!

—¡Tío Killian! —volvió a chillar Cat avergonzada.

—A mirar a otro lado —bufó David dirigiéndose a unos chicos—. Esta es mi hija y cuidadito con acercarse a ella.

—¡Papá! ¡Tío Killian! —farfulló horrorizada—. O quitan las toallas de delante de mí o como las quite yo va a ser peor. Esto es un bikini y no enseño nada que las demás no enseñen. ¡Quiten las toallas ahora mismo o no respondo de mis actos!

Aquel ultimátum, unido a la cara de furia de la joven hizo que David y Killian bajaran las toallas para dejar pasar a una despampanante Cat que, avergonzada por su padre y su tío, se sentó junto a su abuela y su hermana que se morían de risa.

—Me siento fatal, David —susurró Killian avergonzado.

David no podía dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo ha podido crecer así?

—Por Dios, le he mirado el culo a Cat, a mi sobrina, de una manera indecente —resopló preocupado—. Me siento fatal —repitió Killian.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —susurró David—, yo se lo he mirado de manera tan indecente como tú, sin reparar en que era mi hija.

Cruzaron las miradas con semblante serio y al ver lo absurdo de la situación al final rompieron a reír mientras las chicas les miraban desconcertadas.

Por la tarde, tras un maravilloso día de sol y playa, Cora comentó que quería llamar a sus hijas. Sus muchachotes no dudaron en ofrecerle el teléfono de casa. Miró el reloj. Marcó el número de teléfono y calculó la hora en Nueva York.

—Hola Regina, ¿cómo estás cariño?

Al reconocer la voz de su madre la joven sonrió.

—Bien mamá ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué tal están allí? —contestó dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de su hermana.

Cora, al ver por el rabillo del ojo que David y Killian estaban pendientes de su conversación respondió alto y claro.

—Estupendamente hija. Esto es una maravilla. La casa es preciosa y el sitio donde viven los muchachotes es un paraíso.

Regina, al recordar con cariño aquella casita, sonrió.

—Sí, mamá. Lo recuerdo como un sitio muy bonito. ¿Cómo están las niñas?

—Estupendas. Hoy fuimos en la playa y estuve viendo a los chicos hacer surf. Regina, nunca me dijiste que estos muchachotes fueran tan buenos. Eso sí ¡qué angustia cada vez que se caen! Me da la sensación de que se van a romper la cabeza.

—Mamá, eso te lo dije hace muchos años. Y tranquila, David y Killian saben muy bien lo que hacen en el agua. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás de tus mareos?

—No he vuelto a tener. Debe ser que el ambiente de aquí me sienta a las mil maravillas. Bueno, ¿Emma dónde anda?

—Aquí a mi lado. Espera, que te la paso. Un beso mamá y diles a las niñas que las quiero.

—De acuerdo cariño. Se lo diré.

Emma cogiendo el teléfono que le daba su hermana saludó.

—Mamá, hola cómo estas

—Muy bien, Emma —dijo a propósito y vio que Killian se ponía tenso—. Aquí pasando unas vacaciones de ensueño. Hija esto es verdaderamente un paraíso.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, y murmuró para quitarle importancia:

—Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto.

—Que sí hija —insistió—. Esto es maravilloso. Sol, bebidas fresquitas y excelente compañía. Ainsss hija, me encantaría que vinierais a pasar unos días con nosotras. Sería estupendo y creo que les sentarían muy bien estos aires.

Killian se quedó petrificado. ¿Emma allí?

—No creo que sea buena idea mamá —respondió rápidamente—. Las cosas no están como para estar todos juntos, precisamente.

Con una sonrisa Cora volvió a repetir alto y claro:

—Hija, por Dios que no pasaría nada. No creo que a los muchachotes les importara que se vinieran unos días Regina y tú. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?

—No.

—¿Seguro hija? Mira que…

Emma se levantó de un salto del sillón, alarmando a su hermana.

—No, mamá. La respuesta es no.

—Vale hija… vale. No hace falta que te pongas así.

Killian sonrió al intuir su respuesta y se relajó.

—Mamá, escucha —dijo Emma más tranquila—. Lo importante es que ustedes lo pasen fenomenal y que regresen morenitas y descansadas.

—De acuerdo, hija —y al ver que David y Killian atendían a los niños indicó —. Anoten este teléfono por si necesitaran algo y los móviles no funcionaran.

Una vez Cora se cercioró de que su hija había apuntado el teléfono, se despidió de ella y colgó.

—Hora de dormir —comentó Killian levantándose mientras cogía en brazos a Neal e incitaba a Elsa a dar las buenas noches.

—Tío ¡un ratito más! —pidió la pequeña.

Killian se rascó la incipiente barba.

—Vamos a ver ¿tú quieres que te lea la parte del cuento en el que Blancapiedras luchaba contra el enano verde y apestoso?

—¡Sí!

—Pues entonces, princesa debes acostarte ahora, si se hace más tarde ya no podré leértelo.

—Valeeeeeeeeeeeeee —gritó la pequeña que desapareció en décimas de segundos del salón.

Cora, sorprendida por como había sabido manejar la situación asintió.

—Vaya Killian, veo que el cuidado de los pequeños no se te da mal.

—Me encanta ocuparme de estos diablillos. Y hoy me toca leer a Elsa nuestro cuento preferido de Blancapiedras.

David que entraba con un biberón para Neal en las manos tomó al niño en brazos.

—No sé qué haría sin él. Se ocupa de todas mis necesidades —dijo.

—¿De todas? —bromeó Ollie.

Al entender la picardía de su hija David rio y Killian aclaró divertido:

—Podemos decir de casi todas, pues lo creas o no también me encargo de que tu padre conozca a algunas muchachas de la isla.

A Ollie no le gustó nada aquello pero disimuló.

—Por cierto, son guapísimas las chicas de la isla —intervino Cora—. No tienen nada que ver con las chicas de Nueva York. Son unas bellezas exóticas.

—Tienen unos cuerpazos increíbles —asintió Cat.

—Son muy exóticas. ¡Como yo! —bromeó Killian caminando tras Elsa.

—Tú lo que eres es un payaso —añadió Cora.

—De eso no hay duda —asintió David.

—Hablando de las islas. Podríamos ir mañana de excursión a Pearl Harbor y a la playa de Waikiki ¿qué les parece? —dijo Ollie tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¡Perfecto! —aplaudió Cora.

—Pues no se hable más —asintió David—. Mañana todo el mundo a Waikiki.

La excursión fue un éxito. Primero fueron a Pearl Harbor. Un legendario lugar donde el 7 de diciembre de 1941 murieron 2335 marinos norteamericanos al ser atacados por sorpresa por los japoneses. Aquel ataque tuvo como consecuencia que Estados Unidos entrara en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Con el corazón encogido, visitaron las instalaciones, incluido el submarino Bowfin. Aquel tour incluía un paseo en una lancha de la marina norteamericana. Desembarcaron en el Memorial Arizona, que estaba construido sobre el casco hundido del acorazado U.S.S. Arizona. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Cora salió de allí. Todo aquello le traía recuerdos que durante años habían estado guardados en su corazón. David, al verla tan triste, la abrazó para que pudiera desahogarse. Después se dirigieron a Waikiki, donde disfrutaron de una increíble playa.

—Soy una pesada —comentó Cora más animada—. Pero es que es increíble.

—Papá—dijo Ollie— qué montón de gente que hay aquí.

David al mirar alrededor sonrió.

—Hija ¡estamos en Waikiki! El mayor destino turístico de las islas. Esto es el paraíso para el turismo.

—Y no veas lo caro que es —apuntó Killian—. Aquí se paga hasta casi por respirar.

Ollie, al ver una casetilla de madera pintada en tonos verdes dijo:

—Mira papá, en aquel puesto de tablas de surf tienen carteles en los que pone que se enseña a hacer surf.

David asintió.

—Claro hija. Es la manera de ganarse la vida muchos viejos surfistas.

Killian miró con curiosidad hacia el puesto.

—A lo mejor está Bumasa.

—¿Bumasa? —preguntaron en trío Cora y las chicas.

—Es un viejo amigo. Vive de dar clases a los turistas que quieren aprender—aclaró David.

Killian miró a su alrededor para localizarle y señaló en su dirección.

—Mira allí está, vamos a saludarle.

Se dirigieron hacia el puesto donde, al verles acercarse, Bumasa salió y se fundió en un abrazo con ellos. David le presentó a Cora y a sus hijas y este, educadamente, las elogió diciéndoles que eran muy guapas. Tras hablar un rato con él, se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Por la tarde mientras se tostaban en la playa, Ollie preguntó:

—Papá, ¿ustedes podrían dar clases de surf?

Incorporándose para mirarla David asintió.

—Ya las hemos dado, hija

—¿De verdad? —preguntó extrañada Cat.

Killian, tras ponerle el gorrito de cuadros verdes a Neal asintió.

—Sí, cielo. Hace años, cuando no éramos abogados, era una forma fácil de ganar dinero.

—Y también seguro que les servía para ganarse a las chicas —sonrió Cora y añadió—: … y no me extrañaría que todavía se las ganaran.

Killian le guiñó el ojo.

—Se hace lo que se puede Cora —replicó.

Una carcajada general llenó el aire tras aquello, hasta que Cat señaló con el dedo.

—Mira papá, tu amigo Bumasa va a dar una clase.

En ese momento Bumasa, aquel surfista entrado en años pero fibroso, se dirigía al agua en compañía de una jovencita.

—Claro princesa, es su trabajo. Las clases de surf en esta playa se llevan dando desde los años treinta. Las olas no son enormes pero tienen fuerza para que la plancha se deslice por ellas y así poder bailar con las olas.

—¿Cuánto cobran por las clases? —preguntó curiosamente Cat.

—Creo que unos cuarenta y cinco dólares la hora —dijo Killian—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo es curiosidad tío.

—Es gracioso oírte decir eso de bailar con las olas. Suena raro —apuntó Cora.

Killian la miró y, tras guiñar el ojo a unas chicas que le miraban, añadió:

—Cuando uno hace surf, siente como si el cuerpo, el mar y el cielo fueran una sola cosa. Es la unión de los elementos y ese conjunto que te he dicho te hace sentir el «Mana».

—¿Mana? —preguntó Cat—. ¿Qué es eso?

David y Killian se miraron y fue este último quien respondió.

—El Mana es la unión de varias cosas. Es el poder que se siente cuando haces un buen baile con las olas. Cuando tu cuerpo siente el Mana, consigues volar por los aires.

Al ver las caras de las niñas David añadió:

—Es increíble sentirlo y aún más difícil de explicar. Es como dice tu tío. Un poder especial. Un subidón de adrenalina increíble. El Mana es el poder.

—Suena bien —susurró Ollie—. La verdad es que la primera vez que pude quedarme un segundo de pie encima de la tabla sentí un subidón increíble.

—Pues imagínate cuando puedas cabalgar durante algo más de unos segundos encima de las olas —dijo Killian mientras le tocaba su rubia cabellera.

—Espero sentir el Mana ¡Me encantaría! —asintió sonriendo.

Orgulloso por como su niña observaba el mar y el surf, cruzó una mirada con su hermano y abrazando a aquella pequeña rubia murmuró.

—Estoy seguro que tú lo sentirás.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **.**

Dos días después, por la mañana, Ollie y Cat, se dirigieron hacia la casa de su padre a desayunar, como ya era costumbre.

—Aloha —saludó Ollie al entrar.

—Aloha, preciosas —respondió David

—Buenos días, princesas —musitó Killian—. Siéntense a la mesa.

—¿Dónde está la abuela? —preguntó David extrañado.

—Estaba agotada —señaló Cat—. Dijo que prefería descansar un rato más.

Killian, tras mirar su reloj apremió a la pequeña Elsa.

—Termina la leche que te llevo al colegio.

La niña se resistió.

—No quiero ir. Me quiero quedar con Ollie y con Cat. Además, me duele la barriguita.

Killian y David se miraron y sonrieron. Elsa y su teatrillo.

—Ni lo pienses jovencita, ese cuento ya nos le sabemos —susurró David—. Ayer faltaste al cole de verano pero hoy no lo vas a hacer.

Con un gesto de enfado esta dio una patada a la pata de la mesa.

—No es justo. Quiero estar con ellas.

Para intentar calmarla Ollie intervino.

—Prometo que te iremos a recoger al cole. Luego iremos a la playa y haremos un castillo enorme de arena para poder jugar con la Barbie, ¿quieres?

La niña tras rascarse el mentón pensó que no era mala idea y se bebió la leche.

—Vale. Pero que no se te olvide que me tienen que ir a recoger.

David y Killian se miraron y resoplaron. Aquella pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en toda una manipuladora y experta en coacciones.

—David, voy a darme una vuelta por el despacho por si ha llegado algo de correo. En una hora estoy de vuelta. Vayan pensando qué quieren que hagamos hoy.

Dicho esto, Killian se marchó con los pequeños y David se quedó a solas con sus hijas.

—Bueno chicas ¿qué les apetece hacer hoy?

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a Honolulu de shopping?

David sonrió. Cat y sus compras.

—Eres incorregible, cariño —pero deseoso de darle todos los caprichos accedió—. Pues no se hable más. En cuanto regrese el tío nos vamos todos a Honolulu.

—¿Y la abuela? —preguntó Ollie.

—Terminad de desayunar que voy a verla, enseguida vuelvo.

David caminó hasta la casa de al lado. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

—¿Cora puedo pasar?

—Pues claro que sí —dijo al tiempo que salía de la cocina.

David, al ver la mala cara que tenía preguntó preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Sentándose en el sillón del salón respondió.

—Estoy un poco cansada pero no te preocupes. Ya sabes... la edad, hijo.

Pero aquello no convenció a David.

—En serio, Cora si te encuentras mal te llevo al hospital ahora mismo.

—Anda ya David, no digas tonterías. ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

—Tus nietas quieren ir a Honolulu de tiendas —rio al decirlo.

La mujer puso cara de horror.

—Me niego. ¡No voy! Yo los espero aquí tranquilamente.

Pero a David aquello no le parecía una buena idea.

—¿Cómo te vas a quedar sola?

—Por el amor de Dios, muchachote. ¿Me van a abandonar para toda la vida o solamente durante unas horas?

Dándose por vencido al final asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero ve a mi casa. Allí tienes más comodidades que aquí. Te pones la tele y ves una película o lo que tú quieras. Además, allí tienes el teléfono por si quieres cualquier cosa. De todas formas, tanto Killian como yo llevamos los móviles por si quieres algo.

—Me voy a dar una ducha y en cuanto termine voy hacia tu casa.

—Venga allí te esperamos.

David volvió hacia su casa y esperó a que Cora y Killian llegaran.

Poco después apareció Cora con un semblante mejor que el de minutos antes y David se quedó más tranquilo. Media hora después regresó Killian y tras comentarle los planes de las muchachas suspiró con una sonrisa. Poco después los cuatro se marcharon dejando a Cora sentada tranquilamente en el balancín de la parte de atrás de la casa. Frente al mar. Meciéndose con los pies se quedó dormida hasta que un ruido la despertó. Era el teléfono. Sin dudarlo lo cogió.

—¿Dígame?

—Buenos días. Por favor quisiera hablar con David o Killian —dijo una mujer.

—No están en este momento. Si quiere hablar con ellos llame más tarde o llámelos a los teléfonos móviles.

La mujer del otro lado del teléfono suspiró.

—Les estamos llamando pero no lo cogen y nos urge hablar con ellos.

—Si quiere dejarme un mensaje, yo intentaré ponerme en contacto con ellos —respondió Cora para intentar ayudar.

—Mire, llamamos de la guardería Playa Blanca. Es sobre Elsa. Se ha caído y le van a tener que dar unos puntos en la cabeza.

A Cora le entró de todo y con las manos temblorosas preguntó asustada.

—Por Dios ¿cómo está la niña? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

La mujer al entender que debía conocer a la niña contestó.

—Estaba jugando con las niñas en el columpio, se soltó y se golpeó en la cabeza. Ella está bien aunque dolorida y llorosa. Quiere que su papá o su tío vengan a recogerla.

Rápidamente Cora se dispuso a marchar.

—¿Dónde están ustedes ahora?

—En el hospital General de Oahu. En urgencias.

Sin darle tiempo a responder Cora ordenó.

—No se muevan de allí. Ahora mismo voy a por ella.

Colgó el teléfono y acto seguido marcó el número de David pero le indicaba fuera de cobertura. Marcó el de Killian. Lo mismo. Con los nervios a flor de piel, llamó a información para que obtener del número de teléfono de alguna compañía de taxis. Cinco minutos después, uno ya estaba en la puerta esperándola. En veinte minutos llegó al hospital y dirigiéndose a urgencias preguntó por Elsa Nolan. Allí le dijeron que esperase en la sala, que saldría en pocos minutos. La espera se le hizo eterna, hasta que vio aparecer por las puertas verdes a dos señoritas. Una de ellas llevaba a Elsa en brazos. Tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar. Cora, al verla, se dirigió hacia ella con el corazón en un puño.

—Mi niña, cómo estas, tesoro mío.

Una de las cuidadoras la miró. No le sonaba de nada, por lo que con la niña en brazos contestó.

—Está mejor. Algo dolorida pero ahora está bien ¿verdad Elsa?

—Me duele la pupa —gimoteó la cría señalándose la frente donde llevaba un gran apósito. Le habían dado cinco puntos.

—No llores mi amor. Ven que te cojo —dijo Cora.

Pero la chica que la llevaba en brazos no se la dio. No la conocía de nada y no podían dejar a los niños con personas desconocidas. Al ver aquello Cora la miró con dureza.

—Perdone señora pero no puede coger a la niña. Tengo que llevarla a la guardería hasta que venga su padre o su tío a recogerla.

La niña comenzó a llorar mientras se echaba a los brazos a Cora.

—Pero yo me quiero ir con ella a casita.

—No puedes cariño —insistió la joven—. Te vendrás con nosotras a la guardería.

Conmovida por los cercos de lágrimas que la niña tenía en el rostro Cora insistió.

—No ven que la niña me conoce. No soy una desconocida para ella.

—Quiero irme con ella —berreó la cría.

—Tenemos que esperar a que papá o el tío lleguen —insistió la muchacha.

—Denme a la niña —suplicó Cora.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo. Entiéndalo.

—Denme a la niña —insistió.

Las jóvenes al ver la cara de furia de aquella mujer se miraron y una de ellas intervino.

—Perdone señora, de verdad que lo siento, pero nos es imposible dejar a Elsa con nadie que no sean las personas autorizadas por su padre.

Cora, impotente, veía como la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente y preguntó con severidad.

—Vamos a ver ¿quién llamó a casa de David?

La más alta habló, mientras la otra intentaba tranquilizar a la niña.

—Fui yo.

—Muy bien —dijo Cora—. Pues yo soy la persona que estaba en su casa y con la que usted habló.

La mujer con mirada fría indicó:

—Lo siento, señora pero ya le hemos dicho que no podemos dejar que se lleve a la niña.

—¡Me quiero ir con ella! —volvió a gritar Elsa, con el rostro congestionado de tanto llorar.

Incapaz de dejar que se la llevaran de nuevo a la guardería, Cora, no les hizo caso.

—Ven conmigo, cariño. —La chica volvió a tirar de la niña hacia ella—. Haga el favor de soltar a la niña y dejar que me la lleve a casa.

Las chicas se miraron sin entender por qué insistía tanto y una de ellas en tono irónico preguntó:

—¿En calidad de qué le tengo que dejar yo a usted a la niña?

Cora, harta de todo finalmente chilló perdiendo los nervios.

—¡En calidad de abuela! ¡Soy su abuela! ¡Suéltela ahora mismo!

Las chicas al escuchar aquello le dejaron a la niña.

—Perdone señora no lo sabíamos.

Cora más tranquila ya con la niña en sus brazos sonrió.

—No se preocupe señorita. Tenga mi carnet. Usted cumple con su deber. Hace usted muy bien. —Y al ver que la niña se acurrucaba contra ella les dijo—: Serían tan amables de buscarme un taxi para llevármela a casa.

—No se preocupe señora, nosotras la llevamos —comentó una de las chicas.

Elsa, estuvo agarrada al cuello de Cora durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a casa le ayudaron a entrar y allí se despidieron dejándolas a solas por primera vez. Cora, tras asegurarse que la niña estaba bien, la soltó en el balancín de la parte trasera de la casa, cogió agua y volvió con rapidez a su lado. La niña al verla regresar le echó los bracitos para que volviera a cogerla.

Quería mimos. La mejor medicina que Elsa necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño? — le preguntó Cora pasados unos minutos.

La niña la miró con los ojos aún rojos por el llanto.

—Me duele pero aquí estoy muy a gustito.

Cora sonrió feliz por saber que su compañía la reconfortaba.

—Me alegro mi amor. Eso quiero yo, que tú estés bien —musitó.

Cora notó que la tensión de la niña se relajaba. Su pequeño cuerpecito entraba en la fase del sueño. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el pelo. La niña al notarlo abrió los ojos y susurró encantada.

—Gracias.

Enternecida por aquella mirada y aquel «gracias», Cora preguntó:

—¿Gracias por qué, cariño?

—Por querer ser mi abuelita. La que yo tenía está en el cielo con mami.

Al escucharla, volvió a darle otro beso mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Dos horas más tarde seguía sentada en el balancín con la niña en brazos, cuando oyó como un coche llegaba y entraban corriendo en casa. David apareció desencajado seguido por Killian con Neal en brazos y tras él las niñas.

Cora movió la mano para indicarles que se relajaran.

—Tranquilo David… está bien… está bien.

David, tras pasarse las manos con desesperación por la cara, se arrodilló junto a la cabecita de su hija y le dio un beso. En ese momento la niña se despertó y él sonrió.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo estás cariño?

—Papi me duele aquí —dijo señalándose el apósito.

Cora al ver que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y no sabía qué decir, le dijo agarrándole la barbilla:

—No te preocupes David. Esta fierecilla está bien—. Consiguió tragar el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta y asintió—. Le han dado cinco puntos en la frente y dentro de una semana tenemos que llevarla para que se los quiten. Por lo demás tranquilo. Todo está controlado.

Killian dejó a Neal en brazos de Cat, y se arrodilló ante la niña besándole la mano.

—Dios princesa. Qué susto nos has dado.

Entonces David miró a Cora que sujetaba a su hija.

—Gracias, Cora. Ya me han contado en la guardería todo lo que ha pasado. Seguramente, dentro del centro comercial nos quedamos sin cobertura. Mil gracias.

Para quitarle dramatismo al momento, sonrió.

—Por favor, muchachote, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? —y al verle sonreír añadió—: Qué maravilla, cuantas gracias me están dando hoy.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Ollie.

—Porque alguien más me ha dado las gracias antes que su padre —sonrió mientras la niña la dedicaba una preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que dejó a David y a todos sin habla.

—¿A qué te refieres, abuela? —preguntó Cat curiosa.

Cora, orgullosa, guiñó el ojo a la pequeña sentada en su regazo.

—Mi preciosa Elsa me ha dado las gracias también por querer ser su abuelita —en ese momento David se emocionó y Cora guiñó el ojo a su vez y añadió mirando a Neal —. Y por supuesto también me nombro abuelita de ese precioso chiquitín.

Killian intentó tragar saliva y sonreír. Cora era una mujer increíble.

La pequeña, al ver la cara de su padre, reaccionó con rapidez y mirándole dijo para sorpresa de todos.

—Papi te prometo que yo no le pregunté nada. Ella lo dijo.

Al escuchar aquello David y Killian comenzaron a reír y Cora, sorprendida, preguntó:

—¿Y eso de preguntar qué es cariño?

David, cogiendo a su pequeña entre sus fuertes brazos, la besó. Y mirando con admiración a Cora le guiñó un ojo.

—Es una historia que ya te contaré en otro momento abuelita.

La niña sonrió. Aquella noche Elsa no se separó ni un momento de su abuelita.

Días después fueron a cenar una noche al restaurante de Dick y Samantha.

Honey se quedó con los pequeños en casa.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora —saludó Dick cuando David se la presentó.

Con una encantadora sonrisa Cora respondió.

—El gusto es mío.

En ese momento Killian saludó a Makay, el hijo de Dick y Samantha, que estaba echando una mano a sus padres en el bar.

—Makay. Ven que te presento a mis sobrinas.

Dejó en una mesita el trapo que llevaba en las manos y se acercó hasta donde estaban.

—Aloha, bienvenidas a las islas —saludó amablemente.

—Estas son mis hijas Ollie y Cat, y ella es mi suegra Cora —tras este último comentario David se disculpó azorado—. Perdón, Cora es la costumbre.

—Pero muchachote, si yo estoy encantada de seguir siendo tu suegra. Suena bien ¿para qué cambiarlo?

—Eres incorregible —respondió David riendo.

Makay se puso a hablar con las chicas y juntos se dirigieron hacia el fondo del local. Allí les presentó a Thais que estaba con un grupo de amigos. Las dos jóvenes charlaron un rato con ellos hasta que David llamó a sus hijas para cenar.

—Papá, que gente más simpática. ¿Podemos ir luego a tomar algo con ellos? —dijo Cat encantada con aquellos nuevos amigos.

—¿Ustedes solas? —preguntó David.

Killian sonrió al ver la cara de sus sobrinas.

Cora para darle tiempo a su padre a digerir que sus hijas se hacían mayores indicó.

—Dejad que vuestro padre se lo piense. Pero primero hay que cenar.

Cenaron estupendamente y en los postres Samantha y Dick se sentaron con ellos.

—Me ha dicho Makay que luego iran con ellos a tomar unas sodas.

David, convencido de que no podía negarse, puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

—Sí, nos han invitado a ir con ellos —respondió Cat que se había fijado en un par de morenazos increíbles.

—No te preocupes, David —le tranquilizó Samantha—. Son unos chicos encantadores y muy responsables.

En ese momento se acercó Makay acompañado de Thais.

—Ollie, Cat —dijo la muchacha con gesto preocupado y nervioso—. Lo siento pero... tengo que volver a casa —y se alejó sin dar más explicaciones.

—Yo le acompaño —añadió Makay con cara de circunstancias—. Hoy no podemos quedar ¿Les parece bien mañana?.

—Estupendo —asintieron las hermanas algo decepcionadas.

—Mañana las llamo a casa de su padre —dijo mientras corría tras Thais.

Samantha y Dick se miraron.

—Esto no me huele bien. Algo ha pasado —dijo Samantha.

En ese momento tres tíos rubios y patosos con unas copas de más comenzaron a gritar en la barra.

—¡Camarero… camarero…!

Sus voces hicieron que todo el bar les mirase mientras el otro gritaba.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí que nadie sirve copas?!

Dick levantándose miró a David y a Killian.

—Me temo que vamos a tener algún problemilla.

—¿Necesitas que vayamos contigo? —preguntó Killian levantándose.

—No te preocupes amigo, ya estamos acostumbrados a numeritos como este.

Desde la barra Dick consiguió traer nuevamente la tranquilidad al local.

Aquellos hombres parecían haberse relajado al hablar con él.

—Qué rabia papá —gruñó Cat—. Con el plan tan bueno que se nos había presentado.

Este, con una sonrisa de felicidad contenida porque no fueran a salir esa noche, no contestó.

—Mañana será —intervino Cora—. Recuerda lo que te dijo el muchachito.

Killian, revolviéndole su precioso pelo castaño, cuchicheó:

—Tranquila cariño todavía te quedan muchas vacaciones para poder salir por ahí con nuevos amigos.

En ese momento pasó delante de ellos Dick, acompañado por los tres hombres que habían ocasionado el alboroto. Los sentó fuera del local en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la playa.

—Solucionado —sonrió este al entrar de nuevo al local.

—Vaya unos idiotas —farfulló Killian—. ¿Cómo se puede llegar a ser tan patoso?.

Samantha sonrió, ellos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de gente.

—Algunos extranjeros —señaló Samantha—, asocian las vacaciones a beber sin control.

—Qué pena desperdiciar la vida de ese modo —intervino Cora.

Dick asintió.

—Desgraciadamente, señora, muchos de los turistas que vienen aquí, parecen que solo vienen a estar bebidos todos los días de sus vacaciones.

Las horas fueron pasando y entre risas y anécdotas cuando se dieron cuenta eran las dos de la madrugada.

—Señoritas —dijo Killian—. La noche es preciosa y la compañía incomparable, pero creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.

—Oh, sí —rio Ollie—. Antes de que los príncipes se conviertan en ranas.

—Dame un segundo —dijo Cat—. Voy al servicio, espéreme que enseguida salgo.

—Te acompaño —se levantó Ollie.

Fuera del local esperaban Cora, David, Killian y Dick junto con Samantha mientras charlaban sobre lo que pensaban hacer en las vacaciones. Cinco minutos después salieron Ollie y Cat, y cuando se dirigían hacia el grupo que las esperaba uno de los borrachos que Dick había acompañado fuera del local cogió a Cat por el brazo.

—¡Oiga suélteme! —gritó Cat mirando al hombre.

—No digas tonterías, si estás deseando que no lo haga —dijo acercándose a Cat peligrosamente.

Killian que en ese momento volvió la mirada hacia atrás y vio lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Suelta ahora mismo a mi sobrina o te rompo la cara! —gritó acercándose a ellos.

—¡Qué me sueltes tonto del culo! —chilló Cat dándole una patada en la espinilla.

Aquella patada hizo que el hombre le soltase el brazo. David al ver aquello se acercó corriendo hacia ellos hecho una furia.

—¡Como vuelvas a tocar a mi hija te mato! ¿Me has oído cabrón?

—¿Qué le haces a mi amigo? —preguntó otro de los patosos.

—¡Ni la mitad de lo que podría hacerle si vuelve a tocar a mi sobrina! — voceó Killian enfurecido.

Cora se acercó para intentar que aquello se acabara.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilizaos. Cat, Ollie ¿están bien? —las chicas asintieron—. Venga vámonos, no queremos líos con estos sinvergüenzas.

El tercero de los patosos, al escucharla, se acercó y farfulló:

—Mira la vieja loca. ¡¿Pero qué dice, abuela?!

—¡Serás cabrón! —gritó de pronto Cora dejándolos a todos asombrados mientras le daba con el bolso en toda la cara y el tipo perdía el equilibrio.

El segundo patoso al ver aquello se giró hacia ella con intenciones nada buenas

—Será zorra la vieja.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —vociferó David.

Killian, todavía incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír, gritó.

—¿Has llamado zorra a esta señora?

—Pues sí —asintió tambaleándose—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo decir lo que me dé la gana?

Dick y Samantha al ver en qué podía acabar todo aquello intentaron pararlo, pero Killian intervino poniéndose frente a aquel.

—Puedes decir lo que te dé la gana, pero hay un pequeño matiz que corregir. Y es que delante de mí nadie insulta a esta señora.

En ese momento levantó el puño para estampárselo contra la cara, pero David le detuvo de pronto.

—No, Killian no le pegues —dijo.

Con semblante serio le miró y preguntó enfadado.

—¿Por qué no voy a pegar a este idiota?

—Porque le voy a pegar yo —y tras decir esto David le soltó un puñetazo en todo el estómago a aquel tipejo que le dobló.

Tras aquel ataque, el primer hombre ya repuesto del golpe en la espinilla se levantó y empujó a David que fue al suelo. Cat y Ollie, al ver aquello se liaron a patadas nuevamente con el tipo que volvió a caer. El segundo hombre, ya repuesto del bolsazo de Cora, se levantó, pero Cora y Samantha le dieron con las bandejas de servir en la cabeza. Killian ayudaba a David a levantarse del suelo, cuando el tercer tipo se levantó y tirándose encima de Killian le hizo rodar por los suelos. Cat se lanzó contra aquel en defensa de su tío, pero este le dio un manotazo y le tiró encima de una de las mesas con brusquedad. David, furioso como en su vida, se tiró contra aquel hombre y empezó a darle puñetazos hasta que Dick les separó como pudo porque si no lo mata.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Killian levantando a Cat.

Esta con un gesto de dolor dijo señalándose las costillas.

—Me duele aquí, tío.

—Ay, Dios mío —chilló Cora.

David, angustiado, y sin importarle la sangre que le brotaba por la boca dijo acercándose a ella.

—¿Dónde te duele cariño?

—Aquí, en las costillas.

Ollie, incrédula por lo que se había montado en un momento, lloraba asustada, hasta que Samantha la abrazó.

—Llevémosla al hospital —sugirió Cora nerviosa.

Killian, furioso y con ganas de pelea, gritó mirando a los tipos que estaban en el suelo.

—Como mi sobrina tenga algo, les juro que los mato.

—Ya está aquí la policía —dijo Dick mirándoles—. Lleven a Cat al hospital luego los llamo para saber qué le han dicho.

La policía detuvo a los borrachos y ellos se dirigieron al hospital de Oahu.

Allí entraron por urgencias y unos doctores se llevaron a Cat.

—Espero que no sea nada —susurró Cora mientras esperaba que su nieta saliera de nuevo por la puerta.

David se tocaba el pelo a punto del infarto, mientras con gesto preocupado siseaba.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto.

Al ver la preocupación de su padre, Ollie trató de tranquilizarle.

—Pues papá, es muy fácil. Unos borrachos no sabían qué hacer y la han liado y mira por donde estábamos nosotros por ahí para que nos tocara.

—Buena manera de explicarlo —asintió Killian.

—Pues la verdad, tío —prosiguió y observando la pinta de aquellos dos, la muchacha preguntó—. ¿Ustedes están bien?

David se miró los nudillos despellejados y ensangrentados y asintió mientras se secaba la sangre del labio partido con un pañuelo de papel que le había dado Cora.

—Vaya hermano —sonrió Killian al ver sus puños en el mismo estado—. Llevábamos tiempo sin meternos en un lío de estos. Oye, veo que no has perdido reflejos.

—Bendito sea Dios ¡qué susto! —suspiró Cora mirando a su alrededor—. El mundo se está volviendo loco.

Ollie miró a aquellos dos a los que tanto adoraba con una sonrisa e indicó:

—Nunca los había visto como unos luchadores. Vaya, vaya, con mi papito y mi tío.

—Por cierto, Cora. Vaya derechazo que tienes con el bolso. Le has dejado KO del bolsazo que le has dado. Ya sé yo de quien ha sacado ese mal humor alguien que conocemos —apuntó Killian.

—Calla, sinvergüenza, que no me quiero reír.

—Es cierto abuela. Tú y tu bolso son un arma de destrucción masiva.

David, ajeno a todo lo que hablaban estaba excesivamente callado y Cora, que entendía su preocupación, se acercó a él.

—David, hijo, ¿estás bien?

Con gesto grave David respondió.

—Sí, Cora. Solo quiero que salga Cat y saber que está bien.

Tres minutos después, se abrieron las puertas y salió un joven y guapo médico, acompañado de Cat. Rápidamente todos se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa? —preguntó David preocupado.

—Estoy bien, papá. No te preocupes —respondió Cat, que quería parecer mayor a ojos del guapo médico.

—No se preocupe, señor. Aunque se ha llevado un buen golpe en las costillas y tiene una pequeña fisura en una de ellas, con un poco de reposo y unos cuantos mimos, todo se cura.

—En mimos somos especialistas —sonrió Cora.

—Tiene que estar con el vendaje ocho días y pasado ese tiempo la vuelven a traer para ver como está —y volviéndose hacia Cat añadió—. Cuando veas que te vuelve a doler te tomas otro calmante. Durante unos días tendrás que tomarlos y sobre todo, y lo más importante, nada de movimientos bruscos. ¿Entendido señorita?

La joven, tras pestañear como una boba, asintió dejando sin palabras a todos.

—Por supuesto, doctor. No se preocupe.

El médico se marchó y Killian sugirió.

—Bueno pandilla. Vayámonos a casa que por hoy creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente.

Una vez salieron del hospital y según se dirigían hacia el coche Cat preguntó del brazo de su padre.

—¿Cuándo tenemos que volver?

—En ocho días —respondió Cora.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras aplaudía encantada.

—¡Qué bien! Espero que cuando volvamos me vuelva a atender ese médico. Oh Dios… es tan guapo.

Con una sonrisa, Cora respondió mirando a David quien iba callado y ceñudo.

—Por Dios hija, qué cosas dices.

Ollie acercándose a su hermana corroboró.

—La verdad es que es cierto. Ese doctorcito está que arde. Dan ganas de hacerse un esguince o algo así para que te atienda.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a todos menos a David, y Killian divertido puntualizó.

—Vaya. Estas chicas han sacado mis genes.

De nuevo se escucharon risas y David, sin poder remediarlo se paró y, como una bomba, estalló.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué les ocurre? Estamos saliendo del hospital con Cat lesionada y ustedes hablando de si el doctor está de buen ver. —Y señalando a Killian siseó—. Y tú el peor. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido esta noche?

Killian fue a contestar pero Ollie se le adelantó.

—Papá, no te pongas así. No ha pasado nada irreparable. Pero bueno papá. ¡¿No te das cuenta que ha sido una aventura?!

David tenso volvió a gritar.

—¡¿Aventura?! Que a tu hermana le hagan una fisura en las costillas ¿es una aventura? Oh, Dios… les juro que cada vez los entiendo menos.

Killian y Cora se miraron. David estaba histérico y cuando Killian de nuevo fue a contestar para intentar tranquilizar a su hermano, Cat se interpuso.

—¡Papá! ¡Estoy bien! Y precisamente por eso tenemos que reír. Y sí, el médico estaba que ardía y ahora cuando pienso en lo que ha ocurrido no puedo remediar reírme de la situación —David la miró—. Y hoy papá, he descubierto una faceta de mi padre y de mi tío que no conocía y…

—¿Y qué me dices del bolsazo de tu abuela? —Rio Killian—. Insuperable.

—Eso ha sido buenísimo —se carcajeó Ollie—. Ver a la abuela a bolsazo limpio contra aquel tipo es una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Y qué me dices del derechazo que el tío le ha dado a ese tipo cuando se ha metido con la abuela y como papá lo ha rematado en el suelo? —rio de nuevo Cat.

—Que sepan muchachotes que con ustedes me he sentido totalmente defendida.

—Ha sido un placer, Cora —asintió Killian—. Eso sí… clases de bolsazocombat me tienes que dar.

David les observaba mientras todos reían a carcajadas. Y tras soltar toda la adrenalina acumulada por lo ocurrido comenzó a reír también y todos se relajaron.

—Tío —protestó Cat llevándose las manos a las costillas—. No me hagas reír que no puedo.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia el coche Killian se fijó en dos jóvenes que parecían Makay y Thais.

—¿Ese es Makay?

David asintió mientras les decía a las chicas y a Cora que entraran en el coche.

Con el semblante serio se acercaron hasta los muchachos y oyeron los gemidos de la joven. Aceleraron el paso alarmados y cuando estaban a pocos metros Killian preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Makay abrazaba a Thais, que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y David acercándose a la muchacha preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

La joven intentó hablar pero solo pudo decir en un hilo de voz.

—Mi… mi madre está ingresada.

Sin entender aún que había ocurrido Killian preguntó:

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Thais no podía hablar y Makay haciéndose cargo de la situación respondió.

—Ha habido problemas en su casa. Su madre está ingresada y su padre ha muerto.

Al escuchar aquello Thais estalló nuevamente en lágrimas y Killian acercándose más a ella la besó en la cabeza y susurró.

—Lo siento, cielo.

—Yo también —respondió ella con hipo—. Pero sobre todo por mi madre.

—¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó David con gesto grave.

—Hubo una pelea en casa. Mi padre llegó bebido, pegó a mi mamá, cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavó dos veces. Los vecinos al oír los gritos de mi madre llamaron a la policía, mi padre escapó y se ha estrellado con el coche.

—Lo siento, cariño —susurró David.

Con rabia contenida la joven murmuró.

—Yo no siento que mi padre esté muerto. Me alegro. Era una mala persona que nunca nos quiso. Pero ella, mi madre, no se merecía que él la tratara así.

En ese momento, Samantha y Dick llegaron hasta ellos corriendo.

—¿Chicos qué ha pasado?

Makay relató lo ocurrido a sus padres y Samantha abrazó a la muchacha que lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos. David, al recordar que le esperaban indicó.

—Me voy que tengo a las chicas en el coche.

—¿Qué tal está Cat? —preguntaron Dick y Samantha.

—Bien, solo tiene una fisura en una costilla. No se preocupen.

Conmovido Killian miró a David.

—Me quedo con ellos por si necesitan algo.

Su hermano asintió. Si sus hijas y su suegra no aguardaran en el coche, él también se quedaría. Todas ellas enseguida preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido y se sorprendieron al escuchar el relato.

—Ese sí que es un problema grande, muy grande —susurró Cora—. Pobre niña y pobre madre. El infierno que han tenido que vivir.

—Tienes razón —asintió David y tras mirarlas con adoración dijo—. Vamos a casa, tienen que descansar.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **.**

Después de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, al día siguiente amaneció un precioso día. Tras una mañana playera, a la hora de la comida todos estaban en casa. Cat sentada cómodamente en el sillón con una bandeja de comida y los demás alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Qué tal está la madre de la niña? —preguntó Cora.

Agotado por toda la noche que se había pasado en el hospital Killian la miró e indicó.

—Dentro de la gravedad está bastante bien. Tiene que estar en el hospital por lo menos dos o tres semanas. Ese malnacido le dio una buena paliza a la pobre. Tiene dos costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado, varias contusiones en la cabeza y cuchilladas en la pierna y en uno de sus brazos.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados.

—Pobrecita —comentó Ollie.

—¡Es terrible!—susurró Cora.

—Menudo cabrón el marido —señaló David—. No me extraña que Thais diga que no le da pena que su padre haya muerto.

—Qué situación más terrible —volvió a repetir Cora—. ¿Y esa niña qué va a hacer ahora?

Killian, tras dar un trago de agua respondió.

—De momento se quedará con Dick y Samantha hasta que su madre salga o la abuela llegue de Lanai. Luego ya veremos qué podemos hacer por ellas.

En ese momento una callada Cat pidió.

—Papá, dame un calmante que esto me está comenzando a doler.

David se levantó en el acto. Cogió el calmante, un vaso de agua y se acercó cariñosamente a ella.

—Pronto se te pasará princesa —susurró acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a mi cama y allí descansas un rato?

—Sí, será mejor papá.

Con cuidado, la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta la cama. Al regresar al salón, Ollie, se había marchado con Elsa y Neal a jugar a la playa.

—David —dijo Cora—. Le estaba comentado a Killian que habría que llamar a Regina y decirle lo que ha pasado con Cat.

Mirándose el reloj, aquel asintió.

—Sí. Lo pensé anoche. Esperaremos a que se levante y la llamaré.

—Muy bien hijo, así me gusta —asintió Cora.

Aquella tarde, cuando David creía que nadie le escuchaba decidió llamar a Regina. Lo que no sabía era que Cora, junto a sus nietas, acechaba aquel momento y que habían trazado un plan. Con las manos temblorosas David marcó el número de teléfono que durante muchos años había sido el suyo. Tras dos timbrazos el teléfono fue descolgado.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Emma, soy David.

Extrañada por aquella repentina llamada respondió.

—Hola David ¿qué tal?

Al notar en su voz la tranquilidad David sonrió. Apreciaba mucho a Emma y a veces echaba en falta su maravilloso sentido del humor.

—Bien. ¿Y tú qué tal estas?

Esta, sentándose para hablar con él, contestó escuetamente.

—Preparando un viaje.

—¿Te vas de viaje? Eso es estupendo. ¿Dónde vas?

Extrañada porque su madre no hubiera dicho nada la joven aclaró.

—Nos vamos a Europa con unos amigos, Gina, Ruby y yo.

David asintió y aunque pesaroso porque su ex se fuera con personas que no conocía susurró.

—Vaya, espero que lo pasen bien.

—Eso esperamos nosotras también —y acelerando la conversación preguntó — ¿Qué querías?

—Quería hablar con Gina, ¿se puede poner?

—Espera un momento, voy a buscarla. Creo que está en su habitación preparando la maleta.

—Gracias Emma, esperaré.

Emma con el teléfono en las manos corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su hermana. Al entrar esta estaba liada con la maleta y tapando el auricular murmuró.

—Adivina quién está al teléfono.

Regina con burla la miró y respondió.

—Por tu cara por lo menos Chris Hemsworth.

La joven negó con la cabeza y cuchicheando para que no la oyera susurró.

—Es David.

Regina se quedó paralizada al oír pronunciar aquel nombre.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó:

De pronto Emma se percató de aquello y con gesto de preocupación respondió.

—Ay Dios… no se lo he preguntado.

Sin perder un segundo le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

—David.

Nervioso al escuchar su voz consiguió contestar.

—Hola Gina ¿cómo estás?

Pero ella no quería hablar, quería saber.

—Bien, pero dime ¿ha pasado algo?

Él suspiró y Regina llevándose las manos a la boca dijo ante la cara de su hermana Emma.

—¿Qué ha pasado David? Dímelo ahora mismo

Sin querer alarmarla en exceso David se sentó en una silla e indicó mientras tres pares de ojos le observaban tras la puerta.

—Ayer Cat se cayó. Se hizo una pequeña fisura en una costilla. Tiene que estar unos días de reposo, pero está bien no te preocupes.

Alarmada a Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Mi niña… ¿Pero ella está bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes. Está bien. Pero pensé que deberías saberlo.

De pronto David notó una presencia y al volverse vio que Cat se acercaba a él.

—¿Hablas con mamá? —su padre asintió—. Pásamela. Quiero hablar con ella.

—Gina, para que veas que está bien, te la paso al teléfono —dijo David con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Aloha, mamá —saludó Cat al coger el auricular—. Estoy viva. Por lo tanto, tranquila.

Al escuchar su voz Regina respiró aliviada.

—¿Cariño estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—Mamá, me duele porque me tiene que doler —sonrió—. Pero estoy bien, aunque si estuvieras aquí seguro que me curaba antes.

Sorprendido, David la miró, pero permaneció callado mientras Regina desde el otro lado hablaba.

—Me tranquiliza hablar contigo mi niña. ¿Qué tal lo están pasando?

—Muy bien mamá... ¡Genial! Es todo tan diferente, tan alucinante, que a veces parece que estemos viviendo en otro mundo —y aniñando la voz susurró—. Pero te echo de menos y estoy deseando verte mamita.

Cat tosió y el dolor la dobló. Alarmado David se acercó ella, la sentó en una silla y preguntó preocupado.

—Cat… Cat ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, papá —susurró muy bajito—. Ha sido al toser cuando me ha dolido.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono Regina gritaba asustada.

—¡Cat! ¡Cat! ¡David! ¿Me oye alguien?

Quitándole de las manos el teléfono David respondió.

—Gina. No te preocupes, está bien. Pero al toser las costillas se le han resentido y…

Sin dejarle terminar Regina lo tuvo claro y dejando a su hermana Emma con la boca abierta dijo.

—David. Mañana cojo un vuelvo para Oahu. Tengo que ver a Cat.

Más boquiabierto todavía que Emma, David preguntó incrédulo.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Que mañana cojo un vuelo. ¿Te importa?

Sorprendido, David consiguió reaccionar pronto y decir.

—No. No. Para nada. Encantado de que vengas. Es solo que no lo esperaba.

Cat sonrió con disimulo y guiñó un ojo a su abuela y hermana, que en silencio se abrazaban tras la puerta. Su plan había funcionado.

Regina, desde Nueva York, sin querer pensar en lo que acababa de decir señaló.

—Pues no se hable más. Cuando sepa el número de vuelo en el que voy te llamo y por favor, ¿serías tan amable de venir a recogerme al aeropuerto?

—Por supuesto —respondió David en las nubes.

Tras despedirse de David colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su boquiabierta hermana.

—Lo siento Emma pero no puedo ir a Europa. Cat ha tenido un accidente y quiero estar con ella.

Al decir la palabra accidente la joven se asustó y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Por lo visto se ha caído y se ha fracturado una costilla, o eso dicen. Pero no sé si creerme que solo le ha pasado eso o tiene algo más.

Emma, desconcertada, no dijo una palabra y su hermana sin perder un segundo más preguntó:

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a Europa o te vienes conmigo?

Sin pensárselo dos veces Emma respondió.

—Si dices que la niña está bien, yo me voy a Europa. No pinto nada en Oahu.

Regina se sentó en el sillón para valorar lo que acababa de hacer y miró a su hermana…

—Necesito que te vengas conmigo —suplicó con ojos lastimeros.

—Ni hablar, Gina. Ni hablar.

—Por favorrrrrrrrrr —susurró agarrándole de la mano—. Necesito tu apoyo para estar allí con David y las niñas. Ruby seguro que entiende que no vayamos a Europa.

—No, Gina. A mí en Oahu no se me ha perdido nada

—Por favor… por favorrrrrrrrrrr —insistió Regina.

—Vamos a ver —siseó enfadada la pelirroja—. Sabes que lo que me pides es muy difícil para mí. No quiero verle y…

—Lo sé, pero es que te necesito allí conmigo.

Las súplicas de su hermana, unidas a las ganas ocultas de ver a Killian, pudo con ella y, sentándose junto a ella murmuró.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré a Ruby —y señalando a su hermana dijo—. Pero que conste que me apetecía mucho ir a Venecia y conocer a un atractivo italiano que me dijera constantemente lo maravillosa que soy.

—No te hará falta un italiano —cuchicheó Regina a riesgo de que la matara—. Seguro que algún polinesio guapo te lo dice también.

Con fingida indiferencia negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que ese al que tú te refieres, no se acerque a mí o tendrá problemas conmigo — murmuró—. Oh sí… ¡los tendrá!

Dicho esto ambas sonrieron, mientras a muchos kilómetros de ellas, una sorprendida Cora preguntaba.

—¿Que mañana viene Regina?

David, con una tonta sonrisa en la cara asintió sin percatarse de nada.

—Sí. Cuando coja el vuelo me llamará y me dirá a qué hora voy a buscarla al aeropuerto.

Cora no entraba en su gozo. Su plan funcionaba. Su hija allí. Ahora solo faltaba que Regina arrastrara a Emma y todo saldría redondo.

—Vaya qué bien ¡viene mamá! —Aplaudió Ollie mientras con gesto pícaro reía con su hermana—. Eso es estupendo. ¿Y la tía viene también?

David frunció el ceño y respondió.

—Pues no lo sé hija, no me dijo nada más.

—Bueno hijo —sonrió Cora, echándose en la tumbona de la playa—. Una más para Oahu. A este paso, al final nos juntaremos todos aquí.

Aprovecharon que David se dirigía de vuelta a la casa todavía en las nubes por la visita de Regina, para mirarse entre sí con mirada cómplice.

—Vaya, vaya, Cat. Eres una excelente actriz.

La joven sonrió.

—Esto más que un empujoncito ha sido un empujón en toda regla —añadió Ollie.

Tras aquello empezaron a reír. Cuando Killian llegó aquella noche y supo la noticia, se sorprendió primero, pero sin decir nada más, se alegró por él.


	32. Chapter 32

**Una segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **.**

Regina había llamado la noche anterior para informarle de que llegaría al aeropuerto de Honolulu sobre las tres y media de la tarde. David había cogido el teléfono con el corazón desbocado. Todavía no podía creerse que la vería en pocas horas.

Killian llegaría más tarde. Se había ido temprano para ver a Dick y Samantha que querían arreglarles todos los papeles a Thais y a su madre, Vaitiere, en referencia a su viudedad y demás, pero primero acompañarían a Thais al entierro de su padre.

A las cuatro menos veinte, en el aeropuerto esperaban impacientes Ollie y David. En los paneles informativos constaba que el avión ya había aterrizado y que sus pasajeros saldrían por la puerta tres. Con la adrenalina por todo lo alto, David respiró y acompañado por su hija esperó con paciencia hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Ollie saludándola con la mano.

Regina, al verlos, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras David se quedaba paralizado.

Su exmujer estaba preciosa en vaqueros y con aquella camiseta de gato.

—Hola, cariño —sonrió Regina abrazando a su hija y luego mirando a David saludó—. Hola David.

Con un movimiento mecánico David se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos.

—Hola, Gina.

Estaban mirándose a los ojos cuando se oyó una voz.

—Pero, cariño ¿no saludas a tu tía?

La niña, incrédula, se dio la vuelta y gritó sorprendida.

—¡Tía Emma! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!

David, sin salir de su asombro, consiguió sonreír y pensó en la cara de Killian cuando la viera.

—Hola, David —saludó Emma sin acercársele.

Pero este dando un paso adelante le dio dos besos.

—Aloha, Emma, qué sorpresa. No sabía que venías.

Con un gesto difícil de descifrar, la pelirroja se caló la gorra.

—Yo tampoco sabía que vendría hasta última hora —dijo entre dientes mirando a su hermana.

Regina, sin poder apartar los ojos de David, preguntó:

—¿Cómo está Cat?

—Bien —sonrió haciéndola estremecer de nuevo—. No te preocupes.

Recogieron las maletas y se dirigieron al coche. Aquel paisaje le traía muchos recuerdos a Regina. Todo estaba igual y parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando estuvo allí por última vez. Cuando llegaron a su destino, David fue directamente a la casa que habían alquilado para Cora y las niñas. En cuanto aparcó el coche, Cora apareció por la puerta y Regina y Emma se tiraron a sus brazos.

—Pero cariño ¡¿Qué alegría verte a ti también aquí?! —aplaudió Cora al ver a Emma.

Aquella visita superaba todas sus expectativas. Todos estaban juntos en Oahu y eso era una maravillosa señal. Regina, impaciente por ver a su hija, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Cat?

Feliz e ilusionada por tener a sus hijas allí, Cora agarró a las dos jóvenes y dijo mientras echaba a andar.

—Está en casa de David y Killian. Venga, vamos a verla. Se sorprenderá cuando las vea.

La casa permanecía en silencio, Elsa y Neal estaban en la guardería. De pronto, Regina se fijó en un sillón azul que había en el salón y la vio allí dormida.

David sonrió al verla, mientras Regina se agachaba a su lado y la besaba.

Cat, al sentir aquel beso abrió los ojos y gritó de alegría.

—¡Mamá! ¡Hola mamá! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido!

Regina, feliz por tener a su hija frente a ella y comprobar por sí misma qué había pasado preguntó:

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Bien. Pero ahora mejor al ver que tú estás aquí —susurró con mimo mientras Cora y Ollie sonreían.

David, aún como en una nube, las miraba. Gina, su Gina, estaba allí. En Oahu. Pero su ensueño se acabó cuando Emma entró en acción.

—Bueno… bueno… me imagino que al verme a mí también te alegrarás ¿no? — comentó Emma riéndose, mientras iba a abrazar a su sobrina.

Cat al verla gritó de felicidad y tras cruzar una rápida mirada con sus compinches gritó.

—Esto ya es un lujo. Tía, qué bien ¡Qué bien!

Todos rieron un buen rato emocionados antes de sentarse a tomar un refrigerio y delicadamente le contaban a Regina la verdad sobre lo ocurrido. En un principio Regina miró con el entrecejo fruncido a David, quien intentó explicarle la situación de la forma más suave que pudo. Pero cuando las chicas le contaron lo del bolsazo de Cora y lo de la pelea de Killian y David, todos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo.

—La verdad es que ahora al comentarlo resulta cómico, aunque en ese momento te aseguro que para mí no lo fue —sonrió David.

—Si llego a estar yo les pateo los huevos —aseguró Emma y todos se rieron a mandíbula batiente. Y David, sin poder remediarlo, cuchicheó.

—Eso… tú en tu línea, donde más duele.

Al decir aquello todas le miraron y Cora intervino para echarle un cable.

—Bueno… bueno... fue todo un numerazo. La que liamos allí fue tremenda.

David, al ver que Regina miraba a su hija con adoración, le susurró.

—En serio Gina, no te preocupes por nada, todo está bien.

Emma, divertida por lo ocurrido, repitió tras dar un trago a su cerveza.

—Vaya mamá, no sabía yo que tuvieras esa habilidad con el bolso.

La mujer sonriéndoles a todos y en especial a sus nietas puntualizó.

—Tengo muchas más habilidades, hija, que ya descubrirás.

A las seis de la tarde llamó Killian, para decirle a David que él recogería a los niños de la guardería cuando regresara a casa. Y sin poder evitarlo preguntó:

—¿Qué tal Gina? ¿Llegó bien?

—Estupendamente. Ahora se está acomodando en la casa de al lado — respondió sin querer dar más explicaciones, estaba deseando ver su cara cuando viera a Emma allí—. Hasta luego.

David, mientras las chicas estaban en la otra casa deshaciendo las maletas, aprovechó para tomarse una cerveza sentado en el balancín. Era increíble. Allí estaban todos juntos de nuevo, la familia que fueron durante muchos años.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —dijo alguien de pronto a sus espaldas.

Al volverse se encontró con la graciosa mirada de su cuñada.

—Emma, no te había oído ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Ella asintió y él con una sonrisa se levantó, abrió el frigorífico y le tendió una. Después ambos volvieron a sentarse en el balancín.

—Qué casa más bonita tienes David. Es una maravilla —dijo ella para romper el hielo.

—Sí, la verdad es que nos encanta —respondió en plural y ella le entendió—. Esta casa siempre fue nuestro hogar. Nuestro punto de referencia. Fue una suerte que estuviera libre cuando regresamos a la isla.

Y los dos permanecieron callados durante unos minutos mirando el mar, hasta que Emma muy seria intervino por fin.

—David, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice aquel día. Lo siento… ya sabes cómo soy de impulsiva y…

David la conocía. Sabía que Emma nunca pedía disculpas sin sentirlas y tras darle un trago a su cerveza respondió.

—Estás perdonada… tonta —ella le dio un ligero empujón—. Sé que procedí mal en su momento y asumo las consecuencias. —Y haciéndola sonreír gesticuló— …pero cada vez que me acuerdo de ello, uf… me vuelven a doler.

Tapándose la cara avergonzada Emma protestó.

—¡Ay Dios mío David! Lo siento de corazón pero ya me conoces, primero hago la burrada y luego pienso en lo que he hecho. Ese es mi fallo.

Chocando con ella la cerveza la miró a los ojos.

—A veces esos fallos se pueden perdonar y este es uno de esos casos. Pero te lo he dicho muchas veces Emma, tienes que pensar las cosas antes de actuar porque eres demasiado impulsiva y eso puede ocasionar que la gente se aleje de ti.

—Lo sé —asintió ella tras dar un trago de cerveza.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio mirando al mar hasta que David preguntó:

—¿Cuándo me vas a preguntar por él?

—¿Por quién?

David la miró y al ver en sus ojos un atisbo de complicidad respondió.

—Por el capitán garfio.

—¿Conoces al capitán garfio? —se mofó y él respondió divertido.

—Venga, Emma que nos conocemos. ¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar por Killian?

Con fingida indiferencia se encogió de hombros.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Vamos a ver ¿Por qué tengo que preguntarte por él?

—Porque creo que ha llegado el momento de ser sinceros y poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Sinceros?! ¡¿Cartas sobre la mesa?!

—Ajá…

—Mira David. No sé qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabecita, pero desde ya soy sincera cuando digo que no tengo la más mínima intención de saber de él. Y en cuanto a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, yo con ese… ese… bestia ¡no juego!

—… Okay.

David se recostó y comenzó a balancearse con los pies en silencio. Ninguno habló hasta que finalmente Emma dijo entre dientes.

—Está bien me rindo. ¿Dónde está Killian?

—Ocupándose de un asunto que nos ha surgido con unos amigos.

Incapaz de no continuar preguntando prosiguió.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

Este negó con la cabeza y ella mirándole directamente a los ojos preguntó:

—Me porté mal con él ¿verdad?

David asintió.

—Creo que sus últimos encuentros no han sido muy buenos —y tocándole la punta de la nariz farfulló—. Recuerda, piensa y actúa. No al revés. Té irá mejor.

Y Emma le abrió su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho tratándose de Killian.

—Sé que él siente algo por mí —confesó por fin. —Siempre lo he sabido porque él nunca me lo ha negado. Y lo malo de todo esto es que yo también siento algo por él. Pero David, piénsalo, lo nuestro es imposible. ¡Nos mataríamos en dos días! Y… y….

David se quedó sorprendido ante aquella sincera revelación.

—Me alegra saber que sientes más por él de lo que imaginaba. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —le susurró cómplice.

Al darse cuenta de que había desnudado su corazón, Emma echó el ancla.

—Yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado todo lo que ha ocurrido contigo — murmuró entre dientes molesta.

Aquella guerrera pelirroja nunca cambiaría. Cuando se sentía acorralada atacaba.

—No estamos hablando de mí, Emma, sino de ti y de Killian —sonrió a pesar de la contestación—. No cambies de tema, que nos conocemos.

—Es que no sé por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo. ¡Precisamente contigo!

—Porque me quieres y sabes que nunca haría nada que les pudiera hacer daño a Killian o a ti. Y ahora que ha llegado el momento de la verdad en cuanto a lo suyo, déjame decirte que llevo años viendo como se miran. Y lo que está claro es que solo ustedes pueden hacer que ocurra algo entre ustedes o no. Yo simplemente soy un mero espectador que puede escuchar con paciencia a ambas partes. Solo eso. Y ahora, querida Emma, puedes volver a atacar y a enfadarte conmigo, como siempre haces cada vez que escuchas algo que no quieres oír.

Aquellas palabras y su sinceridad le hicieron sonreír a pesar de todo, porque sabía que tenía razón. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el balancín.

—Echaba de menos estas conversaciones contigo —musitó.

De pronto se oyó llegar a alguien y ambos se volvieron para ver quién era.

Era Regina.

—Hola —saludó con timidez—. Emma, mamá quiere que vayas para explicarte algo de la casa o no sé qué.

—Volando voy —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del balancín.

—¡Corre, corre cobarde! —chilló David con una sonrisa.

Emma se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo desapareciendo por la puerta.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —preguntó Regina divertida.

—Emma ha tenido un momento de lucidez —contestó David sin revelarle de lo que habían hablado—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Regina se sentó junto a él y tomó la cerveza que su hermana había dejado.

—¿Lucidez? ¿Lucidez de qué?

David intentó disfrutar de aquel momento. Regina, él y el mar de fondo.

—Emma me ha pedido disculpas por lo que pasó aquel día y de paso hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió entre ella y Killian el último día que se vieron.

Al recordar aquel momento Regina sonrió con disimulo.

—Pobre Killian, cada vez que lo recuerdo se me pone la carne de gallina.

David deseoso por besarla señaló.

—Espero que hablen —y para desviar el tema pues no sabía qué era lo que Regina conocía de los sentimientos de su hermana preguntó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estas tú?

Regina se encogió de hombros. Sabía que aquella pregunta era inevitable.

—Bien. Asimilando los cambios y todo lo demás.

—Lo siento Gina y…

Pero ella no le dejó terminar y levantó la mano.

—David, no hablemos más de ello. Ahora debemos continuar nuestras vidas lo mejor posible, para no perjudicar a las personas que nos quieren y están a nuestro alrededor.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Dónde están Elsa y Neal? —preguntó ella.

David comprendió que no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, así que cerró el tema y respondió.

—En la guardería. Killian los recogerá antes de volver a casa.

—¿Qué tal llevan los cambios en su vida?

—Bien —suspiró mirando el mar. No podía seguir mirándola o la besaría—. Son pequeños y lo asimilan todo estupendamente.

—Me comentó Ollie que Elsa y ella se llevaban muy bien. —Consiguió decir Regina nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Es difícil llevarse mal con Elsa. Incluso Cat, con todos sus reparos, ha caído en las redes de la pequeña. Tengo tres chicas maravillosas.

—Sí. Son muy buenas.

—Y tu madre la mejor. La mejor.

—¿Mi madre?

—Siempre he sabido que era fantástica, pero estos días, aquí conmigo ha sido más que fantástica. Con decirte que Elsa la llama «abuelita».

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice mi madre?

Tras suspirar, pues sabía lo que se le venía encima confesó.

—Está encantada. —Y agobiado añadió—. Pero conociendo a Elsa me temo que en cuanto las vea a Emma y a ti aquí y sepa que son la madre y la tía de Ollie y de Cat, querrá que sean lo mismo para ella.

Regina se tensó. No estaba dispuesta a consentir aquello y contestó.

—Pues habrá que explicarle de alguna manera que yo no soy su madre, ni Emma su tía. ¿No crees?

Aunque su respuesta le dolía, no estaba en condición de decir nada.

—No te preocupes. Intentaré explicárselo. Solo quería prevenirte de que podía pasar porque conozco a la pequeña. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

Aquella pregunta la cogió por sorpresa. Regina no había planeado tiempo, solo estar allí.

—Pues no sé… unos días hasta que yo vea que Cat está mejor. Luego volveremos a casa y veremos si podemos ir a Europa como teníamos planeado.

David asintió y volviéndose hacia ella sin previo aviso preguntó:

—¿Sales con alguien?

—Tengo amigos. ¿Y tú sales con alguien?

—Tengo amigas.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, Ollie llegó hasta ellos y al ver como se miraban preguntó:

—¿De qué hablan?

Regina levantándose acarició con cariño la curva de la cara de su hija.

—De nada en especial cariño. Voy a ver si quiere algo Cat.

Después de aquello desapareció. Ollie, al percibir que había interrumpido algo susurró sentándose junto a su padre.

—Llegué en mal momento, papá.

David, la miró y abrazándola le aclaró.

—Princesa, tú nunca llegas en mal momento.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **.**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Killian acercándose a Thais.

—Sí, Killian, gracias —le respondió mirándole con una triste sonrisa—. Lo único que quiero es que esto termine y poder regresar con mamá al hospital. Si estoy aquí es porque ella me lo pidió. Porque sinceramente, a ese que está metido ahí —señaló el ataúd— no le tengo ningún cariño y menos aún aprecio. Nunca se comportó bien con mamá, ni conmigo a pesar de que ella siempre le ha querido

—Es duro lo que dices pequeña —dijo Killian, consciente de la cruda revelación de la muchacha

Ella asintió.

—Es más duro vivirlo todos los días, pero ya se acabó. La pesadilla por fin terminó y solo espero que mamá y yo podamos empezar a vivir en paz.

Samantha, que había escuchado todo en silencio, le acarició el brazo con ternura.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Ahora podrán vivir en paz y no te preocupes por nada. Todos haremos lo posible por ayudaros.

La muchacha les miró y murmuró agradecida.

—Son todos tan buenos conmigo y con mamá, que no sé cómo podré pagarles todo lo que estan haciendo por nosotras. Si no fuera por ustedes me vería sola en toda esta maraña de problemas.

—No pienses eso —la animó Makay, que la adoraba—. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es seguir viviendo y a ser posible mejor que antes.

Ella asintió y al recordar algo preguntó:

—¿A qué hora llegaba la abuela?

Samantha respondió.

—Dick se marchó a por ella al aeropuerto, no te preocupes. Él la llevará al hospital.

Mientras la muchacha veía bajar el ataúd de su padre en la fosa, solo pudo respirar con tranquilidad. El infierno que le había tocado vivir desde niña, por fin había acabado y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era ver a su abuela, volver junto a su madre y como había dicho segundos antes poder vivir en paz.

Tras el funeral, Killian la acompañó en coche hasta el hospital junto a Samantha y Makay, mientras charlaba para mantener a la muchacha entretenida. Al llegar al hospital aparcó en la entrada.

—Killian, me encantaría presentarte a mi madre —interpuso Thais al despedirse.

Pero Killian intentó dejarlo para otro día. Llevaba prisa. Tenía ganas de ver a Regina.

—Estaré encantado, pero quizá sea mejor en otro momento.

No se dio por vencida y mirándole a los ojos le suplicó.

—Por favor. Mi madre estará encantada de conocerte.

Incapaz de negarse, al final aparcó el coche y les acompañó. Al llegar a la sexta planta donde estaba ingresada Vaitiere, nada más salir del ascensor, se encontraron a la doctora que llevaba el caso.

—¡Doctora Newton! —gritó Thais al verla—. ¿Cómo está mi madre?

La doctora, al verla, sonrió. No había podido olvidar el gesto de dolor de aquella chica la noche que llegó al hospital con su madre.

—Aloha, Thais —saludó la mujer—. Tu madre está respondiendo perfectamente al tratamiento.

—¿De verdad? —sollozó emocionada la niña y Makay y Killian se acercaron a consolarla.

—No me llores más—consoló la doctora mientras se fijaba por primera vez en Killian—. Tu madre se encuentra bien. Necesita verte alegre porque la mejor cura para un enfermo es la positividad de los que están a su alrededor.

Killian, totalmente de acuerdo con lo que decía la doctora, sonrió asintiendo.

—Pues ya sabes, cielo. Venga, sécate las lágrimas y ve a ver a tu madre.

Makay, que se había convertido en el protector de Thais, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la chica.

—Venga, cariño —animó Samantha—. Arriba el ánimo y ve a ver a tú mamá.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se encaminaban hacia la habitación 605, Samantha y Killian se quedaron hablando con la doctora.

—Soy Killian Jones, amigo de la familia —se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Aquella guapa y sensual mujer clavó de nuevos sus ojos en Killian

—Doctora Amanda Newton.

Samantha, consciente de las miraditas, para darse a notar, preguntó:

—Doctora, lo que ha dicho ¿es verdad?

—Dentro de todo lo bien que puede ir, así es —respondió la doctora—. Las costillas fracturadas tardarán un poquito en dejar de dar la lata. El brazo roto llevará su tiempo. Los moretones y las magulladuras, que es lo que más se ve a primera vista, desaparecerán y las heridas de cuchillo, gracias a Dios, no han sido en sitios complicados. Créanme —insistió la guapa doctora—, en dos o tres semanas le daremos el alta, pero necesitará ayuda en casa durante un tiempo — en ese momento sonó el busca de la doctora—. Lo siento. Me tengo que ir, pero estaré pendiente de ella.

—Se lo agradeceremos —apuntó Samantha encantada de ver como se miraban.

La doctora se encaminó con paso firme hacia el puesto de las enfermeras desde donde habló unos segundos por teléfono. Poco después la observaron marcharse con unos papeles en la mano.

—Venga, sonrisitas —se mofó Samantha—. Vamos a ver a Thais.

—¿Sonrisitas? —preguntó Killian divertido.

Entre risas y mofas llegaron a la habitación. Al entrar, vieron a Thais besar a su desmejorada madre. La pobre mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos rasgados estaba hinchada como un globo por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido.

Samantha, acercándose a ella, la saludó.

—Aloha, guapetona. ¿Qué tal estas, cielo?

—Mejor… mejor —respondió muy bajito mirando con los ojos hinchados.

De pronto irrumpió una voz potente, con un marcado acento polinesio.

—Dale unos días y volverá a ser la preciosa mujer de siempre.

—Señora Bahole —se alegró Samantha acercándose a ella para darle dos besos—. Cuánto me alegra volver a verla. Aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

—Te entiendo. Te entiendo —asintió la mujer pesarosa.

En ese momento, Thais agarró de la mano a Killian y tirando de él lo acercó a la cama de su madre.

—Mamá, este es Killian. El amigo abogado de Dick y Samantha que nos ayudará a poner todos los papeles en orden.

La mujer intentó sonreírle y Killian, conmovido, solo pudo decir:

—Encantado de conocerla, señora. No se preocupe de nada. Mi hermano y yo las ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Vaitere alargó su mano para apretar la de Killian y en un hilo de voz murmuró:

—Gracias. Muchas gracias y por favor háblame de tú.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. No te preocupes por nada. Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes y salgas pronto de aquí.

—Killian —llamó Samantha para atraer su atención—. Ella es la señora Bahole. La madre de Vaitere.

Acercándose a aquella mujer isleña de facciones marcadas e intensos ojos negros la saludó.

—Encantado de conocerla señora.

La mujer asintió y mirándole con agradecimiento musitó mientras le observaba:

—Lo mismo digo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una enfermera para inyectar en el suero un medicamento a Vaitere. Todos salieron de la habitación y Killian aprovechó la circunstancia para despedirse.

—Me tengo que marchar. He de recoger de la guardería a Elsa y a Neal.

—¿Tienes hijos Killian? —preguntó la señora Bahole.

—Pues no sé yo que decirle —y al ver como esta le miraba aclaró—: No, no son hijos míos. Son los hijos de mi hermano David.

La mujer asintió.

—Son unos niños encantadores —dijo Samantha—. Un día de estos los tienes que conocer. Te encantarán.

—Cuando usted quiera —contestó Killian.

La mujer, mirándole con aquellos preciosos y cansados ojos negros apuntó.

—Te digo lo mismo que mi hija, no me llames de usted que me haces mayor —y acercándose a él añadió—. Killian, gracias por la ayuda que nos ofreces en estos momentos. No quiero ser malvada pero no me da pena que ese sinvergüenza se haya matado y por favor, haz todo lo que debas hacer y por el dinero no te preocupes, te pagaremos la minuta.

—Señora Bahole —susurró mirándola—. No se preocupe por nada —y mirándose el reloj dijo—: Me voy que no llego a recoger a los enanos. Hasta luego.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, la madre de Vaitere le miró y agradeció al cielo porque su hija y su nieta tuvieran amigos tan buenos a su lado.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **.**

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —gritó Killian al entrar en casa llevando a Neal subido en sus hombros.

—¡Papi, papi! —Exclamó Elsa—. Mira que dibujo te traigo.

David, en cuanto oyó a su pequeña, acudió corriendo.

—Hola, princesa. ¡Es precioso! Siempre he querido tener un dibujo así —dijo mientras la abrazaba.

En aquel cuadro familiar intervino Killian.

—Hemos decidido que es tan bonito que lo vamos a colgar en la nevera con un imán ¿verdad, cariño?

—Sí, papi. El tío y yo lo hemos decidido mientras veníamos en el coche.

David se dirigió a la cocina donde hizo lo que la niña pedía.

—Pues no se hable más. Aquí queda estupendo.

La niña, orgullosa de lo que había hecho, miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

—¿Dónde están Ollie, Cat y la abuelita?

—Ahora vienen —comentó David mirándola—. Anda lávate las manos y te daré unas galletas.

Cuando la niña corrió al baño, Killian preguntó:

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien… de momento todo bien —respondió con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Ha pasado algo emocionante?

Al ver que Emma se acercaba por la puerta de atrás, David contestó.

—No… pero está por pasar.

Killian, al verlo tan positivo, soltó una carcajada y en ese momento se oyó:

—David, dice mamá que…

Pero Emma no pudo continuar, ante ella estaba su mayor objeto de deseo.

—Hola, Killian —balbuceó como pudo.

—Aloha, Emma. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —respondió cuando consiguió reaccionar.

—Vine para acompañar a Gina. Ella me lo pidió —aclaró nerviosa sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Killian, volviéndose hacia David y mirándole con ojos de asesino, resopló.

—Pues qué divertido —y mirándola de nuevo a ella musitó—. Encantado por tu visita. Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, olvídate que vivo aquí.

—¡Serás imbécil! —protestó ella.

—Sí. Lo soy —rio Killian ácido—. Además de ser el chulito de la isla. ¿Algo más que soltar por tu dulce boquita?

—Oh, sí… No me tientes —bufó Emma.

David, al ver lo que se avecinaba, fue a decir algo, cuando un torbellino llamado Elsa entró en la habitación.

—Papi ya tengo las manos limpias. ¿Me das las galletas?

David, conociendo al terremoto de su hija, antes de que la niña preguntara o hiciera algo que pudiera molestar a Emma la cogió en brazos.

—Mira cariño, ella es Emma, la tía de Ollie y Cat. Ha venido a pasar unos días aquí con nosotros.

Emma, todavía furiosa por el recibimiento de Killian, intentó sonreír hasta que se fijó en los puntos que aquella niña tenía en la cabeza. En ese momento entraron Cora y el resto.

—Pero si ya está aquí mi chiquitina —gritó Cora.

—Hola, abuelita —dijo corriendo a sus brazos.

—¿Pero aquí qué les hacen a los niños? —preguntó Emma con burla.

David sonrió. Ver a Elsa y a Cat lesionadas daba qué pensar.

—Sí, hija —aclaró Cora—. Menuda racha que llevamos.

—Me hice pupa —dijo la niña mirando a Emma sin percatarse de la presencia de Regina—. Pero ya no me duele y cuando lo hace es poquito y chiquitito.

Emma intentó no reír ante la expresividad de la niña.

—Vaya, lo siento Elsa, debió ser un golpe fuerte.

—Uf… mucho susto —resopló la niña y, finalmente, Emma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Regina, armándose de valor, cogió aire.

—Hola, Elsa. ¿Me recuerdas?

La niña, al verla, abrió sus ojazos verdes y gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Papi… papi! ¡Está aquí tu amiga Regina, la señora guapa que me compró la Barbie!

—Ya lo sé, princesa —sonrió David apoyado en el quicio de la puerta junto a un mudo Killian—. Pero no hace falta que grites.

La niña, emocionada por toda aquella gente, miró a Regina y le dijo:

—Todavía tengo la Barbie aunque Neal me la quita. Pero yo la cuido porque es una de mis preferidas.

—No te preocupes —sonrió esta—. Seguro que Neal solo la quiere para jugar un ratito. —Y acercándose a la niña añadió—: Me alegro que te acuerdes de mí.

La pequeña alargó la mano y, tocándole el pelo con una sonrisa que la desarmó, añadió:

—Te has cortado el pelo.

—Sí.

—Me gusta mucho —y mirando a su padre que las observaba con atención dijo—: Papi, ¿verdad que Regina está muy guapa?

Killian sonrió y acercándose a él, le susurró al oído:

—Esta niña es digna nieta de Cora.

David le miró sin entender nada y, moviéndose con nerviosismo, consiguió balbucear por fin.

—Sí, está muy guapa.

Regina, entendiendo que aquello era incómodo para todos, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Neal?

—Aquí está —dijo Killian.

—Hola, Neal —saludó Regina acercándose a él—. Vaya... que moto más bonita llevas, ¿me la dejas?

El niño, sonriendo, le dejó la moto y segundos después le tendió los bracitos para que ella le cogiera.

—¿Te quieres venir conmigo? —El niño asintió, y ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, le cogió en brazos ante la atenta mirada de David y de todos los demás.

Cora, con la pequeña Elsa en brazos, observaba la escena casi con lágrimas en los ojos. A veces, sus hijas, le hacían estremecerse al ver como reaccionaban ante las difíciles circunstancias de la vida.

David estaba tan nervioso que era incapaz de reaccionar. Ollie y Cat disfrutaban al ver a sus padres juntos en la misma habitación y Emma y Killian intentaban no mirarse para no ocasionar un cortocircuito.

—Esa moto se la compró el tío Killian. Es igual que la que él tiene —aportó la pequeña Elsa.

—¿Tienes moto? —preguntó Emma.

—Sí. Pero para ti como si no la tuviera.

Todos, sorprendidos, le miraron.

—¿Quieres que el tío te lleve en su moto? —preguntó Elsa, incapaz de permanecer callada.

—Ni lo sueñes —refunfuñó Killian tan alto que todos le escucharon.

—No pensaba montar, listillo —respondió Emma enfadada.

—¿Por qué no quieres llevarla tío? —preguntó la niña mirando a su tío.

Maldiciendo por haber pensado en voz alta, Killian se agachó e intentando suavizar la situación murmuró.

—Princesa, en mi moto no monta cualquiera…

Emma, fue a contestar, pero al final calló. Su hermana Regina le había pedido prudencia con la mirada. Pero la niña era demasiado curiosa.

—¿Están enfadados? —preguntó.

David cogió a su hija en brazos.

—Vale ya de preguntas, preciosa… —le susurró.

—Pero ¿por qué? —insistió.

Killian, deseoso de acabar con aquella situación tan incómoda, intervino.

—¿Quién quiere un helado de fresa?

Elsa, olvidándose de todo, gritó.

—¡Yoooooooooooooooo!

Cuando Killian desapareció con la pequeña, Cora miró a Emma y esta se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al restaurante de Dick y cenamos allí? —propuso David deseoso de salir de la casa para que los nervios se relajaran.

Encantados con la idea se montaron en el monovolumen de David, mientras

Ollie subía a la moto con su tío. Cuando llegaron al local, David se acercó con Regina a la barra y allí, ésta, emocionada saludó a Dick y a Samantha. La última vez que se vieron fue en la boda de la alemana y el polinesio.

Concluida la cena Dick y Samantha se acercaron a la mesa y esta se mofó de Killian al recordarle a la doctora. Aquel detalle no pasó por alto a Emma, pero disimuló como pudo su malestar.

Cora les miraba a todos encantada. Junto a ella estaban las personas que más quería en el mundo y entre ellos incluía a esos dos pequeños que habían empezado a formar parte de su vida. Tras los postres, Regina disimuló un bostezo y David, solícito, sugirió regresar a casa. Regina y Emma debían estar cansadas del viaje. Al llegar, todos se despidieron encaminándose cada uno a sus respectivas casas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **.**

Al llegar a la casa, Coraa y las chicas se marcharon a dormir dejando a Regina y Emma solas en su habitación.

—Gina, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Emma desde la cama.

—Extraña ¿y tú?

—A punto de salir corriendo —bromeó Emma—. Por cierto, qué graciosa es la niña. Y el niño es un muñequito.

Regina asintió y sonrió. Pero no quería pensar en ellos.

—Con respecto a Killian ¿qué me dices? —preguntó.

Emma, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Me odia —murmuró.

—Normal —asintió Regina—. Le humillaste no hace mucho.

—No me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

—Dale tiempo.

—Paso de su tiempo. Es más... ¡paso de él!

—Emma, no digas tonterías. Te mueres porque hable contigo ¡no lo niegues!

No contestó. Estaba demasiado furiosa.

—Te guste o no recordarlo, su último encuentro no fue precisamente algo divertido. Te recuerdo que Killian terminó hecho un ovillo en el suelo muerto de dolor.

—Tienes razón. Pero se lo mereció por cretino.

—Emma… —protestó, pero al verla resoplar finalmente desistió— Durmamos. Lo necesitamos

—Buenas noches.

En pocos segundos, Regina comenzó a respirar acompasadamente y su hermana dedujo que se había dormido. Emma intentó hacer lo mismo pero era imposible. Dio varias vueltas en la cama y al final desesperada decidió levantarse y tomar un vaso de agua. En la cocina y con el vaso de leche en la mano, abrió la portezuela de atrás de la casa y decidió sentarse en el balancín para relajarse con el sonido del mar. Sintiendo la brisa en su pelo mientras se balanceaba al compás de las olas, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida.

De pronto, se despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado allí dormida.

Alguien la había cubierto con una especie de manta azul. Volvió a mirar al frente y vio que el color del horizonte y del mar había cambiado desde la última vez que miró y escuchó una voz junto a ella.

—Vaya… Cruella de Vil se ha despertado.

Reconoció aquella voz enseguida. Aquel acento.

—¿Killian? —preguntó sobresaltándose.

Sentado en los escalones de entrada a la casa, asintió con gesto divertido.

—Sí, señorita. Así me llamo.

Oh… Dios, que humillante, pensó horrorizada y se irguió en el balancín de inmediato.

—He debido quedarme dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí.

—Pues suponiendo que son las siete de la mañana y que yo te encontré aquí roncando y muerta de frío sobre las cinco…

—¡¿Roncando?! —chilló—. Perdona, guapito pero yo no ronco.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Segurísimo!

Killian sonrió e iba a decir algo cuando ella se le adelantó.

—¿Has dicho que son las siete de la mañana?

Levantándose de las escaleras Killian se sentó junto a ella en el balancín y aclaró.

—Para ser más exactos, las siete y veinte.

Confundida, se retiró el pelo de la cara que la brisa mecía y susurró.

—Me senté aquí a tomarme un vaso de agua y… ¡joder sería como mucho la una o las dos de la madrugada!

—Pues buena dormida te has dado en el balancín. Hoy te va a doler todo el cuerpo.

Lo que me duele es no tener valor para besarte idiota, pensó acalorada. Tener a Killian tan cerca era turbador, pero se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad.

—¿Y tú qué haces levantado tan temprano? —pero la pregunta se respondió sola al fijarse que llevaba puesto un mono azul y negro de neopreno.

—Iba a practicar un poco de surf.

—¿A esas horas?

—Sí. Me desperté, no podía dormir y decidí relajarme con mi tabla en el agua.

Oh Dios… oh Diossssssss estás impresionante

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —y al ver como este la miraba volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué has hecho desde las cinco de la mañana?

Este, retirándose el pelo oscuro que el aire había soltado de su coleta, dijo con su característica sensualidad:

—Hacerte burla. Pensé pintarte bigotes y tal pero luego me dio pereza —y al ver que ella por fin sonreía indicó—: Lo primero fue taparte con la manta. Lo segundo meterme en el agua y nadar un poco y lo tercero sentarme aquí para oírte roncar.

—Oh, Killian—protestó al imaginarse la horrible visión que le había estado ofreciendo—. Eres terrible. ¿Cómo no me has despertado?

Estaba encantado por controlar la situación en aquel momento y se estaba recreando en su confusión.

—Porque no sabía si me atacarías. Y ante la duda decidí dejarte donde te encontré. Eso sí, tapadita para que no cogieras frío. Soy así de idiota con mis enemigas.

Emma se sintió fatal y decidió que había llegado el momento de pedirle perdón.

—Lo siento… Siento cómo me comporté aquel día en el auditorio.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! — preguntó haciéndose el sordo, aunque la había oído perfectamente.

—Que siento haberte tratado tan mal la última vez que te vi.

—Oh Dios —se mofó—. Y yo sin poder grabar este momento.

—Killiannn —refunfuñó y al ver que este la miraba prosiguió—. Ya sabes cómo soy, primero actúo y luego pienso. Es mi gran error y lo sé. Por eso te pido disculpas. Actué como una bestia y poco más puedo decir.

Conseguir que Emma, por si sola, pidiera perdón era un triunfo, por ello y consciente de que aquello era inaudito respondió:

—Te perdoné antes de regresar a Oahu.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —sonrió—. Soy así de idiota.

Trastocada y perturbada, solo pudo susurrar tímidamente.

—Gracias.

—¿Podemos hablar con sinceridad?

Inquieta por aquella pregunta, deseó retirarle el pelo que la brisa acariciaba sobre su bonito y moreno rostro. Killian era especial para ella y asintió como pudo.

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que llevaba años callando.

—Si te besé aquella noche fue porque llevo años deseando hacerlo y…. — pero al ver su gesto cambió el tono de voz e indicó—. Yo también he de disculparme por haberme tomado la libertad de hacerlo.

—Estás perdonado. Pero Killian, fue todo tan rápido que…

Pero no la dejó continuar.

—¿Rápido? ¿Rápido es besarte tras desearlo durante más de veinte años y contenerme? Mira bonita. Para mí verte cada mañana fue una tortura más que un placer. Durante años he sido testigo mudo de cientos de cosas que no me hubiera gustado ver, pero he aguantado porque siempre estabas tú por encima de todo. ¿Y dices rápido? Joder, Emma no tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido para mí verte y no besarte. Y… y el otro día cuando te vi y sonó nuestra maldita canción, necesité besarte de una santa vez para hacerte saber lo mucho que me gustas y…

—¿Necesitaste? ¿Tú necesitaste?

—Efectivamente —dijo sin dejar de mirarla—. Necesité.

—¡¿Y no pensaste en lo que yo necesitaba?!

Con las lanzas en alto como siempre, Killian se levantó de su lado y, poniéndose frente a ella, masculló dispuesto a alejarse de ella antes de que le hiriera de nuevo:

—¿Sabes mona? Durante años cada vez que sonaba Desafinado y la bailabas conmigo muy acaramelada creía ver en ti algo que, por supuesto, ya he comprobado que eran solo imaginaciones mías. Pero te guste o no reconocerlo, el día que te besé, por una fracción de segundo, me dio la sensación de que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo —ella no respondió y él siseó ofuscado —: Pero tranquila, tras ese ansiado beso aprendí la lección de que nadie se acerca a Emma si ella no quiere.

—Killian…

Enfadado y convencido de que aquella conversación se había acabado aclaró:

—Espero que el tiempo que estés aquí, en mi tierra, lo pases bien y disfrutes de unas excelentes vacaciones. Y tranquila no me cruzaré en tu campo de visión por si eso también te molesta.

Ver como tiraba la toalla antes de que ella pudiera hablar le decepcionó.

—Killian. Escucha yo… —susurró.

Pero él, a cada segundo más resentido no la dejó hablar.

—Da lo mismo Emma. Por fin todo está claro entre los dos. Regresa a la cama y duerme.

Se quedó paralizada. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero en lugar de eso le vio alejarse, llegar a la playa, desclavar su tabla de surf de la arena y regresar enfadado a su casa, donde dejó la tabla apoyada en la entrada y desapareció tras la puerta.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho nada? —preguntó Regina de pronto.

Asustada se volvió hacia su hermana.

—¿Qué haces escondida como un fantasma? ¿Estás cotilleando? —gruñó.

Regina, sin salir de la casa, negó con la cabeza.

—Me desperté y como vi que no estabas vine a buscarte y te vi aquí hablando con Killian —contestó.

Agitada e incómoda por lo duro que había sido Killian con ella protestó.

—¡Y claro! Te quedaste a escuchar. ¡Cotilla!

—Llegué casi al final y reconozco que escuché lo que te dijo —aclaró enternecida por el desconcierto que sentía en su hermana—. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no le has dicho nada de lo que tú piensas o sientes por él. Emma, por el amor de Dios, Killian te acaba de abrir su corazón y tú te quedas como un palo observándole.

Emma estaba enfadada consigo misma.

—No he podido. No me ha dejado ¿Acaso no lo has visto?

—Lo que he visto es que él es más valiente que tú y, al menos, lucha por lo que quiere. Maldita sea Emma ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿Pero no le has escuchado?

—Convéncele. Juégatela como él se la ha jugado y asume su decisión.

—No puedo, yo… — susurró Emma con el corazón a mil.

—Maldita sea, Emma ¡reacciona! Creo que… —pero Regina al ver que la puerta de la casa de al lado se abría musitó escondiéndose—: … es Killian… vuelve Killian.

Emma se dio la vuelta y sin moverse de su sitio observó como aquel con paso decidido se acercaba hasta ella exhibiendo todo su potencial sexual. Cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros de ella en un hilo de voz preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo Killian?

De un salto, él subió los tres escalones y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí… ocurre esto —y cogiéndola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Aquel impacto entre titanes los conmocionó a ambos. Killian, con decisión, la apretó contra él y tomó su boca con auténtica devoción, mientras ella saboreaba aquel lujurioso beso abrasador. Enterró sus manos en aquellos cabellos oscuros y exigiéndole pasión se apretó más contra él mientras sentía que su propio cuerpo se abrasaba por dentro. Así estuvieron durante unos segundos hasta que ella jadeó.

—Para….

—No. —Pero al sentir su mirada sobre él la soltó y maldijo—. Lo siento. No he podido controlar de nuevo mi necesidad de ti. Ema, cuando te veo me haces perder el control y…

Esta vez fue ella quien no le dejó continuar y acercando tentadoramente su boca a la de él susurró agarrándole con fuerza.

—Oye, chulito isleño…

—Comenzamos mal…

—Calla y escúchame —exigió ella—. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti y, si me hubieras dejado hablar antes, esto que acabas de hacer tú, lo habría hecho yo.

Incrédulo, le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que la deshizo. Y comenzó a repartirle dulces besos en los labios y en la punta de la nariz.

—Nunca es tarde para hacerlo.

—Tienes razón —asintió ella y posando su boca sobre la de él le mordisqueó el labio inferior y tras pasarle con seducción la lengua por los labios susurró—: Entre nosotros existe algo muy especial y quiero descubrirlo durante el tiempo que esté aquí si tú también lo deseas.

—Por supuesto que quiero preciosa y espero que lo que descubramos sea tan intenso para ti, como lo es en este momento para mí.

Tras mirarse a los ojos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, se volvieron a besar, hasta que Killian fue consciente de que o paraba aquello en aquel instante, o se la llevaba a su cama.

—Odio decir esto, pero si sigo aquí no me voy a poder contener —y tras darle un último beso en los labios dijo—: Anda ve a descansar. Mañana si quieres te invito a cenar. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. ¿Te apetece?

Pesarosa por no poder continuar aquel juego seductor se separó de él y mientras entraba en la casa cuchicheó para que nadie la escuchara.

—Me encantará cenar contigo.

Killian, como en una nube, sonrió como un niño mientras la observaba.

—No le comentes a nadie lo de nuestra cita. Quiero ver las caras de algunas—dijo.

Divertida, asintió y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de la casa oyó.

—Emma… Emma

Con rapidez le volvió a mirar.

—¿Qué?

Con una sensualidad y una picardía que a ella le hizo sonreír le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa:

—Aunque digas que no, siento decirte que roncas.

—Eres terrible Killian —se carcajeó mientras le veía alejarse—. Terrible.

Killian, el hombre que la traía por la calle de la amargura, había vuelto a jugársela por ella y había aceptado su proposición. Atontada estaba en sus pensamientos cuando oyó.

—Tú sí que eres terrible.

Volviéndose hacia su hermana que continuaba entre las sombras preguntó:

—¿Todavía sigues aquí cotilla?

Regina, secándose las lágrimas asintió.

—… ha sido tan romántico —dijo.

Incrédula, se acercó hasta su hermana que tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

—¿Estás llorando? Pero bueno... serás tonta —regañó Emma con dulzura.

—Emma, es que me alegro tanto por ti —dijo abrazándola.

Aquella sentida muestra de cariño de Regina la emocionó.

—¿Y por qué estoy ahora yo también llorando?

—No lo sé —rio Regina y sin soltarla añadió—. Anda vámonos a la cama. Necesitamos descansar. Y tranquila, no diré nada de vuestra cita.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, sobre las once y media sonó el teléfono en casa de Killian y David. Era Thais que preguntaba por Killian, y David entró en su habitación a despertarle.

—Buenos días, ¿ocurre algo? —respondió somnoliento.

—Perdona Killian por despertarte —se disculpó la muchacha—. Pero me acaban de llamar de la compañía de seguros donde mi padre tenía dado de alta el coche y dicen que tengo que abonar una cantidad de dinero y... Oh, Dios, Killian… yo no tengo ese dinero ¿cómo vamos a poder pagar todo eso? — susurró agobiada—. No sabía a quién acudir y…

—No te preocupes. Has hecho lo que tenías hacer —dijo desperezándose —. ¿Has dicho que te han llamado de la compañía de seguros? —preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Sí, pero me he puesto tan nerviosa que casi ni me he enterado de lo que me decían. Ellos me han dejado un número de teléfono para hablar con un tal Robert Gold.

En ese momento David volvió a entrar para entregarle un café. Killian asintió agradecido.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa Thais. A la una te veo en mi despacho y desde allí llamamos a la compañía de seguros. ¿Te parece?

—Vale, Allí estaré —Thais sonrió aliviada al otro lado del teléfono y agradecida asintió—. Gracias Killian.

Cuando la conversación se acabó, David le interrogó con la mirada.

—Le han llamado de la compañía de seguros exigiéndole el pago de algo — explicó Killian.

David suspiró.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Ya sabes cómo son de buitres algunas compañías.

Killian, de un trago, se bebió el café y le entregó la taza vacía mientras se levantaba.

—Voy a darme una ducha a ver si me termino de despertar.

Pero antes de marchar, David le preguntó:

—Oye, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Killian le entendió perfectamente y divertido se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Y esa pregunta de portera neoyorquina?

David, se rio a carcajadas.

—No hemos hablado de la llegada de una tal… Emma ¿Por ejemplo?

Con un gesto que desconcertó a David, Killian apoyó su mano en el hombro.

—En primer lugar, eres un mal hermano por no decirme que esa fiera había llegado con Gina. ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré nunca! Y lo segundo tengo una cita esta noche.

—En cuanto a lo de Emma…

—No —cortó Killian sorprendiéndole—. Sobre eso no quiero ni hablar. Pero lo que sí quiero es que no cuentes conmigo para llevarme a toda la familia por ahí. ¿Entendido?

—¿Me estás diciendo que pasas de mí y de todas las que han llegado de Nueva York?

—¡Exacto! ¡Paso! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que sacar de paseo a todas tus mujeres.

—Joder, Killian, no me hagas esto.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero no quiero saber nada.

Confundido por aquella negatividad, frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes una cita? —preguntó:

—Sí.

—¡¿Con quién?!

Killian estaba dispuesto a hacerle rabiar.

—Con una precioso bombón.

—¿Es la doctora de la que anoche hablaba Samantha?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién? —Y al ver que no pensaba soltar prenda murmuró—. Vale. Lo siento. Siento no haberte dicho que Emma llegaba con Gina. Pero pensé que sería una sorpresa para ti y….

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó desconcertándole—. Vaya si lo fue.

David, sin entender aquel gesto de su hermano, cuchicheó para que nadie pudiera oírle.

—Entonces si fue una sorpresa que ella viniera a la isla, me puedes explicar por qué justamente ahora vas a tener una cita con otra mujer.

—Soy así de masoquista —se mofó Killian.

—Pero así nunca conseguirás lo que quieres de ella.

Killian se acercó a su hermano y lo cogió fraternalmente de los hombros.

—David, me parece estupendo que Emma esté aquí —dijo—. Pero yo tengo una cita esta noche y no pienso dejarla por nadie.

—Haz lo que quieras —espetó molesto mientras se alejaba—. Pero luego no me vengas con lamentos.

Mientras veía a David alejarse sonrió para sí al imaginar la cara que pondría cuando viera con quien tenía la cita.

Killian se duchó. Se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de pinzas azules, cogió el casco y se dirigió a su moto. Al salir por la puerta vio acercarse a Cora junto a Regina, Emma y las chicas y se detuvo ante ellas.

—¿Dónde va tanta belleza junta? —preguntó:

Ay Dios… si es que eres una monada, pensó Emma con disimulo.

—A la playa —respondió Cora—. ¿Están dentro David y los niños?

Poniéndose el casco se montó en su moto.

—Ahí dejé unos cachitos —bromeó sin mirar ni un segundo a Emma y tras arrancar la moto se despidió—. Bueno, chicas me voy. Hasta luego.

Emma sonrió y se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba en la moto, hasta que notó que alguien le daba en el brazo.

—Quita esa cara de tonta que te lo van a notar —susurró Regina.

En ese momento escuchó a las niñas que decían.

—Qué guapo que es el tío —suspiró Ollie mirando a Cat, que asintió.

Cora añadió mirando a sus hijas.

—Además de guapo, el muchachote tiene un encanto especial ¿verdad?

Emma las miró de mala gana. Su hermana se lo estaba pasando bomba.

—Mamá —intervino Regina—. Killian siempre ha sido muy simpático.

En un tono indiferente Emma señaló.

—Fíate de los simpáticos y sal corriendo —Y tras decir esto pasó delante de ellas que la miraron perplejas.

Diez minutos después estaban disfrutando del sol y la brisa, mientras se bañaban en la maravillosa playa que tenían frente a la casa.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **.**

Cuando Killian llegó a la puerta de su despacho, Thais ya estaba allí.

—Aloha. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —saludó.

—Acabo de llegar —respondió mientras él abría la puerta.

Una vez entraron se acomodaron sentados frente a la mesa de despacho marrón oscura.

—Vamos a ver. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

La muchacha, nerviosa, se retiró el cabello oscuro de la cara.

—Esta mañana, a las nueve y media, sonó el teléfono. Era un tal Robert, de la compañía de seguros Mulahoe. Dijo que tras revisar el caso del accidente de mi padre, teníamos que pagar no sé qué… y… y...

Con una sonrisa Killian miró a la muchacha e indicó cogiendo el teléfono.

—Tranquila. Dame el teléfono de la compañía para que les llame.

—Yo… bueno… yo… también quiero comentarte otra cosa.

Al ver su cara de circunstancias colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué me quieres comentar?

La niña abrió su bolso y sacando una especie de librito se lo tendió mientras explicaba.

—Ayer mientras estaba recogiendo la ropa de mi padre para donarla a la beneficencia encontré esto en uno de sus cajones.

Killian cogió lo que ella le entregaba.

—Esto es una cartilla del banco Aloha Oahu. Una cuenta a nombre de tu padre.

—Sí… eso he visto.

—Thais ¿tus padres tenían alguna cuenta conjunta?

—Sí —asintió tendiéndole otra cartilla—. Esta es la que tenían ellos —y tras un suspiro murmuró—. Yo creo que mamá no sabe de la existencia de esta cartilla. En ella hay suficiente dinero como para que mamá pueda vivir muchos años tranquilamente sin preocuparse de trabajar. Con ese dinero podríamos terminar de pagar la casa y arreglar unas cuantas cosas pero el problema es que la cartilla solo está a su nombre ¿Podemos sacar ese dinero del banco?

—No es fácil —suspiró aquel—. Pero veremos qué se puede hacer. Dame unos días para ver si puedo hacer algo. ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió con una sonrisa.

—No le comentes nada a tu madre. No quisiera que se hiciera ilusiones sobre algo que quizá no pueda ser. ¿Llamamos ahora a la compañía?

—Tranquilo, mi boca está sellada —contestó.

Killian marcó el número y preguntó por el Sr. Gold. Veinte minutos después colgó.

—Iré directo al grano, Thais. Tu padre firmó una cláusula en el seguro en la que ponía que si el accidente era por embriaguez, la compañía no les abonaría nada. Por lo tanto el dinero que la compañía suele entregar por muerte se niega a dároslo.

—No lo queremos —respondió rápidamente—. Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos que pagar?

—Tráfico les exige los desperfectos que tu padre ocasionó con su accidente en la mediana de la carretera.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

Killian asintió.

—Sí, cielo. En serio. Hay que abonar seiscientos dólares.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí. No hay más —sonrió al ver cómo esta respiraba aliviada.

Después de hablar un rato entre ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—¿Te puedo acercar a algún sitio? — preguntó Killian.

La joven negó con la cabeza y miró la hora en su reloj.

—Tengo que ir a la joyería de aquí al lado a dejar una cosa de mi madre. Luego iré al hospital.

—Venga —dijo tomándola por el brazo—. Te acompaño a la joyería y luego te acerco al hospital. Me viene de camino.

Al llegar a la joyería Killian entró junto a la muchacha.

—Aloha.

—Aloha —respondieron Killian y Thais.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó el dependiente mientras Killian observaba uno de los escaparates

La muchacha abrió su bolso y sacó algo.

—Quería que arreglaran el enganche de este broche.

El dependiente lo cogió y lo miró durante unos segundos.

—Llevaba tiempo sin ver uno de estos. Ya no se hacen piezas como estas tan delicadas y sobre todo tan bien trabajadas. Oh… y esta además puede ser utilizada de colgante. Qué interesante.

La joven sonrió. Era una reliquia familiar.

—Es una joya de mi familia. Algo muy especial.

Killian se acercó a ellos.

—¿El qué es especial?

—Este broche —dijo Thais enseñándoselo—. Es una joya de mi familia que se puede utilizar de broche o colgante. ¿Te gusta?

Killian se fijó por primera vez en aquello y con la boca seca preguntó:

—¿Puedo cogerlo?

Thais asintió mientras hablaba con el dependiente. El broche era la mitad de un corazón labrado en plata fina. Killian se había quedado sin palabras, ni tan siquiera parpadeó mientras intentaba fijarse en cada detalle. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Era igual, por no decir idéntico, al que su madre le había dejado en el orfanato metido en un sobre para mamá Daula.

—Es una maravilla —repitió el dependiente—. Trabajos como este ya no se hacen. Si fueras a un anticuario seguro que te daría un buen dinero por él.

—¿Tan antiguo es? —preguntó Killian sin dejar de observarlo.

El hombre asintió tras el mostrador.

—Esta pieza tiene por lo menos doscientos años.

—Nunca lo llevaría a un anticuario —dijo Thais mirándolo—. Es algo especial para nosotras.

Cómo si le quemara en las manos Killian lo soltó.

—¿Y la otra mitad del broche?—preguntó el dependiente, curioso.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Thais.

—Este broche es la mitad de un corazón entrelazado ¿lo ves? —Señaló un filito de plata que esperaba ser unido a otro—. Solo se puede entrelazar con el gemelo que se hizo en su momento. Ya le dije que estas piezas son únicas. Irrepetibles. No puedes unir dos piezas que en su momento no fueran creadas juntas.

—Nunca me han hablado de que hubiera otra mitad. Se lo preguntaré a mi madre o a mi abuela. Seguro que ellas saben algo —respondió Thais sorprendida.

El dependiente introdujo el broche en una bolsita marrón.

—Lo tendrás listo en tres días.

—Perfecto —sonrió Thais—. Adiós.

Salieron a la calle pero Killian seguía callado. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

—Killian, ¿ocurre algo?

Reaccionando al segundo sonrió, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la pregunta del joyero: ¿Dónde está la otra mitad?

—No. No. Solo pensaba en la historia de ese broche.

—Mamá y yo lo teníamos escondido. Sabíamos que si papá lo encontraba lo vendería. Estuvo durante mucho tiempo intentando encontrarlo pero yo se lo entregué a mi amiga Luna y ella nos lo guardó en su casa. Ayer, por fin, mamá me pidió que se lo llevara al hospital. Según ella y la abuela, ese broche o colgante es un amuleto de la suerte. Aunque por desgracia a mi madre nunca se la ha dado.

—Deben olvidar el pasado y pensar en que la vida sigue.

—Lo pensamos Killian. Pero no es fácil olvidar.

—Ya sé que no es fácil olvidar. Pero ahora todo será diferente, incluso está aquí tu abuela y estoy seguro de que ella las ayudará —explicó él conmovido.

—Es una mujer genial. La quiero un montón.

Killian asintió. Y, de pronto, sintió deseos de saber más de ella.

—Recuerdo que Samantha me dijo que no vivía en Oahu ¿verdad?

—Sí, vive en Lanai.

—¿Es de allí?

—No. Es de aquí, de Oahu. Lo que pasa es que cuando se casó con mi abuelo se fueron a vivir a Hawái. Él trabajaba en el Banco Isleño y allí nació mi madre. Cuando la madre de mi abuelo se quedó viuda todos se trasladaron a vivir a Maui y al morir esta se trasladaron todos a Lanai hasta hoy.

—¿Y tu abuelo?

—Murió hace dos años. Él tampoco le daba una buena vida a mi abuela — suspiró la muchacha—. La verdad es que ni mi madre ni ella han tenido suerte en el amor. Pero cuando mi abuelo murió y la abuela comenzó a visitarnos todo comenzó a ir peor. Mi padre no soportaba a la abuela.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi abuela siempre supo que él no era bueno para mi madre. Cuando yo tenía seis años mi padre nos trajo a Oahu para alejarnos del cariño de la abuela. Y cada vez que ella venía a visitarnos y nos veía a mi madre o a mí mal vestidas o alimentadas, se enfadaba y se enfrentaba a mi padre.

—Lógico —asintió Killian.

—Las visitas cada vez se fueron alargando más hasta que llegó un momento en que la abuela solo venía tres o cuatro veces al año para no causarle más problemas a mi madre...

—Pobre señora Bahole. Realmente ha tenido que sufrir lo suyo.

—Sí —asintió la joven—. La abuela tampoco tuvo una vida fácil, el abuelo era bastante rígido con ella. Él era de los de la antigua usanza y le tenía que servir en todo, si no se enfadaba. Le recordaba continuamente que ella comía y vestía gracias a él.

—La verdad es que a veces resulta curiosa la vida de las personas —dijo Killian—. Tu abuela parece tan activa, tan dinámica y tan buena persona que uno siente tristeza al oír esto.

—Es triste y más aún cuando ves que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y como respuesta a mis preguntas dice que en ocasiones los recuerdos pasados son tan reales que le hacen llorar. Me imagino que pensará en sus padres o en su familia ya desaparecida.

Killian se sentía cada vez más confuso. La historia. El broche.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu abuela?

—Ella se llama Thalia —respondió al llegar junto a la moto—. Me encanta ese nombre. Si alguna vez tengo una hija se llamará así.

Al oír el nombre, Killian se quedó sin respiración. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. En su garganta se quedó atascada la saliva y las palabras eran como si se hubieran esfumado para nunca volver. Su mente iba a estallar

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Realmente Thalia podía ser su madre?

Una vez montaron en la moto, Killian, por inercia, condujo hasta el hospital sin realmente ver la carretera. Aquella suposición de lo que podía ser le tenía atontado y, al llegar al hospital, aparcó la moto para subir a ver a Vaitere.

Vaitere estaba más recuperada y al verle llegar junto a su hija le dedicó una gran sonrisa y escuchó atentamente lo que Killian tenía que contarle sobre el problema del seguro. De la cartilla no dijo nada. Instantes después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la abuela de la muchacha con un sándwich en la mano.

—Aloha —saludó de buen humor—. Qué alegría ver a mi preciosa nieta y a su guapísimo amigo.

Nervioso, Killian le tendió la mano y dijo en apenas un hilo de voz:

—Aloha, señora Bahole. Encantado de volver a verla.

—Lo mismo digo —y mostrándole el sándwich dijo—. Había comprado esto para comer, pero si quieren bajo y compro alguno más para ustedes.

—Mamá —protestó Vaitere—. Te he dicho que comieras algo más que un simple sándwich.

—No tengo mucho apetito, hija —sonrió con cariño.

—Eso no puede ser, señora Bahole —insistió Killian—. Se va a poner usted enferma y después vamos a tener que cuidarla a usted también.

La mujer le miró a los ojos y se dirigió a él en un tono dulce y meloso.

—Ya te dije el otro día, Killian, que no me llames de usted. Lo mejor será que me llames por mi nombre, Thalia.

El joven asintió.

—Pues entonces, Thalia, creo que debes de bajar a comer algo. Thais ¿por qué no te llevas a tu abuela y comen las dos tranquilamente? Yo me quedaré con tu madre y así charlo con ella un ratito.

La muchacha se levantó rápidamente.

—Venga, abuela, yo no he comido tampoco. Bajemos y comamos juntas.

Tahlia se dio finalmente por vencida.

—De acuerdo. Pero que quede claro que voy a la cafetería porque creo que te dejo en buenas manos. Aun así, no tardaremos mucho.

—Venga mamá, ve con Thais y que coma ella también.

Las dos desaparecieron por la puerta dejando solos a Killian y a Vaitere.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando de las cosas legales que deberían arreglar tras la muerte de su marido. Killian la observaba con discreción. Se percató de que los ojos de Vaitere, a pesar del color amarillento que tenían a causa de la grave paliza que había sufrido, eran azules iguales que los de su madre y por primera vez admitió que aquellos ojos eran iguales a los suyos. ¿Sería verdad que aquella podía ser su hermana?

Vaitere se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y se inquietó un poco. Aquel abogado era demasiado amable con ella. ¿Querría algo más además de ser su abogado? Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, aparecieron Thalia y Thais con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Toma, Killian —dijo Thalia entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de aluminio—. Cómete estos sándwiches calentitos. Tú tampoco has comido.

Él asintió con cara de tonto.

—La verdad es que tengo hambre.

Sobre las seis se despidió de ellas y prometió regresar otro día. Necesitaba respuestas y solo las podría encontrar con un poco de investigación.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **.**

Aquella tarde cuando llegó Killian a su casa aparcó la moto y, sin saludar a nadie, se metió directamente en su habitación. Abrió el armario y de allí sacó la caja de madera donde se encontraba el broche de plata. Lo cogió entre sus manos y lo miró durante un buen rato. Era idéntico al que Thais había dejado en la joyería. Pero necesitaba comprobar si era la pareja. Con el broche en sus manos cogió la carta que la señora Daula le entregó al cumplir la mayoría de edad y la volvió a leer.

Mí querido Killian:

Tanto tu padre como yo te queremos con todo nuestro corazón pero las circunstancias me obligan a dejarte aquí. No sé cuándo podré regresar a por ti, pero lo que sí quiero que sepas es que cada día cuando me levante pensaré en ti porque te llevo en mi corazón. Te dejo este medio corazón con la esperanza de que algún día nuestras vidas se vuelvan a unir.

Te quiere mamá

T.

A lo largo de los años aquella carta la había leído cientos de veces, pero de pronto volvía a tomar la importancia que siempre le dio. El broche en forma de medio corazón y la inicial T, eran las únicas pistas que había tenido sobre su familia, concretamente sobre su madre. Y de pronto aquel día, sin buscarlo, sin esperarlo, un broche y una mujer llamada Thalia, le habían devuelto las esperanzas.

Tras guardar en el armario la cajita con sus tesoros, salió de su habitación con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. ¿Podría ser verdad todo lo que imaginaba?

Al entrar en la cocina, David preparaba unas bebidas para la playa.

—Aloha, hermano —y al verle tan sonriente murmuró—. Vaya, veo que has tenido un buen día.

Se acercó a él y le cogió de los hombros.

—Ha sido un día sorprendente David. Creo que he encontrado a mi madre.

David le miró estupefacto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

A David le pasó en décimas de segundo por la mente la vez que creyó haber encontrado a un familiar y el sufrimiento que aquello le ocasionó. Nunca olvidaría el desprecio con el que fueron tratados él y Killian y lo mucho que lloraron después. Aquel día ambos se prometieron que nunca más volverían a buscar a los familiares perdidos. Y que ellos, solo ellos dos, eran su propia familia. Pero de pronto, Killian, feliz, le decía que creía haber encontrado a su madre.

—Cuéntame —exigió David—. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? No sabía que estuvieras buscándola.

Killian le pidió calma y, en especial, que bajara la voz.

—No la buscaba… —murmuró más tranquilo que su hermano.

David, impaciente, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde has sabido de ella?

Con un gran remolino de emociones y sentimientos, Killian le contó paso por paso cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión y cuando terminó David exclamó incrédulo:

—¿La abuela de Thais? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Killian asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

—Todo lo serio que puede ser para mí este asunto.

—Killian, no quisiera que sufrieras por esto y…

—Tranquilo, hermano. Si ha de ser será. —Y al intuir lo que rondaba por su cabeza añadió—. No te preocupes. Nadie me destrozará ni permitiré que te destrocen a ti. Aquello que pasó nos pilló siendo dos jóvenes tontos e inexpertos. Hoy por hoy, tanto tú como yo somos hombres que sabemos manejar y aceptar lo que nos venga.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Le abrazó emocionado—. Solo dime en que te puedo ayudar y ya está.

—De momento en nada, David. Tengo que saber más sobre ellas y, sobre todo, comprobar que ese broche es el gemelo del que yo tengo.

—¿Y si lo es?

Killian se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Dios, David. ¡No sabría ni que hacer!

En ese momento entró Ollie en la cocina buscando a su padre.

—¿Qué es eso de que no sabrías qué hacer? —preguntó:

David se separó rápidamente de su hermano y sin saber qué decir murmuró para salir del aprieto.

—Hija. Resulta que tu tío tiene una cita esta noche.

La niña se acercó, les miró y preguntó con curiosidad a su tío:

—¿En serio? ¿Con quién?

Retomando el control de la situación, Killian se acercó a la oreja de su sobrina.

—Con alguien muy especial.

—Vamos, tío —gruñó molesta con un mohín en los labios—. No me hace gracia que nos dejes y te vayas por ahí a saber con quién.

Killian, divertido, se acercó y la tomó del brazo.

—Cariño mío, en la vida no todo siempre gusta, y la cita de esta noche es demasiado importante como para dejarlo para más adelante.

Pero Ollie no se daba por vencida e insistió.

—Pero tío, esta noche queríamos ir a cenar a la pizzería del puerto.

Abriendo los brazos Killian volvió a repetir.

—Pues no puede ser, princesa. Tendrán que ir sin mí. Pero prometo que otra noche iré con ustedes.

David, al ver como le miraba su hija, intervino para echarle un cable.

—Ollie, el tío, aquí en Oahu tiene su vida. No es justo que tú le tengas que decir con quien va o viene.

La muchacha, indignada, se dio la vuelta para salir pero antes protestó.

—A mí no me gustan tampoco muchas cosas pero no digo nada. —Y mirando a su tío añadió—. Y tú sal con quien quieras ¡faltaría más! Pero luego no me digas cuando vuelva a Nueva York que me añoras, porque ahora estoy aquí y te vas con otra.

Dicho esto, la muchacha salió de la cocina dando un portazo. Incrédulos, se miraron. ¿Aquella era su dulce Ollie?

—Madre mía —se mofó Killian al verla tan enfadada—. Sí que le ha sentado mal mi cita de esta noche.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —y dándole un suave puñetazo le aclaró—. Pero tú podías haber dejado la cita para más adelante. Para cuando las chicas no estén aquí.

—Imposible hermano —insistió con una tonta sonrisa—. Y oye, en cuanto a lo otro no comentes nada. ¿Entendido?

—No te preocupes. —Y entregándole la bandeja de bebidas sugirió—: Venga, ayúdame a sacar las bebidas antes de que entren aquí como fieras.

Cuando Killian abrió la puerta trasera de la casa gritó:

—¡¿Quién quiere algo de beber fresquito?!

Elsa se abalanzó sobre él para arrebatarle un vaso de naranjada y este sonrió. Regina y Emma cogieron un vaso de limonada que traía David, mientras Cora, Ollie y Cat observaban a Killian con cara de pocos amigos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para él y le divirtió. Jugaron en la playa con las paletas y finalmente todos juntos se metieron en el agua donde se refrescaron.

En un momento en el que Emma y Killian no tenían a nadie alrededor, Killian susurró:

—Eh… preciosa —ésta ni le miró—. ¿No has dicho nada de nuestra cita verdad?

—No —murmuró echándose agua. Estaba tan nerviosa que no le podía ni mirar.

En ese momento los demás salían del agua y se secaban con las toallas y este, tras consultar el reloj, musitó:

—Son las siete y veinte, a las ocho y media te espero.

Horrorizada le miró. Quería estar espectacular para aquella primera cita con él.

—¿Solo me das una hora?

Embelesado por la vista sensual que ella le ofrecía, mojada y en bikini, sonrió.

—Emma, cielo. Tú no necesitas tiempo para ponerte preciosa, ya lo eres.

Ay Dios… dame fuerzas para no besarle aquí mismo, pensó y le lanzó una tímida sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Ocho y media.

Dicho eso, comenzó a nadar en las aguas cristalinas de Oahu, mientras Killian optó por salir del agua. Cinco minutos después Emma salió, cogió una toalla y secándose se excusó.

—Voy ya para la casa. Quiero ducharme. ¡Así soy la primera!

—Mírala qué lista —dijo Regina con una sonrisa que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

—De tonta, tu hermanita nunca ha tenido nada —dijo Killian por echar más leña al fuego.

—No todos somos tan listos como tú… chulito —respondió Emma siguiéndole el juego.

Cruzaron una mirada entre ellos que les dejó a todos claro que las espadas seguían en alto y Killian, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla, apuntó:

—Gracias por lo de chulito. Siento no poder decir lo mismo de ti.

—Mira, idiota ¡Que te den! —bufó esta y dándose la vuelta se encaminó hacia la casa ante el gesto de seriedad de todos y las risas de Killian.

Regina no podía creerse el juego que los dos se traían entre manos, pero sonrió al ver como David miraba a su hermano con gesto de desconfianza. Cora al ver a su hija marcharse de aquella forma, la miró apenada. Intuía que quería arreglarse y ponerse guapa para la cena.

—Pero si es pronto, hija —objetó Cora tras echarle una dura mirada a Killian—. Espérate un poco más. No tenemos prisa.

—Mamá, déjala —se interpuso Regina—. Es mejor que vaya a ducharse. Piensa que somos cuatro más y cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminamos. —Y mirando a las demás especificó—. Por cierto, me pido la segunda.

Emma, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se duchó cantando, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba feliz. Al mirarse al espejo decidió no maquillarse demasiado. Su piel había adquirido un bonito color tostado. Solo un poco de sombra en los ojos, mascara de pestañas y brillo los labios. El pelo, optó por dejárselo suelto. Sabía que le favorecía.

Cuando salió del baño entró en la habitación. Observó la ropa que había traído y al final decidió ponerse unos pantalones de lino blanco de cintura baja y un top celeste anudado al cuello. Nerviosa miró el reloj. Las ocho y cuarto.

Impaciente se miró en el espejo para retocarse el pelo. No terminaba de convencerle. Al final, al ver un pañuelo celeste de Regina, lo cogió, se lo anudó en la cabeza como un pirata y se quedó satisfecha.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las ocho y veinticinco. Cogió su bolso, metió lo indispensable y salió rumbo a la casa donde los demás seguían tranquilamente tumbados en la playa. Killian, se había marchado poco después que ella y observaba por la ventana de su habitación para ver si ella acudía a la cita o no.

Al verla acercarse con determinación sonrió. Estaba preciosa y no podía creer que por fin fuera a tener una cita con ella.

Se miró en el espejo, vio que la camisa de lino blanca y los pantalones verdes también de lino le sentaban bien, salió de la habitación y, con una sonrisa en la boca, se encaminó hacia donde todos. Emma todavía no había llegado. Cuando salió por la puerta tan guapo, todos le miraron y para causar más expectación exclamó:

—¡Señoras y señores! Ha llegado la hora de mi cita. Es muy grata su compañía, pero creo que…

—Pues que lo pases bien —interrumpió Cat, mientras que los demás callaban.

—Sí, tío que tu cita se te dé bien —añadió Ollie, mientras Cora se mordía la lengua para no decir nada.

—Pero princesas ¿qué les pasa? —se burló este al verlas tan enfadadas.

David, al ver las caras de sus hijas y en especial de su suegra, resopló. La cosa se ponía fea. Regina miró a Killian y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

—Pásalo estupendamente y no te preocupes, ya iremos a cenar todos juntos otro día.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Gina —asintió Killian encantado. Pero mirando de nuevo a sus sobrinas indicó—. ¿Qué les pasa? Por sus caras parece que me vaya a la guerra.

En ese momento Emma llegó hasta ellos y todos la miraron con gesto fúnebre.

Lo que estaba haciendo Killian, irse y dejarles, no tenía nombre.

—¿Pero bueno qué les pasa? —preguntó al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

Pero nadie respondió a excepción de Killian.

—Pues no lo sé, Emma —y sin poder aguantar un segundo más dijo tendiéndole el brazo—. ¿Estás preparada para nuestra cita?

—Preparadísima —contestó agarrándole.

Las caras de pasmo de todos a excepción de la de su hermana eran dignas de ver.

—Pero... entonces... tu cita es… —susurró David muerto de risa.

Killian asintió.

—¿La cita tan importante era la tía Emma? —preguntó Ollie incrédula mientras que su abuela y su hermana reían aliviadas.

—Pues claro, cielo —asintió mirándola—. Nunca hubiera tenido otra cita estando aquí ustedes. Pero si es con ella seguro que me disculpan.

Cora se sintió feliz.

—Disculpadísimo, muchachote —contestó.

Incapaz de aguantar un segundo más las ganas que tenía de besarle, Emma tiró de él apremiándole.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós.

Regina y Emma se miraron unos segundos y se entendieron con la mirada.

Una vez solos y al salir al porche delantero, Emma no pudo aguantar más su deseo por él y le empujó contra la pared, se le tiró encima y le besó. Killian se excitó cómo ella no podía imaginar.

—Uf… tía Emma, creo que la noche promete.

—Oh, sí… tío Killian. No lo dudes chulito.

Minutos después, se montaron en la moto y se alejaron, dispuestos a pasarlo bien.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **.**

La cita de Killian y Emma no pudo empezar mejor. Este la llevó a cenar a un restaurante isleño que había cerca del puerto, donde ella pudo degustar platos típicos de la isla.

—Explícame ¿qué son estos manjares?

Todavía en una nube porque estuviera teniendo una cita con ella Killian sonrió.

—Esto es un revuelto de vegetales muy típico de las islas. Lo que tienes a la derecha se llama Salmón de Lomi-lomi y esto otro son filetes ahumados de Kiawe.

—Todo tiene una pinta estupenda y tengo un apetito atroz.

—Eso del apetito atroz… ¿va con segundas? —preguntó:

Emma le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz y aclaró metiéndose un trozo de verdura en boca.

—Y con terceras.

—Uf… pues no se hable más, empecemos.

Una vez acabados aquellos manjares tan diferentes a lo que solía comer en Nueva York, Emma se tocó el estómago satisfecha.

—Estaba todo buenísimo, Killian. Voy a explotar.

—Todavía no explotes, que falta el postre —respondió encantado por lo bien que estaba yendo todo.

En ese momento, llegó una isleña y les dejó unos platos de plata encima de la mesa. Emma no podía creerse el colorido que tenía todo aquello.

—¿Esto qué es ahora? —preguntó:

—Raspado de arco iris o Manju.

—¿Raspado de arco Iris? ¿Manju? —repitió divertida—. En la vida había visto y oído semejantes platos.

—Pruébalos. Son pastelillos rellenos de piña y coco. Aunque mis preferidos son los de manzana. Esos son de nueces…

—Ni los toques, que eres alérgico —advirtió Emma.

—Tranquila. Está todo controlado —sonrió él al ver que recordaba aquel detalle.

Emma probó todos los apetitosos pastelillos. Cada vez que él le metía uno en la boca, ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de placer. Aquello, a Killian le estaba poniendo la entrepierna como una piedra, pero se negaba a pedirle que no hiciera aquel ruidito tan encantador. Tras la cena, Killian la llevó a un local donde pudieron bailar lo último en música.

— Esta música es diferente—sonrió ella.

Siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza y los hombros él indicó.

—Se llama música Jawaiian. Es la fusión de la música Hawaiana y Jamaicana.

—Suena muy bien y tiene mucha marcha —asintió mientras él la cogía por la cintura e intentaba bailar con ella.

Pero era rozarse y querer besarse. Tras un tórrido beso que hizo temblar a todo el bar, Killian la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—Dime…

—Una vieja leyenda de la isla dice que tras una cena exquisita, el ambiente isleño y la compañía acertada es lo más parecido a entrar en el paraíso.

Asintió convencida y le besó.

—Nunca te quitaría la razón en eso —le susurró poniéndole la carne de gallina—. Yo desde luego, hoy estoy en el paraíso.

Killian le contestó con otro ardiente beso y después, entre risas cómplices, salieron a la pista donde él le demostró una vez más sus maravillosas dotes de bailarín. Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada decidieron regresar a casa. Pero al llegar se resistieron a separarse. La noche era calurosa y al ver las luces de la casa apagadas decidieron darse un baño en la playa.

—Ven, te llevaré a mi playa preferida de la isla.

Cogidos de la mano Emma se dejó guiar. Confiaba en Killian como nunca había confiado en ningún hombre. Él nunca le haría daño. Caminaron unos diez minutos y llegaron a un lugar donde las rocas de arena blanca escondían una preciosa y pequeña cala.

—¡Qué sitio más bonito! Pero si parece de película.

—Vale lo confieso —se mofó Killian quitándose los zapatos—. Anoche estuve hasta tarde fabricándolo para que tú sucumbieras hoy a mis encantos.

Ella sonrió y pasándole los brazos por el cuello mientras se acercaba a él susurró:

—No hacía falta que hicieras esto, a tus encantos sucumbí hace siglos.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, mientras sentía como su erección crecía por segundos. Emma al notar aquella dureza contra ella sintió que se deshacía por dentro y mirándole con picardía cuchicheó.

—Eso que noto contra mí, ¿es lo que creo que es?

Entre avergonzado y divertido asintió. No podía ni hablar. El momento que siempre había soñado había llegado y era incapaz de reaccionar.

—Uf… tío Killian cómo me pones —resopló excitada y con la boca seca.

Killian estaba encandilado al ver cómo le miraba y por fin logró articular palabra.

—Uf… tía Emma —suspiró él—. Creo que no te voy a respetar ni un segundo más. Te deseo tanto que como no te tenga ahora mismo creo que me voy a desintegrar. Así que, si no quieres que ocurra lo que ahora mismo estoy pensando, sal corriendo de aquí pero ya.

Con el morbo en la mirada sonrió, se quitó los zapatos y susurró poniéndole la carne de gallina mientras entornaba los ojos.

—No… no me respetes.

Al segundo de decir aquello, Killian la alzó y ella entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura. Besándola con pasión comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la playa y se detuvo cuando el agua le llegó por la cintura. La bajó al suelo sin quitarle los ojos de encima y le quitó el top azul celeste mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa de lino blanca. Al ver que Killian parecía haberse quedado sin respiración Emma apuntó.

—Cómo se te ocurra decir alguna gracia sobre mis pechos, te juro Killian que te la vas a cargar —siseó al verle tan callado y abstraído—. Esto que ves es natural, nada que ver con lo artificial a lo que estás acostumbrado.

—Son preciosos, cariño —susurró excitado—. Son los pechos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

Sin decirle nada la volvió a alzar como a una muñeca y besando primero un pecho y luego otro consiguió que Emma soltara un gemido y se enganchará a él como una lapa. Los besos de ella eran pasionales y sus labios dulces y sabrosos, algo que él ya se imaginaba desde hacía años aún sin haberlos probado. Emma estaba caliente y deseosa de continuar aquel juego que habían comenzado. Y tras pasar sus húmedas manos primero por el cuello, luego por sus bíceps y por último por sus abdominales susurró parándolas en el botón del pantalón de él.

—Killian no puedo más, te deseo.

Al escucharla se le iluminaron los ojos. Quitándose los pantalones bajo el agua al mismo tiempo que ella, hizo una pelota con ellos y los tiró hacia la orilla de la playa ante la sonrisa de ésta. Desnudos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas Killian la tomó del brazo y la izó de nuevo, ella con rapidez enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y murmuró.

—He pensado esto cientos de veces pero nunca imaginé que fuera a ser así.

Él sonrió mientras con sus manos masajeaban las nalgas de ella bajo el agua.

—¿Cómo pensabas que sería preciosa?

—No lo sé. Pero nunca me imaginé algo tan mágico y romántico como esto.

Mirándose a los ojos, Emma sintió cómo él ponía la punta dura y mojada de su pene en su zona íntima y esta, tras soltar un suspiro y agarrarse a sus hombros, se abrió para él. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos Killian entró poco a poco, hasta que notó todo su pene rodeado con fuerza por ella.

—Oh, Dios, Emma...

—Ahora no te pares —susurró mordiéndole en el cuello al sentir aquella dureza en su interior.

Agarrada a su cuello, llena de lujuria y perdida entre sus caricias Emma se dejó llevar. La fusión con Killian era adictiva y sensual. El placer que le proporcionaba era devastador y eso le estremeció. Enredando sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Killian se tensó contra él y comenzó a arquearse hacia arriba cada vez que él la embestía. Al principio Killian intentó dominar la situación con embestidas lentas, pero a cada movimiento la pura necesidad le volvía loco. Quería hundirse en Emma con fuerza, pero tenía que controlarse.

Deseaba que ella disfrutara casi más que él.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la joven murmuró:

—Con fuerza… profundamente.

Killian, en la vida había anhelado tanto tomar a una mujer, y, al escucharla, por puro instinto animal la empaló haciéndola gritar de pasión. Con una sonrisa desconocida hasta el momento para ella, sacó centímetro a centímetro su enorme erección para volver a llenarla y cuando Emma creía que iba a desfallecer la agarró con fuerza y con una serie de fuertes y rápidas embestidas que le volvieron loca llegó al clímax.

En ese momento, Killian le puso los labios en el oído y con la voz cargada de erotismo le susurró:

—Todo… absolutamente todo mi ser es para ti y tú eres para mí. Una vez dijo aquello, con un gesto duro y varonil sacó su pene del interior mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer. Emma al ser consciente de ello se abrazó con más fuerza a él para sentir tanto sus convulsiones como las suyas.

Cuando los brazos agotados de Killian la posaron de nuevo en el suelo este se hundió en el agua por completo en busca de frescor y ella le imitó. Dos segundos después Emma notó que una mano la cogía y la sacaba del agua.

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, vio a Killian empapado y sin decirle nada la besó con tal pasión que ella sintió que se iba a quedar sin aire en los pulmones. Cuando él se separó de ella unos milímetros le dijo mirándoles fijamente a los ojos:

—¿Sabes que eres la mujer a la que más he deseado en el mundo y por la que yo sería capaz de hacer miles de locuras?

Ella sonrió y tras darle un nuevo pero pequeño beso en la boca musitó:

—No lo sabía, pero me gusta oírtelo decir.

Embriagados por el momento y por lo que sentían, entre besos, risas y abrazos, al abrigo de la noche, caminaron desnudos hasta la orilla donde minutos después volvieron a hacer salvajemente el amor.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

 **.**

Después de una noche tórrida y loca, Emma remoloneaba entre las sábanas de su cama cuando su hermana se tiró encima de ella para despertarla.

—Quiero saberlo todo —exigió.

—Por favor, déjame dormir, estoy muerta —se quejó Emma.

Pero Regina necesitaba saber y sin darse por vencida le siseó en el oído.

—Muerta estoy yo por saber.

Emma intentó no hacerle caso, pero diez minutos después, al ver que su hermana no le iba a dejar en paz se dio por vencida.

—De acuerdo, pero luego me dejas dormir —murmuró desperezándose y Regina asintió—. Estuvimos cenando en un restaurante cerca del puerto donde comimos salmón Lomi-Lomi y un pescado que creo recordar que se llamaba Kiawe o algo así. Y de postre tomé unos pastelillos de coco, piña y manzana.

—La comida me parece perfecta, ahora quiero algo más sustancioso.

Emma miró divertida a su hermana y levantando una ceja prosiguió.

—También estuvimos en un local de música Hawaiana y Jamaicana. Según me dijo Killian aquí ese tipo de música se llama Jawaiian —y al ver a su hermana sonreír señaló—. No veas la marcha que tenían los del local. Estuvimos hasta bastante tarde y luego regresamos a casa.

Curiosa por saber más Regina la escudriñó con la mirada e insistió.

—¿Solo eso? No me lo puedo creer.

Divertida Emma añadió esperando su reacción.

—Bueno… vale… hablamos mucho. Lo pasamos fenomenal y al final, pues ya sabes, hicimos lo que en el fondo ambos llevábamos años ansiando. Y ¡oh Dios!… Killian es tremendo… alucinante… sensual… morboso…

—¿En la primera cita?

—Sí… en la primera.

—Pero qué poca vergüenza tienes…

Retirándose un rizo rojo de la cara con gesto burlón cuchicheó.

—Ya me conoces, hermanita. Si deseo algo, voy a por ello y me dejo de tonterías.

—Entonces ¿con el tío Killian bien? —preguntó Regina riendo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras gesticulaba Emma asintió.

—Bien no ¡lo siguiente! Ha sido una noche preciosa.

Al ver la alegría y la felicidad en el rostro de su hermana Regina sonrió y señaló con algo de envidia sana:

—Me alegro muchísimo por los dos.

Emma se incorporó de la cama y le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla.

—Bueno cotilla. ¿Qué tal si me dejas dormir un poquito?

—Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

—Llámeme a la hora de la comida —suspiró Emma dándose la vuelta.

Al salir, Regina cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encontró con su madre y las niñas que se disponían a ir a casa de David.

—¿Ya se ha despertado la tía? —preguntó Ollie.

Regina, agarrando a su hija de la cintura para continuar andando, mintió.

—No. Duerme como un tronco.

Todas se miraron con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Al llegar a casa de David, Elsa salió corriendo con cara de angustia.

—Abuelita… abuelita…

Cora, al ver a la pequeña la tomó en brazos enseguida.

—Pero, preciosa mía, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó:

—Papá y el tío me quieren llevar al hospital a quitarme esto —dijo señalándose los puntos de la frente—. Me da miedo, abuelita no quiero ir. No quiero irrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo contigo, con papá y el tío? —preguntó Cora con una tierna sonrisa y voz tranquilizadora.

—¡Sí¡—chilló la niña abrazándola—. Así vigilarás que no me hagan daño.

Después de besarla con ternura, la mujer soltó a la niña:

—Dile a papá que la abuela va con vosotros.

Elsa salió corriendo dispuesta a dar la noticia y cuando entraron todas en el salón vieron a David luchando con el pequeño Neal. No quería ponerse los zapatos y mientras David le ponía el derecho, el niño se quitaba el izquierdo y viceversa.

—Vaya pelea que te traes papá —rio Ollie.

—Me está sacando de mis casillas —respondió él algo alterado.

Sin mediar palabra, Regina se acercó al pequeño.

—Ven aquí, Neal —el niño rápidamente le echó los brazos y ella, sentándose con él en el butacón le cogió un pie y se lo puso en la oreja, lo que hizo sonreír al niño—. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho tu pie? —El pequeño negó con la cabeza—. Pues me ha dicho que quiere ponerse el zapato. —Una vez se lo puso el pequeño sin decirle nada le puso el otro pie en la otra oreja y Regina, divertida, asintió—. Este pie dice que también quiere tener su zapato.

David la observó embobado y ella, sin mirarle, preguntó al niño:

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Se lo ponemos?

Neal asintió encantado de la vida. Iba algo retrasado con el habla pero era listo y lo entendía todo.

Una vez solucionado el problema de los zapatos, Regina soltó al niño en el suelo y mirando a David cuchicheó.

—Ya sabes… otro día habla con sus pies.

David asintió enternecido y al ver a Cora a su lado preguntó:

—Me ha dicho Elsa que vienes al hospital ¿Es cierto?

—Si a ti no te importa, a mí no me cuesta nada y la niña va más tranquila.

En ese momento apareció Killian en el salón con el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha.

—Ya estoy preparado —indicó mirando a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó Ollie curiosa al verle tan despejado—. La tía sigue durmiendo cómo un tronco.

Al oír hablar de Emma, Killian sonrió como un bobo pero al ver como todos le miraban respondió:

—Tengo cosas que hacer, si no fuera por eso, princesa, te puedo asegurar que estaría haciendo lo mismo que Emma.

—¿Lo pasaron bien anoche? —preguntó Cat.

—Sí. Fue divertido —respondió mientras sentía la presión de todos que le miraban fijamente—. Por cierto las tengo que llevar al local que estuvimos anoche. Estoy convencido que les encantará.

—¿Cuál? ¿Al de la música Jawaiian? —preguntó Regina sorprendiéndole.

—¿Has hablado con la tía? —preguntó Ollie mirando a su madre.

—Sí.

—¿Pero no estaba dormida?

—Sí.

Regina y Killian sonrieron y se entendieron con solo una mirada cómplice.

—Espero que esa fiera te haya contado lo bien que lo pasó.

—Oh sí… sí que lo ha hecho —asintió Regina pícara.

Ollie encantada por lo que intuía y en especial por ver que entre su madre y su tío volvía a haber el feeling que habían perdido se acercó a su abuela y le cuchicheó al oído:

—Y todo esto sin empujoncito.

—¿Empujoncito? —Demandó David—. ¿Qué empujoncito?

Killian al ver la cara de su sobrina, soltó una risotada y cogiendo a Neal entre sus brazos voceó mientras salía de la casa.

—Huyamos. La reina de las brujas entra en acción.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

 **.**

Cuando entraron en el hospital se toparon de frente con la doctora Amanda Newton quien, al reconocer a Killian, le dedicó una sexy y cautivadora sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Cora.

—Aloha, Killian.

—Aloha, Amanda —saludó él—. ¿Qué tal el día de hoy?

—Como siempre… liada.

Al ver como todos le miraban, en especial Cora, Killian incómodo se volvió hacia ellos.

—Te presento a David, mi hermano. Cora, una amiga y Elsa, mi sobrina. Venimos a quitarle esos puntos de la frente a la pequeña.

La doctora al ver como la niña se escondía tras la pierna de Killian se agachó y le dijo para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, no duele nada.

Con voz baja y la mano metida en la boca la niña murmuró.

—Tengo susto.

—¿Por qué preciosa?

—Porque va a doler ¿verdad?

—Noooooo… eso no duele —afirmó la doctora.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —y tendiéndole la mano dijo—. Si vienes conmigo, yo misma te los quitaré.

La pequeña no se movió. No conocía a aquella doctora de nada y David, agachándose, miró a su pequeña a los ojos.

—Venga, princesa. Ve con ella.

—Tengo susto, papi.

Conmovido por el miedo que veía en sus ojos David trató de tranquilizarla.

—Escucha, Elsa. Esta doctora es amiga del tío Killian, puedes ir tranquila con ella. Todos nosotros te esperamos aquí.

—Ven conmigo, cielo —insistió la doctora—. Te prometo que además de no hacerte daño te daré un regalito. ¿Qué te parece?

La niña, asustada, volvió a mirar a su padre.

—Yo creo que es una buena oferta.

Cora, que observaba la situación, tocó la cabeza de la pequeña e insistió.

—Papá tiene razón, cariño. Ve con la doctora.

La niña les miró a todos y, soltándose de la pierna de su tío, se agarró a la mano de la doctora. Y Killian, tocándole la cabeza con orgullo, aplaudió.

—Esta es mi princesa. Mi niña es la más valiente del mundo.

Amanda, la doctora, agarró a la niña de la mano.

—Esperen en la sala que está al fondo de este pasillo. En diez minutos les devuelvo a esta preciosidad.

Cuando la doctora se alejó, Killian se dirigió al ascensor.

—Mientras esperamos subiré a visitar a Vaitere —les dijo a su hermano y a Cora—. Cuando terminen me dan un toque al móvil o si quieren subir se la presento.

Cora asintió y cuando se quedaron solos David murmuró:

—Espero que Elsa esté tranquila.

—No te preocupes, muchachote —le tranquilizó Cora—. Seguro que esa doctora tan simpática la trata muy bien ¿La conocen de hace mucho?

David negó con la cabeza y aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que la veo, pero tranquila, Killian solo tiene ojos para Emma.

Cora se dio cuenta que le había entendido perfectamente.

—¿Tú has visto como le miraba? Si lo estaba desnudando con la mirada — dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los butacones de la sala de espera.

David estalló en una carcajada.

—Pero Cora, ¿y esos comentarios?

La mujer al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaban sus palabras musitó.

—Tienes razón soy una exagerada.

—¡Mucho!

—Ainss, hijo es que me ha parecido que se ponía un poco tontorrona al hablar con Killian.

—Cora, es que Killian está soltero y sin compromiso.

—Oh, David —protestó—. Tú ya me entiendes.

—Vale… te entiendo, pero que conste que solo a medias —se rio.

Sin querer escuchar las mofas de aquel, cambió de tema.

—¿Cómo crees que les iría anoche a él y a mi hija?

—Según Killian lo pasaron bien.

—Ya pero a mí lo que me gustaría saber... —insistió la mujer—... es si entre ellos hubo algo.

David la miró boquiabierto y exclamó burlón.

—¡Serás cotilla!

—¿Tú has hablado con él?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, y si lo hubiera hecho, no lo contaría. —Y al ver que ella sonreía añadió —: Pero tranquila, solo con ver la sonrisa de Killian y su buen humor, el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar.

—Esa parejita me hace mucha ilusión —cuchicheó Cora encantada de la vida.

—Ya veo… ya

—Hijo, he sido testigo directo de cómo se miraban durante años y ahora al ver que parece que comienzan a entenderse ¡me encanta! —y clavando sus ojos en él añadió—. Como también me encantaría que otra parejita a la que yo quiero mucho se volviera a unir.

A David se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Cora no enredes las cosas.

—Uisss… ¡Dios me libre!

David era incapaz de no reírse ante aquella expresión.

—La vida es como es y...

En ese momento se oyó un grito.

—¡Papi! ¡Abuelita!

Elsa apareció por el fondo del pasillo corriendo seguido de la doctora y con una enorme piruleta de colores en las manos.

—¡La doctora tenía razón! ¡No me ha dolido!

Cora aplaudió y la pequeña al no ver a su tío preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el tío?

—Ahora viene, cielo —respondió Cora.

—Pero yo quiero enseñarle mi piruleta —insistió.

David al verla tan feliz no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo fresquito? —preguntó.

—Sí papi. Quiero una naranjada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo con nosotros en la cafetería del hospital? —preguntó David volviéndose hacia la doctora.

Amanda, se retiró con sensualidad su rubio pelo de la cara, al tiempo que respondía.

—Gracias, pero tengo pacientes que me esperan —y tras estrecharles la mano añadió—. Ha sido un placer conocerles. —Y desapareció por el pasillo

—Esa mujer es una descarada —murmuró Cora.

David sonrió pero, olvidándose de todo, se centró en su hija.

—Venga diablillo. Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería. Le mandaré un mensaje al tío Killian y le diré que le esperamos allí.

Mientras, en la habitación 605, Killian visitaba a Vaitere.

—Te recuperas día a día.

La mujer, a pesar de que aún tenía un pésimo, aspecto asintió.

—La verdad es que me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Pero me siento muy inútil sin poder valerme por mí misma todavía.

—Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo. Todavía es pronto. —La animó Killian—. Tú ahora aprovecha y todo lo que necesites solo tienes que pedirlo.

—Eres muy amable —respondió azorada por la atención de Killian, pero no entendía por qué estaba allí—. ¿Qué haces aquí un sábado por la mañana?

—He venido al hospital con mi hermano y mi sobrina para que le quitaran unos puntos de la frente. Por cierto, ¿no está Thais contigo?

—Esta con mamá. Dentro de un rato vendrán.

—Si quieres me quedo contigo hasta que lleguen.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento —respondió a cada instante más turbada y sin entender por qué estaba allí.

—¿Por qué?

Vaitere se veía incapaz de seguir con aquella inquietud, así que respondió.

—Perdona si soy sincera y algo brusca, pero no te conozco de nada y no entiendo por qué tienes que acompañarme cuando estoy sola. Comprendo y agradezco que nos ayudes en temas legales pero no entiendo tu postura en este instante.

Killian la miró. Le encantaría confesarle el porqué de aquella visita y hacerle mil preguntas. Pero no era momento ni lugar.

—Mi postura se llama amistad sin más. —Y antes de que ella dijera algo, añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—: Yo a mis amigos intento cuidarles. Pero quizá tengas razón y esté siendo pesado e impertinente con mis visitas.

Vaitere se sintió fatal. Aquellos ojos azules como los de ella y los de pocos polinesios, le indicaban que era sincero y real. Incluso parecía como si quisieran decirle algo que ella no entendía. Así que, molesta por haber sido tan desagradecida murmuró.

—Por favor, Killian no he querido decir eso.

—Tranquila. No pasa nada —sonrió—. Sé lo que has querido decir.

—Escúchame, por favor —insistió la mujer—. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos que se preocupasen por mí del modo que tú lo haces y por lo que me ha tocado vivir soy algo desconfiada. Pero te puedo asegurar que tanto mi madre, como mi hija o yo estamos encantadas de conocerte y de que nos ayudes.

Killian comprendió sus palabras, asintió y acercándose a la cama murmuró.

—Me ha encantado tu sinceridad y, sobre todo, ver que estás mejor. Y tranquila, yo no busco en ti nada que no sea una sana amistad. Mañana llamaré por teléfono para ver qué tal te encuentras.

—Si vienes a visitarnos nos alegraremos de verte —dijo Vaitiere agarrándole de la mano.

—Entonces, seguro que volveré.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **.**

Aquel mismo día, tras regresar del hospital y dar la enhorabuena a Elsa por ser tan valiente, mientras comían alrededor de la enorme mesa pensando cómo organizarse los siguientes días, Ollie les propuso a todos visitar Hawái.

—Escúchenme —apuntó David—. Si nos organizamos podremos ir a muchos sitios. Las islas son preciosas y estoy seguro que les gustarán.

Killian, sentado frente a Emma, sonrió mientras hacían piececitos bajo la mesa.

—Vamos a ver chicas. Puedo proponerlas un buen recorrido por las islas — intervino.

—¿Qué nos propones? —preguntó Emma con picardía.

Quiso decirle que a ella le propondría mil cosas diferentes que al resto, pero conteniendo el impulso de levantarse y besarla, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y mirándola directamente a los ojos respondió con aire seductor.

—Playas de ensueño. Volcanes legendarios. Historias milenarias y ¡Hula!... mucho ritmo y ¡Hula!

—Pinta biennnnnnn —asintió atontada. Killian le encantaba.

Como si estuvieran solos Killian movió la cabeza y susurró:

—Tú pintas mejor.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. El atolondramiento de aquellos dos rozaba el descaro. Desde que habían salido la noche anterior, no paraban de mirarse y sonreírse como tontos.

Regina, que observaba todo aquello consciente de donde se estaban metiendo, cruzó una mirada con David y ambos sonrieron. Aunque un pequeño pellizco de frustración le tocó el corazón. Su hermana comenzaba una bonita historia con alguien muy especial cuando ella la acababa de terminar. Pero estaba dispuesta a tomar el rumbo de su vida, y se sentía a gusto con la compañía, así que no se lo pensó más y decidió alargar su estancia.

—Es una idea interesante lo que nos propone Killian. Puede ser divertido visitar las islas y conocer sus culturas —dijo sorprendiendo a David.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí y Regina se acercó un poco más a David

—¿Te importa que me quede unos días más con ustedes? —preguntó:

David frunció el ceño y con la misma camaradería que habían tenido durante años, la cogió por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—No digas tonterías —musitó—. Estoy encantado de que te quedes todo el tiempo que quieras.

Regina se quedó de piedra, no se lo esperaba. David al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho cerró los ojos y cuchicheó mientras observaba de reojo que Cora les miraba.

—Vale. Me he pasado. Perdona.

—No pasa nada —susurró acalorada—. Lo entiendo. A mí en ocasiones me cuesta no hacer ciertas cosas.

—Pues hazlas.

—David, ¡no! —susurró mirándole ruborizada.

Cora que les observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, al ver a su hija fruncir el ceño trató de llamar su atención.

—Vamos Killian… cuéntanos. Todos te escuchamos.

Saliendo de su ensueño particular en lo que a Emma se refería tomó aire y expuso:

—Podemos ir un par de días a Hawái. Cogemos un vuelo directo y nos plantamos allí en poco tiempo. Luego podemos visitar Maui y Kauai. Los vuelos son muy cortos entre islas y…

—Pero, muchachote, ¿qué es para ti un vuelo corto? Odio los aviones — exclamó Cora.

Echándose su melena oscura hacia atrás, Killian sonrió.

—Para que te hagas una idea desde Oahu, a Maui, el vuelo dura solo veinte minutos.

—Oh, ¡qué bien! —asintió la mujer.

—¡Genial! Vayámonos de excursión unos días —aplaudió Cat.

David y Regina volvieron a mirarse. A ambos les preocupaba la fisura en la costilla, pero David dispuesto a darle todos los caprichos, aclaró mirando a su hija.

—Lo de la excursión me parece una estupenda opción. Pero primero vamos a esperar tu próxima visita al médico y cuando este nos diga que puedes viajar, lo planeamos. ¿Qué les parece?

—Estupendo —suspiró Emma.

—Maravilloso —asintió Killian.

—Una excelente idea —respondió Cora mirando a aquellos dos con gesto de felicidad.

Tras aquello, todos siguieron con la comida entre risas y planes mientras Regina, acalorada, sentía aún los labios de David en su cuello.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y el buen ánimo seguía presente. Cora disfrutaba. Las niñas eran felices. Los pequeños estaban pletóricos. Killian y Emma vivían con intensidad su particular historia de amor y David y Regina se observaban con precaución.

Durante aquel tiempo Killian visitaba en el hospital a Vaitere cada vez que podía. En su afán por ayudarlas, removió cielo y tierra para hablar con su amigo Josef que trabajaba en el banco donde el padre de Thais tenía la cartilla.

Josef le explicó que no sería fácil sacar aquel dinero pero tampoco imposible y le ayudaría.

Y así fue. Días después, Killian recibió una llamada de Josef en la que le indicaba que había conseguido ingresar el dinero en la cuenta que la madre de Thais tenía en el banco. Killian se sintió feliz y aliviado por ellas. Vaitere lloró de felicidad. Ese dinero les solucionaba muchos problemas.

El romance entre Emma y Killian iba viento en popa. Y todos a su alrededor se divertían de lo lindo cuando les pillaban besándose por cualquier esquina.

De pronto, la pasión retenida durante años había explotado y era imposible de parar. Cada noche, tras cenar en familia, los tortolitos se escapaban solos para disfrutar de su intimidad. Y cada noche animaban a David y Regina para que les acompañaran, pero estos nunca se decidían.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer algo —propuso Emma una noche mientras observaba a la gente bailar sentada en una preciosa terraza.

Killian, le dio un rápido beso en el hombro y aspiró su perfume.

—Si quieres les damos un empujoncito.

—¿Un empujoncito? ¿Para qué?

Killian la atrajo hacia él.

—Es una larga historia que ya te contaré otro día.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Prometido —dijo tras besarla con pasión. Y separándose de ella unos milímetros cuchicheó—. Que sepas que me has dejado sin palabras cuando me has dicho que tu hermana sigue enamorada de David.

—Cómo digas algo ¡te despellejo!

—Escucha, cabezona —contestó al tiempo que le revolvía el pelo y le pellizcaba la nariz—. Yo creía que era solo David el que seguía enamorado, pero si me dices que es recíproco, algo tendremos que hacer.

—Cómo se entere Gina que te lo he contado... me mata.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Aquí está tu guardaespaldas.

Emma soltó una risotada al ver los gestos que hacía Killian.

—Gina no lo está pasando bien pero es incapaz de reaccionar. Está insegura de ella misma y…

—¿Insegura?

—Sí, Killian. Gina no logra centrarse en nada.

Sorprendido por aquello, el joven dio un trago a su bebida y frunciendo el ceño añadió:

—Se me hace raro escucharlo. Gina es una de las personas más seguras que he conocido en mi vida. Y nunca duda ante cualquier decisión.

Emma asintió.

—Tienes razón. Ella era así. Pero después de lo que ha pasado te aseguro que ya no es quién era. La inseguridad la mata y más tratándose de David.

—Pues yo veo que está bien con él.

—También es una buena actriz —sonrió con tristeza.

Desconcertado por lo que estaba descubriendo, Killian añadió:

—Pero vamos a ver, ella lo tiene muy fácil. Si tanto añora a mi hermano que haga o diga algo, ¿no crees?

—Que lo haga David —contestó Emma a la defensiva. —Al fin y al cabo fue él quien destrozó todo su proyecto de futuro.

—Creo que hay cosas que tú no sabes que quizá hacen que Gina también tenga que tomar algo en la iniciativa —respondió Killian incómodo por el tono de voz de Emma.

—¿No me digas?

—Sí, listilla.

Y deshaciéndose de su abrazó gruñó

—Para tu información listillo, sé más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar.

Tras un embarazoso silencio entre los dos Killian la miró.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué estamos discutiendo? Joder, Emma los dos sabemos a la perfección lo que ha pasado entre ellos y ninguno ha sido una hermanita de la caridad, precisamente. Ambos han metido la pata, pero creo que por el amor que se tienen deberían darse una nueva oportunidad. Lo único que tienen que hacer es encontrarse de nuevo.

Aquello les hizo sonreír y Emma acercándose de nuevo a Killian, se acurrucó contra él.

—Pues habrá que hacer que se encuentren. Y creo que el viaje por las islas que estamos planeando nos ayudará. Pasaron su luna de miel allí, ¿no? —Killian asintió—. Pues hagamos que la recuerden.

—Como se enteren, ¡nos matan!

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirroja acercó su boca a la de él.

—Si nos matan juntos. No hay problema. ¿No crees?

Killian la besó con pasión y al sonar una canción que les gustaba, la invitó a bailar. Instantes después, entre la multitud del local, dos enamorados se besaban mientras bailaban como una pareja más.

Aquella madrugada, Regina, sentada en los escalones traseros de la casa, observaba pensativa y hechizada como las olas llegaban a la orilla.

—¿No duermes?

Al reconocer la voz de su madre, Regina se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo mucho sueño, mamá.

Cora asintió y se sentó junto a ella. Le gustaría poder hacer algo para que sonriera como antes, pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Regresará muy tarde tu hermana?

Eso espero, pensó Regina.

—Seguramente mamá. No te preocupes que lo estará pasando bien.

La mujer la miró con tristeza.

—Y tú cariño. ¿Tú lo estás pasando bien?

Apartó la vista de las olas para mirar fijamente a su madre.

—¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene mamá?

—A nada hija —le quitó importancia—. Solo quiero saber si lo estás pasando bien.

Consciente del porqué de aquella pregunta contestó sin más.

—Estupendamente.

Pero Cora se sentía incapaz de callar un segundo más, así que agarró la mano de su hija y la increpó.

—¡Basta ya Regina!

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—¿Por qué te conformas con pasarlo así de mal cuando podrías estar pasándolo magníficamente bien?

Regina resopló. La conocía y podía llegar a ser muy insistente.

—Mamá, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

Sin soltarle la mano hizo que volviera a mirarla.

—Cariño, soy tu madre y sé cuándo eres feliz y cuándo no. Y por mucho que te empeñes en hacerme creer que estás bien, yo sé cuando finges. Tú no estás bien.

—Mira mamá, no hagamos un drama de esto o…

—Me he fijado en cómo miras a David y creo que...

—¡Basta! —la cortó molesta y se soltó de la mano de su madre mientras se levantaba.

—No. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Irritada y descompuesta, Regina miró a su madre. No quería discutir con ella sobre su vida, pero iba a ser imposible.

—Mira mamá, disculpa pero sobre ese tema no quiero hablar.

—Pero yo sí. Vi tu gesto cuando el otro día David te besó en el cuello. ¿Acaso crees que soy ciega? Él quiere otra oportunidad. Solo hay que mirarle para darse cuenta de ello.

Incrédula por la cabezonería de su madre gruñó.

—Lo que ha ocurrido es algo mío, exclusivamente mío y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie se meta en mi vida ¿entendido? Y en cuanto al beso del otro día fue algo… algo…

—Escucha, cabezota…

—¡No! —gritó—. No quiero escucharte. Tomé una decisión y solo necesito que la respetes. Y en cuanto a David, siempre me llevaré bien con él porque es una buena persona y el padre de mis hijas. Pero por lo demás no quiero saber nada más. Él a su vida y yo la mía. Es lo mejor para todos.

Coraa se levantó para estar a la altura de su hija.

—Sé que David no es perfecto pero tú tampoco lo eres. Te defiendo y te defenderé porque eres mi hija, pero no, en esta ocasión no tienes la razón.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero Cora no respondió. Se mordió la lengua, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.

Sorprendida por aquel arranque de su madre se volvió a sentar en las escaleras. ¿Por qué habría hecho aquel comentario? Cuando consiguió relajarse

Regina suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida? Desde donde estaba tenía unas estupendas vistas del mar, el cielo y la casa de David, que justo en ese momento salía a la parte trasera de su casa.

Con el corazón en un puño le vio mirar en su dirección y al verla levantó la mano a modo de saludo. Regina quiso escapar. Pero David ya andaba en dirección hacia donde ella estaba. Mientras se acercaba Regina le observó. Estaba bronceado, guapo y sexy. Terriblemente sexy con aquellas bermudas caquis algo caídas, que dejaban al descubierto sus estupendos oblicuos.

—¿Está usted sola señorita? —bromeó al acercarse.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Regina asintió mientras sentía cómo su interior comenzaba a temblar. Aquella sensación de miles de maripositas llevaba años sin sentirla y tenía que sentirlas de nuevo precisamente con el hombre que le había partido el corazón. Pero sin cambiar su gesto preguntó:

—¿Están dormidos los niños?

David asintió, y al mirarla a escasos centímetros comprobó lo preciosa que estaba bajo la luz de la luna.

—Por fin se han dormido y al fin tengo un rato de tranquilidad.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Son unos buenos niños —murmuró ella.

—Pero agotan —añadió apoyando sus codos en los escalones—. Y ahora que no tengo a Killian, que me ayuda muchísimo, me agotan doblemente.

—Anda ya. Pero si te las arreglas estupendamente con ellos.

—Eso parece. Pero también hay momentos de caos total.

Ambos contemplaban el mar. Aquella noche parecía embravecido.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa? —preguntó David tras un pequeño silencio.

Regina asintió con la cabeza. Estar con él en aquella playa le gustaba y le hacía recordar bonitos momentos. Comenzaron a pasear por la playa sin percatarse que Cora les observaba entre las sombras con una sonrisa en los labios. Al llegar a la orilla, donde sus pies se mojaron Regina murmuró.

—No ha cambiado nada. Está todo tal y como lo recordaba.

David asintió.

—Hemos cambiado nosotros. Somos más mayores, más viejos.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía razón. Ambos habían cambiado y madurado.

—¿Viejos? Pero si con ese look pareces más joven que hace unos años.

Halagado se detuvo y la miró con detenimiento.

—Si vamos a hablar sobre ese tema, tengo que decir que me pareces mucho más atractiva ahora con tu nuevo corte de pelo y ese peto vaquero, que con tu moño, tus trajes de Armani y tus camisas blancas de Ralph Lauren.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

—Gracias, David —y tocándose el pelo afirmó—. Se le ocurrió a Emma. Me convenció y la verdad es que no me arrepiento.

—Y yo, para suerte mía —prosiguió David—, no necesito llevar trajes, ni corbatas todos los días. Aquí en la isla se vive de otra manera. Es todo más tranquilo, sin tanto clasismo ni tanta prisa.

—Es una manera diferente de vivir —asintió Regina—. Otra cultura, otro estilo de enfrentarse a la vida y sinceramente yo no creo que pudiera vivir así

Aquel comentario a él le llegó el corazón pero no hizo ningún comentario.

No dijo nada. Pero sí clavó sus inquietantes ojos en ella. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas que su propia mente se aturullaba. Al final decidió callarse. Estaba seguro de que si hablaba de lo que sentía por ella, Regina daría sus vacaciones por terminadas y regresaría a Nueva York. Por ello, se aclaró la garganta e indicó:

—Mañana tenemos que ir al hospital con Cat.

—¿A qué hora?

—La cita es a las once y media. Espero que nos digan que está todo bien.

—Seguro que sí. No te preocupes —afirmó llena de positividad mientras jugueteaba con el agua en su pie.

En ese momento le vino a la memoria lo ocurrido horas antes entre ellos cuando David la besó en el cuello y no pudo evitar preguntar con preocupación.

—Gina, ¿regresarás a Nueva York o te quedarás para la excursión con las niñas? —y al ver cómo le miraba añadió—. Siento lo que ocurrió hoy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó aun sabiendo qué iba a responderle.

—A cuando se me ha nublado la mente y te he besado en el cuello. No es por disculparme pero ha sido un movimiento mecánico y…

—No pasa nada —ratificó temerosa de querer o no más movimientos mecánicos. E intentando dejar de pensar en ello prosiguió—. Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntas, me apetece tanto hacer ese viaje, que me parece que me vas a tener que soportar durante unos días más. —David puso cara de fingido horror y ella sonrió—. Además, está Emma. ¿Tú qué crees que diría ahora si se me ocurre decirle que nos vayamos a Europa?

Encantado por aquella contestación, rio a mandíbula batiente.

—Por tu integridad física, mejor no le digas nada a esa fiera. Ya la conoces y sabes cómo es cuando algo no le cuadra. Por cierto ¿no te parece increíble lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos?

—Sí y estoy encantada. Ya era hora

—Solo espero que todo termine bien —dijo David agachándose para coger una piedrecita que relucía.

—Pues sí. Porque ambos son dos bombas de relojería.

—Tengo que matizar —rio David—, que Emma tiene un genio de mil demonios. Luego cuando se tranquiliza no es nadie, peroooooo….

—Lo sé.

—Y no me negarás que Killian tiene un carácter más tranquilo.

—No te lo puedo negar. Aunque el chulito polinesio también se las trae.

—¿Chulito polinesio?

A Regina le encantaba verle sonreír de esa manera.

—Creo que todo entre ellos va a salir muy bien —dijo quitándole la piedra de las manos—. Lo importante en una relación son las ganas de estar juntos y de quererse, y ellos ganas tienen, y muchas. Lo demás viene después.

Al segundo de decir aquello se arrepintió. David, al ver su gesto, miró hacia el horizonte y suspiró.

—Solo puedo decir que tienes razón.

Ruborizada y demasiado nerviosa por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, Regina se disculpó.

—Bueno… es tarde. Estoy cansada y creo que es mejor que regresemos.

David asintió. Volvieron a sus casas uno al lado del otro pero sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar frente a la casa donde se alojaba Regina, David se despidió de ella con una leve caricia en el hombro y, sin mirarla, fue hasta su casa, donde desapareció. Una vez dentro, abrió la nevera, cogió una cerveza y se tiró en el sofá donde vio como las horas del reloj corrían y él seguía sin sueño y pensando en Regina.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

 **.**

Al día siguiente en el hospital tras evaluar a Cat, el médico les indicó que todo iba por buen camino. Le comentaron lo del viaje y este no puso objeción.

Cat podía hacer vida normal. Killian, tras despedirse de David, Regina y Cat que regresaron a casa, sin dudarlo se dirigió a la habitación de Vaitere. Esta, cuando le vio, sonrió encantada y diez minutos después le agradeció de nuevo el dinero que había logrado recuperar.

—Ese dinero nos va a ayudar para salir adelante —y mirándole Vaitere preguntó—. ¿De qué será este dinero?

—Eso da igual, hija —comentó Thalia—. El caso es que ahora cuentan con algo que antes no tenían y que las ayudará muchísimo.

—Exacto —asintió Killian—. Ese dinero es lo que necesitaban para poder retomar sus vidas e intentar hacer todo lo que nunca pudieron hacer.

—¿Podré visitar Nueva York? —preguntó Thais.

—Por supuesto —asintió Vaitere encantada de ver a su hija tan feliz.

—Si van, ya les daré direcciones para que visiten. He vivido en esa ciudad varios años y me la conozco muy bien —sonrió Killian.

Madre e hija se miraron emocionadas. Al fin había llegado su momento y por fin podían respirar con tranquilidad y sonreír. Después, Thais se acercó hasta la mujer mayor que las observaba orgullosa.

—Por cierto abuela, mamá y yo queríamos comentarte algo.

Killian se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

—Bueno pues yo me voy para que así puedan hablar más tranquilas.

Pero Thais le cortó el paso y Vaitiere desde la cama señaló.

—Killian quédate. Todo esto es gracias a la ayuda que nos has prestado.

Con una desconcertada sonrisa se volvió a sentar en la silla mientras Thalia, sorprendida, les miraba desconcertada.

—¿Chicas que pasa? Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Thais, acercándose a ella le tomó de las manos y comentó:

—Abuela, mamá y yo hemos pensado que tras lo ocurrido y con este dinero podrías venirte aquí a Oahu a vivir con nosotras —la mujer pestañeó—. En Lanai estás sola y aquí podríamos estar las tres juntas y empezar de nuevo.

La mujer se quedó descuadrada. Aquello era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo. En Lanai no le ataba absolutamente nada ni nadie y levantando las manos hacia el techo murmuró.

—Gracias Jesús… por fin has escuchado alguna de mis plegarias.

Killian desde su discreto segundo plano no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Aquella noche, después de cenar todos juntos por primera vez desde que Regina y Emma llegaran, David y Killian se quedaron solos. Necesitaban hablar.

Una vez acostaron a Neal y a Elsa, tranquilos, cogieron unas cervezas y salieron a la parte posterior de la casa.

—En serio David, tienes que venir porque quiero presentártelas —asistió Killian—. Además, creo que será buena idea contratar a Vaitere para tenerla en el despacho. Ambos sabemos que en la oficina una presencia física es mejor que un contestador automático. ¿No crees?

David sonrió. Killian, por distintas circunstancias de su vida, últimamente vivía en una burbuja de felicidad. Solo esperaba que aquello no tuviera un trágico final.

—Que sí pesado. Mañana te acompaño para conocerlas y proponerle a Vaitere lo que quieres. Ahora solo queda ver qué le parece a ella.

—Le parecerá estupendo.

David dio un largo trago a su cerveza y al ver la tonta sonrisa de Killian preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ellas son quien tú crees?

—No lo sé David — respondió clavando sus oscuros ojos en él.— Pero hay algo en ellas que… Ahora solo queda confirmarlo. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas ni hacer daño a nadie.

David asintió.

—Te parecerá descabellado, pero con unos análisis de sangre podrían sacar el ADN y….

Killian resopló y masculló.

—Sí claro. Si quieres voy y les digo vamos a hacernos unos análisis, porque creo que sois mi madre, mi hermana y mi sobrina ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían?

Después de dar un trago a su cerveza David respondió columpiándose en el balancín:

—Seguro que te echarían a patadas y no sería para menos.

—Es complicado, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Se me tiene que ocurrir algo.

David sonrió. Si alguien tenía buenas ideas ese era Killian.

—No lo dudo. Date un poco de tiempo y verás cómo se te ocurre algo.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio mientras escuchaban el sonido del mar y observaban las olas al final fue Killian quien susurró.

—La vida es alucinante David. En ocasiones te encuentras con cosas que crees que nunca aparecerán y otras te vuelves loco intentando lo imposible.

David, tras asentir, miró hacia la casa donde dormían las chicas.

—Sí, la vida es complicada.

Al ver hacia donde miraba su hermano preguntó:

—¿Vas a hacer algo en referencia a Gina?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me siento torpe.

—¿Torpe por qué? —sonrió Killian y David resopló.

—Me da miedo romper la buena relación que ahora tenemos si le hablo de mis sentimientos. No quiero asustarla y que salga corriendo.

—¿Crees que se asustaría?

—No lo sé —se sinceró David—. En ocasiones la sorprendo mirándome de una forma que me da a entender muchas cosas. Pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que la observo me ignora y cambia su gesto. En estos días he intentado acercarme a ella, pero no me permite hablar sobre ciertos temas. Y luego siempre aparece alguien cuando intento estar a solas y no podemos hablar.

Killian pensó en Emma y sonrió.

—Eso se puede arreglar en el viaje que vamos a hacer por las islas.

—Killian —aclaró—, que tu vivas en una burbujita rosa de felicidad con Emma no quiere decir que los demás debamos vivir igual.

—Escucha, hermano —sonrió—, cuando hablo del viaje me refiero a que podemos visitar sitios en los que ambos estuvisteis. Quizá eso reavive la llamita y….

—Killian ¡no! Quiero que este viaje sea algo bonito y estupendo para todos. No una tortura para Gina. Porque si algo tengo claro es que necesito y quiero que todos tengamos un feliz viaje. Quiero que sean felices.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ser feliz?

David se carcajeó y Killian le dio un empujón amistoso.

—Dentro de mi nueva manera de vivir lo soy —confirmó David—. Vivo en mi isla, tengo a los seres que quiero a mi lado y…

—No me refiero a esa clase de felicidad —le cortó—. Esa ya sé que la tienes y la disfrutas. Yo me refiero a esa otra felicidad que se tiene cuando tienes a tu lado a alguien que te abraza por las noches y te dice que te quiere.

—Para eso ya te tengo a ti, cariñito —replicó divertido. No quería pensar en ello.

—¡Serás payaso! —exclamó Killian al ver que no quería hablar—. Repito. Me refiero a tener a tu lado a alguien que te desee, que te bese cada noche y al amanecer. Que te abrace y sientas que su corazón y el tuyo laten en la misma frecuencia. Y no me digas que me tienes a mí para eso porque no respondo de mis actos.

—Lo siento, cariñito… pero tu corazón y el mío laten en la misma frecuencia —se mofó David levantándose del balancín—. Pero bueno ¿Desde cuándo dices tantas tonterías romanticonas?

Killian, divertido, se levantó del balancín y fue a coger a David para darle un puñetazo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayeron muertos de risa sobre la arena de la playa.

—En serio, idiota —rio Killian mirando las estrellas—. Debes intentarlo con Gina. Ella es a quien quieres y te mentiría si no te cotilleara que ella siente lo mismo por ti —al ver como le miraba cuchicheó—. Tengo la mejor fuente de información.

David asintió y se quitó la arena de la boca.

—Me fío de ti y de tu fuente de información. Pero el problema es que Gina ya no se fía de mí y no le quito la razón.

—Quizá estés equivocado.

—Lo sé. Pero no me siento con fuerzas para ser rechazado.

Sentándose, Killian se quitó la arena del pelo y afirmó decidido.

—Hubo una época en la que te arriesgaste para conocer a una chica como Gina y te salió bien. También te arriesgaste en montar tu propio negocio en Nueva York y salió bien.

—Eso fue hace tiempo.

—Lo sé, David. Pero a lo que yo me refiero es que tienes que volver a arriesgarte. Por ti, por Gina y por los cuatro hijos que tienes. —Al ver que negaba con la cabeza prosiguió—. Escucha, yo me arriesgué a dejar mi vida aquí en la isla y me fui contigo y salió bien. Y ahora me acabo de volver a arriesgar dejando Nueva York y a Emma, y creo que puede funcionar. Incluso me estoy arriesgando en creer que he encontrado a mi madre, pero si no lo es no pasa nada. La vida continúa David y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por mil cosas más.

—No tengo fuerzas hermano.

—No me jodas, David ¿Por qué no vas a tener fuerzas?

—He destrozado a Gina. He destrozado una familia y….

—David… mírame —le cortó—. La vida es locura. Locura por vivir, por amar, por sonreír. Fíjate en mi historia con Emma ¡es pura locura! Pero cuando la he visto aquí, en mi isla, en mi terreno, me he arriesgado y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más porque esa loca cabezona es la única que me ha quitado el sueño toda mi vida. Y mírame ¡soy feliz! Quizá dentro de quince días, un mes o siete años sea un puñetero desgraciado porque mi historia no funcionó. Pero joder… el tiempo que funcionó. ¿Quién me lo quita? ¿Quién me quita mis recuerdos? Nadie, David. Absolutamente nadie. Y por ello, por esos recuerdos, por esos momentos alucinantes y por la felicidad que puedes encontrar tienes que arriesgarte. Tú y yo somos dos supervivientes, dos luchadores de esta jodida vida y no te voy a permitir que dejes pasar esta oportunidad. Gina está aquí. Ella te quiere. Tú la quieres ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Sorprendido por las todas las cosas que le había dicho de corazón, David sonrió. Le tendió la mano a su hermano y juntos se levantaron al mismo tiempo del suelo.

—Creo que Emma te está nublando la razón. Me acabas de hablar como en las telenovelas. ¿Pero qué te está haciendo esa bruja?

Killian rio a carcajadas e intentando quitar hierro al asunto cuchicheó sin imaginarse que dos pares de ojos les observaban.

—Me está enamorando ¿te parece poco?

Agarrados por los hombros entre confidencias se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¿Sabes, Killian? Haces bien arriesgándote. Pero recuerda, si te sale mal con Emma, estaré abierto a que te arriesgues a tener una relación más formal conmigo.

—Anda payaso, pasa y vete a dormir que no sé qué tienes en la cabeza — contestó entre risas.

Mientras los hombres hablaban sobre sentimientos, no sabían que dos pares de ojos inquietos desde el otro lado de la casa y escondidos en la oscuridad los observaban sin ser vistos.

—Cómo me gustaría saber de qué hablan —susurró Emma

—Mira que eres cotilla —contestó Regina.

Emma miró a su hermana incrédula.

—¡Anda mi madre! ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces tú aquí a oscuras observando a David y a Killian, mientras que hablas bajito conmigo? —Regina sonrió—. ¿Será cotillear o quizá se llama curiosidad morbosa por ver lo que hacen los demás?

Divertida respondió.

—Anda… cállate histérica

—¿Histérica yo? Oye bonita, te recuerdo que yo estaba en la cama tranquilamente durmiendo a pierna suelta, cuando tú has venido como una loca a decirme que ellos estaban en su casa sentados en el balancín charlando. ¿No te gustaría saber de qué hablan?

Al ver que subía el tono, Regina la miró y le reprochó.

—Emma, por favor, ¿quieres dejar de gritar?. Vas a despertar a mamá y a las niñas.

—Repito ¿no te gustaría saber de qué hablan?

—Vale. Admito que me encantaría saberlo.

Con una sonrisa triunfal Emma cuchicheó.

—Ya sabía yo eso. ¿Qué hacen ahora? —susurró mirándoles—. Se tiran al suelo ¿por qué?

—A saber —rio Regina.

—Diosssssssss…. Lo que daría por ser yo la que estuviera tirada en el suelo con Killian encima.

—¡Emma!

—Ni Emma ni nuggets. Killian me tiene loca. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él!

Regina miró a su hermana y cuchicheó divertida.

—Creo que me voy a empezar a compadecer de él.

—¡Compadécete de mí! —exigió muy seria—. Ese chulito isleño, es el hombre más sexy y morboso que me he echado a la cara. Cada vez que me hace el amor y me susurra cosas en el oído ¡Diosssssssssssssssssssss! Y ya no te cuento cuando…

—¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más.

—¡Hija qué estrecha! —se mofó Emma.

—No… no se trata de ser estrecha —balbuceó mirándola—. Se trata de que mi vida sexual es nula y no quiero escuchar algo que me haga morirrrrrrrrrr de frustración.

—Oye… ya mismo te regalo un Jeremías y se te solucionó el tema.

—¿Un Jeremías?

Acercándose a su hermana le dijo al oído.

—Mi amiga Lizzie tiene un vibrador al que le ha bautizado como Jeremías y uff… dice que es lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Mira ¡es una opción!

—Ya te digo.

Ambas rieron en silencio y volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia los chicos.

A Regina le encantaba observar a David. Ver como sonreía junto a su gran hermano Killian, era uno de los placeres que siempre le había gustado disfrutar. De pronto vio a su hermana reptar por el suelo.

—¿Dónde demonios vas, Emma?

—No les veo —se quejó.

Se dirigió con sigilo hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla Regina la detuvo.

—Como abras la puerta te mato, te degüello. Si lo haces se darán cuenta de que les hemos estado espiando como dos quinceañeras hormonadas y locas.

—Lo de quinceañeras hormonadas se nos queda corto, pero lo de locas lo clava.

Asomándose con cuidado por la rendija de la puerta semiabierta vieron cómo se levantaban del suelo.

—Cierra la puerta ¡que nos ven!

—Joder Gina ¡que me pillas un dedo! —y asomando la cabecita por la rendija farfulló—. Madre míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿pero tú ves lo que yo veo?

Regina se asomó junto a su hermana, observó a los hombres y, al entenderla, preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a lo atractivos que están?

—¿Atractivos? Dirás buenorros. Dios Gina… ¡qué abdominales tiene Killian!

—Y David.

—Y qué oblicuos más apetitosos. Me encantaría salir ahora mismo volver a tumbarle en la playa y pasarle la lengua por…

—¡Emma!

—Vale. En cuanto llegue a Nueva York te compro un Jeremías.

En ese instante los hombres miraron hacia la casa y Regina cerrando la rendija de golpe siseó.

—¡Que nos ven!

Dos segundos después decepcionadas vieron como entraban en su casa y Emma aún tirada en el suelo junto a su hermana masculló.

—Ea… se acabó el espectáculo. A la cama a soñar.

—Pues ahora no tengo sueño.

—Normal —se mofó Emma—. Tras la vista espectacular que esos dos pedazos de hombrezotes nos han ofrecido, ¿quién se puede meter en la camita sola?

Sin levantarse del suelo ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Aquello era surrealista. Las dos a oscuras, tiradas en el suelo boca arriba junto a la puerta de la casa.

—Me encanta vivir estos momentos contigo ¡son divertidísimos! —afirmó Regina.

—Y a mí me encanta verte sonreír.

Las dos se incorporaron y Emma cuchicheó:

—Venga, vámonos a la camita.

—Detrás de ti, tía Emma.

En ese instante las luces se encendieron y apareció Cora.

—¿Pero qué hacen las dos en el suelo? —preguntó sorprendida.

Emma se levantó y contestó señalando a su hermana.

—Que sea la última vez que me dices que te acompañe a fumar un cigarro y encima de marihuana. —Y desapareció ante la cara de incredulidad de Cora.

—¿Estaban fumando marihuana?

—Mamá no le hagas caso —rio Regina y para desaparecer cuanto antes bostezó con descaro—. ¡Dios mío qué sueño tengo! Me voy a la cama.

Cora sonrió para sí. Había escuchado toda la conversación. Justo cuando regresaba a su habitación, Ollie apareció con cara de sueño.

—¿Qué pasa abuela?

—Nada hija —respondió Cora divertida—. Me apetecía fumar un cigarrillo.

La niña se restregó los ojos.

—¿Un cigarrillo? ¡¿Abuela pero si tú no fumas?!

—Algún día puede ser el primero —sonrió a su nieta encogiéndose de hombros—. Anda vamos a la cama. Es tarde.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones Ollie susurró.

—De verdad abuela, no sabía que fumaras.

Cora dio un beso a su nieta y metiéndose en la cama dijo:

—Ni yo tampoco.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Cat desayunaba preguntó:

—¿Cuándo nos vamos de viaje?

—Dentro de tres días —y con un gesto David la ordenó callar. No quería que Elsa se enterara de nada. Harían la escapada sin los dos niños pequeños.

Pero la niña que estaba pendiente de todo, mientras bebía un vaso de leche preguntó:

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A ningún sitio, princesa —respondió David.

Ollie y Cat se miraron y la pequeña insistió.

—Papi… ¿Sabes que no es bonito mentir?

—Lo sé, cariño.

—¿Y por qué me mientes? —pero antes de que pudiera responderle la cría dijo—. Yo quiero ir a ese viaje.

David miró a Killian y suspiró. El momento inevitable había llegado.

—Vamos a ver, princesa. Tú y Neal se quedaran unos días con Honey aquí en casa, mientras los mayores nos vamos a un sitio.

—Nooooo. Yo quiero ir… Yo quiero irrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

—Escucha cariño. Neal y tú son muy pequeños y se cansaran de andar.

—¡No… yo no soy pequeña! —gritó.

— En pocos días estaremos de vuelta y prometo traerte un bonito regalo.

Volviéndose cómicamente hacia su tío le hizo un puchero.

—Tío Killian ¿me llevas tú?

—No puedo, cariño. Lo que papá te ha dicho es cierto. Ustedes estarán mejor en casita.

La cara de Elsa se descompuso en una fracción de segundo y sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo la cría comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento llegó Emma y, al ver aquel drama, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Y alarmada por los lloros de la niña añadió—: ¿Por qué lloras cielo?

Elsa como buena actriz, le miró con cara de infinita tristeza y la abrazó. Eso conmovió a Emma que la acogió entre sus brazos.

—Papá no qui… quie... re llevarme con ustedes. Dice que Neal y yo no podemos ir porque somos pequeños. Pe… pero yo quiero irrrrrrrrrrr —berreó.

—No llores cielo veremos qué se puede hacer —la consoló como pudo y volviéndose hacia David y Killian que la observaban preguntó—. ¿Por qué no puede venir?

Killian conmovido por como se había dejado arrastrar por los lloros de la pequeña fue a responder pero Elsa se le adelantó.

—Papi y el tío creen que so… soy un estorbo.

David y Killian miraron a la niña e intervinieron.

—Eso es mentira —aclararon al unísono.

Emma, con un pañuelo secaba las lágrimas de la niña, mientras sentía como todo el cuerpecito se le movía del berrinche. Aquello le llegó al corazón.

—Princesa —dijo Killian mirando a la niña—. Sabes que si pudiéramos los llevaríamos con nosotros, pero...

Pero la niña no quería buenas palabras. Quería ir con todos y berreó con desconsuelo.

—Quiero ir por favorrr… quiero irrrrr. Seré buenaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cora y Regina entraron en ese momento en la cocina y al encontrarse con aquello se asustaron. Elsa tenía la cara llena de ronchones por el disgusto.

Como pudieron intentaron tranquilizar a la pequeña hasta que David mirando a su hermano dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Killian fue a responder, pero Regina que le había escuchado respondió con claridad.

—Se viene con nosotros y no se hable más.

David la miró incrédulo.

—Gina, con ella no podremos ir a muchos sitios. Elsa no deja de ser una niña pequeña.

Cora, disgustada por los hipos de la pequeña, se plantó ante estos y dijo alto y claro:

—No hay problema. Yo me encargaré de ella. Cuando quieran hacer alguna excursión que sea algo pesada ella y yo nos quedaremos en el hotel.

—¿Estás segura, Cora? —preguntó David.

La mujer dejándoles a todos sin palabras asintió.

—Tan segura como de que fumo.

—¡¿Que fumas?! —preguntaron todos excepto Emma y Regina que sonreían.

Sin poder contener la risa, la mujer se agachó junto a la pequeña y tras retirarle su bonito pelo castaño de la cara aclaró.

—Prométeme que serás obediente en todo momento, señorita.

La niña, feliz por haber cumplido su objetivo con los lloros, dejó de llorar y esbozando una maravillosa sonrisa asintió.

—Vale abuelita. Te lo prometo.

Killian estaba atónito por el drama que había causado la pequeñaja.

—En Hollywood esta no tiene precio —le dijo a su hermano.

—Ya te digo —rio David.

Media hora después David y Killian anunciaron que se iban al hospital.

Tenían que arreglar ciertos asuntos.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

 **.**

A las doce llegaron al hospital. Subieron a la habitación donde estaba Vaitere y Killian, como le había prometido, le presentó a su hermano. Mientras hablaban, David les observó. Se estaba volviendo loco o veía similitudes entre aquellos dos. ¡Tenían la misma sonrisa! Un buen rato después apareció Thalia.

—Mamá —sonrió Vaitere—. Tenemos visita. Él es David, hermano y socio de Killian.

David con una encantadora sonrisa le estrechó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora.

—Lo mismo digo —y sonriendo a su vez añadió—. Tú eres el hermano de este ángel tan encantador que nos está solucionando la vida. Es un placer conocerte, David.

—¿Ángel mi hermano? —se mofó David y preguntó con tono jocoso—. ¿Cómo las tienes tan engañadas a estas señoras?

—Ya sabes. Sacando a la luz todos mis encantos — respondió Killian encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hijo. Si no fuera por ti, con todo el papeleo que tiene que hacer mi hija, no sabríamos ni por dónde empezar. Además, tú para nosotros eres algo más que un abogado —añadió Thalia divertida.

—Gracias Thalia —Killian la miró conmovido.

David y Killian le propusieron a Vaitere el puesto de trabajo que la noche anterior habían comentado. Estas se emocionaron y Vaitere aceptó feliz con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias. Solo puedo daros gracias mil veces y serían pocas.

David asintió con una sonrisa y al verla tan emocionada quiso aclarar.

—Vaitere, nosotros necesitamos a alguien en el despacho y tú necesitas un trabajo. Como verás, la ayuda en mutua.

Tras concretar ciertas cosas y reír por otras cuantas, llegó el momento de irse. Al salir de la habitación se encontraron con Amanda, la doctora.

—Aloha, Killian —y mirando a David dijo—. Tú eras el papá de Elsa ¿verdad?.

—Sí, ese soy yo. David, concretamente.

—Amanda —dijo tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Qué tal está le pequeña?

Esta vez fue Killian quien respondió.

—Estupendamente. Como una loca, como siempre.

Los tres sonrieron.

—Esa es buena señal —asintió la doctora y mirando a Killian preguntó—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

—Voy a la máquina a sacar una Coca-cola —se disculpó David rápidamente.

Cuando David se alejó, Killian se dirigió a la doctora con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo con Vaitere?

Amanda, con una provocativa sonrisa, se echó su sedosa cabellera hacia atrás.

—Todo está bien. Solo quería invitarte a cenar alguna noche.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Killian, ella prosiguió.

—No soy la clase de mujer que espera a que un hombre la invite. Si alguien me gusta, directamente soy yo quien lo propone.

—Me pillas en mal momento —respondió aturdido por su honestidad—. Me voy de viaje en unos días con unos familiares que han venido a la isla y no puedo.

—Vaya... qué pena —replicó con un mohín de disgusto—. Pero puedo esperar. Toma mi tarjeta. Cuando regreses, llámame.

Killian cogió la tarjeta y asintió, mientras David desde la máquina expendedora sonreía al ver su cara de sorpresa.

—Aloha otra vez —dijo una voz a su lado.

Era Thalia, la madre de Vaitere.

—He venido a por algo fresquito y a por unas chocolatinas que nos endulcen la vida.

—Hace muy bien —sonrió David—. ¿Qué les apetece?

—Lo primero, que me hables de tú —sonrió.

David asintió.

—Perfecto. Dime, ¿qué te apetece?

Thalia se agachó para ver los productos de la máquina y, al acercarse, David se quedó sin respiración. Aquella mujer tenía en la parte de atrás del cuello la misma marca de Killian. Una marca con forma de mariposa. Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento por su cabeza, Thalia dijo:

—Creo que queremos una naranja y una chocolatina de estas —dijo mostrándosela otra vez al agacharse—. Hijo es que no he traído las gafas y no veo. Pero sé que estas del papel verde son las que nos gustan. Vaitere y yo somos alérgicas a las nueces.

Como Killian pensó. Pero logró reaccionar a tiempo.

—Me permites invitaros ¿verdad? —preguntó con la boca seca.

La mujer asintió regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, y mirando a Killian que continuaba hablando con la doctora añadió:

—Muchas gracias, hijo. Su madre tiene que estar muy orgullosa de ustedes. Son dos muchachos muy educados y amables.

David se limitó a asentir a la vez que se agachaba para sacar las cosas que la mujer había venido a buscar. Cuando cayeron la naranja y las chocolatinas se las entregó.

—Thalia, aloha otra vez —saludó Killian que ya se había deshecho de la doctora.

—He venido a la máquina a por algo dulce y tu hermano me ha invitado. — Y mirando a David que le sonreía dijo—. Él es tan educado y galante como tú.

—Tenemos la misma educación —dijo David conmovido mientras agarraba a Killian por los hombros.

—Pues quien los ha educado, ha sabido hacer de ustedes unos hombres estupendos —afirmó Thalia dejándoles sin saber qué decir—. Bueno chicos, los dejo que Vaitere está sola. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el trabajo que le han propuesto a mi hija. Ella es muy trabajadora y verán como no los va a decepcionar. Hasta luego.

Y dedicándoles una magnifica sonrisa se marchó.

—¿Verdad que son unos encantos de mujeres? —dijo Killian minutos después, mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida del hospital.

David asintió y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle se detuvo.

—Creo que, efectivamente, es tu madre.

Con el corazón a mil por hora Killian suspiró.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tiene la misma marca que tú en la nuca. La que tiene forma de mariposa y ella y Vaitere son alérgicas a las nueces.

Killian se quedó paralizado ante aquellas noticias, pero la rotundidad de David al afirmarlo no dejaba lugar a dudas. Sin saber si reír o llorar, finalmente soltó una risotada que hizo que todo el mundo se girase a mirarlos mientras se abrazaban.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó.

—Bueno, hermano vamos a tomarlo con tranquilidad. Ahora tenemos que ver la manera de poder confirmarlo. —Y mirándole emocionado susurró—. Ojalá las hayas encontrado. Ojalá.

Killian asintió y tras reponerse de la euforia del momento propuso.

—Vayamos a tomar algo. Tengo la garganta seca.

Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron primer bar que encontraron. Allí hablaron y fantasearon sobre cómo investigar para saber la verdad de toda aquella historia. Al ir a pagar, a Killian se le cayó la tarjeta que Amanda le había dado. David se agachó a cogerla y sonrió al leer «llámame».

—Se te ha caído esto.

Killian, al ver de lo que se trataba, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú te crees la doctora. Me ha invitado a cenar y me ha soltado un discurso sobre que ella no es de las que esperan.

—¿En serio?

—Como te lo cuento —rio Killian.

—Vaya, cómo cambian los tiempos. Cuando yo ligaba éramos los hombres quienes dábamos el primer paso.

—Pues ya no. ¡Eso se acabó!

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

Killian, cogiendo el cambio confesó.

—Pues que me voy de viaje y que cuando vuelva ya la llamaré.

—¡Wooooooooooooo! No quiero ni pensar como una pelirroja que yo conozco se entere de esto.

—Ni yo —suspiró Killian—. No la voy a llamar para quedar. Pero dame la tarjeta que siempre es bueno tener conocidos en todos los sitios.

Al entregársela David le advirtió.

—Ten cuidado hermano que ya sabes cómo se las gasta Emma.

—No te preocupes. A mí la única que me interesa es la pelirroja —sonrió al pensar en ella—. Venga vamos que tenemos que mirar lo del viaje en la agencia de George. Él seguro que nos encuentra sitios para dormir.

Y efectivamente así fue. En la agencia de su amigo George, marcaron un itinerario y dejaron organizado todo lo necesario para el viaje.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

 **.**

La mañana del viaje, Honey llegó puntual para quedarse con Neal. Fueron hasta Honolulu en el monovolumen de David donde tomaron un avión que les llevó hasta la gran isla de Hawái.

Allí fueron recibidos con los collares típicos de las islas de flores frescas y plumas llamados Lei. Después un autocar les llevó al hotel Aloha Hawái, donde se repartieron las habitaciones. La primera para Cat y Ollie, la segunda para Cora y Elsa, la tercera para Emma y Regina y la cuarta para David y Killian.

Dejaron las cosas en el hotel y se fueron a comer. Estaban hambrientos. Fueron a un restaurante típico de las islas, donde degustaron pescados tropicales como el opakapaka o el apah y exquisitas carnes aromatizadas con especias. De postre, aparte de los pastelillos rellenos, probaron frutas fritas tropicales y las famosas nueces de macadamia que solo se cultivan en Hawái.

Por la tarde visitaron el Tropical Botanical Gardens. Un majestuoso jardín, repleto de flores y plantas que nunca antes habían visto.

—Qué maravilla —dijo Cora.

—Oh… sí, abuelita, esto es precioso —susurró Elsa de su mano.

Emma y Killian, que caminaban abrazados se acercaron hasta Cora.

—¿Ven estas plantas? —todas asintieron—. Se llaman espadas plateadas.

—Qué nombre más guerrero —se mofó Regina.

—Pues ahí donde las ves, viven entre siete y setenta años —intervino David—. Solo florece una vez en toda su vida y después toda la planta muere. Ah… y solo crecen aquí y en Maui.

—Impresionante —susurró Cora al ver aquella planta tan extraña.

—Papa, Hawái tiene una flor especial ¿verdad? —preguntó Ollie.

—Sí. El Hibuscus amarillo. En 1959 pasó de ser flor territorial a flor estatal y en 1988 Hawái la tomó oficialmente como flor del estado. Hawái es conocida con el nombre de la Isla de las Orquídeas.

Todos continuaron el recorrido donde aprendieron que el Kukui Tree, era el árbol de Hawái, y que el Hawaian Goose, «Nene», era el pájaro del estado de aquella isla.

Al día siguiente madrugaron y se fueron a la ciudad de Hilo, la más grande de la isla, y en la que llovía casi todos los días del año. Después visitaron un sitio legendario. Un lugar donde todos los que creían tener sangre azul podían hacerse la prueba en una piedra llamada Naha. Allí, probando suerte, rieron a carcajadas.

Tras aquello visitaron el Valle Waipio. Un lugar considerado como el antiguo espíritu de Hawái, rodeado por montañas en las que los escaladores más experimentados disfrutaban con el reto de subirlas. Regina sonrió al estar de nuevo allí y no se sorprendió al ver las caras de todas al contemplar las maravillosas lagunas y cascadas que se encontraban a su paso. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en su viaje de novios.

—¿Sigue habiendo caballos salvajes sueltos por aquí? —le preguntó a David acercándose a él.

—Sí. Aunque hoy parece que se han escondido todos.

—Estar aquí es como vivir en un sueño —sonrió Regina—. Es todo tan maravilloso que parece mentira que exista.

David la observó. Y encantado por verla sonreír respondió justo en el momento que Ollie le agarraba del brazo.

—Esto es lo que tiene vivir en una isla. Que puedes permitirte vivir como en un cuento.

Sin decir nada más, David se alejó con su hija dándole más detalles. Por la tarde, visitaron el Mookini Heiau. Un templo donde, en otras épocas, se realizaban sacrificios humanos y que, según contaban las leyendas, fue construido en una sola noche por más de quince mil hombres de increíble fortaleza. Y, para finalizar la visita, David y Killian les llevaron a un sitio espectacular. Al Waimea Kamuela. Un lugar de fabulosas cascadas y exuberante vegetación y único en el mundo donde se podían ver dos arco iris de principio a fin al mismo tiempo.

Aquella noche, tras regresar al hotel y cenar una opulenta cena, se sentaron en una terraza a tomarse unas piñas coladas, cansados pero felices

—Muchachotes —comentó Cora—. Estoy sorprendida con todo lo que he visto. Esto es tan auténtico que da pena irse de aquí.

—Papá qué bonito es Hawái —exclamó Ollie tras beber su piña colada.

—Sí, cariño —asintió feliz por compartir aquel viaje con todas ellas—. Este lugar es especial y mágico —y sin poder evitarlo miró a Regina que estaba con Elsa en el mostrador de los helados—. La Isla de Hawái es la más grande y tiene un poco de todo: playas estupendas, jardines, cascadas, desiertos, volcanes y hasta nieve. Mañana visitaremos el Parque Nacional de los Volcanes. Allí, el Mauna Loa y el Kilauea están en actividad.

—Papá —se alarmó Cat—.¡Qué miedo si están en activo!

—Pues no es por meter cizaña —rio Killian—. Pero el legendario Kilauea lleva en activo muchos años.

—Ay, chicos —intervino Cora—. A ver si vamos a tener que salir corriendo. ¿Es seguro ir?

Killian sonrió, mientras sentía la excitación de Emma en su mirada. La noche llegaba y ellos tenían planes

—No se preocupen —calmó Killian—. Es totalmente seguro.

Diez minutos después, la impulsiva Emma se levantó y agarrando del brazo a Killian con decisión, se despidieron. Se iban a dar un paseo. Elsa quiso ir con ellos pero David no se lo permitió. Killian le había dicho que estarían un par de horas en su habitación.

La jornada siguiente visitaron el Parque Nacional de Volcanes con un guía local. Les explicó que el volcán Kilauea estaba en erupción y que la lava corría por túneles subterráneos hasta llegar al mar. Una vez allí se producían increíbles nubes de vapor que se elevaban al cielo. Luego el guía les llevó hasta un lugar seguro donde pudieron comprobar lo que les había explicado.

David y Regina les aseguraron a todos que al anochecer el espectáculo sería sobrecogedor y no se equivocaron. Grandes lenguas de lava a unos 1204 grados centígrados corrían hasta llegar al mar creando con su fluir más tierra para Hawái. Aquella noche, mientras David contemplaba aquel espectáculo natural se acercó decidido a Regina y le cogió de la mano mientras todos miraban al mar. Necesitaba su contacto y sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que ella no la apartaba. Quizá su hermano tenía razón y debía reconquistar a Regina en aquel viaje.

El último día en Hawái visitaron un rancho en Kohala donde montaron junto a los «paniolos» (vaqueros Hawaianos) originarios de México y ayudaron a clasificar el ganado. Por la tarde, y como despedida de la isla, dieron un paseo en helicóptero. Compraron camisas hawaianas y nueces de macadamia y a la hora de la cena asistieron a un Luau organizado en la playa. Al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana, cansados de la noche anterior, cogieron un vuelo que los llevó directamente a Maui.

—Bienvenidas a Maui. La Isla del Valle —sonrió Killian.

Una vez dejaron las cosas en el hotel, alquilaron una furgoneta y se fueron a dar un bañito a la playa de Slaughterhouse. Un lugar donde se podía bucear, hacer surf y ver multitud de peces exóticos y tortugas.

—Este lugar es como estar en el Cielo —sonrió Emma mirando a su alrededor.

Killian la cogió del brazo y tras darle un beso cuchicheó.

—Contigo a mi lado, para mí, es ya como estarlo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Killian —se burlo David, mientras Cora y las chicas reían—. Cuánto azúcar noto en el ambiente ¡me da diabetes!

Killian, divertido, le dio un empujón.

—Anda vete a dar un bañito, que falta te hace, simpático.

Entre risas y chapuzones pasaron unas horas en la playa donde Elsa pudo jugar libremente en la orilla haciendo castillos con Cora y con todo el que se les unía.

A la hora de la comida, Killian propuso ir a la playa Hookipa. Aquella playa le encantaba. Allí solo los más veteranos y expertos surfistas se aventuraban a bailar entre sus olas grandes y revoltosas. Después de comer, David y Killian se alquilaron unas tablas y una vez comprobaron el estado de las mismas y darles parafina, se despidieron de las chicas que se quedaron encantadas en la playa tomando el sol. Como dos niños con zapatos nuevos se metieron en el mar donde perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Cora estaba inquieta. Ver lo que sus muchachotes hacían entre las olas era peligroso.

—¿Y no se cansan? —preguntó Cora.

—Mamá, no te preocupes por ellos —respondió Regina mirándoles—. Ellos saben cuándo han de salir.

Cat miró a su tía Emma que llevaba horas haciendo fotos.

—Tía, vas a agotar la batería.

Pero Emma era incapaz de dejar de fotografiarles. Ver a Killian y a David encima de las tablas era todo un espectáculo. Muchas habían sido las veces que había escuchado a su hermana hablar de lo que hacían sobre una tabla, pero hasta que no lo vio, no lo creyó.

—No importa cielo, tengo dos baterías más cargaditas. Esto hay que inmortalizarlo. Además, les estoy haciendo unas fotos a tu padre y a Killian que cuando las vean les van a encantar.

—¿Jugamos a enterrarnos en la arena? —propuso Ollie.

—Vale —asintió Elsa.

Dos segundos después las tres hermanas se levantaron y separándose un poco de la abuela, Ollie y Cat comenzaron a rebozarse como croquetas sobre la arena.

—¡Ay, ay, ay!—gritó Cora tapándose los ojos al ver a David coger la ola—. No quiero mirar. ¡Pero si va como un loco!

Regina sonrió. Ver a David disfrutar encima de la tabla y riendo le estaba taladrando el corazón. Era como si toda la coraza que había intentado mantener aquellos meses de pronto se resquebrajara y eso no le gustaba. No quería. No podía ser. Cora estaba sufriendo al verles.

—Regina, por Dios… diles que se salgan. —Pero esta negó con la cabeza y Cora continuó—. Oh… Dios mío, mira Killian... ay, ay, ay que se va a romper la cabeza.

—Mamá, tranquilízate —Emma miró a su madre sin poder evitar la risa mientras le hacía una foto con cara de horror.

Pero Cora sudaba y no era por el sol.

—¡Ay que se mata! —gritó de nuevo al ver como David saltaba por encima de la tabla y caía contra las olas.

—Esto no es nada para lo que ellos pueden hacer —la tranquilizó Regina con una sonrisa—. Si con esto te asustas, cuando desaparezcan en el tubo te va a dar un ataque.

Emma la miró perpleja.

—¿El tubo? ¿Qué es eso?

—Se llama hacer el tubo cuando consigues meterte dentro de la ola y seguir bailando con ella —explicó echándose crema de nuevo en los brazos.

—¿Eso hacías tu hermanita?

—Ya me hubiera gustado a mí hacerlo —suspiró dejando la crema a un lado —. Esa locura la dejo para los verdaderos surfistas como ellos. Yo sabía mantenerme en la tabla pero sin hacer grandes cosas. Ellos han crecido haciendo surf y yo solo lo practiqué durante un par de años.

—¿Y no te apetece volver a intentarlo? —preguntó Emma.

Regina fue a contestar pero Cora intervino fuera de sí:

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Y tapándose la cara voceó—. Ay… Killian ¡se mata!

Las dos hermanas miraron rápidamente hacia la playa.

—Mamá, por Dios relájate. ¡Qué susto me has dado! — gruñó Emma al ver a Killian reírse.

En ese momento un sonido persistente atrajo su atención.

—Suena un móvil —dijo Cora—. Es el de Killian.

—No contestes —comentó Regina—. Cuanto salga del agua ya llamará él.

Pero el móvil continuó sonando y a la sexta vez Emma contestó.

—Diga.

—¿Killian? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

—En este momento no se puede poner. ¿Querías algo? —respondió aturdida al oír aquella voz tan sugerente.

—Soy Amanda —respondió sin importarle quién había al otro lado del teléfono— ¿Eres alguno de los familiares con los que está Killian de viaje?

—Más o menos —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya espero que lo estén pasando bien.

Irritada y ante la atenta mirada de su madre y su hermana asintió

—Pues sí… muy bien.

Tras un incómodo silencio aquella mujer repuso.

—Le puedes decir que llame a Amanda. Tengo que comentarle algo sobre Vaitere. Dile que si no me encuentra en el móvil, me puede localizar en el teléfono de mi casa que viene en la tarjeta que le di el último día que nos vimos.

—No te preocupes, Amanda —repitió su nombre para no olvidarlo—. En cuanto le vea se lo diré.

—De acuerdo. Adiós y que lo pasen bien.

—Gracias —respondió Emma y cortó.

Exasperada soltó el móvil de Killian donde estaban los del resto mientras pensaba en quién sería aquella Amanda.

—¡Ay, ay, ay Dios míooooooo! —Gritó Cora al ver como caían al agua por el oleaje—. ¿Se acordarán que estamos aquí?

—Lo dudo —respondió Regina y al ver a su hermana dejar el móvil de Killian añadió—. Los surfistas, por norma se olvidan de la hora cuando están en el agua.

Pero a pesar de que había dicho aquello, ella sabía que David no se había olvidado de que estaban allí. A través de sus gafas de sol y sin ser observada de cerca por nadie había comprobado cómo mientras él esperaba su turno para coger una ola, miraba continuamente hacia ellas. Mientras le observaba, miles de momentos como aquel inundaban su mente.

Le veía nadar hacia la ola y cogerla con la misma gracia y soltura de antaño y le dio la sensación de que los años solo habían pasado por ella. Cuando caía, le veía resurgir de las aguas, con su pelo rubio pegado a los hombros y su encantadora sonrisa y eso le hacía suspirar. Desde que había comenzado aquel viaje, él se había acercado más a ella y eso le asustaba. Pero algo en su interior le impedía alejarse de él ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

Mientras Regina observaba a David, Emma, después de la llamada se había quedado tan exasperada que no había vuelto a hacer ni una sola foto más.

¿Quién diablos era esa Amanda? La duda se tornó agonía. ¿Y si Killian estaba jugando con ella? ¿Y si para él era solo un ligue de verano?

Una hora después la pesadilla de Cora acabó cuando los vio salir sanos y de una pieza del agua.

—¿Están bien?

David, encantado, clavó la tabla en la arena y cogiendo una toalla se secó la cara.

—Sí.

—David, ¿no te has hecho daño en la caída que has tenido hace un rato en la que la tabla te ha caído encima? Y tú Killian, ¿no te has hecho daño en el brazo al darte un golpe con el chico ese que ha cogido la ola cuando tú?

Sorprendidos la miraron.

—Estamos bien Cora ¿no lo ves? —contestó Killian.

Pero la mujer estaba tan tensa que sorprendiéndoles a todos se puso a gritar.

—¡¿Pero están locos?! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre meterse con el oleaje que hay?! Dios mío ¡se podían haber matado! Locos… esa es la palabra que los define... ¡locos!

Todos la miraron y Regina acercándose a ella trató de tranquilizarla.

—Mamá cálmate, te he dicho que ellos saben lo que hacen.

David miró a Regina. Pero aquello fue más que una simple mirada. La deseaba. Durante el gran rato que había estado en el mar, no había podido apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba preciosa con aquel bikini color frambuesa, pero tenía que contener sus apetencias más varoniles.

—Cora no sabíamos que estuvieras tan preocupada.

Tras dar un trago a su Coca-cola la mujer respondió nerviosa.

—¡Preocupada! Si solo fuera eso...

En ese momento se acercaron las niñas rebozadas en arena y Regina farfulló mientras se ponía un pareo en la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de David.

—Si llegan a tardar un rato más, entra ella a buscarlos y a sacarlos de la oreja.

Killian, tras secarse un poco con la toalla, miró a Emma pero esta desvió la mirada, así que se acercó a Cora para calmarla un poco.

—Mi querida Cora, pero si hoy ha sido un juego de niños. Eran olitas, cariño. No te preocupes, mujer, que David y yo controlamos.

—¡Que controlan! —resopló Cora. Pero al darse cuenta del numerito que estaba montando respiró hondo—. Perdónenme muchachotes. No sé qué me ha pasado. Será que me he asustado al ver lo que hacen en el agua.

Regina se encogió de hombros sin querer decir nada y David, embobado y excitado al verla tan sensual las apremió.

—Venga, por hoy hemos tenido suficiente playa. Regresemos al hotel.

Killian asintió y acercándose a Emma preguntó en bajito para que nadie le escuchara.

—Pelirroja ¿por qué esa cara tan seria?

Deseó arrancarle allí mismo los ojos, pero contuvo su furia.

—Te ha llamado Amanda —respondió sin mirarle.

—¿Amanda?

—Sí. Amanda —repitió entre dientes.

—¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Ha pasado algo? —insistió inquieto.

—No lo sé. Solo ha dicho que la llamaras y…

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca cogió el móvil y buscó el teléfono entre sus contactos mientras Emma le acuchillaba con la mirada. Por suerte aquella llamada era solo para informarle que Vaitere había sido dada de alta. Cuando cerró el móvil, feliz por la noticia Killian gritó.

—¡David, Vaitere ya está en casa!

—¡¿De verdad?! —celebró acercándose a él—. Pues vamos a llamarla ahora mismo. ¿Por qué tan pronto?

Killian, feliz por la estupenda noticia que acababa de recibir, pero sin percatarse del enfado de Emma respondió:

—Esta mañana al pasar la ronda los doctores la vieron tan bien que le preguntaron si quería el alta. Ella, lógicamente, aceptó.

Segundos después cumplieron lo dicho y la llamaron. Regina observó cómo David hablaba por teléfono con aquella mujer y al ver la alegría en sus ojos una punzada de celos atravesó su corazón. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso no era ella quien intentaba que él no se acercara más de la cuenta?

Emma, a cada instante, estaba más enfadada pero Killian no parecía darse cuenta. Intentó contener los celos que sentía, pero algo en su interior bullía con furia y tras dar una patada al suelo se alejó para mojarse los pies en la playa. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando colgaron, se encaminaron hacia el coche entre bromas y risas pero Killian, al ver a Emma en la playa fue hacia ella. Pero ella, al ver que se acercaba, cambió el rumbo y comenzó a andar hacia donde estaban su madre, su hermana y sus sobrinas.

—¡Emma espera! —gritó Killian. Le dio alcance y la sujetó del brazo—. Espera Emma ¿Qué te pasa?

Al ver que no respondía, insistió.

—Cariño, no me asustes ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ahora no quiero hablar contigo, Killian —contestó Emma furiosa.

—Te apuesto una copa a que mi hermano gana y le hace sonreír —le comentó un cómplice David a Regina mientras se apoyaba en el coche.

Regina le miró y chocó la mano con él, como lo habían hecho cientos de veces.

—Te equivocas. Emma está muy enfadada —aseguró.

Cora y Ollie se miraron de reojo al ver la complicidad entre ellos. De pronto, oyeron a Killian gritar sin importarle que les estuvieran observando a escasos metros.

—Vamos a ver Emma. ¡¿Me quieres decir porque no quieres hablar conmigo?!

La pelirroja, con un terrible ataque de celos alzó el mentón y sorprendiendo a Killian espetó furiosa.

—Llama a Amanda si quieres hablar con alguien.

En ese instante Killian no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Estás celosa Emma? —le preguntó al oído acercándose sinuosamente.

Emma se sobresaltó y se alejó de él aunque se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota.

—¿Celosa yo? —contestó retirándose el pelo de la cara.

—Sí… tú.

—Por favorrrrrrrrr ¡Qué poco me conoces!

Killian soltando todo lo que llevaba en las manos, la agarró de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él susurró consciente de que todos les observaban.

—Ven aquí, celosona mía.

—¡Suéltame!

Al ver su felina mirada, rápidamente Killian le agarró las manos y le inmovilizó las piernas para que no pudiera hacer una de las suyas.

—Aclaremos ciertas cosas —añadió—. Amanda es la doctora de Vaitere. Le di mi teléfono para que me llamara ante cualquier eventualidad.

—Como si le quieres dar tu vida.

—Emma, preciosa —sonrió sensualmente—. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Pero Emma era un hueso duro de roer.

—Quítame las manos de encima o no respondo de mí.

Pero él no permitió que se moviera.

—Oye, no me hables así.

—Te hablo como me da la gana.

—Recuerda, cielo… primero piensa, luego actúa. Cariño, no dudes de mí a la primera ocasión que se presente. —Y descuadrándola por completo acercó su boca a su oreja y puntualizó—: Te quiero y no estoy dispuesto a perderte. ¿Me has entendido?

Aquello era todo lo que Emma necesitaba oír.

—Killian, tengo miedo de quererte demasiado y…

Sin dejarla terminar, la besó ardientemente.

—Escucha, preciosa. Lo único que puede ocurrir entre nosotros es lo que nosotros queramos y solo quiero que nos ocurran cosas bonitas.

Desarmada por completo, esta vez fue Emma quien lo besó. Le devoró los labios con tal pasión que él se deshizo.

—¡Qué asco! Se están dando un beso con lengua —exclamó Elsa alarmada.

Todos sonrieron y David, acercándose un poco más a Regina, le susurró al oído.

—Me debes una copa.

Ella asintió sobrecogida e iba a volverse para decir algo cuando Cat gritó.

—¡A ver qué pasa! ¡Conténganse que hay menores delante! —increpó Cat a sus tíos.

En ese instante dejaron de besarse y se encontraron con las caras de felicidad de todos los que les miraban.

—Tranquilas, chicas. ¡Tengo para todas! —gritó Killian agarrando a una acalorada Emma.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente visitaron el volcán más alto del mundo, el Haleakala. Mientras el guía bromeaba sobre si el volcán estaba dormido, David las animó a todas a hacer una excursión hasta el cráter donde podrían pasar la noche y contemplar su mágico amanecer.

—¡Ni loca, muchachote! —dijo Cora. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para quitarse ella y las niñas de en medio, y dejar a solas a las parejitas—. Vayan ustedes cuatro y yo me voy con las niñas al hotel.

—¿Estás segura, Cora? —Preguntó Killian—. Es algo impresionante de ver.

—Segurísima, hijo… segurísima.

—Yo regreso al hotel también —intervino Regina confusa. Ya había estado en aquel lugar con David años atrás.

David maldijo en silencio pero sonrió cuando intervino Cora.

—Por el amor de Dios, Regina. Haz el favor de ir a esa excursión y pasarlo bien. Da igual si ya has estado o no. ¡Disfruta del paisaje!

—Eso, ¡quédate y pásalo bien mamá! —animó Ollie y, tras ella, todos los demás.

Acorralada, al final dio su brazo a torcer. Se quedaría. Después de comer en Hala, Cora y las niñas cogieron un taxi que las llevó de regreso al hotel, mientras que David, Regina, Killian y Emma, aconsejados por el guía, alquilaron unos sacos de dormir y compraron algo de ropa de abrigo en una tiendecita del lugar. Luego se metieron en un coche que les llevó durante casi una hora por una autopista serpenteante en dirección al cráter.

Comenzaron la subida con tranquilidad. La cima estaba a 3.000 metros de altura y eso suponía un esfuerzo considerable. Emma y Killian estaban de un excelente humor y eso hizo que Regina y David se relajaran y se divirtieran. Aquella montaña era tosca y de grandes piedras negras, pero dispuestos a conquistarla no cesaron en su empeño. A las diez de la noche, por fin llegaron a su destino y, tras encender un fuego, se sentaron alrededor de él. El guía, un nativo de la isla, se quedó dormido tras comer algo.

—Comienza a hacer frío —apuntó Killian colocando una manta sobre Emma, que aceptó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Regina.

—Las doce y veinte —respondió David sentándose junto a ella—. Ya pasó la hora bruja.

Regina, nerviosa, se arrebujó en su manta y con una sonrisa que destrozó el corazón de David susurró.

—Entonces no tenemos nada que temer.

—Tranquilos —se mofó Killian—. Las brujas se marcharon para el hotel y la que queda la tengo bien agarrada.

Todos rieron y David al ver que su hermano y Emma se besaban de nuevo cuchicheó.

—Por cierto. Me debes una copa.

—Lo sé. No me he olvidado.

—Eso te pasa por no creer en el poder de persuasión de Killian, ¿acaso no le conoces? —añadió feliz por verla sonreír de nuevo.

—Le conozco. Pero también conozco a Emma y no pensé que se daría por vencida tan pronto.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír.

—¿Quizá sea porque se ha enamorado? —intervino David.

Ella le miró, recorrió lenta y pausadamente con sus ojos aquel rostro al que tanto había amado y conteniendo las ganas que sentía por besarle finalmente balbuceó.

—Quizá.

Durante un buen rato los cuatro charlaron animadamente sobre lo maravilloso que estaba siendo aquel viaje, cuando Emma se sintió algo apurada.

—Chicos, lo siento pero me estoy haciendo algo que… ¿Dónde lo puedo hacer?

—Dónde quieras, cariño. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —respondió Killian divertido.

Levantándose, le miró y, con un dedo, le advirtió.

—Ni lo pienses —después se dirigió a su hermana—. Acompáñame tú, por favor. No quiero ir sola.

Después de aguantar unas bromas más por parte de Killian, se alejaron y dejaron ante el fuego a los dos hombres que las siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Emma al tiempo que se bajaba los pantalones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Pues no. No lo sé.

—Disfruta Gina. Vive el momento —la animó Emma, incapaz de continuar un segundo más callada—. Estamos en un sitio mágico y parece que te hayas tragado un palo. Haz el favor de dejar que tus sentimientos afloren. David está como loco por tener una oportunidad contigo y…

—Haz el favor de callarte.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme esto en un momento así?

—Porque te veo tan tensa… tanto que si te doy un golpe con el dedo... ¡te rompes!

—Pero es que te crees que para mí es fácil ver como tú y Killian se besan continuamente delante de nosotros —cuchicheó Regina enfadada—. Oh, nooo guapa… nooo… Me está costando aguantarlo una barbaridad. Y en cuanto a David... Sabes perfectamente lo que siento, pero no quiero volver a meter la pata. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Mira, guapa —respondió subiéndose los pantalones—. Lo único que entiendo es que aquí todos somos mortales. Y sí… él falló. Pero antes fallaste tú.

—¡Increíble! —protestó Regina.

—¿Increíble qué?

—Antes estabas de mi parte — siseó Regina nerviosa sin levantar la voz, al tiempo que se retiraba su castaño pelo de los ojos.

—Y lo estoy, Gina.

—Entonces ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Killian es maravilloso y eso te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Emma asintió, dándose cuenta que su hermana tenía parte de razón.

—Es cierto —le dijo acercándose a ella—. Estos días me he dado cuenta del tiempo que he perdido por no haberme dejado guiar por el corazón. Sabes que durante años me he negado una relación con Killian por miedo a… a… ¡a cagarla! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi gran error. Estar con él es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Ahora entiendo lo que tú siempre has sentido por David. Ver cómo Killian cuida de mí y me llena de atenciones, me hace recordar cómo David cuidaba de ti y cómo te mimaba. Sé que le necesitas. Necesitas su calor. ¿Pero no ves que ambos lo están deseando?

—Oh, Emma…

—Solo te estoy diciendo que aproveches el momento y…

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando. Killian y David al ver que no regresaban, se alarmaron y habían salido en su busca.

—Nos habían asustado —las regañó Killian.

Emma, obviando todo lo que le quería decir a su hermana, se agarró de su brazo.

—Disculpa, cariño. Nos hemos quedado hablando y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

—Bueno… bueno. Ya que estas aquí, necesito hacer algo y solo me puedes ayudar tú —susurró Killian mirándola con ojos de deseo mientras se alejaban de David y de Regina.

Una vez se quedaron solos en la oscuridad de la noche, David fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—Qué descarados son.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta de la clara la intención de dejarles solos.

—Son tal para cual —respondió Regina por fin, aún acalorada por las palabras de su hermana.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un peñasco donde se sentaron y, sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a hablar sobre las niñas, los colegios, el trabajo y un sinfín de cosas más que llevaban mucho tiempo sin comentar.

—Nunca me cansaré de pedirte perdón —intervino David de pronto.

Ella le miró.

—No hace falta. Ya me lo pediste y estas perdonado.

—Lo sé —asintió pesaroso—. Pero por mi culpa todo nuestro proyecto de futuro se fue a la basura.

—David, sinceramente, creo que lo tuyo fue la gota que colmó el vaso de algo que yo había comenzado.

Sin atreverse a tocarla a pesar de lo cerca que la tenía susurró:

—Te extraño muchísimo Regina. Todavía, algunas noches, me doy la vuelta en la cama esperando encontrarte.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, se sentía confusa. A ella le pasaba igual, pero no iba a confesarlo.

—A veces pienso el porqué de todo. ¿Por qué encontré a Mary Margaret? ¿Por qué la seguí viendo? ¿Por qué no supe decir no en su momento?

Sin poder evitarlo, Regina levantó la mano y le rozó con cariño la mejilla. Necesitaba tocarle.

—David, déjalo ya, cariño… déjalo ya, por favor, yo... —pero no pudo acabar la frase.

Sentir su tacto en su mejilla para él fue el bálsamo que necesitaba. La medicina para sanar su dolor. Y David no lo dudó y, dispuesto a cargar con las posibles consecuencias, la besó. Posó sus ansiosos labios sobre su boca y, sorprendido, advirtió cómo ella los aceptaba. Al principio fue un beso delicado, pausado y saboreado, para segundos después convertirse en un beso enardecido y apasionado. Durante unos minutos se besaron con deleite hasta que ella lo finalizó con un mordisquito en el labio inferior.

—Gina…

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas ambos se miraron. No hizo falta hablar.

David tiró de ella y juntos caminaron hasta una gran roca renegrida por el paso del tiempo donde una hendidura en la pared les proporcionaba intimidad.

—Gina, si no quieres continuar con esto dímelo ahora porque después no voy a ser capaz de parar. Te deseo demasiado, cariño... —susurró sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por toda respuesta, Regina le dio un cálido beso. Excitada, recorrió con sus manos el musculoso cuerpo de él sobre el jersey. David era grande y fibroso. Sexy y morboso. Tierno y erótico. Tirano y tentador. Un excelente amante fuera y dentro de la cama que siempre había sabido lo que a ella le gustaba.

Sin dudarlo, se quitó el jersey quedándose ante ella desnudo de cintura para arriba. Regina. estimulada y acelerada, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras toda ella se deshacía de placer ante aquel poderoso cuerpo de hombre. Enloquecida y tocándole con devoción, deslizó sus brazos por su cuello y le atrajo hacia sí.

—David… te echaba de menos —susurró dispuesta a todo.

Enardecido por el momento, él sonrió y mientras ella le mordisqueaba los hombros, él le metió las manos por el interior del jersey y llevándolas hasta sus pechos la hizo gemir al tocar con exigencia los pezones. Una vez estuvieron duros y tentadores le quitó el jersey, la camiseta y el sujetador, y se los mordió. Le pasó la lengua por ellos una y otra vez hasta dejárselos rojos y palpitantes.

Cuando consiguió lo que quería dejó de lamerlos y alzó la vista para mirarla. Y, Regina, dispuesta a continuar con aquel morboso juego que tanto necesitaba y le gustaba, le agarró del pelo y le hizo arrodillarse. La cabeza de David quedó entre sus piernas y sonrió como un lobo hambriento al saber lo que le pedía. Primero acercó su rostro y lo pasó suavemente por su entrepierna y después posó su boca sobre el pantalón y la mordió. Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás él preguntó:

—¿Segura Gina?

—Sí… sí…

Con movimientos certeros David le quitó las botas y después los pantalones. Y cuando le quitó las bragas lentamente Regina creyó morir. Agachado ante ella, una vez la tuvo desnuda, le separó las piernas y, sin titubear, se metió entre ellas. Su boca era fuego y exigencia mientras le acariciaba las nalgas invitándola a que se dejara caer sobre él. Regina extasiada y con los ojos cerrados, apoyada sobre la rasposa roca gemía atizada, mientras David se abría paso entre su sexo hasta llegar con fervor a su clítoris duro y húmedo.

Regina cerró los ojos y, creyendo que iba a perder la cordura, soltó un bronco gemido mientras se abría más de piernas deseosa de más y más. David, que la conocía mejor que nadie, al sentir sus espasmos de placer le metió un dedo, después dos y finalmente tres. Y mientras se levantaba del suelo los movía con movimientos circulares consiguiendo que ella gimiera más y más.

Cuando paró, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada sensual y segura de David quitándose las botas y los pantalones. Regina, por un momento, fue consciente de cómo se encontraba. Estaba desnuda y recostada sobre una roca abierta de piernas y deseosa de hacer todo lo que David quisiera en ese momento.

Sin perder un segundo David, una vez desnudo, la aprisionó sobre la roca y de nuevo la besó.

—Regina… —susurró con calidez.

Entre jadeos de lujuria David le levantó las piernas y volvió a introducir varios dedos en su abertura húmeda y caliente. Regina bajó su mano y cogió con decisión el miembro duro y tentador de él y lo colocó donde ella quería. Tenía que penetrarla ya. Mimosa y excitada fue a hablar cuando David acercando su boca a la de ella susurró a punto de explotar.

—No puedo aguantar más, cariño.

Excitada, impulsiva y enloquecida por todo lo que David la hacía sentir en esos momentos, acercó sus labios a su oído y entre jadeos murmuró.

—David… hazlo ya.

Como en un sueño y, tras mirarla unos segundos, le devoró con avidez y lujuria. Al sentir la súplica en aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba, la bajó al suelo le dio la vuelta y tras ponerla de cara a la roca, metió su rodilla entre las piernas y se las separó. Regina se dejó hacer. Le gustaba sentirse poseída y manejada por él. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido ardiente, fogoso y duro.

David agachándose de nuevo tras ella, se agachó para meter la cabeza entre sus muslos. Con osadía, sacó su húmeda lengua y se la pasó primero por los cálidos pliegues de su húmedo sexo y tras abrírselo con los dedos, lo devoró mientras ella se entregaba y se abría para él sin querer pensar nada más. David, duro como una piedra, la hizo doblar las rodillas hasta que su vagina quedó encajada en su boca. Con frenesí, la agarró por la parte superior de los muslos y la lamió hasta tragar su jugoso y dulzón fluido.

La sentía temblar. La escuchaba jadear y, cuando sus dientes le apretaron el clítoris y tiró de él, Regina gritó y convulsionó. Sin darle respiro le volvió a succionar el clítoris cada vez más hinchado y cuando Regina ronroneó entre jadeos, se levantó, puso la ardiente punta de su duro y erecto pene en aquella abertura y, con un certero y seco movimiento, la penetró.

Aquella invasión sedosa y caliente les hizo chillar de placer y él, dándole un azote en el trasero, la obligó de nuevo vibrar. Después la sujetó por detrás de las caderas con posesión y comenzó a moverse con un ritmo seco y salvaje que sabía que a ambos gustaba.

El calor entre ellos se hizo insoportable, mientras ella se arqueaba para recibirle deseosa de que continuara más y más. David una y otra… y otra vez, se hundió hasta el fondo de su centro, hasta que no pudo más y, tras un nuevo azote en la nalga y un suspiro ronco, convulsionó y se corrió en el momento en que ella lanzaba un gemido y tras una última y certera embestida ambos llegaron al clímax.

Agotado y entre jadeos, David, le dio la vuelta y cogiéndola en brazos la volvió a poner entre él y la pared. La besó con desesperación mientras ella se apretaba a él y sentía que su pene latía en busca de más. Todavía húmeda guió su pene de nuevo y la volvió a penetrar. Delirante enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras David la cogía de las nalgas y comenzaba a moverla para entrar y salir de ella. Embestidas brutales llegaron una y otra vez… una y otra vez hasta que David echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se volvió a correr mientras que Regina, enloquecida, intentaba coger aire con la boca y sentía que su vagina se retorcía y vibraba.

Cuando Emma y Killian llegaron al campamento y solo vieron al guía durmiendo en su saco se extrañaron de no encontrar a Regina y David allí.

—¿Dónde estarán estos dos?

—No lo sé. Quizá se han ahogado mutuamente y se han tirado por el cráter —bromeó Killian.

Pero Emma sonrió y susurró con una graciosa mueca.

—Uisssss…. Qué bien pinta esto. Esto solo puede querer decir dos cosas. O están juntos o. como tú dices. se han tirado por el cráter. Y yo abogo por la primera.

—No sé yo, a lo mejor solo están conversando.

—Killian, no seas inocente. —Y añadió—: ¿Tu llamarías conversar a lo que tú y yo acabamos de hacer?

—Ajá… se puede decir que sí. —Y, acercándose de nuevo a ella, la agarró por detrás murmurándole en la oreja—. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a desaparecer para conversar un ratito más? Aún me quedan muchas cosas por decirte.

—Eres insaciable, tío Killian —cuchicheó mimosa.

—Tratándose de la tía Emma ¡por supuesto!

Pero cuando sintió sus manos de nuevo bajo su camiseta, Emma, apartándolo de ella cuchicheó:

—Por Dios, Killian, que está el guía aquí.

—Vamos, nena… ¡ni se entera! —insistió divertido.

—Que no. Que aquí no.

Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una carcajada y ella rápidamente le tapó la boca.

No quería que el guía se despertara. Killian, sin desaprovechar un segundo más, la acercó de nuevo a él.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Nunca haría nada delante de nadie. Aprecio demasiado nuestra intimidad como para compartirla con un extraño. Pero recuerda, cuando lleguemos al hotel… quiero lo que me has prometido. Jacuzzi, cama y masaje.

—Lo tendrás. Te lo prometo.

Feliz por todo lo que aquel hombre la hacía sentir tras darle un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz murmuró:

—Cielo ¿me traes algo más de abrigo de la mochila? Tengo frío.

—Por supuesto, preciosa.

Mientras Killian buscaba en la mochila algo de abrigo, Emma pensó en Regina y David. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella noche sirviera para que se reencontraran por fin.

David y Regina abrazados respiraban agitadamente. Acababan de hacer de nuevo el amor y cada vez eran más conscientes de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Cuando decidieron dar por terminada aquella incursión apasionada se separaron. En silencio y sin mirarse se vistieron, hasta que David perdió el equilibrio por la flojera que tenía en las piernas y gracias a la rapidez de Regina evitó que se estampara contra el suelo. Aquel repentino abrazo hizo que ambos reaccionaran.

—Menos mal que me has sujetado. Ya me veía rodando por el suelo.

—Se ha podido evitar —sonrió Regina.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se observaron. Con esa mirada se decían muchas cosas y volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza.

—Ha sido estupendo, David.

—Maravilloso, cariño —asintió mientras aspiraba el perfume de su cabello —. Eres tan dulce Gina, tan encantadora, que no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti el resto de mi vida.

Aquellas palabras para Regina fueron un mazo. Un duro golpe. Por unos instantes pensó que… y ahora él hablaba de un futuro sin ella. Incapaz de decir lo que pensaba se deshizo de su abrazo e intentó sonreír.

—Date prisa y vístete. Killian y Emma nos estarán buscando.

Al sentir su sonrisa deseó desnudarla de nuevo. Daría su vida por volver con ella, pero no quería presionarla. Ella le había dejado claro que nunca podría vivir en la isla.

—Tienes razón. Démonos prisa.

Diez minutos después y en silencio regresaron hasta el campamento. El guía seguía durmiendo como una marmota y Emma y Killian, abrazados junto a la hoguera, contemplaban el horizonte. Al verles llegar, Emma miró a su hermana.

Se la veía feliz aunque algo en su mirada lo eclipsaba.

—Vaya, estábamos a punto de llamar a los bomberos —bromeó Killian.

—Estuvimos dando un paseo —se excusó David.

—¿Fue bonito lo que vieron? —preguntó Killian mientras Emma seguía observando a su hermana.

—Maravilloso —respondió Regina.

Killian se sorprendió. Esperaba una respuesta de su hermano, no de ella.

Emma era consciente de que en la mirada de su hermana había algo que la inquietaba, así que se desperezó del abrazo de Killian.

—Discúlpenme chicos pero otra vez tengo que ir a…

—Pero mira que eres meona —se mofó David que en ese momento ayudaba a Regina a ponerse otro jersey. Intuía por como temblaba que estaba muerta de frío.

—Cariño ¿te acompaño? —se ofreció Killian en tono burlón.

—Ni lo pienses —y mirando a su hermana apuntó—. Gina ¿me acompañas?

Minutos después cuando ambas se encontraban lo suficientemente alejadas de la hoguera Emma intervino.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estupendamente.

—No me mientas, algo te pasa —reprochó Emma.

—De verdad, no me pasa nada, es solo que estoy agotada.

—Gina —advirtió plantándose de jarras ante ella—. O me dices ahora mismo lo que te pasa, o te juro que monto tal pollo que tienen que venir las autoridades de la isla para bajarnos de aquí.

Resopló de frustración y murmuró sin mirarla.

—Seguí tu consejo. Me dejé llevar e hice el amor con él. Ha sido maravilloso.

—Bravo —aplaudió Emma—. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Que todavía le quiero.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, si él no quiere que vivas con él —murmuró sorprendiéndola.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Seguro que has escuchado mal —preguntó Emma boquiabierta.

—Acabo de hacer el amor con él y le quiero. Pero sus palabras han dejado muy claro que lo nuestro no puede volver a ser. —Una vez dijo aquello se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

—Oye… oye Gina —intentó tranquilizarla—. Escúchame. Deja de llorar para que podamos hablar.

Regina se limpió las lágrimas con el jersey que aún olía a David y a sexo.

—Soy una tonta. Sé que él me quiere. Pero también sé que no quiere volver conmigo. Me lo ha dejado claro. —gimió al decirlo—. Emma... esta noche ha sido maravillosa. Nos hemos encontrado. He vibrado entre sus manos como llevaba tiempo sin vibrar y sé que a él le ha pasado igual. Pero lo nuestro es imposible. Imposible.

Emma, cada vez, entendía menos. Si ella le quería, y él a ella ¿dónde estaba el problema? Así que trató de poner orden a lo que decía.

—Vamos a ver. ¿Por qué crees que él no quiere volver contigo?

Echándose el flequillo hacia atrás respondió con la cara congestionada.

—Habla de nuestra relación cómo algo pasado Y si habla del futuro no me incluye en él.

—Pues inclúyete tú.

—No.

—Dile que quieres volver con él. Déjale claro que le quieres, que nadie es perfecto…

Con una triste sonrisa Regina la cortó.

—No, Emma. A mi manera ya se lo he dicho. Él me conoce.

—Yo creo que…

—Mira, Emma. Voy a aprovechar esta noche y lo que queda del viaje para pasarlo bien. Después cogeré un avión y regresaré a casa. Y te juro por mis hijas que comenzaré una nueva vida. Si él ha podido rehacer su vida sin mí yo también podré.

—Pero escúchame por favor...

—No, Emma —la interrumpió Regina— no sigas. Solo me produce daño y necesito dejar de sentirme mal.

Afligida por la tristeza que reflejaban sus palabras y sus ojos, Emma finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo, Gina—y dándole un beso añadió—. Vamos, que nos están esperando.

—¿Pero no querías hacer…?

—Se me han pasado las ganas. Vamos.

Emma, dolida, entendía a su hermana. Aunque en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, sus ojos ocultaban la pena. Al llegar donde estaban Killian y David se sentaron junto a ellos para ver cómo aquel maravilloso amanecer despertaba poco a poco. El cielo rojizo con finas figuras que variaban en una gama de colores del gris al negro bailaba ante ellos mientras el sol pugnaba por salir. Desde donde estaban comprobaron que tenían varias nubes por debajo de ellos cubriendo parte de la subida al cráter y otra nueva capa de nubes sobre ellos. ¡Un sueño!

—Qué frío —susurró Killian abrazando a Emma.

—Y qué bonito.

—Esto es precioso —murmuró Regina cobijada entre los fuertes brazos de David —. Tan bonito y mágico como la primera vez que lo vi.

—Es un gran espectáculo —asintió David embriagado por la cercanía y el perfume de su exmujer.

En ese momento el guía se acercó hasta ellos.

—Parejitas, ¿ha merecido la espera y el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquí?— preguntó:

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras contemplaban aquel maravilloso amanecer sentados en el techo del mundo.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

 **.**

Aquella tarde, al llegar al hotel, les relataron maravillados el espectáculo que habían visto en vivo y en directo. Pero desde su llegada al hotel Regina se sentía incómoda. Por un lado estaba feliz por lo que había pasado con David la noche anterior, pero por otro se sentía abatida al pensar en lo que no iba a ser. No era fácil controlar ni sus sentimientos ni su deseo tratándose de David. Desde lo ocurrido, él estaba más cercano, más receptivo. Pero hasta eso le afligía el corazón, como si la apuñalaran.

David la observaba extrañado. Conocía a Regina mejor que nadie y sabía que si ella había accedido a él la noche anterior era porque sentía algo. Pero por otro lado, no entendía su cambio de actitud desde que habían llegado al hotel. De pronto se había vuelto de nuevo distante con él y no entendía por qué.

Aquella noche, cuando todos dormían, Regina, aburrida de estar metida entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, decidió bajar al bar del hotel. Necesitaba tomar algo. No podía dormir. La ansiedad de estar con David se le hacía insoportable.

—Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo David al verla.

Al oír su voz se volvió y le saludó al verle.

—Hola David, no te había visto.

—Acabo de bajar.

Feliz en cierto modo por habérselo encontrado, se retiró con coquetería el pelo de la cara intentando sonreír.

—¡Genial! Así te pago la copa que te debo.

—Buena idea —sonrió él a su vez.

Sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado y sin apartar la mirada de ella le preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Un whisky con hielo.

Sorprendido por aquello se acercó a ella y le susurró con una intimidad que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Por tu bebida presiento que no puedes dormir y necesitas relajarte — murmuró seductor.

Regina sonrió y mirando el vaso que tenía él entre sus manos apuntó.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿Verdad?

—Yo bebo para olvidar, Gina —contestó David mientras le pedía al camarero un par de copas.

Regina cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento cerca de su cara. Olvidar. Aquello era lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Intentas olvidar lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros?

—En cierto modo, sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo pasamos bien? —sonrió con frialdad.

—Claro que lo pasé bien. Tú y yo siempre nos hemos entendido a la perfección sexualmente, pero Gina, yo necesito más y…

—David, no sigas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si sigues, la tregua que había entre nosotros se va a terminar.

Aturdido y confundido centró toda su atención en ella al tiempo que replicaba furioso.

—¿Tregua? ¿Tregua es lo que tú y yo hicimos anoche? ¿Llamas tregua a como nos besamos e hicimos el amor hace unas horas? ¿Llamas tregua a que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti y que si por mí fuera te subiría a mi habitación, te tiraría en la cama y…? Por Dios, Gina, me voy a volver loco. No sé qué quieres. Estoy tan desconcertado que…

—David, ¿volverías a Nueva York?

Aquello le descuadró por completo. Eso solo podía significar que ella le perdonaba totalmente y le daba una nueva oportunidad. Deseó gritar que sí… que quería regresar junto a ella, pero las cosas habían cambiado y si algo tenía claro era que no quería volver a ser aquel David de Nueva York. Otra vez no. Y con el corazón roto la miró fijamente.

—Gina, no puedo volver a Nueva York —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? Allí tenemos nuestra casa, nuestro negocio, nuestra vida y…

—No, Gina. En Nueva York yo no tengo nada.

—Eso es mentira —protestó.

—No, cariño. Piénsalo por favor. Mi casa, mi negocio y mi vida están aquí en Oahu y tú lo sabes.

—David… —gimió ella pero él prosiguió. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No voy a regresar a Nueva York —afirmó con rotundidad—. Y yo no puedo pedirte que dejes todo para que… — David bebió de su copa e intentando aparentar seguridad afirmó—. Te quiero Gina y amo a las niñas. Pero también quiero a Elsa y a Neal y no deseo una vida llena de atascos, clasismo y prisas. Por ti, por nuestro amor, dejé lo poco que tenía para comenzar una nueva vida, pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. Ya no.

Al sentir el dolor en los ojos de ella, la cogió de las manos.

—Te quiero más de lo que tú puedas creer, cariño. Y por eso debo comprender que no quieras dejar tu vida en Nueva York llena de éxitos laborales para venirte aquí conmigo. Siempre has tenido muy claro que querías levantar tu propia empresa y tener una acomodada vida. Siempre has luchado para conseguirlo. Y por eso no te puedo pedir que dejes tu ciudad.

—Lo sé —asintió pesarosa al entender por qué la noche anterior la había excluido de su vida. David la conocía y sabía lo que suponían para ella ciertas cosas.

—Yo luché por todo lo que tú querías —insistió él—. Pero siempre has sabido que no llevaba ese estilo de vida para conseguir esos triunfos. Sabes que si por mí hubiera sido, nos hubiéramos dedicado más tiempo a nosotros y a las niñas. ¿Sabes?. Muchas veces, mirando a Elsa o a Neal, maldigo al pensar todo lo que me perdí de la infancia de Cat y Ollie y... lo siento, cariño pero no quiero que eso me vuelva a ocurrir.

David tenía razón. Le gustara o no, tenía razón así que se dispuso a sincerarse de una vez por todas con él.

—Sé que por mi egoísmo dejaste de viajar a tu tierra. De practicar el surf. Sé que por mí lo dejaste todo y yo te lo pagué muy mal cuando… —él la tomo de la mano tiró de ella y la besó. No quería escuchar más reproches, ni perdones. La quería a ella. La amaba pero las diferencias de sus mundos lo hacían imposible. Por ello cuando separaron sus labios a escasos centímetros de su boca murmuró.

—Cariño, deberíamos darnos la oportunidad de intentar ser felices.

Con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas y el corazón más roto que nunca Regina asintió.

—Sí.

Abrazados en el bar del hotel y sin importarle las miradas curiosas de lo que pasaban por su lado David, con el corazón destrozado por las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir, se armó de valor.

—Tienes que rehacer tu vida, Gina. Olvidarte de mí. Debes hacer realmente lo que siempre te ha apetecido y no has podido hacer por tenerme a tu lado. A mí me costó al principio, pero mírame, estoy de nuevo en mi tierra, soy dueño de mi vida y ansío volver a vivir. Pero Gina, necesito que tú también lo hagas.

—Lo haré —rompió a llorar—. Lo haré, David. Te lo prometo.

E incapaz de permanecer un segundo más junto a él, se deshizo de su abrazo.

—Discúlpame David, pero ahora necesito alejarme de ti —susurró mirándole a los ojos.

Él asintió y, sumido en una tristeza increíble, la observó alejarse. La conocía y sabía que después de aquello Regina desaparecería completamente de su vida


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente todos tomaron el ferry que había entre las islas de Maui, Lanai y Molokai para dirigirse a la Isla de Lanai. Killian y Emma seguían en su línea. Besos continuos y arrumacos. Mientras, David y Regina intentaban sonreír a pesar de la pena que sentían en su interior cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas.

Al llegar a Lanai se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una ciudad pequeñita pero hermosa con sus casas pintadas con los colores del arco iris.

Sobre las nueve de la noche, llegaron agotados al hotel y, desde la terraza de la habitación de Cora, que era enorme, llamaron al servicio de habitaciones para pedir algo para cenar.

—Cuéntanos más cuentos tradicionales o leyendas de las islas ¡me encanta! —pidió Ollie a su padre que con disimulo observaba como Regina peinaba a Elsa.

—Al este de Lanai —contestó Killian— está la playa del Naufragio. Y se dice que en las noches en los que la luna no aparece, todavía se oyen los lamentos de los guerreros. Incluso hay quienes dicen que sus fantasmas todavía siguen allí.

Al ver las caras de sus hijas, David continuó divertido.

—En la Isla de Hawái, por ejemplo, está el Templo del Dios Ku. Allí se hacían sacrificios humanos y se cuenta que la sangre todavía surge de las rocas —sus hijas pusieron cara de horror—. Por lo visto, los viejos dioses hawaianos acuden a ese templo a pedir ayuda para solucionar sus problemas.

—Mira la carne de gallina se me está poniendo —exclamó Cat.

—El templo del Hula —rio Killian—, está en Kauai y está dedicado a Laka. La gran diosa del Hula. Antiguamente, los bailarines que se entrenaban para ser expertos no se podían cortar el pelo. Tenían muchos alimentos y relaciones sexuales.

—Pobrecillos —se mofó Emma—. Que vida más sacrificada tenían.

Killian sonrió y, sin importarle que todas les miraran, la besó.

—También está la Cueva de Waianapanapa, en Maui —sonrió David—. La leyenda cuenta que la preciosa princesa Popoalaea escapó de su cruel marido, pero por desgracia para ella la encontró y la mató. Desde entonces la cueva tomó una tonalidad roja.

En ese momento apareció Regina con Elsa de la mano.

—Yo recuerdo una leyenda que me contaste que me impresionó y era aquí, en la Bahía de Manele o Puu Pehe de Lanai. Creo que se llamaba la roca de los amantes —David asintió. Sabía a lo que se refería—. Si mal no recuerdo una muchachita de Maui llamada Puu Phe fue raptada por un joven guerrero de Lanai. Ella era muy bella y él, temeroso de que lo abandonara, la ocultó entre las rocas. Pero un día, cuando él regresó de buscar comida la encontró flotando en el agua. Él se tiró al agua para salvarla pero la muchacha se había ahogado. La enterró en lo alto de la roca y después se lanzó al vacío y se mató.

David la miró impresionado. Nunca pensó que ella recordara aquella historia que le contó hacía muchos años.

—Vaya por Dios —indicó Cora—¿Aquí no hay ninguna leyenda divertida?

Killian rio a carcajadas y acercándose a ella cómicamente cuchicheó.

—La Roca de Kauleonanahoa Phallic que está en la isla de Molokai es otra leyenda. Las mujeres que desean tener un hijo, solo tiene que ir a la roca con regalos y ofrendas y pasar la noche junto a ella. Según dicen cuando regresas a tu casa ¡estás embarazada!

—Killian, ¿eso lo consideras divertido? —intervino Emma mientras degustaba una de las piñas típicas de la isla.

Encogiéndose de hombros este murmuró.

—Es una curiosidad. Por lo menos esta leyenda no habla de muertes, brujas, guerreros o fantasmas.

—¿A que no saben cuál es el pez más famoso de Hawái? —preguntó David a sus hijas.

Elsa gritó encantada.

—Yo lo sé papi. Se llama Humuhumunukunukuapuaa. No se come y se dice que su nombre escrito es tan largo como el pez.

—¡Bravo! —aplaudió Killian besándola.

La niña rio al ver la reacción de su tío.

—Me acuerdo que me lo contó papi un día que tenía fiebre y no me podía dormir.

—Es verdad, princesa —asintió David mirándola con cariñó.

—¿A que no saben que el alfabeto hawaiano solo tiene 12 letras? Cinco vocales, que son a,e,i,o,u y siete consonantes h,k,l,m,n,p,w —dijo Killian.

—Pero bueno, entonces tú de hawaiano tienes lo que yo de checoslovaca — se burló Emma—. Te aseguro que para hablar utilizas más de cinco vocales y siete consonantes.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y Killian prosiguió.

—Aquí se habla en inglés. Es la lengua oficial del estado. Aunque entre los inmigrantes y la mezcla étnica que se ha creado en Hawái a veces puedes oír hablar en Pidgin.

—¿Pidgin? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Cat.

Al ver lo interesada que se mostraba su hija David aclaró.

—El Pidgin es una mezcla de diferentes idiomas. Y aunque su base es hawaiana, tiene elementos ingleses, chinos, japoneses, filipinos y de alguno otro sitio.

—De hecho —afirmó Killian—. La Cámara de Representantes Hawaiana declaró hace tiempo el Pidgin como uno de los idiomas oficiales de Hawái.

—Qué cultos nos estamos volviendo —se mofó Emma.

—Tío Killian —exclamó Elsa—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Todos la miraron y Killian asintió.

—¿Es Emma la chica de la foto que tienes en la mesilla de tu camita verdad?

Al momento todos le miraron y Emma le preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Tienes una foto mía en tu mesilla?

Killian, al sentirse descubierto por su pequeña sobrina, trató de quitarle hierro.

—Lo confieso. Tengo una foto tuya pero no está en la mesilla al lado de mi camita como dice esa pequeña aspirante a bruja —la pequeña sonrió—. Tu foto está detrás de la puerta de mi dormitorio y la utilizo como diana por las noches.

Todos rieron.

—Oye, enana ¿tú que hacías mirando en mi mesilla? —le preguntó Killian a su sobrina.

—Por lo que veo no es la única que mira las mesillas —se mofó Ollie ganándose un coscorrón.

Una hora después cuando todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, Killian y Emma salieron a pasear por la fina arena blanca de Lanai.

La visita a Lanai se acabó y se marcharon para Kauai, la isla Jardín. Visitaron los picos de Waialeale y Kawaikini y la playa de Poipu. Un lugar estupendo para los niños. Allí Killian y David, de nuevo alquilaron unas tablas a pesar de las protestas de Cora. El sol lucía y la sed era tan tremenda que Cora y las niñas se marcharon a un puesto a comprar agua. Al quedar solas, Emma miró a su hermana que tomaba el sol.

—¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas lo que todos estos días porque harta me tienes.

Cansada de la misma pregunta cada mañana, se quitó las gafas, se incorporó y respondió.

—Pues sí.

Emma miró a David y a Kllian que se divertían en el agua y resopló.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—¿Cómo quieres que deje de pensar en ello? El hombre al que amo no está dispuesto a regresar a mi lado y…

—¿Estás tú dispuesta a dejarlo todo para estar con él?

—Emma…

—Que no. Que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que vivir en Nueva York es fantástico ¡me encanta! Pero vivir junto a la persona que quieres tiene que ser muchísimo mejor. Él ya lo hizo por ti. ¿Por qué ahora tú no lo haces por él?

—No creo que funcionara Emma… no creo que…

—Querer es poder, maldita cabezona. Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres? Que él clave la rodilla en el suelo y…

—Que me lo pida. Solo quiero eso ¡que me lo pida!

—¡Esto es increíble! A ti no hay quien te entienda, hermanita. Sinceramente, creo que estás perdiendo el norte completamente.

—Yo se lo pedí. ¿Por qué él da por supuesto que yo no lo dejaría todo por él? ¿Por qué? —protestó.

—Porque te quiere y sabe que esa es una decisión muy difícil para ti. Estoy segura que no quiere que si el día de mañana todo sale mal, le reproches que lo dejaste todo por él.

Regina era consciente de que tenía razón.

—Aquí estoy. Creo que le estoy dando a entender muchas cosas.

—Es un hombre, Gina —insistió Emma—. Y a esa clase de espécimen hay que dejarles las cosas muy claritas para que se enteren. Escucha Gina, cuando decidí venir contigo a las islas, sabía muy bien a quién me iba a encontrar aquí. Y como quería algo con Killian a pesar de nuestro mal comienzo, me lancé. ¿Tú te has lanzado también?

—Sí… aquella noche en…

—Vale… Aquella noche en el cráter fue especial para ustedes, pero cuando él te excluyó de su vida, en vez de quedarte calladita como una momia deberías haberle dicho cuatro cosas para que se enterara de qué es lo que quieres tú. Es más ¿por qué no lo haces?

—No puedo… no sé.

—Mira, guapa —siseó cansada de tanto dramatismo—. No me cuentes películas. Deja de esconderte tras el ordenador y soluciona de una vez tu vida.

Restregándose los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas Regina susurró al ver a David divertirse entre las olas.

—Quiero que acabe este viaje para regresar a casa. Solo eso.

—¿Qué te pasa Regina? —preguntó de pronto Elsa sorprendiéndolas.

—Nada cielo… no me pasa nada.

Pero la niña insistió.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

Emma, rápidamente, para quitarle importancia respondió.

—No llora cielo.

—Sí. Sí llora —y agachándose preguntó—. ¿Tienes susto por papá y el tío?

—¡¿Susto?!

La cría señalándoles aclaró.

—Tranquila, papi y el tío están bien en el agua. No te asustes como la abuelita Cora.

Emma y Regina sonrieron. La niña era un amor. Y Emma, para desviar el tema, mintió.

—Se le ha metido arena en los ojos ¿verdad Gina? —aquella asintió—. Y yo le iba a soplar en el ojo.

—¿Puedo soplar yo? —preguntó la niña.

Quitándose las gafas Regina asintió.

—Claro, cielo.

Emma sonrió y, levantándose, caminó cámara en mano hacia la orilla de la playa. Tras varios soplidos por parte de la niña, Kate pestañeó.

—Gracias, Elsa. Ya estoy mejor.

La niña asintió y encanta de haberle ayudado preguntó tendiéndole su helado.

—¿Quieres un poquito?

—No, gracias cariño.

—Es de fresa.

—Que biennnnnn. Nuestro sabor preferido —sonrió Regina.

—Y esta muuuuuuy rico. ¡Pruébalo!

Incapaz de decir que no a aquella carita tan linda Regina dio un mordisquito.

—¡Riquísimo!

—¿Quieres que le diga a la abuelita que te compre uno para ti?

—No. Ahora no. Luego, más tarde.

La niña asintió y sentándose junto a ella comenzó a chuperretear su helado.

Ambas, en silencio, miraron hacia el mar donde David y Killian se divertían en el agua.

—¿Cuando volvamos a casa te quedarás con nosotros para siempre?

—No, cielo.

—¿Y cuánto te quedarás?

Regina, que sabía que la pequeña era la reina de las preguntas respondió.

—Solo unos días cielo. Después regresaré a Nueva York.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi trabajo y mi casa están allí.

—¿Y la abuelita, Ollie, Cat y Emma?

—Pues igual. Todas tenemos que regresar.

Mirándola a los ojos, torció la cabeza y dijo.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no se quedan a vivir aquí?

Sin perder la paciencia se retiró el pelo del rostro.

—Porque nosotras tenemos nuestra casa. Ollie y Cat tienen sus colegios y…

—Pero yo quiero que se queden aquí conmigo —hizo un puchero.

—Elsa, cariño… —susurró Regina.

Pero la niña la interrumpió y con una mirada anhelante dijo dejándola sin palabras.

—Me gustaría que fueras mi mamá.

—Elsa… —musitó desconcertada.

—A las dos nos gustan los helados a fresa y sabes dormir a Neal muy bien. Eres muy buena y además —cuchicheó en plan secreto—. Yo creo que a mi papi le gustas como novia porque tiene una foto tuya en casa y en el cajón de la mesa de su trabajo.

Emma que se acercaba en ese momento hasta ellas, tras hacerles una foto dijo en tono de burla.

—Vayaaaaaaaaaaaa, por lo que veo circulan nuestras fotos por la isla.

La pequeña la miró y prosiguió con sus preguntas.

—¿Tú también te vas a ir a tu casa cuando se acaben las vacaciones?

Regina y Emma se miraron. Aquel era un tema que Emma intentaba eludir. Pero le gustara o no, tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a él, y sentándose junto a la niña expuso.

—Claro, cariño. Cuando se acaben las vacaciones tengo que regresar a mi trabajo.

—¿Y no puedes trabajar aquí?

—No, cielo. En Nueva York es donde trabajo.

—Pero si te vas ya no serás la novia del tío y yo quiero que seas tú. —Volvió a gemir la pequeña.

Eso sí que no le gustó a Emma, e intentado no ser muy brusca le espetó.

—Elsa, lo que tenga que ser… será —y al ver el puchero que hacía añadió más suave—. Prometo venir a verte siempre que pueda. Y si me toca la lotería me compraré una casa aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Genial!

Durante unos instantes la pequeña se calló y comenzó a chupar su casi derretido helado. Regina y Emma se miraron y suspiraron. Aquella era una futura periodista. Instantes después apareció Cora junto a las niñas que se sentaron alrededor de ella y la pequeña soltó.

—Tengo una idea mejor que la lotería. ¿Por qué no te casas con el tío? Si lo haces, te quedarás aquí, podrás tener niños y yo te ayudaría a cuidarlos. Ayudo a cuidar a Neal.

Emma se quedó sin respiración. ¿Pero que decía aquella enana? Cora sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada y Ollie, divertida, al ver la cara de su tía murmuró con sorna.

—Vaya temazo más interesante. ¿Boda a la vista?

Regina sonrió al ver la mueca que le dedicó su hermana a su hija.

—La ayuda que te está ofreciendo Elsa no tiene precio —dijo Regina—. No creas que todos los días se reciben proposiciones así.

Cat, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, aplaudió.

—Sería genial. La tía y el tío casados. ¡Qué gran onda!— comentó desencajando más a su tía si cabe.

—¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías? —gruñó Emma.

—Pero tía…

Sin querer escuchar nada más, Emma levantó las manos y tras acuchillarlas a todas con la mirada, clavó sus ojazos en la pequeña y aclaró.

—Vamos a ver Elsa, tu tío y yo somos amigos y…

—Pero sería genial —se animó la pequeña—. Si te casas con el tío, serás mi tía Emma —y mirando a Regina prosiguió—. Y si tú te casaras con mi papi podrías ser mi mamá y así nunca se tendrían que ir de aquí.

En ese instante Regina, que bebía de la lata que su madre le había entregado, se atragantó. Miró a su hermana alucinada como diciendo: «¡esa niña se había vuelto loca!»

—Vaya… la cosa cada vez se pone más interesante —bromeó Ollie.

Cora, al ver la expresión en sus caras y entender que la pequeña las estaba poniendo en un aprieto se dirigió a las niñas.

—Chicas, ¿por qué no van al coche a por mi sombrero que me la he dejado allí? Elsa ¿quieres ir con ellas?

Cat y Ollie se levantaron a regañadientes, pero cogiendo a la pequeña de la mano se la llevaron antes de que continuara con sus buenas ideas. Una vez se alejaron, Regina dándose aire con una revista susurró.

—Necesito que acabe este viaje. Quiero regresar a casaaaaaaa.

—Esta niña es un monstruo vestido de rosa —murmuró Emma—. En un momento nos ha casado, nos ha embarazado y ya somos familia numerosa.

Cora sonrió entendiendo la poca gracia que aquello les hacía a sus hijas.

—Los niños siempre dicen lo que quieren. Son seres inocentes y… —dijo tratando de hacerlas sonreír.

—¿Inocentes? —se mofó Emma.

—No le tomen nada en serio —asintió Cora—. Lo ideal para ella sería lo que les ha dicho. Elsa es solo una niña encantadora y deseosa de aumentar su familia.

Horrorizada, Regina, sin más ganas de bromas siseó:

—Ni una palabra más sobre este tema.

—Pero hija… un poquito de sentido del humor.

—Mamaaaaaaaaá —cuchicheó Emma—. Cállate.

—Mañana, cuando lleguemos a Oahu, me cojo el primer avión que me lleve a casa —dijo Regina por toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa si lo estamos pasando tan bien? —se alarmó Cora. Pero al ver la mirada de su hija susurró—. De acuerdo hija, ni una palabra más.


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

 **.**

Aquella noche estrellada de océano azul jade, asistirían a un precioso Luau en la playa de arenas blancas que tenían frente al hotel. Era al último al que asistían. Al día siguiente regresaban a Oahu.

—Bueno, chicas —bromeó Killian mientras bajaban en el ascensor—. Hoy lo tenemos que pasar fenomenal. Por lo tanto, no quiero ver que nadie se vaya pronto a la cama, porque hoy lo tenemos que pasar mejor que nunca.

—Eso… marchita para el cuerpo —bromeó Emma.

—Yo voy a bailar mucho —rio Elsa agarrada a Regina que sonrió a su vez.

—Qué pena. Ya se acaba esta fiesta continua —murmuró Ollie entristecida mientras caminaba junto a su tío.

—Siempre hay tiempo para que esto se repita —la animó Cora.

David sonrió. Realmente había sido un viaje muy especial. Pero aunque no dijo nada, en su interior, tenía claro que aquello nunca más se volvería a repetir.

El Luau estaba más animado que en otros hoteles. Aquello era una cordialidad de las islas. Nadie podía marcharse de las islas sin haber asistido a uno. Los invitados eran recibidos con Leis confeccionados con orquídeas de colores y flores silvestres y las mesas estaban decoradas con impresionantes esculturas de hielo, frutas tropicales y papayas heladas.

Las antorchas estaban colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de donde la gente comía animadamente manjares al son de melodías tropicales, aromas dulzones y tambores isleños. En fuentes enormes había Pollo Luau. Un pollo cocido con leche de coco. Aunque lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue el imu. Un horno subterráneo donde se colocaba un cerdo entero envuelto en capas de plátano para que se asara durante cuatro o cinco horas. Una vez asado el cerdo se sacaba, se le quitaban las capas de plátano y el Luau podía comenzar.

—Qué guapísima que es aquella muchacha —indicó Cora señalando a una de las bailarinas—. Y qué bien baila. Miren cómo mueve las caderas.

—¡Genial! —aplaudió Cat.

David, sentado frente a Regina, daba de comer a Elsa.

—Los movimientos del hula tienen significados diferentes y el movimiento de sus manos también —respondió David mirando a Cora que bebía una piña colada.

—¿No me digas muchachote?

—Ajá —sonrió—. Hace años era un baile que solo se bailaba en las ceremonias religiosas. Pero con el tiempo el hula pasó a bailarse en todas las ocasiones y celebraciones. Por cierto, los bailarines representan con sus movimientos a los animales, las plantas, las olas del mar, etc.

—¿En serio papá? —preguntó Ollie y este asintió.

La música sonaba muy alta y Cat preguntó a gritos.

—¿Y qué están representando ahora mismo?

David, divertido, miró a los bailarines y tras cruzar una sonrisa con Regina, se encogió de hombros e indicó.

—Sinceramente, cariño no lo sé. No me he especializado en hula.

Killian que observaba el espectáculo junto a Emma y aplaudía entró en la conversación.

—Pero hay dos clases de hula. El antiguo al que se le conoce como «Kahiko de hula» y se representa con el traje tradicional, las voces de los isleños y la percusión, y el hula moderno, que es este, que se representa con trajes de vistosos colores, guitarras y ukeleles entre otros instrumentos.

—Yo estoy aprendiendo —bailó Elsa encantada—. En el cole nos están enseñando a bailarlo.

Todos sonrieron y Emma la animó.

—¿Y por qué no lo bailas cariño?

La niña acercándose a ella le cuchicheó.

—Ahora no. En el cole nos han dicho que mientras bailan los actores, no se puede interrumpir. Solo se puede bailar cuando ellos te saquen a bailar.

—Pero qué niña más aplicada —sonrió Cora y pinchándole un poco de carne en el tenedor, se la pasó a David y dijo—. Vamos, Elsa termina de cenar y luego bailarás.

—¿Esa guitarrita es el ukelele? —preguntó Cat.

—No se dice ukelele —corrigió la pequeña Elsa—. Se dice ukulele.

David se rio a carcajadas. Su pequeña cada día le sorprendía con algo nuevo que aprendía. Se había adaptado perfectamente a la isla y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Pero la sonrisa se le heló cuando vio a Regina abstraída y con gesto serio observando a los bailarines. Por ello tendió la mano por encima de la mesa y la puso sobre la suya. Regina al sentir el contacto le miró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó:

—Sí.

Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos. Aquella música les transportó años atrás, a un momento feliz de sus vidas. Pero se rompió cuando una de las bailarinas se dirigió hacia Killian y este, empujado por Emma, sin tener ni pizca de vergüenza, se movió como buenamente pudo al compás de la música.

Poco a poco la gente se animó a bailar y, al poco rato, estaban todos moviendo las caderas y las manos. Pasaron gran parte de la noche bailando y bebiendo zumos de coco y frutas tropicales.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada, Cora, Elsa y las chicas decidieron marcharse a dormir, mientras los cuatro adultos continuaron la fiesta en la playa a la luz de las antorchas que comenzaban a desfallecer. Mientras daban un paseo por la playa, Emma y Killian que no paraban de prodigarse besos y arrumacos, se alejaron por la playa dejando solos a los otros dos.

—Han sido unas bonitas vacaciones ¿verdad? —murmuró David al ver la cara de Regina.

—Sí —y ya no pudo callar más lo que estaba pensando. Se detuvo y mirándole a los ojos dijo—. Mañana cuando lleguemos a Oahu, cogeré un avión y regresaré a Nueva York.

—¿Mañana? —A David se le rompía el corazón al ver que asentía—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Necesito marcharme.

David intentó acercarse a ella pero esta retrocedió. Aun así lo volvió a hacer y esta vez la sujetó del brazo para que no se fuera. Cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de él susurró.

—Por favor, espera un día más. Piensa en las niñas. ¿Qué pensarán cuando te vean irte tan precipitadamente?

—No lo sé.

—Gina, ¿tan incómoda te resulta mi presencia?

Sentirse entre sus brazos, su olor y el ronroneo de su voz hizo que ella levantara la cara para mirarle y susurrara.

—No, David, pero necesito marcharme.

—Pero mañana ¿cómo te vas a ir mañana? Parecerá que hemos discutido y…

—Vale —claudicó—. Me iré pasado mañana. Pero no retrasaré mi viaje ni un día más —y sin pestañear apuntó—. Quiero regresar antes que las chicas a Nueva York. Ellas se quedaran una semana más contigo.

David, deseoso de gritar que no quería perderla, porque su vida volvería a perder sentido, se acercó más a ella y juntando su frente con la de ella insistió.

—Quédate mientras estén las niñas Gina.

—No.

—Por favor…

—No, David —balbuceó a punto del llanto—. No puedo.

Entendiendo el dolor que sentía, David cerró los ojos y cogiéndole la nuca con desesperación la acercó a él y la besó en la frente. Así estuvieron unos instantes hasta que él soltándola murmuró.

—Lo hemos pasado bien ¿verdad?

Regina, con el corazón a mil, le retiró el flequillo de la cara con cariño.

—Sí, ha sido un viaje muy bonito.

Hechizados por el momento y la luna isleña se miraron el uno al otro sin saber realmente qué decir o hacer, hasta que David levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Segundos después Regina cerró los ojos. No quería que él viera asomar de nuevo las lágrimas.

—Gina…

Y sin más la besó con tal ternura y desesperación que Regina se tuvo que agarrar a su cuello para no caer. Al sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos David, por un segundo, pensó en cogerla y llevarla a su habitación. La deseaba. Pero aquello no era una solución. Regina se marcharía y el recuerdo de lo vivido le volvería a matar.

Tragándose las lágrimas Regina se separó con desgana de él y David, para intentar entablar conversación tras aquel devastador beso, dijo señalando a Emma y Killian que continuaban corriendo por la playa.

—¿Cómo crees que terminaran esos dos locos?

Tragando el nudo de emociones que se había agolpado en su garganta, contestó.

—Espero que bien. Se lo merecen.

Clavando los ojos en los suyos, David la agarró con fuerza de la mano y sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, notó cómo se le partía el alma en dos.

—Yo a ti también te deseo lo mejor. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias —balbuceó Regina e intentando sonreír añadió—. Lo mismo te digo. Y ya sabes, si vas a Nueva York alguna vez pásate por casa a vernos.

David asintió y sobrecogido por el momento que estaban viviendo farfulló.

—Gina ¿por qué nos ha tenido que pasar todo esto?

Sin querer remediarlo le tocó la mejilla y respondió con sinceridad.

—No lo sé, David. La rutina, los años que llevamos juntos, el querer conocer algo diferente. No lo sé. Pero sí sé que lo siento con todo mi corazón.

De nuevo se abrazaron y esta vez fueron los dos quienes buscaron sus bocas con desesperación. Aquella era su despedida y necesitaban recordar su sabor.

Desde lejos Emma y Killian observaban la escena.

—¿Se están besando?

Killian asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pelirroja, esto parece que empieza a funcionar.

Emma sonrió. Por fin, su hermana había claudicado.

—Biennnnnnnnnn. Van hacia el hotel abrazados —dijo señalándoles emocionada.

Killian, feliz por ver a su hermano abrazado a la mujer que quería, se volvió hacia Emma y, agarrándola con posesión, la atrajo hacia él y murmuró cerca de su boca.

—Ahora quiero que me mires a mí y que me digas que me quieres.

Incapaz de negárselo, a él y a su corazón, abrazándole afirmó.

—Te quiero.

—Espera, espera que no he podido disfrutarlo —bromeó mirándola. Todavía le parecía mentira tener a la mujer de sus sueños por fin entre sus brazos—. Repítemelo, pero más despacio, cariño. Quiero saborearlo.

Emma sonrió con sensualidad. Después, poniéndose de puntillas le besó el cuello, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y, finalmente, le miró fijamente con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz.

—Te quiero. Te adoro. Te deseo. Te necesito.

Cómicamente Killian se llevó la mano al corazón y cayó hacia atrás. Con rapidez Emma se sentó a horcajadas encima de él mientras el agua les mojaba.

—Estoy muerto y he llegado al paraíso ¿Eres un ángel?

—Sí… de Victoria´s Secret —se mofó divertida y, agachándose, le susurró en el oído—. Mi intención en este instante es ser cualquier cosa para ti menos un ángel.

Killian sonrió. Sus ojos le revelaban sus propósitos y cuando sintió que le desabrochaba el pantalón húmedo por el agua y metía la mano en su interior excitado murmuró.

—Mmmm… Emma, preciosa ¿cuál es tú propósito? —Y levantándole la falda empapada tocó el minúsculo tanga—. Oh, Dios… me vuelves loco.

—Mi propósito es hacerte el amor —y llevando aquel duro miembro al centro de su deseo se echó la tirilla del tanga a un lado e introduciéndose el pene murmuró mientras él se arqueaba—. Estamos solos tú y yo en la playa. Y estoy como loca por hacerte el amor.

—Cariño —gimió al sentir sus certeros movimientos—. No me he puesto preservativo.

Pero daba igual. No importaba si había goma entre ellos o no. Emma se apretó contra él y bamboleando sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás suspiró.

—Cuando sientas que no puedes más, dímelo y yo misma me quitaré.

Killian iba a protestar pero un beso acalló sus protestas. Tener a Emma sobre él, sujetándole las manos y besándole con pasión mientras ella sola llevaba la iniciativa, era la cosa más sensual que Killian había vivido nunca.

—Uf… no voy a poder aguantar mucho más —resopló al notar cómo esta se movía y le devoraba con ardor.

Ella no respondió. No podía detener sus movimientos. Su fuego interior ardía. Besándole con vehemencia quería darle placer, mucho placer. Y quería disfrutar.

—Oh, Dios Killian…

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —gimió mirándola mientras con posesión la agarraba de las nalgas y la apretaba contra él.

—Eres tan…

—¿Tan?

—Grande… tan…

Orgulloso y excitado por lo que ella decía, la atrajo hacia él para tomar el control de la situación y haciéndola rodar se posicionó sobre ella y, sacando lentamente su pene de ella, preguntó:

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí.

—Estamos en medio de la playa —rio Killian.

—Me importa una mierda donde estemos —gimió enloquecida—. Dame más.

Mojada, excitada y deseosa de sentirle dentro Emma, levantó sus caderas y al sentir como él la agarraba de las piernas y la empalaba gimió encantada. Sentía el poder de Killian en todo su cuerpo y con cada embestida la hizo creer que iba a estallar de placer. Estimulándose el uno con el otro con sus movimientos y sus acciones Killian acrecentó el ritmo mientras Emma le miraba con posesión hasta que un volcán de emociones y sensaciones estalló y Killian rápidamente salió de ella.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas y tumbados en la orilla de la oscura playa permanecieron hasta que ambos pudieron respirar con normalidad.

Pasados unos minutos comenzaron a sentir frío y Killian levantándose le tendió la mano.

—Vayamos a tu habitación. Seguro que David está en la suya con Gina.

Emma asintió y sonrió. Empapados, regresaron entre risas al hotel donde pensaban continuar su fiesta privada. En el ascensor se besaban y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Emma la abrió. Entraron rápidamente y entre carcajadas se desnudaban hasta que se escuchó.

—Pero, bueno ¿qué están haciendo?

Sorprendida, Emma se volvió hacia su hermana y preguntó extrañada.

—¡Gina! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Es mi habitación. ¿O me he confundido? —preguntó divertida.

Killian comprendió de pronto que nada de lo que habían imaginado estaba ocurriendo.

—Perdona, Gina —logró decir Killian entre dientes, mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones mojados.

—Pensábamos que estabas con David —explicó Emma.

—Pues, han pensado mal —contestó Regina intentando no ser brusca.

Killian, incómodo por como se miraban se acercó a su chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana, cielo. Creo que es mejor que me marche. — Y mirando a Regina repitió—. De verdad Gina, disculpa.

—No pasa nada, tonto —sonrió al escucharle—. Anda ve rápido a cambiarte de ropa o cogerás una pulmonía.

Molesta porque aquella fantástica noche acabara así, Emma acompañó a Killian hasta la puerta y le besó.

—Hasta luego, cariño. —Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su hermana que la esperaba con los brazos en jarras —. Perdona Gina, pensamos que estabas con David en su habitación.

—¿Y por qué pensaron eso? —preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y guardaba el libro que estaba leyendo en su maleta.

—Porque vimos que se besaban en la playa y que volvían al hotel abrazados.

Regina asintió y aclaró con la mirada turbia por el dolor que sentía.

—Nos estábamos despidiendo. Le he dicho a David que cuando lleguemos a Oahu me vuelvo a Nueva York.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Qué regreso a casa. ¡Ya!

—¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?

—Porque ha llegado el momento de que regrese a casa. Las vacaciones han sido estupendas, pero… esto se ha acabado.

—David te quiere y…

—Ya sé que David me quiere —clamó con amargura Regina—. Pero no lo suficiente como para pedirme que me quede con él.

Aburrida de discutir sobre aquel tema, le suplicó.

—Por favor quédate unos días más.

—No, Emma —respondió metiéndose en la cama—. Pensaba regresar mañana cuando llegáramos a Oahu, pero David me ha pedido que espere un día para que las niñas no crean que hemos discutido.

—Regresaré contigo a Nueva York —susurró Emma dolorida.

—Ni lo pienses —negó su hermana—. Tú te quedas aquí y vuelves con mamá y las niñas. Killian no me lo perdonaría nunca si tú ahora regresaras a casa conmigo.

Emma se acercó a la cama de su hermana. Separarse de Killian en aquellos momentos sería una tortura para ella, pero no dejaría sola a su hermana en un momento así. La conocía y sabía que bajo aquella fachada de frialdad se escondía la verdadera y sensible Regina. Por ello, esbozando una sonrisa, se sentó en su cama con determinación.

—Por Killian no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. Él por David mueve cielo y tierra y entenderá que no te deje sola en un momento así. Además, vine aquí contigo y regresaré a casa contigo.

Regina emocionada comenzó a llorar.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

 **.**

A las nueve de la mañana Cora llamó a la puerta de sus hijas. Tenían que ir al aeropuerto y se sorprendió cuando las vio a las dos vestidas y sentadas tranquilamente en la terraza de la habitación tomándose un café. Lo que Cora no supo era que aquella noche no habían dormido. A las diez estaban todos en el vestíbulo del hotel con las maletas para coger el autocar que les llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Que regresas mañana a Nueva York? —gritó Killian mirándola sin creérselo.

—Escucha cariño y no levantes la voz —dijo tratando de tranquilizarle.

—Que no levante la voz —siseó enfadado.

—Vine con Gina y regresaré con ella —aclaró ella firme—. No veo justo que yo me quede aquí alegremente y ella vuelva destrozada y sola a casa.

—Joder. ¿Has pensado en mí? ¿En nosotros? —protestó Killian incapaz de razonar.

Maldita sea mi suerte ¿Qué hago?, pensó Emma. Se sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Escucha, Killian…

Ofuscado este se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin mirarla. Necesitaba tomar aire para entender que ella se marchara. Regina se acercó a su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Emma, con gesto de enfado, la miró pero la besó en la mejilla.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

El vuelo a Oahu fue rápido y a la una y media ya estaban en casa besando a Neal, que al verles no paraba de chillar para demostrarles lo contento que se encontraba.

Aquella tarde, Regina reservó dos billetes para el día siguiente. Killian, que continuaba enfadado con Emma, escuchó como hacía la reserva y maldijo mientras salía de casa. En su huida se topó de frente con Emma, que sonriéndole le ofreció un trago de su cerveza, pero este la rechazó enfadado. Arrancó su moto y se alejó dejándola triste e indecisa.

Killian quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Emma y decidió visitar a Vaitere. Al verle llegar, la joven Thais salió rápidamente para recibirle y después de estrecharle en un cálido abrazo le invitó a entrar. Thalia estaba preparando algo en la cocina. Media hora después, tras comprobar que no podía apartar a Emma de su mente, se despidió prometiéndoles regresar otro día.

—Permíteme acompañarte hasta la puerta —insistió Vaitere que caminaba con muletas.

Cuando los dos salieron de la casa y llegaron hasta donde él había dejado la moto, Vaitere le asió del brazo.

—Algo grave te ocurre. Lo sé por tu mirada.

Killian suspiró.

—No es nada —dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Unas amigas que han estado aquí de vacaciones... se van mañana y estoy un poco triste por ello.

Vaitere asintió y se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Alguien en especial?

Sin saber por qué, necesitó sincerarse.

—Sí. Tremendamente especial.

Vaitere se llevó la mano al corazón y dijo con gesto de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios. —Killian la miró sorprendido y ella prosiguió—. Disculpa por lo que te voy a decir pero estaba preocupada. Por un instante me dio miedo pensar que tu amabilidad era porque te habías enamorado de alguna de nosotras.

Killian no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante semejante ocurrencia.

—¿En serio? —ella asintió y él aclaró—. Como te dije hace tiempo, mi amabilidad es pura amistad. Pero vamos, tampoco sería difícil enamorarse de alguna de ustedes. Son estupendas.

Vaitere sonrió y armándose de valor se sinceró.

—Killian, hay algo que no me encaja en esta historia. Sé que la gente puede ser amable, incluso compasiva ante lo que nos ha pasado a nosotras, pero lo que tú hiciste no es amabilidad ni compasión, es algo más y me gustaría saberlo.

—¿En serio crees que hay algo oculto en mi amistad?

—Hay algo en mí que me dice que sí aunque sé que no es nada malo —y tomándole la mano susurró—. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras qué es eso que tú y yo sabemos que hay. Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

Conmovido cerró los ojos y resopló.

—Quizás algún día sea capaz de contártelo —añadió al tiempo que abría los ojos.

—¿Lo ves? Sabía que había algo más.

Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos Killian clavó la mirada en aquella mujer y dispuesto a aclarar todo lo que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza respondió.

—Prometo regresar dentro de unos días con respuestas.

—Aquí estaré.

Se despidieron dándose dos besos. Killian arrancó la moto y se marchó.

Debía hablar con Emma.

La melancolía flotaba en el ambiente ante la inminente partida de Regina y Emma. Regina pasó gran parte de la tarde preparando su equipaje. Era una estupenda excusa para no estar cerca de David. Él, inquieto por la situación, pero sin poder hacer nada, se centró en jugar con Neal y sus hijas en la arena de la playa.

Emma estaba ayudando a su madre a hacer la cena cuando oyó la moto de Killian. Instantes después apareció en la cocina. Saludó a Cora con un beso en la mejilla y, acto seguido, agarró a Emma de la mano y la obligó a seguirle hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y apoyándola sobre ella la besó.

—Lo siento… Lo siento… —dijo apenas separándose unos milímetros de sus labios.

Ella quiso contestar, pero la emoción la embargaba y solo pudo corresponder a sus besos mientras le escuchaba decir.

—Me duele tanto que te vayas que me estoy comportando como un idiota. Perdóname, cariño.

—Perdóname tú a mí por haber tomado la decisión de irme sin comentártelo a ti primero. Pero Gina está destrozada y no puedo dejarla sola.

Killian asintió. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo y sin separarse de ella afirmó.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Emocionada, le besó y cuando sintió que sus respiraciones se aceleraban y sus tocamientos se acrecentaban murmuró.

—Killian… mamá está a escasos metros de nosotros y las niñas…

Juguetón, le mordió los labios y separó con desgana sus manos de ella.

—Diosss…. Es acercarme a ti y… uf… necesito que me entierre un camión lleno de hielo.

Ella rio al entender a que se refería y, besándole de nuevo, susurró.

—Siento provocarte tanto calor.

—Y yo siento no poder dar rienda suelta a ese calor —murmuró mordisqueándole el cuello. Y separándose de ella cuchicheó—. Pero esta noche… lo haré.

—Lo haremos —afirmó y mirándole a los ojos murmuró—. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

—Yo más. Te lo puedo asegurar —susurró besándola de nuevo.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

 **.**

Durante la cena, todos rieron al recordar anécdotas del viaje. A las once Emma y Killian se levantaron y despidieron. Querían estar solos y se alejaron en la moto. Neal se quedó dormido y David le llevó a la cama. Diez minutos después, Regina, con la excusa de que tenía que terminar de hacer las maletas desapareció.

—Abuelita —preguntó Elsa—. ¿Vienes a contarme un cuento?

—Iré yo —se ofreció Ollie.

—Y yo —dijo Cat levantándose—. Me encantan los cuentos que cuenta Ollie.

Las chicas se metieron en la habitación de Elsa y desde allí, poco después, se pudieron escuchar sus risas.

—Ha sido un viaje estupendo —comentó Cora mientras salía a la parte trasera de la casa—. Es una pena que todo esto se acabe tan pronto.

David asintió sentándose en el balancín.

—Tienes razón. Ha sido un lujo hacer todos juntos este viaje.

Cora acomodándose junto a él preguntó:

—David ¿por qué se va tan precipitadamente Regina? Pensé que todo iba bien.

—Por mi culpa —se sinceró.

—¿Tu culpa?

Mirando a la mujer que le había dado tanto cariño suspiró.

—Es difícil de explicar, Cora.

Cora cada vez entendía menos. Parecía que el viaje les había unido pero de pronto todo se había ido al garete.

—No quiero ser egoísta. Ella es feliz en Nueva York con su vida confortable y su trabajo y yo aquí no puedo ofrecerle nada de eso. Además, están los niños y creo que este es un magnífico lugar para educarles.

—No lo dudo —asintió Cora y mirándole directamente preguntó—. ¿Sigues sin querer intentarlo de nuevo con ella? Vamos a ver, muchachote, aunque ella se empeñe en ocultar lo que siente, la conozco ¡soy su madre! Pero, ¿por qué te niegas a intentarlo tú? Veo como la miras, como la observas y no entiendo nada y…

Mirándola directamente a los ojos la cortó.

—Te lo estoy diciendo Cora. No tengo fuerzas para pedirle que abandone todo y se traslade aquí conmigo y yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a regresar a Nueva York. Lo nuestro fue maravilloso mientras duró, pero hoy por hoy ya no puede ser. No puede ser.

—Eres un cobarde, muchachote.

—¿Cobarde?

—Sí. Con todas las letras co-bar-de.

Él sonrió al ver su gesto.

—No creo que sea cobardía. Solo intento ser realista para intentar entender la vida.

—¡Cobarde! —Repitió levantándose del balancín—. Y solo te voy a decir una cosa que he aprendido con el paso de los años. La vida no está para entenderla ¡la vida está para vivirla! Y ahora me voy a dar un paseo. La noche es maravillosa y me apetece andar.

David la vio alejarse. Durante unos instantes pensó en lo que ella le había llamado. ¿Cobarde? Y en especial en aquello de que la vida era para vivirla. Las risas de sus hijas le devolvieron a la realidad y levantándose del balancín fue hasta el cuarto de Neal. El niño dormía plácidamente. Una vez vio que todo estaba en orden salió de nuevo al exterior de la casa y mirando a la casa de al lado pensó en Regina. Deseaba estar con ella lo poco que le quedaba hasta que se marchara, así que caminó hacia la casa. Al entrar fue directo a la habitación y la encontró sentada en la cama mirando el mar. Estaba preciosa pero ¿cuándo no estaba Regina preciosa?

—Hola —susurró apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

Aquella voz la sobresaltó. Al verle, Regina se quedó muda observándole. Era tan enorme que parecía ocupar toda la puerta. Vestido con aquella bermuda gris y la camiseta celeste de Lanai que le habían comprado sus hijas, era la viva estampa de la juventud.

—David ¿qué pasa? —preguntó levantándose de la cama.

Estuvo tentado a pedirle que no se marchara, pero al final la realidad volvió a él y contestó.

—Nada. Solo vine para ver si necesitabas ayuda.

Regina miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya está todo recogido. —Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que ella añadió—: David, estoy cansada y me gustaría acostarme.

Seguro de que debía dejar que se marchara asintió y dando un paso atrás para salir de su campo de visión murmuró.

—A las nueve las recojo para llevarlas al aeropuerto. Que descanses Gina.

Apenas en un murmullo audible ella respondió.

—Adiós, David.

Incómodo y maldiciendo por lo que sentía regresó a su casa.

Apesadumbrado por sus emociones se sentó en el balancín, mientras Regina en la oscuridad de su habitación le observaba desde la ventana y lloraba.

En una terracita de moda en Oahu Killian y Emma bailaban abrazados. Y cuando el DJ, amigo de Killian, puso la canción Desafinado Emma creyó morir.

Esa melodía y la sensualidad varonil en la mirada de él cuando la miraba la deshacían por segundos. Se colgó del cuello de Killian bailando con los ojos cerrados y se dejó llevar.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, gruñona —le susurró al oído.

Melosa le miró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Acaso crees que yo a ti no?

Killian la estrechó entre sus brazos todavía más. Estaba apostando fuerte por aquella relación y no estaba dispuesto a que ella diera una sola zancada hacia atrás. Y acercando sus labios a los de ella susurró.

—Quiero y necesito imaginar que me vas a extrañar tanto como yo a ti.

—Mira que eres tonto —y soltándose de su cuello para señalarle con el dedo advirtió—. Lo que tienes que hacer es portarte bien en mi ausencia.

—¿Lo dudas?

—Vamos a ver, Killian que nos conocemos.

—¿Nos conocemos? —se mofó.

—Sí… y demasiado bien —protestó—. Eres un chulito isleño y…

Sin dejarle acabar la frase la besó y cuando él quiso dar por finalizado aquello aclaró.

—Un chulito isleño que está loco por ti.

Atizada por la pasión del momento sonrió pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Vale. Pero te prohíbo que mires a otras mujeres en mi ausencia. Eres un hombre y todos se ponen tontorrones cuando ven un culito mono. Si yo me entero, Killian no sé lo que te hago ¿entendido?

Como un colegial enamorado sonrió mientras sonaba la canción y la izó entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Prometido, cariño —y para hacerla sonreír señaló—. ¿Ves aquella preciosa moto que está allí aparcada?

Emma miró y sonrió.

—¿Tu moto? ¿Tu adorada moto? —preguntó divertida.

Él asintió.

—Te puedo asegurar que ningún culito mono que no sea el tuyo se montará en ella.

—Vaya —rio esta—. ¡Qué honor, cariño! Me voy más tranquila al saber eso.

—Además —prosiguió al pensar en Vaitere y su familia—. Cuando regreses, quizá tenga alguna sorpresa para ti.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Ajá…

—Dímela ya… anda.

Killian negó con la cabeza y besándole la punta de la nariz aclaró.

—No, cielo. No quiero aventurarme. Además, con lo curiosa que eres, sé que te irás con la duda y volverás aunque solo sea para saber de lo que hablo.

Eso la hizo reír y con ojitos de atontada murmuró.

—Eres un encanto, Killian.

—Aquí el único encanto eres tú.

Bailaron, rieron y se besaron. Y cuando Emma le pidió un segundito para ir al baño, él se encaminó hacia la barra para pedir dos piñas con ron.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una voz tras él—. No sabía que habías regresado.

Al volverse para ver quien hablaba, Killian se encontró con la despampanante doctora.

—Amanda —saludó al verla—.¿Qué haces por aquí?

Su apariencia era muy diferente a la del hospital. Viéndola con aquel vestido de seda beige entallado al cuerpo estaba más que sexy. Acercándose más a él dijo señalando a un tipo de aspecto nórdico que les observaba.

—Estoy tomando una copa de despedida con un amigo. ¿Y tú?

Sin querer dar muchos detalles sobre su vida contestó.

—Tomando algo con una amiga.

La joven doctora miró a su alrededor y al no ver a la supuesta amiga cuchicheó.

—Killian necesito decirte una cosa.

—Tú dirás.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte acosado como lo hice hace unos días. Oh Dios… me avergüenzo de lo loba que fui.

—¿Y eso a que viene ahora? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño sorprendido.

—Klaus es mi novio, pero hace unos días era mi exnovio —dijo apoyándose en la barra y señalando al nórdico que no les quitaba ojo—. Vive en Alemania y yo aquí, y la distancia pudo más que nosotros —Killian asintió y ella añadió—. Cuando rompimos me sentí sola y decidí comportarme como una vampiresa. Pero gracias a Dios he vuelto a recuperar la cordura y el sentido común y necesito que sepas que yo no era lo que te demostré, a pesar de que mi aspecto a veces diga lo contrario.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes —asintió asombrado y añadió sin saber qué más decir—. Espero que su relación esté mejor.

Amanda sonrió hacia el nórdico.

—Estoy feliz, Killian. Klaus ha venido a la isla y me ha pedido que me case con él. Y he aceptado.

—¡Felicidades! Esa es una buena noticia.

—Imagínate —sonrió ella—. Voy a ser la señora Bonhuleir.

Killian dejó escapar una carcajada y con complicidad miró a Klaus y levantó su copa. El nórdico al entender el motivo, levantó la suya y sonrió.

—¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Se quedaran a vivir aquí o regresarás con él a Alemania?

—Lo estamos sopesando, pero todo depende de nuestros trabajos. De todas formas, lo más importante para mí es que Klaus y yo nos queremos —y al ver que este miraba hacia el fondo del local preguntó—. ¿Qué tal vuestro viaje?

—¡Estupendo!

Killian comenzó a contarle maravillas de las islas sin darse cuenta que Emma al salir del servicio se paró al verle tan animado charlando con aquella rubia explosiva. ¿Quién era y qué hacía hablando con ella? Durante unos instantes les observó y los celos le atravesaron las entrañas al ver como aquella rubia tocaba con familiaridad el hombro y la cintura a Killian. Y cuando ya no pudo más, se acercó hasta ellos lentamente. Al verla Killian sonrió y se apresuró a decir.

—Emma, te presento a Amanda Newton.

Amanda ¿ha dicho Amanda? pensó pestañeando.

La rubia al verla la miró y sonrió.

—Aloha, Emma. Encantada de conocerte.

Intentando contener sus ganas de montar un pollo asintió pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Aloha, Amanda. Fuiste tú quien llamaste al móvil de Killian hace unos días ¿verdad?

—Sí —y entendiendo la pregunta y su mirada aclaró—. Le llamé para hablarle sobre un paciente. Nada más. Por cierto, creo que lo han pasado fenomenal en su viaje —Emma asintió y esta prosiguió—. Killian me estaba hablando de un hotel de Maui. Dentro de un mes pasaré allí cinco días.

Mientras no vayas con Michael como si te vas un año» pensó, pero calló. Killian agarrándola de la cintura, la besó en el pelo y dijo.

—Le recomendaba a Amanda el hotel donde estuvimos ¿lo recuerdas?

Emma asintió. Pero Killian al ver el modo en que esta asentía con la cabeza, se percató que algo le rondaba por su pelirroja cabecita y Amanda tras coger sus cervezas se despidió.

—Bueno, chicos aquí están mis bebidas. Encantada de haberte conocido Emma. —Y tras guiñarle el ojo con complicidad dijo—: Ya nos veremos Killian.

Mientras se alejaba bamboleando sus caderas Emma masculló entre dientes para sorpresa de él.

—¡Será puta la tipa!

—Cariño —rio—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Pero tú la has visto como te miraba? —respondió mirándole con un buen ataque de celos mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

—Cariño ¿estás celosa? —preguntó mientras se reía a carcajadas ante la cara de mosqueo de ella.

—Noooooooooooo.

—Sí… estás celosa —rio.

—¡Tú estás tonto! —exclamó con descaro.

—Pero tonto por ti… celosona —y abrazándola le aclaró al oído—. Amanda es solo una amiga. En mi corazón y en mi cabeza solo hay sitio para ti, preciosa.

Al darse cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, Emma se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Eso se lo dirás a todas.

—Eso solo te lo digo a ti —respondió besándola apasionadamente.

Sobre las tres de la madrugada se montaron en la moto y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña y escondida playita particular en la que hicieron el amor en la primera cita. Con la única compañía del cielo, la brisa, el mar y la arena de Oahu se amaron con pasión mientras sus mentes les recordaban que el destino, en unas horas, les volvía a separar.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

 **.**

A las siete de la mañana ya estaban todos en pie. Y a las nueve, David y Killian cargaban las maletas en el monovolumen que iban a utilizar para ir a despedirlas al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Piedras? — preguntó David mirando a Emma.

—Alguna hay —asintió Emma divertida—. Pero sobre todo llevo muchos recuerdos —añadió cuando le ayudó a llevar la maleta.

Cuando acabaron de cargar el coche, Killian se acercó con gesto serio hasta ella.

—Tú y yo vamos en mi moto —dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Encantada —sonrió mientras cogía el casco que le entregaba. Pero al ser consciente de su gesto serio, Emma le tocó el rostro y le susurró.

—Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de nuevo aquí.

Killian sonrió por primera vez y asintió tras darle un beso. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, con las maletas ya facturadas, una extraña sensación amarga se apoderó de todos. Cora estaba intranquila. Regina callada. Emma inquieta. Las niñas estaban tristes. Elsa lloraba y Neal pasaba de unos brazos a otros sin encontrar consuelo. La sonrisa de Killian aquella mañana desapareció mientras David, destrozado, les observaba a todos.

Por los altavoces se escuchó la llamada de embarque del vuelo de Nueva York y Regina deseosa de acabar con aquella tortura de una vez por todas abrazó a su madre.

—Mamá, cuando lleguemos a casa te llamo.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Que tengas un buen viaje. —Y tras abrazar a su otra hija, Emma, apuntó—. Recuerden que tienen que llamar cuando estén en casa.

Con una triste sonrisa, Emma asintió. Su interior le gritaba que debía quedarse, que se lo merecía. Pero cuando miraba a su hermana sabía que no podía dejarla sola.

—Chicas. Nos vemos en unos días. Sean buenas y vigilen que el tío Killian se porte bien —les dijo a sus sobrinas mientras les repartía besos de despedida.

Todos sonrieron, incluido Killian.

—David —le dijo Regina. Y tras darle un corto abrazo sonrió—. Hasta pronto. Y recuerda, cuando vayas a Nueva York espero que me llames para tomar algo.

—Lo haré —asintió mientras intentaba sonreír. Y ya sabes, llámanos cuando llegues.

—Papá —se mofó Ollie—. Eres como la abuela.

Cora, al escuchar a su nieta, cuchicheó señalándole con el dedo.

—Hija, después de tantos años viviendo juntos algo se nos ha debido pegar.

David sonrió mientras observaba como Regina se acercaba a Elsa.

—No quiero que te vayas —murmuró la pequeña

—Elsa, cielo —susurró Regina agachándose—. No me gusta verte llorar y menos porque yo me vaya, tesoro.

La niña sin poder disimular la desazón que sentía lloriqueó.

—No quiero que se vayannnnnnn.

Sintiendo la mirada de David sobre ella, Regina se sintió fatal.

—Venga… venga ¡se acabó de llorar o los ojitos se pondrán malitos! —Y tras secarle con un pañuelo los ojos Regina añadió—. Sonríeme. Así cuando te recuerde, te recordaré sonriendo.

Elsa la miró muy seria y aclaró.

—Pero yo no quiero que recuerdes mi sonrisa.

Sorprendida Regina preguntó:

—¿Por qué dices eso cielo?

—Es que papi —gimoteó de nuevo—. Siempre me dice que cuando piense en mi mami, la recuerde sonriendo y eso es porque a ella no la voy a volver a ver. Pero yo sí quiero volverte a ver a ti.

Conmovida suspiró y levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de David apuntó abrazándola.

—Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Solo quería verte sonreír antes de coger el avión. Además, yo quiero que vengas a Nueva York. Así podrás estar con nosotras. ¿Querrás venir alguna vez a visitarme?

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro.

En ese momento la pequeña dejó de llorar y mirando a su padre preguntó:

—Papi ¿podré ir a visitar a Regina?

David se agachó junto a ellas y tras darle un beso a la pequeña en la cabeza susurró mientras miraba a Regina.

—Te lo prometo, princesa.

No muy alejados de ellos Emma y Killian se despedían como dos auténticos enamorados.

—No quiero que te vayas… no quiero que te vayas —susurraba Killian en su oído.

—Killian, por favor. Vas a conseguir que llore y creo que con las lágrimas de los niños y de quien tú y yo sabemos ya tenemos más que suficiente.

Sin querer soltarla de entre sus brazos asintió.

—Perdona, cariño. Pero es que nunca he tenido a nadie que me sonriera como tú lo haces. Ni nadie que me hiciera sentir lo que tú me haces sentir y…

—Basta…

—Emma…

Le puso una mano en la boca para callarle. Necesitaba que callara o al final berrearía más que la pequeña Elsa.

—Escúchame, Killian. Prometo llamarte esta noche y mañana y al otro. Y dentro de poco, en cuanto mi trabajo me lo permita, volveré.

Entendiendo el significado de sus palabras asintió y con una sonrisa que le desbocó el alma añadió.

—Mas te vale cumplir con lo que dices o yo mismo iré a buscarte.

Por los altavoces se volvió a oír la llamada a los pasajeros y Emma, tras mirar a su hermana, dio un rápido beso a Killian en los labios.

—Pórtate bien chulito polinesio o te juro... ¡que te mataré!

Instantes después, las dos hermanas con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, y la emoción en sus entrañas, desde la puerta de embarque les decían adiós con una fingida sonrisa y el corazón roto.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de embarque Emma y Regina no se dirigieron la palabra. Tenían los nervios a flor de piel y la cabeza llena de recuerdos.

—Eres idiota —dijo finalmente Regina—. No sé por qué tienes que regresar conmigo.

Emma respondió sin mirarla.

—Si vinimos juntas, nos vamos juntas.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan cabezona?

—Oh… mira quién fue a hablar —se mofó Emma.

Tras un tenso silencio entre las dos, Regina cogió la mano de su hermana.

—Es que no lo soporto. No puedo soportar cargar con la culpa de que tú y Killian se tengan que separar. ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

Emma ni se inmutó y poniéndole un dedo en la boca aclaró.

—Si no era hoy, sería dentro de cinco días. ¿Qué más da?

—Cinco días en vuestro caso es un mundo —proclamó su hermana—. Por favor, quédate. Cambia tu billete y regresa con mamá y las niñas.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Pero ¿no ves que estás cometiendo un grave error?

Pero Emma no quería pensárselo.

—He dicho que regreso contigo a casa y no se habla más.

Desesperada, Regina contraatacó, y parándose en medio del pasillo de acceso al avión, le tomó la cara entre sus manos para que la mirara y le suplicó sin importar que la gente les mirara.

—Por favor, Emma, por favor. Sé que me quieres. Lo sé. Pero ahora demuéstrame que eres lista y que no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con Killian. Por favorrrrrrrrrr… No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

Al ver la súplica en los ojos de su hermana, Emma se dio por vencida y finalmente accedió.

—De acuerdo, pesada —murmuró feliz.

—Bien —sonrió Regina.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Te lo prometo, Emma. Por Dios ¡te lo juro!

Regina le tendió su billete y Emma sonrió, lo cogió, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió entre la gente. Regina la siguió con la mirada y lloró de emoción al ver que su hermana corría hacia su amor. Después se volvió y continuó caminando hacia el avión

Al ser un aeropuerto pequeño, Emma llegó rápidamente a la sala principal.

Miró a ambos lados e intentó localizar a alguno de sus familiares pero no los vio. Y al recordar donde Killian había aparcado la moto corrió en su busca. De pronto le vio. Vio a Killian y una sonrisa inundó su cara mientras corría hacia él. Durante la carrera Emma levantó la mano para atraer su atención, cuando vio que una mujer se acercaba hasta él. La sonrisa se borró de la boca de Emma al ver que se trataba de Amanda. La guapa y sexy doctora de la noche anterior.

—Killian —sonrió esta al verle—. Te encuentro en todos los sitios.

Con los dos cascos aún en la mano al verla la saludó.

—Amanda ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Acercándose más a él contestó.

—Klaus cogió un vuelo para Alemania .¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Emma regresó a Nueva York.

Amanda asintió y preguntó:

—¿Ella es la chica de anoche?

—Sí.

—Era muy bonita. Aunque yo particularmente creo que no le gusté demasiado —ambos rieron—. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que volverá. Un tipo como tú no se encuentra todos los días.

Y para hacerle sonreír en un gesto cómplice exclamó.

—¡Arriba ese ánimo Killian!

Sin percatarse que a escasos metros Emma les estaba observando él sonrió.

—Vale… vale.

Mirándose el reloj Amanda dijo.

—Te dejo. Voy a coger un taxi o llegaré tarde.

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Al hospital.

Killian entregándole el casco que minutos antes había llevado Emma apuntó.

—Monta. Te llevo. Yo voy al despacho, y si nos da tiempo te invito a un café que necesito que me asesores en algo.

Sin dudarlo cogió el casco y se lo puso.

—Un café bien cargado me vendrá bien. Estoy agotada.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Killian y levantando una ceja preguntó:

—¿Noche ajetreada?

—Me parece que igual que la tuya —respondió ella y tras soltar una carcajada se montó en la moto y desaparecieron entre el tráfico.

Emma, paralizada, se dio la vuelta y corrió como nunca en su vida para desaparecer de allí. Utilizando todo su ingenio, astucia y picardía consiguió que los trabajadores del aeropuerto que la habían visto salir corriendo, le dejaran entrar. Después corrió hacia el embarque de la puerta tres y la azafata cerró el vuelo nada más entregarle ella el billete. Con gesto confuso buscó entre los asientos a su hermana. Cuando Regina la vio se levantó alarmada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La joven pelirroja no contestó y se sentó. Bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana se abrochó el cinturón mientras resoplaba por la carrera.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de hablarme? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin mirarla Emma gruñó.

—He decidido regresar contigo a casa.

Regina, preocupada por lo que hubiera podido pasar, la agarró del brazo y con un gesto nada amable exigió.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Emma la miró. Por fin su hermana le miraba y respondía.

—Que soy una tonta. Eso ha ocurrido. —Y entonces explotó como una olla a presión—. Pasa que todavía no me he ido de la isla y el increíble, leal y alucinante tío Killian, ya se lo estaba pasando estupendamente con una explosiva rubia comehombres.

Aquello sorprendió a Regina. Conocía a Killian y sabía que estaba loco por su hermana.

—No puede ser, seguro que te has confundido.

Con gesto adusto y terriblemente enfadado Emma respondió.

—Sé lo que he visto. —Y maldijo diciendo—. Qué desgraciado, ha quedado con ella en el aeropuerto, qué prisa tenían.

Sin llegar a comprender lo que había visto su hermana, Regina preguntó:

—Pero Emma, ¿le has dicho algo?

—¿Tú estás loca? —Dijo quizá demasiado alto—. Simplemente me he dado la vuelta y se acabó.

Minutos después el avión comenzó a moverse y Regina agarró la mano de su hermana.

—Relájate, veras como todo tiene un porqué.

Pero Emma estaba muy enfadada.

—Llegué a pensar que lo nuestro era de verdad... Pero es un mentiroso — susurró entre dientes al recordar lo que la noche anterior le dijo sobre que nadie montaría en su moto a no ser que fuera ella.

Ninguna habló más. Su viaje de vuelta había comenzado.


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

 **.**

Al llegar a Nueva York, Regina llamó a casa de David para informar que estaban en casa. Killian, impaciente por hablar con Emma, preguntó por ella, pero Regina la disculpó alegando que estaba en la ducha y que más tarde le llamaría. Pero para desconsuelo de Killian no llamó, ni esa noche, ni al día siguiente.

Pasados dos días, Killian, intranquilo, al ver que Emma no llamaba la telefoneó desde el despacho. Y se sorprendió cuando Regina le contó que se había marchado de viaje a Chicago y que regresaría en unos días. Consternado y sin entender nada Killian colgó el teléfono con gesto de enfado. ¿Por qué ella no se había puesto en contacto con él?

—¡No entiendo nada! —le dijo a David que ojeaba unos papeles en la mesa de al lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué demonios no me llama? Y encima ahora me entero que se ha ido a Chicago unos días. ¿Tú sabías algo de ese viaje?

—No. Nunca se lo oí mencionar —aclaró David.

Desesperado, Killian se levantó, cogió una botellita de agua sin gas de la pequeña nevera y dio un trago.

—Maldita sea. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que esté comportándose así?

David, tan desconcertado como él, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, hermano. Cuando regrese de su viaje estoy seguro de que te lo explicará.

—Eso por descontado —resopló Killian poniendo la botella con fuerza sobre la mesa.

David al ver aquel gesto intentó desviar la conversación.

—¿A qué hora has quedado con Vaitere? —preguntó:

—A las cinco en su casa. Me ha dicho que Thalia y Thais están en Lanai y que pasaran allí la noche. Casi mejor. Así podré hablar con ella tranquilamente.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —Preguntó David—. Piensa que esto no será fácil y puede no acabar bien.

—Lo voy a hacer. Necesito saber la verdad pase lo que pase —respondió Killian al tiempo que se retiraba el oscuro pelo de su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Mirando con cariño al mejor hermano que nadie podía tener, chocó su mano con él y murmuró.

—Gracias, David. Pero creo que esto debo hacerlo yo solo.

Minutos después, Killian volvió a sacar el tema de Emma, sin reparar que David le escuchaba sin prestarle atención. Tenía sus propios problemas sobre los que se había negado a hablar.

—Ahí vienen las chicas —dijo David al verlas a través de la cristalera.

El grupo de mujeres entraron emocionadas en el despacho y Cat entusiasmada chilló.

—¡Papá, he comprado cosas geniales!

Cora, llevándose las manos a la cabeza le miró y protestó tras ver a Killian con el ceño fruncido.

—David, por Dios, no les des un dólar más, que a este paso tenemos que fletar un avión solo para nosotras.

—¡Abuela qué exagerada eres! —Exclamó Ollie y guiñándole el ojo dijo—: Papá no veas qué cosas más lindas hemos comprado.

—No lo dudo —rio este feliz.

Sin muchas ganas de juerga, Killian cerró su portátil.

—Chicas ¿vamos a comer? Tengo una cita a las cinco y necesito darme prisa.

—Vaya, vaya, una cita —rio Cat—. ¿Se puede saber con quién?

Pero nada más decirlo se arrepintió. La cara de su tío no estaba para fiestas y lo corroboró cuando este seriamente respondió.

—Es un tema de trabajo, Cat.

David, al ver cómo miraban a Killian, en especial Cora, intervino rápidamente.

—Venga, vamos. Iremos a comer a Beach and food.

—Estupendo —aplaudió Ollie y cogiendo a su tío del brazo le preguntó—. ¿Compartirás conmigo un filetazo de esos que ponen allí?

—Claro, princesa, y con Cat comparto las patatas — sonrió por fin Killian, incapaz de seguir de mal humor con sus niñas.

A las cuatro y media, después de una divertida comida junto a Cora y sus sobrinas, Killian se despidió y se dirigió nervioso hacia la casa de Vaitere.

Killian aparcó la moto y Vaitere le abrió la puerta al oírle llegar.

—Aloha, Michael.

—Aloha, Vaitere

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Si me invitas a un café te lo agradecería.

Ella asintió y caminó con las muletas hacia la cocina.

—Ahora mismo te lo preparo. Nosotras no lo tomamos pero tengo café.

Él sonrió y añadió.

—Es uno de los vicios que me quedan de haber vivido en Nueva York. ¡El café!

Mientras ella lo preparaba, Killian se sentó en un taburete que había junto a la encimera.

—¿Cuántos años viviste allí? —le preguntó Vaitere.

—Dieciocho. Primero hice la carrera en California y luego nos fuimos a vivir a Nueva York para trabajar en el bufete.

—¿Nos fuimos? —preguntó curiosa Vaitere.

—David y yo —aclaró él—. Cuando terminamos la carrera de derecho, decidimos quedarnos a vivir allí. David y Regina, su exmujer, montaron un bufete de abogados y yo trabajé con ellos. Luego se separaron y decidimos regresar juntos a Oahu.

—¿Y cómo se vive en un sitio como Nueva York? —preguntó curiosa por saber cosas de lugares que no había visitado jamás.

Killian tras resoplar y recordar la gran manzana, se encogió de hombros.

—No te diré que se vive mal pero hay que acostumbrarse al ritmo de la ciudad. Allí soportas diariamente grandes atascos, polución, ruidos, pero también encuentras lugares excepcionales y personas maravillosas.

Al decir aquella última frase Vaitere notó que la decía con añoranza. Pero no quería ser indiscreta.

—Yo nunca he salido de las islas, aunque la verdad es que me hubiera encantado viajar. Pero bueno, no debe de estar escrito en mi destino.

Killian sonrió con amargura.

—Sobre el destino mejor no hablar. Nunca se sabe qué pasará. Es más, yo no creo en el destino, creo en el presente. —Y al recordar a Emma susurró—: Y a veces también he creído en el futuro.

El ruido de la cafetera les indicó que la caliente bebida ya estaba lista y Vaitere colocó una taza azulada ante él y le sirvió.

—Toma, espero que te guste.

—Seguro que sí. —Y, tras echarse dos cucharadas de azúcar, lo removió y dio un sorbito—. Mmmmm… te ha salido muy rico.

Vaitere movió la cabeza.

—Anda pelota, vamos al salón.

Killian la siguió hasta el saloncito. Un lugar pequeño pero bonito. Había unos sofás en color caramelo que hacían juego con un mural color haya.

—En serio, está buenísimo —insistió él—. Seguro que te pediré más.

—He hecho una cafetera solo para ti. —Y al contemplar la tristeza en su mirada preguntó—: ¿Te pasa algo verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En tu mirada hay una tristeza que antes no existía.

Incapaz de mentir, dio un trago a su café y dejando la taza sobre la mesa susurró.

—No estoy en mi mejor momento en lo que se refiere al corazón.

—Lo siento. Con esos temas se sufre y mucho.

—Aunque te parezca mentira —se sinceró Killian—, es la primera vez que siento este malestar. Anteriormente tuve otras parejas pero ninguna fue especial. Pero Emma…

—Vaya, se llama Emma.

—Sí. Nos conocemos de casi toda la vida y bueno… no tenerla cerca me afecta.

—No te preocupes, seguro que volverá. Estoy convencida de que ella siente por ti algo especial y si es lista se habrá dado cuenta que tipos como tú no se encuentran todos los días.

—Ni como ella tampoco —susurró con tristeza.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Vaitere le miró directamente a los ojos:

—Bueno ¿y qué era eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Tragando el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta y no solo por Emma, se fijó por primera vez que en el cuello de Vatiere colgaba de una cadenita el broche en forma de corazón. Su corazón palpitó descontrolado.

—Lo que te voy a contar quizás no lo creas, incluso puede que esté equivocado y solo quiera ver verdades donde solo hay coincidencias —y señalando el colgante indicó—. Es muy bonito ese colgante que llevas.

La mujer sonrió y tocándolo con cariño asintió.

—Es un broche que se puede utilizar también como colgante.

—Es realmente hermoso.

—Mamá me lo regaló cuando me casé —añadió tocándolo—. Por lo visto es una antigua reliquia que pasa en nuestra familia de una generación a otra. Le tengo mucho cariño y espero que algún día sea para Thais.

Tomando aire se lanzó a decir.

—Acompañé a Thais al joyero para ponerle un broche nuevo. Allí el joyero aparte de ensalzarlo como una bellísima antigüedad, nos dijo que normalmente estos corazones tenían un gemelo. Y que el gemelo no podía ser cualquier otro que no fuera el que en su momento de fabricación le otorgaron.

Vaitere asintió.

—Sí, es verdad. Este corazón tiene un gemelo igual. Mamá me contó hace tiempo que lo tiene alguien muy especial para ella.

A Killian le empezaron a temblar las piernas ¿sería él? Pero mantuvo la calma.

—Perdona que sea curioso, pero ¿conoces a esa persona? —consiguió decir.

—¿A quién?

—A la que tu madre le dio la otra mitad del corazón.

Negando con la cabeza y sin dar detalles respondió.

—No. Por desgracia no le conocí.

Casi sin respiración, Killian se abrió el cuello de la camisa.

—Mira esto, Vaitere.

Se quedó paralizada. De pronto su intrigada mirada pasaba del colgante a Killian y viceversa. Con el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro alargó la mano y lo tocó con manos temblorosas.

—No puede ser —susurró y acercándosele más preguntó—. Killian ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Mi madre me lo regaló el día que me dejó en una casa de acogida para niños en Oahu. No supe de ello hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y mamá Daula me entregó una carta y este broche.

En un hilo de voz Vaitere murmuró.

—Pero… pero tú tienes familia… tu hermano David, tus sobrinas…

Con la emoción en sus ojos Killian asintió.

—David no es mi hermano biológico, pero lo es de espíritu y corazón.

Tras escuchar aquello, Vaitere se llevó las manos temblorosas a los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ¿cómo podía ser? Killian, al ver como temblaba continuó. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Hay un par de cosas más. Soy alérgico a las nueces y… —dándose la vuelta se levantó el pelo de la nuca—. Tengo esta marca de nacimiento. David me comentó que tu madre y tú eran alérgicas a las nueces, y también se fijó en que ella tenía la misma marca en forma de mariposa que yo en la nuca.

Vaitere no necesitó más para saber la verdad. Y abrazándole con fuerza y ternura gimió.

—Oh, Killian. Eres tú… eres tú.

Ahora el confundido era él.

—Mamá tuvo un hijo en su juventud con un marino irlandés al que amaba. Su nombre era Liam. Pero la obligaron a dejar el bebé en una casa de acogida para niños porque su familia no quiso ayudarla cuando el murió en un accidente en alta mar— Killian respiró emocionado—. Pasado un tiempo, mamá obligada por su familia se casó con mi padre, Kumu.

Killian asintió y aquella sin soltarle prosiguió.

—Mi padre era un hombre exigente pero no era malo. Entre ellos nunca hubo amor, aunque mamá siempre dice que de esa nueva unión nació algo bueno... yo. —Ambos sonrieron—. Pero créeme Killian, ella siempre… siempre ha vivido acompañada del dolor a causa de no haber podido encontrarte.

Killian respiró con dificultad hasta que, emocionado, rompió a llorar.

—Mamá nunca te ha olvidado y cada once de mayo, ¿es tu cumpleaños verdad? —Este asintió—, reza unas oraciones por ti, compra una orquídea y tras besarla con todo su amor la arroja al mar. Yo sé todo esto porque hace unos años, en una de sus visitas a Oahu, la encontré una tarde sentada en un banco del puerto llorando. Cuando conseguí tranquilizarla se sinceró conmigo y me explicó lo que te acabo de contar.

Emocionado, no podía hablar. No podía creer que el destino esa vez sí hubiera jugado a su favor.

—Me contó que Liam, tu padre, era un simpático y guapo marino con mejor posición que ella. Pero su familia no le perdonó que se enamorara de una muchacha sin dinero ni posición y fue repudiado por su familia. Lo único que se llevó con él cuando salió de su hogar fue su dignidad como persona y una reliquia de su familia: el broche que tú y yo tenemos. Tu padre comenzó a trabajar con los pescadores de la zona para intentar conseguir un futuro para ustedes —Killian la escuchaba conmovido —. Él fue quien hizo que el broche se pudiera convertir en un colgante y cada vez que salía a la mar los lo ponía al cuello a ti y a mamá. Era su manera de decirles que los quería y que los llevaba a ti y a ella en el corazón y que su corazón dividido en dos los lo dejaba a ustedes. Por desgracia, perdió la vida en la mar por un temporal y jamás encontraron su cuerpo. Tú tenías cuatro meses y mamá lo pasó muy mal.

Incluso pensó suicidarse cuando la obligaron a dejarte en aquel lugar. Pero me contó que no lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que algún día sus vidas se volvieran a encontrar. Luego se casó con mi padre y después nací yo. Y el día que yo me casé mamá me dio su otra mitad del corazón. Así tú tenías una mitad y yo la otra. Era su forma de decirnos, como antes hizo tu padre, que nos quiere y nos lleva en su corazón.

Asintiendo entre lágrimas silenciosas, Killian no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar. Siempre había querido saber por qué le habían abandonado y ahora por fin lo sabía. Vaitere cogiéndole de las manos para darle fuerza susurró.

—Te buscamos durante años, Killian, pero nunca te encontramos. Y aunque ya te llamabas Killian cuando mamá te dejó, dudábamos de si te llamarías igual o no.

Retirándose el pelo de la cara, aceptó el pañuelo que le ofrecía y con los ojos hinchados por la emoción se derrumbó.

—No sé qué decir. Yo… Yo solo…

—Tranquilo Killian… tranquilo —le animó con cariño abrazándole.

Cuando consiguió dejar de llorar como un niño, miró a la mujer que le sonreía con dulzura.

—Siempre he deseado encontrar a mi familia y en un par de ocasiones David y yo lo intentamos pero… fue imposible. Y, de pronto, cuando mis ganas y esperanzas estaban dormidas aparecieron ustedes y todo comenzó a tomar forma. Por eso no podía dejar de ir a visitarte al hospital a pesar de parecer un pesado. Cuando vi el broche seguí mi instinto y… Oh, Dios… ¡no me lo puedo creer!

—Ni yo —rio ella.

—Por cierto, hablé con tu doctora, Amanda, y le pedí un favor. —Al ver que ella asentía él prosiguió—. Si hoy tú no me echabas a patadas de tu casa con lo que te venía a contar, le solicité que nos hiciera unas pruebas genéticas para ver si coincidían. No quisiera alarmar a tu madre para que luego nada de esto fuera cierto.

—De acuerdo, Killian. Las haremos sin decir nada. Pero quiero que sepas que sabiendo lo que sé no me cabe la menor duda de quién eres.

Mirándose a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez, sonrieron y Vaitere se quitó el colgante.

—Vamos a comprobar una cosa ¿te parece? —él asintió—. Déjame el tuyo para que veamos cómo queda unido el corazón.

Killian se lo quitó a su vez y se lo entregó, y ella, con delicadeza, juntó aquellas mitades y tras ajustar los diminutos enganches el corazón quedó unido en una sola pieza.

Vaitere, mirándole sonrió y Killian emocionado susurró.

—Por fin vuelve a estar como hace años, unido.

Se abrazaron emocionados mientras los sollozos sacudían sus cuerpos y lloraban de felicidad. Una felicidad que en el caso de Killian nunca había creído que llegara a encontrar. Una hora después y algo más relajados, tras haberse tomado casi la cafetera entera preguntó:

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a ella?

—¿A quién? —y al entenderle aclaró—. ¿A mamá?

A Killian le daba miedo decir aquella palabra tan anhelada y asintió.

—Sí, a ella. ¿Cómo crees que puede recibir esta noticia?

Vaitere sonrió y resopló.

—Ella espera esta noticia desde hace muchos años. ¿Y sabes lo más sorprendente? Que la primera vez que te vio en el hospital, me dijo que tu sonrisa le recordaba a alguien.

Exaltado sonrió y ella, acercándose más a él, le pidió con orgullo.

—Dame un abrazo, hermano. Y por mamá no te preocupes buscaremos la mejor forma de decírselo.

—Lo mismo digo, hermana —susurró embelesado al decir aquella última palabra.

Con los ojos vidriosos de nuevo, Vaitere preguntó:

—¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído.

—Hermana. He dicho hermana —respondió con una amplia sonrisa y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Aquella noche, cuando Killian regresó a casa, emocionado le contó lo ocurrido a David cuando las niñas y Cora se marcharon a dormir. Encantado,

David le abrazó y juntos lloraron. Por fin algo bueno. ¡Por fin! Durante horas, hablaron sobre cómo enfocar el asunto y David, en un arranque de sinceridad, le confesó que de pronto temía sentirse desplazado. Killian le abrazó y le aclaró que nada, ni nadie en el mundo, les separaría jamás.


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y Emma seguía sin llamar, ni siquiera desde Chicago, por lo que Killian volvió a insistir. Pero nada. Ella no respondía ni a su móvil.

Finalmente optó por dejarle mensajes en ambos teléfonos pidiéndole que le llamara.

—Esto no puede continuar así, Emma —la regañó Regina al escuchar el último mensaje de Killian.

—Pues llámale tú y dile lo que te dé la gana.

Regina la miró disgustada.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta que él no entiende que té pasa? Quizá le estás juzgando por algo que no tiene fundamento y…

—Mira, guapa…

—A mí no te me pongas chula —aclaró Regina.

Bajando el tono de voz Emma prosiguió.

—Gina, yo a ti nunca te he dicho cómo debes manejar tu vida, así que ¿qué tal si no te metes en la mía? Ah… y por cierto. Le llamaré cuando yo quiera.

Molesta por aquella contestación, Regina se dio la vuelta y se marchó enfadada.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, mona —le contestó de mala gana.

Desde su vuelta de las islas, el entendimiento entre ellas dos se había perdido por completo. Regina intentaba hablar con su hermana, pero esta no se lo permitía. Se había cerrado en banda, y con gritar y blasfemar ya tenía bastante.

Después de comer sola en el jardín sobre las tres de la tarde, algo cambió en Emma. Miró la hora que era, pensó con detenimiento qué decir, cogió el teléfono y le llamó. Sonaron dos timbrazos y alguien levantó el auricular.

—Diga.

—David —saludó Emma.

David se sorprendió al oír su voz y bromeó mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Killian.

—Hombreeeeeeeeee… dichosos sean los oídos que te oyen.

—Tú como siempre tan gracioso —gruñó y preguntó—. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

David, al intuir que estaba de un pésimo humor, cambió su tono.

—Tu madre y las chicas algo tristes porque se van dentro de poco. Y tú, ¿qué tal tu viaje a Chicago?

—Fabuloso —y cambiando de tema dijo—. Oye, quería hablar con Killian. ¿Está ahí?

—Está vistiendo a Elsa, pero espera que ahora mismo viene.

Con los nervios a tope, Emma escuchó como David le pedía a Ollie que avisara a su tío.

—¿Qué tal todo por Nueva York? — preguntó David mientras esperaba la llegada de Killian.

—Bien, como siempre —respondió Emma.

—¿Gina empezó ya a trabajar? —David no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

Emma suspiró. Desde que habían llegado de Oahu su hermana estaba triste y ella, con su enfado, no había sido la mejor compañía, pero no quería entrar en ello.

—Ya la conoces. Es una máquina. Trabaja mucho pero todo bien.

Quiso preguntarle más cosas, pero al ver llegar a Killian se despidió.

—Se pone Killian. Un beso para las dos.

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir con fuerza hasta que de pronto escuchó.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó todo lo tranquilo que pudo—. Te he llamado varias veces.

Con voz cortante, Emma respondió.

—Ya lo sé. Tengo trabajo y…

Killian, al notar algo extraño en su voz, la cortó y preguntó levantando la voz.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que te ibas a Chicago? He estado preocupado por ti.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —respondió a la defensiva.

—Emma… —resopló.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Emma qué? —gritó.

Su tono de voz le alarmó e intentando hacerle ver que la había añorado, suavizó su voz. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era discutir con ella.

—Cielo, me estoy volviendo loco sin ti y pensé que…

—No pienses tanto… no pienses.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?! —preguntó a gritos sorprendido sin reparar que Cora y David estaban en la cocina.

—¡Mira, Killian! —chilló nerviosa—. Seamos claritos y olvidemos lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en tus bonitas islas ¿no crees?

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —bufó Killian.

—Lo que has oído. —Y sin querer escucharle prosiguió—. Olvidemos lo que hubo.

—¿Pero por qué? —gritó exhausto—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¡No me grites! —voceó indignada.

Pero Killian ya había perdido las formas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza gruñó.

—¡¿Que no te grite?! ¿Pero cómo quieres que no lo haga cuando me estás diciendo que olvide lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? Pero Emma ¿te has vuelto loca?

—He dicho que no me grites o te cuelgo.

Apoyando la frente en la pared de la casa siseó furioso.

—No se te ocurra amenazarme con algo tan sucio como eso.

—Soy mayorcita para saber lo que es sucio o no y creo que el primero que está jugando sucio en toda esta historia eres tú —gritó furiosa mientras Killian intentaba entender—. Eres un malnacido. Pensé que eras especial, pero me equivoqué. Eres tan vulgar como la gran mayoría de los hombres que he conocido y...

—Emma —susurró cortándola—. Emma, escúchame cariño.

—No quiero escucharte y no quiero que me llames cariño. Te odio. Y espero no volver a cruzarme contigo porque si lo hago te juro que no sé qué voy a ser capaz de hacer.

Emma colgó. Killian se había quedado sin palabras. Colgó con furia el auricular mientras David y Cora corrían hacia él.

—Hijo ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cora preocupada.

Retirándose con cólera el pelo de la cara, la miró furioso.

—No… no estoy bien. Tu hija se ha propuesto volverme loco y al final lo va a conseguir.

—¿Pero qué ha hecho ahora esa descerebrada? —preguntó:

—Mejor digamos qué no ha hecho —replicó Killian enfadado.

—Vamos a ver. Relájate ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó David sin entender nada, como el resto.

—No lo sé —gruñó desesperado—. Si lo supiera al menos entendería el porqué de su enfado.

Sin esperar un minuto Killian cogió el teléfono, habló con el aeropuerto y al colgar, miró a su hermano y a Cora.

—No sé qué ha pasado. Pero me voy a enterar. Vaya si me voy a enterar.

Una hora después estaba en el aeropuerto. Y cuando se sentó en el avión, miró su reloj y pensó que tras varias horas de vuelo llegaría a Nueva York para aclarar lo ocurrido.

Horas después, en Nueva York, Emma no podía dormir. Era ya de madrugada y, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, encendió la tele para ver qué daban. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Killian a la hora de la comida. Le era imposible olvidarlo. Regina, al oír la televisión, bajó y entró en el oscuro salón y se la encontró sentada con un vaso de leche en las manos.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No.

— Emm ¿Quieres hablar?

—No.

—Venga ya, no seas tan mierda, joder —blasfemó Regina.

Boquiabierta, Emma miró a su educada hermana.

—¿Desde cuándo dices tú esas palabrotas?

Al ver que tenía la atención de su hermana aprovechó.

—Desde que tengo una hermana que es idiota.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se repanchingó en el sillón.

—Gina, no tengo ganas de hablar. Ahora no.

—Ahora no. Antes tampoco —se burló—. Pues nada, ricura, cuando quieras hablar ya sabes dónde me tienes.

Tras un silencio por parte de los dos Regina preguntó:

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Titanic —respondió Emma consciente de lo que su hermana iba a decir.

Con gesto divertido Regina señaló.

—Vaya, vaya, una película de amor. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan estas películas? —Y haciéndola sonreír señaló—. Creo que tú las llamas cursilerías rosas que nada tienen que ver con la vida real.

—Vete al diablo y cállate. Está empezando.

Regina se sentó a su lado.

—Déjame sitio. Me apetece verla otra vez. Solo por lo guapo que sale DiCaprio merece la pena verla.

Quince minutos después las dos se sumergieron en la película y compartían kleenex llorando a moco tendido. La película terminó sobre las cinco de la madrugada, y, justo cuando pensaban regresar por fin a sus habitaciones, sonó el timbre de la casa.

—¿Quién será a estas horas? —preguntó extrañada Regina.

—No abras —ordenó Emma cogiendo una lámpara—. Miremos primero por la mirilla.

Regina con una sonrisa nerviosa apuntó.

—Tranquila, no soy tan osada de abrir a estas horas. —Y al mirar por la mirilla y ver de quién se trataba exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Es Killian!

A Emma, de pronto, le entró el pánico ¿Killian?¿Qué demonios hacía allí?.

—¡No abras!

De nuevo sonó el timbre, que retumbó en la casa.

—Pero tú estás tonta —cuchicheó Regina—. ¿Cómo no le voy a abrir?

—Oh, Dios… oh, Diosss —protestó tocándose la cabeza.

—Vamos a ver ¿has hablado con él?

—Sí. Y le dije que lo nuestro había acabado y…

El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia y finalmente Emma, al darse cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, se dio por vencida. Sabía que Regina llevaba razón.

—De acuerdo, abre la maldita puerta.

Sin moverse de su sitio, cuando Regina abrió la puerta, los ojos azules y furiosos de Killian se clavaron en Emma.

—Killian, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina.

Pero este solo tenía ojos para Emma y respondió con gesto cansado.

—Hola, Gina. He venido para hablar con tu hermana.

Regina asintió. Pocas veces en su vida había escuchado a Killian aquel tono de voz. Y quitándose de en medio dijo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

—Bueno, chicos. Estaré arriba por si necesitan algo.

En silencio y sin rozarse, Killian y Emma se dirigieron al salón y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó alejándose de nuevo de él.

No podía apartar su vista de ella. Deseaba abrazarla y besarla. La necesitaba. Pero, sin dejarse amedrentar por su dura mirada, le espetó:

—Necesito una explicación.

Ella no abrió la boca para replicar y Killian insistió, cada vez más enfurecido por su mutismo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que entre nosotros había algo bonito y que podría durar. Creí haberme encontrado con la Emma que siempre quise encontrar, pero por lo visto en cuanto regresaste a tu ambiente, todo lo vivido entre tú y yo cayó en el olvido.

—¿Algo bonito? —Repitió ella con sarcasmo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Emma, cariño ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó acercándose a ella. Su perfume y su presencia le empezaban a embriagar. Separándose de él rápidamente le censuró.

—No me vuelvas a llamar cariño en tu vida.

Desesperado por la dureza de su mirada levantó las manos al cielo y gritó.

—¡Pero alguien me quiere explicar que ha pasado! ¿No te das cuenta que no entiendo tu actitud, ni tu indiferencia? Solo quiero que me digas qué ha ocurrido.

—Muy bien —asintió ella—. Digamos que me he dado cuenta de lo mentiroso, rastrero y ruin que eres. Y de lo impaciente que estabas porque me marchara de tu islita.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pero qué he hecho?

Pero Emma era incapaz de contener el chorreo de emociones que le arrasaban.

—Maldito seas. ¿Por qué tuviste que quedar con ella en el aeropuerto? ¿Por qué? ¿No podías esperar al menos a que mi avión despegara?

Killian cada vez entendía menos.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? — preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

Fuera de sí y con la rabia instalada en su voz y en su mirada Emma gritó.

—Los vi Killian. ¡Los vi! Te vi a ti y a la rubia o mejor a la doctora Amanda. Vi como ella y tú se reían a mi costa y también vi como se alejaban en la moto. ¿Cómo era eso que me dijiste? —dijo con sarcasmo e imitándole señaló—. Ah, sí «Cariño en este asiento ningún culito mono se va a sentar, a no ser que sea el tuyo». ¡Mentiroso! Eres un patético mentiroso por no decirte algo peor.

De pronto Killian lo entendió todo. Le había visto con Amanda en el aeropuerto ¿Pero cómo? Y tomando aire intentó hablar.

—Cariño, escucha. Todo tiene su explicación.

—¡Que no me llames cariño! —voceó separándose nuevamente de él.

—Pero…

—No quiero que me expliques nada. No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones —exclamó—. Y cómo ya sabes el porqué de todo, te agradecería que salieras de mi casa.

—No pienso salir sin que me escuches, maldita cabezona.

—No te pienso escuchar. Quiero que te vayas de aquí. Fuera. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

—Emma, Amanda y yo nos encontramos por casualidad —intentó aclarar—. Por favor escúchame y créeme. No destruyas lo que hay entre nosotros. Piensa, por favor… piensa.

Pero ella estaba histérica y levantando el auricular del teléfono amenazó.

—Llamaré a la policía como no salgas de mi casa.

—Pero tú estás tonta —gritó indignado—. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

—Ya te escuché una vez y por tu culpa ahora me encuentro como me ves. Márchate y aléjate de mí —vociferó a punto del llanto—. Y te lo digo por última vez. Sal de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.

Killian, al ver que estaba fuera de control, optó por callar. Con rabia, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del salón y cuando llegó a la puerta principal, incapaz de irse sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Lo que teníamos era verdadero.

—Oh, sí… no lo dudo —se mofó ella furiosa.

Dolido por la indiferencia de ella, asintió y murmuró abriendo la puerta.

—Eres una cobarde. Al primer malentendido entre nosotros rompes con nuestra realidad para sumergirte de nuevo en tu mundo. Muy bien, Emma… muy bien.

—Con el tiempo me lo agradecerás —respondió con frialdad.

—De acuerdo —se dio por vencido—. Entonces me iré.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Emma asintió.

—Adiós.

Killian salió al exterior de la casa, pero antes de cerrar la volvió a mirar por última vez.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que llevamos toda la vida despidiéndonos?

Consiguiendo retener el llanto que pugnaba por salir, Emma asintió y aclaró.

—Alguna tenía que ser la última.

—De acuerdo, Emma. Adiós —dijo Killian sin ganas de decir nada más.

El sonido seco de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Emma cayera al suelo sumida en un llanto inconsolable. Una parte de ella quería correr tras él pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Regina bajó las escaleras con celeridad y, levantándola del suelo, la llevó hasta el sillón y la abrazó. El dolor que sentía su hermana en aquellos momentos era idéntico al de ella. Sabía muy bien contra quien luchaba Emma y era contra su corazón.

Killian regresó al aeropuerto para coger el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Honolulu. Una vez se subió al avión cerró los ojos y destrozado pensó en cómo Emma le había echado de su vida

Al día siguiente en Oahu…

—Tengo hambre ¿Dónde iremos a cenar? —preguntó Cat.

—Me gustaría ir al bar de Dick y Samantha —sugirió Ollie—. Así nos despedimos de ellos.

David, que las escuchaba mientras peinaba a Elsa asintió.

—Donde quieran chicas. Las llevaré dónde quieran.

Cora, con Neal en brazos, tras besarle en la carita comentó:

—Cómo pasa el tiempo. Hace nada que llegamos y ya nos tenemos que ir.

—Abuela, llevamos aquí treinta y cuatro días —aclaró Cat. Y mirando a su padre expuso—: Y me encantaría quedarme otros tantos.

Saber que sus hijas y Cora habían estado bien aquel último mes emocionó a David y terminando de poner el coletero a su hija pequeña aclaró.

—Cuando quieran regresar, y esto también va por ti, Cora —sonrió—, solo tienen que avisarme e iré raudo y veloz a recogerlas al aeropuerto.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, la puerta de la calle se abrió y una voz preguntó:

—¿Quién habla de aeropuerto?

—¡Tío Killian! —Gritaron las niñas al verle— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Este se encogió de hombros, soltó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en las manos y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un café. Las chicas querían ir tras él, pero David las detuvo. Cora, dejando al pequeño Neal en el suelo, le siguió. David iba tras ella.

—Muchachote, por Dios —susurró la mujer angustiada al ver su cara de agotamiento—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas con Emma en Nueva York.

—Cora —apuntó mirándola a los ojos—, mi viaje no ha sido todo lo bueno que yo esperaba. Y en lo referente a tu querida hija, te agradecería que omitieras nombrarla en mi presencia a partir de hoy.

—Lo siento, hijo… lo siento —fue lo único que acertó a decir Cora asustada.

Después salió de la cocina y con gesto serio se dirigió a sus nietas que la miraban confundidas.

—Chicas, vayamos fuera.

Sin rechistar, salieron todas llevándose a Elsa y Neal. Una vez vio David que se quedaban solos en el interior de la casa, con tacto se acercó a su hermano que se calentaba un café en el microondas.

—¿Estás bien, hermano? —preguntó posando su mano en el hombro.

—Lo intento —asintió con una triste sonrisa.

Cuando el microondas pitó, Killian sacó su café y abriendo la puerta trasera de la cocina salió al exterior de la casa. Luego se sentó en el balancín y David le siguió. Sin necesidad de preguntar Killian le explicó lo ocurrido.

—¿La doctora? —preguntó David arqueando una ceja.

—La misma —asintió Killian mirándole—. Coincidí con ella en el aeropuerto y me ofrecí a llevarla al hospital. Necesitaba hablar con ella sobre el tema de los análisis. Pero te juro David que entre ella y yo no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

—Lo sé. No hace falta que lo jures. Te conozco y sé lo que sientes por Emma.

Killian cerró los ojos al oír su nombre y David farfulló.

—Lo que Emma tiene es un grandísimo ataque de celos.

Killian asintió.

—Eso pensé yo al principio, pero tendrías que haberla visto. Me llamó de todo y me gritó que no quería saber nada más de mí. Incluso me amenazó con llamar a la policía si no salía de la casa. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

David silbó y tocándose el pelo preguntó:

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

Aquella pregunta había pasado miles de veces por su cabeza ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería luchar por lo que quería? Pero tras un silencio en el que Killian miraba al mar respondió.

—Absolutamente nada. No estoy dispuesto a dejarme humillar de nuevo.

Al escuchar el ruido que sus hijos hacían no muy lejos de ellos, David se levantó y mirando a su hermano apuntó.

—Descansa un poco. Me llevo a las chicas a cenar fuera. Luego si quieres, cuando regrese, seguimos hablando.

—De acuerdo —asintió Killian.

Diez minutos después su móvil pitó. Había recibido un mensaje. Era de Amanda.

«Analíticas positivas. Enhorabuena»

En ese momento Killian, emocionado, sonrió. La vida a pesar de todo era bella.


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

 **.**

Dos días después estaban todos de nuevo en el aeropuerto de Honolulu. El semblante de todos era triste y Elsa, incapaz de contener el llanto daba grandes suspiros acompañados de enormes cantidades de lágrimas y babas.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, se besaron con devoción y Cora, arropando a sus nietas se alejó por la puerta de embarque número tres, mientras que David, Killian, Elsa y Neal, regresaban con tristeza al monovolumen de vuelta a su casa y a sus vidas.

Aquella noche, cuando los niños se durmieron por fin, los dos hombres se reunieron como muchas otras veces en el balancín del porche trasero de la casa, para tomar unas cervezas bien frías.

—Qué tranquilidad —comentó Killian mirando al mar.

David sonrió al pensar en sus ruidosas y alegres hijas.

—Demasiada. Y después de tantos días en los que la casa estaba llena de gente... todavía más.

Killian sonrió al pensar en ellas.

—Regresarán. Lo sé. Solo tenemos que tener paciencia.

—Sí. Sé que volverán muchas veces. Pero creo que nunca me acostumbraré a las despedidas y menos aún a vivir sin tenerlas cerca.

Killian mirando con cariño a su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que recordara siempre los buenos momentos y eso haría que volvieran tiempos todavía mejores.

—Ojalá lleguen, y pronto.

Dio un trago de su cerveza y David, al verle mirar hacia la playa con nostalgia, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Emma?

—No. Como te dije, no seré yo el que la llame. —Y haciéndole sonreír admitió—. Tentaciones de hacerlo tengo a cada segundo, pero no lo haré.

—Hazlo. No te quedes con las ganas.

—¡Ni loco! —se mofó—. Emma es la única persona capaz de cabrearme en décimas de segundo y…

—¿Crees que podrás continuar tu vida con eso en el corazón?

—Lo intentaré —asintió—. Yo tenía muy claro lo que quería de ella y por eso fui a Nueva York en busca de explicaciones. Pero allí me encontré con una mujer que no quería estar conmigo. Por lo tanto... ¡fin de la historia!

—Lo siento. Sé que no lo estás pasando bien, pero ya sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea.

—Eso ya lo sé —sonrió Killian—. Y si tú necesitas hablar de Gina pues...

—Mejor dejémoslo —cortó con rapidez y cambiado de tema preguntó—. ¿Cuándo van Vaitere y tú a decirle algo a Thalia? Ya lo tienen todo claro ¿no?

A Killian le cambió el semblante al oír aquellos nombres.

—El sábado. Y necesito que tú, mi hermano, estés allí conmigo.

David emocionado asintió.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, hermano. A tu lado estaré.

Minutos después tras acabar las cervezas, Killian se levantó.

—Bueno… me voy a dormir, estoy cansado. Hasta mañana, David.

—Hasta mañana.

Sin demasiado sueño, David entró en el salón y al ver su portátil decidió echar un ojo a sus correos. El Skype le avisó que su amiga Lana estaba conectada y decidió saludarla.

TALABUKI Hola, madrugadora.

LANA ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

TALABUKI No tengo sueño ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

LANA Inolvidables.

TALABUKI ¿Al final donde fuiste?

LANA A Arizona con mis hijas y unos amigos. ¿Y tú qué tal?

TALABUKI Estupendas

David volvió a abrir su corazón a su amiga Lana, sin saber que aquella era, precisamente, la mujer a la que tanto añoraba.


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

 **.**

Día a día la normalidad comenzó a instalarse de nuevo en sus vidas. El sábado, el gran día según Killian, tras dejar a los niños al cuidado de Honey llegaron a casa de Vaitere sobre las ocho. Tras recogerlas en el monovolumen de David, se marcharon a cenar a un restaurante isleño muy bonito. Era el cumpleaños de Thais.

—Qué sitio más bonito —sonrió Thalia feliz. Ella, por su origen humilde, no estaba acostumbrada a ir a sitios tan lujosos.

—¡Qué genial! —asintió Thais junto a su amigo Makay.

Killian y David sonrieron y cruzaron una mirada con Vaitere.

—Gracias por traernos a un lugar tan maravilloso —dijo esta a su vez.

Una hora después todos reían y bromeaban mientras sonaba la música que unos isleños tocaban para amenizar la cena a los comensales. Y cuando sirvieron los postres comenzaron a entregarle los regalos a Thais.

—¡Qué pulsera más bonita! —gritó al abrir un paquetito.

David sonrió. Sus hijas se habían comprado unas iguales y pensó que a ella también le gustaría. Thais emocionada se levantó y le dio un beso agradecida.

—Gracias, David. Es preciosa.

—Me alegro, cielo.

Vaitere y Thalia miraban emocionadas a la niña. ¡Nunca había tenido un cumpleaños así!

—Toma, ahora abre el mío —le entregó Killian otro paquete.

La joven al rasgar el papel gritó.

—Un ipad. ¡Gracias! Tenía muchas ganas de tener uno.

—Ya lo sabía. Un pajarito me lo contó —rio este al recibir un beso.

De nuevo otro regalo. El de Makay. Un bonito y sencillo collar de nácar.

—Es preciosooooooooo. Mil gracias.

Cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, el muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate. Vaitere feliz por ver a su hija disfrutar por fin de un bonito cumpleaños le entregó una cajita.

—Cariño, este es el regalo de la abuela y mío.

Al abrir la cajita y ver qué era una llave gritó.

—¡¿Es de lo que creo que es?!

Su abuela se encogió de hombros

—Yo creo que sí. Pero te espera en casa.

La muchacha miró a su amigo Makay y boquiabierta preguntó a su madre.

—¿De verdad me han comprado una Scooter?

—Por supuesto, cariño —afirmó Vaitere—. Te la mereces por ser tan buena hija y tan buena nieta. Así tendrás autonomía para poder moverte sin necesidad de autobús. Aunque me tienes que prometer que tendrás mucho cuidado.

—Te lo prometo, mamá —exclamó emocionada mientras las besaba—. Gracias mamá, gracias abuela —y mirándolas les preguntó—. ¿De qué color es?

—Amarilla y gris. Killian y David nos acompañaron a comprarla. Ellos tienen más idea de esas máquinas que nosotras.

—Es chulísima. Te va a encantar —comentó Killian guiñándole un ojo.

Sin poder esperar un segundo más. Thais preguntó:

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a verla? Makay y yo ya hemos terminado de cenar.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó su abuela—. Espérate y luego la ves, cariño.

Pero Vaitere entendía su inquietud y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó.

—Anda ve… pero ten cuidado cuando la estrenes.

Dos minutos después, tras repartir besos, Thais se montaba en la moto de Makay y juntos se marchaban en busca de su gran regalo.

—Da gusto verla tan feliz. Se merece eso y más —dijo Vaitere emocionada.

Killian y Vaitere se miraron y, tras tomar aire, cogió la mano de su madre.

—Aún queda un regalo y es para ti mamá.

La mujer sorprendida la miró.

—¿Para mí? Pero si no es mi cumpleaños.

Killian se sacó del bolsillo un paquetito azul. Se lo entregó y con la emoción en su cara y en sus ojos le susurró a la mujer.

—Espero que te guste.

Thalia, emocionada, comenzó a desenvolver el paquete entre risas nerviosas.

—¿Qué es chicos? Denme una pista

—Mamá, es algo que llevas buscando desde hace tiempo —susurró Vaitere.

Cuando la mujer consiguió abrir la cajita y levantar el paño delicado de seda que lo cubría, su sonrisa se congeló. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin saber realmente qué quería decir aquello, miró a su hija, y esta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas asintió. Allí, ante ella, estaba el broche unido en un solo corazón exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vio. Presa de la emoción y con manos temblorosas no era capaz de articular palabra. Y Killian, que estaba a su derecha, le cogió la mano y se la besó. De pronto la mujer lo entendió todo y rompió a llorar mientras le abrazaba con desesperación.

Vaitere, emocionada al vivir aquel momento tan deseado por su madre y David, que en un principio intentó mantener el tipo, rompieron a llorar. Turbada, impresionada y conmovida, Thalia se separó de Killian unos centímetros y tocándole la cara le preguntó:

—¿Eres tú mi amor? Hijo mío ¿eres tú?

Tragando un nudo de emociones, Killian asintió. Y tras mirar a David que sonreía, por primera vez en su vida pudo decir.

—Sí, mamá, soy yo.

Thalia se volvió a abrazar a él y lloró, pero esta vez de felicidad. El destino había sido bueno con ella y mirando hacia el cielo sonrió.

—Mamá, él nos ha encontrado. Tantos años buscándole y al final Killian nos ha encontrado.

La mujer, sin poder apartar sus ojos de su adorado hijo preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido, cariño?

—Gracias al colgante —murmuró mientras David le tocaba el hombro para darle fuerza.

Thalia sonrió y pasándole la mano por su oscuro cabello murmuró.

—Esa sonrisa… tienes la misma sonrisa que Liam, tu padre —y mirando a su hija preguntó—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que su sonrisa me recordaba a alguien?

—Sí, mamá. Lo recuerdo —asintió feliz.

Sobreexcitada volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

—Gracias, Dios mío —susurró cerrando los ojos—. Gracias por escuchar mis plegarias y darme la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo.

David, emocionado, asintió.

—Vaya dos llorones que estamos hechos hermano —bromeó mirando a Killian.

Ambos reían cuando Thalia preguntó:

—¿Les adoptó la misma familia?

Killian tomó a su hermano por los hombros.

—No. Pero nosotros solos creamos nuestra propia familia. David es mi hermano ¡el mejor! Crecimos juntos en la casa de acogida de mamá Daula y aunque no somos hermanos biológicos, si lo somos de corazón, alma y espíritu. —David asintió—. Él ha estado conmigo siempre. Me ha cuidado cuando he estado enfermo, me ha querido y me ha felicitado todas las navidades y cumpleaños desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Tú también me has cuidado y querido —sonrió David al escucharle.

Killian le besó en la cara y prosiguió ante la emoción de las mujeres.

—David es mi familia. Gracias a él he sabido encauzar mi vida y ser un hombre de provecho. Gracias a él tengo unos sobrinos que adoro y me adoran. —Y con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas susurró—. David… lo ha sido y es todo para mí y sé que nada ni nadie nos separará nunca porque ni él ni yo lo vamos a permitir.

—Somos unos llorones, pero Killian es mi hermano.

—Por supuesto, no lo dudes nunca —asintió este abrazándole.

Thalia, emocionada por todo lo que le estaba pasando y por las palabras que acababa de decir Killian, su hijo, se levantó y acercándose a David que había intentado mantenerse un poco al margen de aquel momento de intimidad afirmó mirándole.

—Doy gracias al cielo entonces de haber recuperado a mis dos hijos —y abrazándole como minutos antes a Killian, le arrulló para que este sintiera su calor y su amor de madre.

Aquella noche fue especial para todos ellos. Vaitere había encontrado a dos hermanos que la querían y respetaban. Killian encontró a su madre y a su hermana y se reafirmó en que nunca perdería a David. Thalia por fin pudo abrazar y conocer a su tan buscado hijo y la vida le dio la alegría de regalarle otro hijo más y David, había encontrado una vez más, junto a Killian, una familia.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

 **.**

Los meses pasaron y durante aquel tiempo Killian, David y Thalia tuvieron largas conversaciones mientras paseaban por las tardes por la playa. Desde el minuto cero, David fue aceptado como un hijo más. Algo que a él le llenaba de amor y a Killian le ensanchaba el corazón.

Elsa y Neal rápidamente se acostumbraron a los mimos de aquellas mujeres que se morían por atenderlos. Y como era lógico en Elsa, rápidamente se agenció una nueva abuela para ella y para Neal, aunque se aseguró que aquella nueva abuela supiera que tenía dos nietas más, Cat y Ollie.

Thalia no cabía en su gozo. Haber podido conocer y encontrar a Killian era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Era cariñoso, atento y siempre sonreía. A Thalia le recordaba a su primer gran amor. El padre de Killian.

Ver como aquellos dos hombres cuidaban de ellas tres y de los dos niños, era lo más maravilloso que había visto nunca. Aunque también era consciente de la tristeza que a veces albergaban sus ojos. Y una tarde, tras hablar con su hija Vaitere sobre aquello, se entristeció conocer la verdad. Sabía que el amor era un tema muy doloroso y que nadie, a excepción de los interesados, podía hacer nada por curarlo.

La alegría de Killian se eclipsaba cada vez que el recuerdo de Emma le visitaba. Era incapaz de olvidarla. La necesitaba y todas las noches, antes de dormir, su mente rememoraba los días felices que habían pasado en la isla. No había vuelto a hablar con ella pero sabía que estaba bien. David siempre que hablaba con las chicas y le informaba de todo quisiera o no.

El quince de noviembre Vaitere comenzó a trabajar en el despacho junto a David y Killian. Al principio le costó. Pero pronto les demostró sus cualidades.

Llegaron las Navidades. Serían las primeras que pasaban separados. En Nueva York hacía un frío increíble y las nevadas, como cada año, estaban a la orden del día.

—Qué envidia, papá —suspiró Ollie al teléfono—. Y dices que allí están ahora en la playa.

—Sí, cariño. En Hawái solo hay dos estaciones. Desde mayo a octubre es verano y desde octubre a abril invierno. Aunque bueno, aquí el invierno no es como en Nueva York —y al escucharla resoplar añadió—. Cariño, lo bueno de vivir en las islas es que los cambios nunca son tan bruscos como en otras partes del mundo.

Durante un buen rato hablaron sobre cómo enfocar las Navidades hasta que Ollie se sinceró.

—Papá, vamos a extrañar al tío y a ti muchísimo. Es la primera Navidad que no estaremos todos juntos y bueno…

David la entendió pero intentando ser positivo señaló.

—Nosotros a ustedes también. Pero al tío y a mí nos gustará saber que lo han pasado bien ¿vale?

—¿Con quién vas a estar la última noche del año? —preguntó Ollie con curiosidad.

—¿Te acuerdas de Thais, la amiga de Makay, el hijo de Dick y Samantha?.

—Sí.

En Nueva York nadie sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Killian y él habían decidido contárselo pero cuando regresaran.

—Cenaremos con ellos. Nos ha invitado Vaitere, la madre de Thais y la abuela para estar todos juntos.

Al escuchar aquello, Ollie preguntó:

—¿La madre de Thais al final trabaja con ustedes?

—Sí, princesa. Es un encanto de mujer y una estupenda secretaria. Te encantará conocerla.

A Ollie no le gustó. No quería que su padre se fijara en otra mujer, pero sin decir nada, escuchó lo que le contaba.

—Ahora tenemos bastante trabajo y su presencia en la oficina nos ha venido estupendamente. —Al ver que su hija no decía nada, cambió de tema y preguntó—. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

—Bien. La abuela como siempre intentado resolverle la vida a los demás. Mamá trabajando como siempre y Cat con la tía en la peluquería. Quería cambiar su look.

—¿Por cierto como está tú tía?

—Pues no sé qué decir —suspiró la joven—. Desde lo que pasó entre ella y el tío no es la misma y nos tiene prohibido hablarle de él. ¿Y él tío como esta?

—Tiene sus días —respondió con sinceridad—. Pero entre el trabajo, el surf y los amigos poco a poco está volviendo a ser el mismo. Pero sinceramente, cariño, tu tía le ha dejado bastante tocado.

—Qué pena que la historia entre ellos no acabara bien. Me da rabia porque sé que los dos se quieren y...

David le reprendió.

—Ollie, no hables así. Tú no sabes nada.

—Papá… idiota no soy —se defendió—. Y sé cuando dos personas se quieren. Y ellos se querían. No hacía falta más que ver cómo se miraban y... ¡Qué rabia!

—Vaya cariño, me estas sorprendiendo —asintió divertido al comprobar la madurez de su pequeña.

En ese momento Ollie se envalentonó y señaló.

—Te podría sorprender con muchas cosas más, como por ejemplo que sé que mamá te añora muchísimo —David se atragantó pero su hija continuó—. Y no hace falta que ella me lo diga porque yo lo veo papá. Ya soy mayor para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Y tú no te escapas. Sé que la sigues queriendo. Pero lo que no llego a comprender es por qué extraña razón no están juntos si los dos saben que están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Ollie, princesa, la vida no es tan fácil como crees, cariño.

—Tampoco creo que sea tan difícil, aunque ustedes se empeñen en hacerla así.

Aquella conversación le empezaba a resultar incómoda.

—Bueno, cariño dejemos este tema ¿vale? —Y dijo rápidamente—. Todavía estoy esperando que me mandes algunas fotos de las vacaciones.

Ollie se dio por vencida. Sus padres y sus tíos, eran unos cabezones.

—¿Quieres que te las pase por mail?

A David le apetecía muchísimo ver aquellas fotos.

—Eso estaría fenomenal. Pásamelas en cuanto puedas.

—Las tengo en un USB. En una hora te paso algunas.

—Ansioso las esperaré —respondió divertido—. Hasta luego, princesa.

—Hasta luego, papá.

Al colgar el teléfono, Ollie vio a su abuela pasear por la cocina. La puerta estaba entre abierta y entró.

—Hola, abuela. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy esperando a tu madre. Me dijo que regresaría pronto e iríamos juntas a darle el pésame a mi amiga Verónica. Su marido Harry ha muerto esta mañana.

—Pobre Verónica —susurró Ollie—. Dale un beso de mi parte.

En ese momento entró una acelerada Regina en la cocina.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, cariño. Perdona el retraso, pero hoy había un atasco horroroso. Subo. Dejo el maletín. Me cambio de ropa y en dos minutos estoy aquí contigo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, salió de la cocina y corrió a su habitación.

—¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono? —preguntó Cora volviendo a mirar a su nieta.

—Con papá. Manda besos para ti.

Cora sonrió.

—Me hubiera gustado hablar con él. La próxima vez dímelo y así le saludaré ¿Qué tal están todos?

—Tirando. —Y encogiéndose de hombros cuchicheó—. Sé que no están bien, abuela, pero son tan cabezones..

Sin necesidad de preguntar la mujer contestó.

—Estamos rodeadas de cabezones, hija. Tu madre y tu tía también se las traen.

En ese momento se oyó a Regina bajar deprisa por las escaleras y apareció en la cocina murmurando sin aliento.

—Ya estoy aquí, mamá. Venga, vamos. —Y tras dar un beso a Ollie murmuró—. Pobre Verónica y pobre Harry. Cuando me has llamado no me lo podía creer.

—La vida, hija —suspiró Cora—. Por eso siempre les digo que hay que aprovecharla y vivirla, porque cualquier día se acaba y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Regina asintió y tras despedirse de la jovencita, se marcharon.

Cuando Ollie se quedó sola en casa subió a su cuarto a estudiar. Pasada una hora, se acordó que tenía que enviarle las fotos a su padre. Miró el reloj y resopló. El pobre debía de estar esperándolas. Encendió su ordenador, pero inexplicablemente a los pocos segundos se apagó solo. Volvió a encenderlo y el resultado fue el mismo. Lo intentó varias veces más y al final desistió.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó—. Y papá esperando las fotos.

De pronto recordó que su madre llevaría su portátil en el maletín. Aunque siempre les repetía que el ordenador de ella era para su trabajo y que solo podía ser utilizado en caso de emergencia.

—Esto, mamá, es un caso de emergencia —susurró Ollie.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su madre y al abrir la puerta pudo oler a París, el perfume de su madre. Tras mirarse en el espejo del tocador y colocarse el pelo, cogió el maletín y se lo llevó a su habitación. Su madre no se daría ni cuenta. Le mandaría las fotos a su padre, borraría las pruebas y lo devolvería a su sitio. Con cuidado lo puso encima de su mesa de estudio, lo abrió y lo encendió. Conocía la contraseña de su madre. Siempre era la misma. Y tras meter una memoria USB en una de las ranuras del portátil comenzó a buscar las fotos para seleccionarlas y enviarlas. Mientras visionaba las fotos en la pantalla, en la parte inferior derecha, apareció un recuadro azul que decía Buenas tardes amiga.

Ollie se sorprendió. No sabía que su madre chateara y menos aún que tuviera instalado el Skype en el portátil. Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando leyó el nombre de la persona que la saludaba, Talabuki. ¿Cómo podía ser? Solo conocía un Talabuki y ese era su padre. La pantalla volvió a parpadear y un nuevo mensaje apareció Hola, ¿estás hablando con alguien?. Ollie más desconcertada todavía decidió contestar.

LANA Hola.

TALABUKI Que tal, ¿un día duro de trabajo?

Ollie miraba alucinada a la pantalla al ver que su nick era Lana ¿Lana? ¿Su madre era Lana? Y sin poderse reprimir preguntó:

LANA ¡¿Papá?!

TALABUKI ¿Papá? ¿Y eso?

Desconcertado frunció el ceño ¿por qué su amiga Lana le llamaba papá?

TALABUKI Quizá seas alguna de las hijas de Lana. Yo soy un amigo de tu madre.

Ollie con las manos temblorosas escribió.

LANA Si, soy su hija ¿tú quién eres?

TALABUKI David, un amigo.

Tras soltar un chillido Ollie puso.

LANA ¡¿Papá?!

TALABUKI ¿Papá?

LANA Soy Ollie, papá, no entiendo nada.

TALABUKI ¿Ollie?

David se quedó helado ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

LANA Papá, es el ordenador de mamá.

Al leer aquello a David le temblaron las manos y el corazón se le aceleró.

TALABUKI ¿Cómo?

LANA Sí, papá es el de ella.

TALABUKI Apágalo y ve al teléfono. Te llamo.

Ollie sin apagar el portátil corrió escaleras abajo al escuchar que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Al llegar al salón se tiró en plancha para cogerlo.

—¿Ollie?

—Papá… papá no entiendo nada.

Con las pulsaciones disparadas David intentó pensar con claridad pero era imposible.

—El que no entiende nada soy yo —dijo con dificultad—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en casa. Mamá y la abuela se marcharon juntas y yo iba a mandarte las fotos, pero mi ordenador no se encendía y como vi a mamá traer el suyo de la oficina, decidí utilizarlo y…

—¿Me hablas en serio?

—¡Que sí! —chilló—. Era el portátil de mamá.

David se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Su amiga Lana era Regina.

Y Ollie, dándose cuenta que aquello solo podía significar algo bueno comenzó a reír.

—Sí, papá. ¿No me digas que tú tampoco sabías que con quien hablabas era mamá?

David no sabía si se debía ofender o alegrar.

—Pues no, princesa no lo sabía. Creí haber conocido a Lana en mi último viaje a Nueva York, pero ahora lo entiendo todo —asintió al recordar a Fiona, la extraña mujer que conoció—. Tu madre me ha tenido engañado todo este tiempo.

A punto de aplaudir, Ollie preguntó a su desconcertado padre.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?

Ordenando sus pensamientos David miró la foto que tenía de Regina y respondió.

—Desde hace muchos meses —y con curiosidad preguntó—. ¿Le diste tú la dirección del chat donde nos veíamos tú y yo?

—No…

—Pues la conocí en ese chat.

—Papá, ella debió de apuntarse la dirección.

David, tocándose el pelo, pensó en todo lo que le había contado durante aquellos meses. Le había abierto el corazón a la persona que se lo había cerrado.

No sabía si debía estar enfadado o feliz

—No sé qué pensar ¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto?

La niña resopló al ver el bloqueo de su padre.

—Porque te quiere y era la única forma de seguir hablando contigo. Te lo dije, papá, mamá te quiere y te quiere mucho.

—Princesa —susurró mareado—. ¿Te puedes creer que estoy nervioso?

—Tranquilo, papá. Tranquilo —trató de calmarlo Ollie, feliz.

De pronto David sonrió. Regina nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

—Y ahora qué hago ¿le digo que sé quién es o no?

Aprovechando el momento de confusión Ollie rápidamente pensó en urdir un plan.

—Creo que hoy no deberías hacer nada. Esta noche deberías seguir hablando con ella y mañana te propongo un plan.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, David se dio cuenta de todo lo que quería decir aquello. Regina, su Regina, le quería.

—Princesa, ¿qué me vas a proponer?

Padre e hija estuvieron hablando durante veinte minutos y al final Ollie concluyó.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, papá?

—Sí, cariño —contestó David tras pensárselo—. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Lo único que falta es que todo salga como tú dices.

—Saldrá, papá —se rio feliz Ollie—. Ahora voy a dejar el ordenador donde estaba. Las fotos te las pasaré otro día. Un beso papá y mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, princesa. Un beso

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Ollie corrió escaleras arriba. Entró en su habitación y cogió el portátil. Lo cerró y lo llevó al lugar donde estaba. Cuando salía de su habitación, escuchó que Emma y Cat llegaban y rápidamente fue hasta ellas.

—¿Qué te parece mi corte de pelo, Ollie? —preguntó Cat.

Pero Ollie estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo lo que les tenía que contar.

—Estás guapísima. —Y, mirándolas, añadió—: Necesito su ayuda.

Cuando esta comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido, Cat saltó de alegría, pero a Emma el corazón se le aceleró. Cuando su hermana se enterara de aquello querría morir.

—¡Qué bien… qué bien! —chilló Cat como una loca.

—Dios mío —resopló Emma sentándose—. Ya le dije que la iban a pillar.

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —preguntaron Cat y Ollie al unísono.

Emma las miró y asintió.

—Pues claro que sí. Nos lo contamos todo.

Ollie, acercándose a su tía, la miró con ojitos.

—Necesitamos que nos ayudes a que vuelvan a estar juntos. Y por favor, tía, no me digas que eso es imposible o una locura porque yo particularmente no pienso parar hasta que papá y mamá se vuelvan a unir.

—Ni yo —asintió Cat.

—Tía Emma, sabes tan bien como nosotras que ellos se quieren y se quieren de verdad. Por ello, necesitamos que seas nuestra cómplice. Y como se te ocurra decirle algo a mamá sobre lo que hemos descubierto, te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida. Y te lo digo muy en serio.

Emma sonrió al escuchar a Ollie. Aquella dulce jovencita era una auténtica bruja. Y tras pensar en su hermana y David, y darse cuenta de que necesitaban estar juntos asintió.

—De acuerdo chicas, las ayudaré. Ya es hora de que estos dos vuelvan a estar unidos.

Las tres se abrazaron y comenzaron a urdir un plan.

Cuando colgó el teléfono de la oficina, David continuaba en shock. Era Regina, su Gina, la que, escondida en un nick, le había escuchado sus tristezas y le había animado a luchar por su amor. Durante todo aquel tiempo ella había jugado con la ventaja del anonimato. Siempre había sabido sus sentimientos respecto a ella y ahora entendía muchas cosas. Killian, que le había estado observando mientras hablaba con un cliente, esperó a que Vaitere se marchara y se quedaran a solas.

—Vaya cara de tonto que tienes, hermano.

David sonrió como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

—Tienes razón. Soy un tonto, pero además de los grandes.

—Bueno… bueno, tampoco es para que te lo tomes así.

David se levantó, fue a la puerta del despacho y la cerró con llave. Ante la cara de estupefacción de Killian, abrió la pequeña nevera le ofreció una cerveza y se sentó de nuevo.

—Hoy ha ocurrido algo que me ha abierto los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Hermano, voy a intentar recuperar a mi mujer.

Killian le miró sorprendido.

—Espera… espera. —Y al verle sonreír como a un bobo no pudo evitar reír antes de preguntar—. Me parece estupendo que intentes recuperar a Gina, pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Pletórico, le contó ocurrido.

—¡Increíble!

—Sí, hermano. Increíble pero cierto —rio David.

Killian se levantó y le abrazó, contagiado por su entusiasmo y felicidad.

—Espero que todo salga bien y te lo digo de corazón.

—Lo sé. —Y dando un trago a su cerveza cuchicheó—. Ahora solo tengo que convencer a Gina.

—Woooo… vas a topar con un hueso duro de roer.

—Lo sé. Pero cuando sepa lo que sé no me va a poder decir que no.

Killian soltó una carcajada:

—Entonces la Lana explosiva que conocimos en Nueva York ¿quién era?

—No lo sé. Pero Gina me lo va a decir. —Y añadió—. Si ya te dije yo que esa mujer y la que yo había conocido nada tenían que ver...

Divertidos, ambos comenzaron a reír y, dos cervezas después, salieron por fin de la oficina.


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

 **.**

Aquella noche, en Nueva York, cuando Regina y Cora llegaron se encontraron a Emma y a las niñas esperándolas en la cocina.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Cora—. ¿Han preparado la cena?

—Estábamos esperando a que regresaran —respondió Emma y cogiendo a su hermana del brazo dijo—. Hemos decidido cenar hamburguesas. Venga vamos a comprarlas. Ustedes vayan poniendo la mesa.

Cuando Regina y Emma salieron por la puerta, Ollie y Cat, a punto del infarto le contaron a su abuela lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Cora las escuchó asombrada y poco después las tres saltaban de alegría. Veinte minutos más tarde regresaron Regina y Emma con los paquetes de hamburguesas y se dispusieron a cenar entre risas y misterios.

Al día siguiente, a las tres de la tarde, hora de Nueva York, Emma esperaba en el aeropuerto en la salida de vuelos internaciones. Cuando vio aparecer a David levantó la mano y le llamó. David, sorprendido al verla sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba.

—Aloha, Emma —saludó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta al ver que él no sabía que ella estaba al tanto respondió.

—Ayudar a que dos tontos se vuelvan a unir.

David sonrió y besando sus mejillas con efusividad suspiró.

—Gracias.

Emma le cogió del brazo.

—Anda… Talabuki, vamos al parking.

David la siguió a través del atestado aeropuerto. Aquella tarde nevaba sobre Nueva York y al llegar al coche se metieron rápidamente en él. David y Emma se miraron y esta puntualizó.

—No sé porque estoy haciendo esto.

—Porque en el fondo me quieres y sabes que ella me quiere.

Al verle sonreír como un tonto señaló.

—No sé si darte un puñetazo o un abrazo.

—Si de mí depende... —cuchicheó David—, preferiría el abrazo.

Dicho esto se fundieron en un abrazo y Emma le advirtió entre risas que le mataría si volvía a hacer sufrir a su hermana. Entonces David le preguntó por Regina y esta aprovechó para cotorrearle que tras volver de Hawái estaba tremendamente acelerada por temas del bufete. Cuando llevaban más o menos veinte minutos hablando, Emma decidió arrancar el coche y sumergirse en el atasco de Nueva York.

—Vaya, había olvidado lo bonito que se pone Nueva York en Navidad — susurró David mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí, aunque los atascos son siempre igual —protestó ella—. Allí no tienen invierno ¿verdad?

—Hombre, allí también tenemos Navidad. Las temperaturas bajan unos grados, pero vamos, realmente no se nota.

—¿Cómo están Elsa y Neal?

—Estupendamente, se quedaron con Killian.

Al decir aquel nombre, ella dio un pequeño frenazo sin querer y David la miró.

—¿No quieres que le mencione? —preguntó con descaro. Venía resuelto a decirle cuatro cosas a Emma.

—Oh no… a mí no me importa hablar de él —fingió.

—Pues estupendo. Porque quería decirte unas cosas sobre él.

Emma volvió a frenar y aclaró.

—No me interesa nada de lo que me puedas decir.

—Pero a mí sí me interesa decírtelas —insistió.

Entre los nervios y el tráfico infernal Emma volvió a frenar y David prosiguió.

—Quería decirte que has sido tonta por dejar a un hombre como mi hermano.

Esta resopló.

—David, por favor, no me apetece hablar del tema.

—Me da igual lo que me digas y te agradecería que me dejaras hablar durante unos minutos, luego callaré y no volveré a hablar sobre ese tema.

Emma, al ver que no le quedaba otro remedio, asintió y tras una mueca calló.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie tan enamorado y tan atontado como lo está mi hermano por ti. Le conoces y sabes que por ti siempre ha sentido algo muy especial y hasta que tú no diste el primer pasito, no se atrevió a darlo él. Y, tras unos maravillosos días en los que ambos han sido felices, no puedo entender como a la primera de cambio desconfías de alguien que te adora, y no le das la oportunidad de poder explicarse.

—David, creo que…

—No me interrumpas —le espetó David y Emma calló—. ¿De verdad no quieres saber nada de él?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero sin mucha convicción, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

—Mi hermano lo está pasando fatal. Pero está respetando lo que tú le has pedido. Tú has desconfiado de él sin ningún fundamento —ella resopló—. Aquel encuentro con Amanda en el aeropuerto no fue algo pactado ni buscado. Fue casual. Amanda había ido a despedir al aeropuerto a su futuro marido.

Emma frenó en seco y David repitió.

—Sí, Emma su futuro marido. Y si viste que se montó en la moto con él fue porque Killian tenía que hablar con ella sobre un tema hospitalario. Un tema muy importante para nosotros y que ella nos ha ayudado a solucionar.

Emma comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Killian?—preguntó visiblemente alterada.

—No. Es un tema privado que si alguna vez logras saber de qué se trata, será porque Killian te lo cuente, no porque te lo cuente yo.

Emma frenó de golpe de nuevo y le miró. Pero David se encogió de hombros y aclaró.

—Lo siento, Emma. Pero si no has querido saberlo antes, no seré yo quien te lo cuente. Y volviendo al tema de Killian y tú, sinceramente me das pena — ella frunció el ceño—. Nunca sabrás lo que es ser querida con toda el alma. Y me duele lo que ha pasado porque sé que ustedes juntos podrían ser tremendamente felices. Pero como siempre, tú, doña gruñona, decidió que no valía la pena seguir adelante. Bien por ti, Emma. En tu línea.

Al ver que ella seguía conduciendo y no decía nada, David insistió.

—¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si lo ocurrido hubiera sido al revés? ¿Te hubiera gustado que Killian no te hubiera escuchado? O mejor aún, ¿qué te hubiera parecido si Killian te echara de su vida y terminara con su relación sin contar contigo? Lo que hiciste me pareció mal en su momento y me lo sigue pareciendo, y espero que recapacites y seas capaz de ver que alguien, a quien yo quiero mucho, te adora con toda el alma y daría la vida por ti. Pero no te voy a mentir. Cada día que pasa, se resigna más a no tenerte a su lado y cualquier día solo serás un recuerdo para él.

Ella asintió y cuando frenó en un semáforo en rojo David prosiguió.

—Siempre te he dicho que tu gran defecto querida Emma, era que primero te desfogabas y luego pensabas y la vida no es así. —Al ver cómo le miraba David dijo—. Y ya está, no tengo nada más que decirte.

—David, creo que hice lo correcto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Siento decirte que no. Has abandonado sin luchar por algo que quieres. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que has olvidado a Killian? Y no me mientas que nos conocemos hace mucho.

Emma sonrió y dando un golpe al volante asintió.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

David sonrió.

—Pues entonces lucha, Emma, lucha por algo bonito en tu vida y que merece la pena. No tires por la borda las ilusiones creadas e intenta hacer algo por ti y por tu vida.

—No puedo —gimió ella.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió al verla tan agobiada—. ¿Tan cobarde eres? Vaya… vaya… Emma, nunca hubiera pensado eso de ti.

Sin importarle el tráfico tiró del freno de mano, soltó el volante y volviéndose hacia él asintió mientras los coches que iban detrás comenzaban a pitar.

—David, tienes razón. Soy una cobarde. Una maldita cobarde. Mil veces he querido llamarle para hablar con él, pero mi orgullo no me lo ha permitido. Fui yo la que le dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de él, y ahora...

Conmovido, David la abrazó.

—Cariño… cariño, escúchame —ella le miró—. Son las cuatro de la tarde. A las once de la noche sé que sale un avión hacia el aeropuerto de Honolulu. Y te puedo asegurar —dijo secándole las lágrimas con las manos— que él te va a acoger con todo el amor del mundo. Pero tienes que hacerlo tú. Su dignidad está herida por lo que hiciste cuando él vino en busca de explicaciones y…

—Tienes razón —gimió sorprendiéndole—. Debería hacer algo por él y por mí.

David asintió.

—Solo te voy a decir una cosa más, Emma. Los sueños no caducan y te puedo asegurar que en el caso de Killian su sueño no ha caducado porque está loco por ti.

Emma sollozó.

—Me siento fatal.

—Normal. Eres una bruta. Con corazón… pero bruta.

—Tienes razón —sonrió ella—. Pero a pesar de ser una bruta… le quiero.

—Pues no se hable más —asintió David—. Esta noche vuelas para Honolulu y ahora, cariño, arranca que nos van a apedrear los coches que tenemos detrás.

Al llegar a casa, Cora, junto con Ruby, le recibieron dándole un gran abrazo. Regina no estaba. Las niñas se la habían llevado de compras y no volverían hasta las siete de la tarde. Enternecido y nervioso habló con ellas en la cocina mientras comía algo y a las seis de la tarde David se metió en la habitación de Ollie, donde esperaría tranquilamente a sus hijas para empezar con su plan.


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

 **.**

En Oahu, aquella mañana, Killian dejó a los niños en la guardería. Cuando llegó al despacho, aunque Vaitere le recibió con una radiante sonrisa, se sintió solo. Le faltaba David. Pero al recordar donde estaba, sonrió.

Tuvo una mañana bastante ajetreada y cuando todo acabó, abrió el cajón, sacó una foto de Emma y la miró embobado. No reparó en que Vaitere salía del baño y se acercaba lentamente a él.

—Es muy bonita —dijo Vaitere de pronto—. Es Emma ¿verdad?

Killian sin apartar la mirada de la foto asintió.

—Sí. Es una foto de este verano cuando estuvimos en Maui.

—¿Por qué no la llamas? —preguntó Vaitere al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Killian se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para qué? Tú no conoces a Emma. Tal y como acabaron las cosas es mejor dejarlas como están.

—No entiendo por qué te das por vencido, tú eres un luchador.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

—Los luchadores también nos cansamos —sonrió él.

Killian, instintivamente, guardó la foto y, cogiendo unos papeles, se centró en el trabajo.

Vaitere percibió que aquel tema aún le dolía demasiado. Lo mejor sería callar.

Después de una maravillosa tarde de compras, Regina y sus hijas regresaron encantadas y contentas por lo bien que lo habían pasado. Al entrar, una mirada de Cora y Ruby les hizo entender a las muchachas que su padre ya estaba allí.

—Voy a ducharme antes de cenar —gritó Ollie que corrió escaleras arriba.

—Yo también —la siguió Cat.

Regina, sorprendida por aquel entusiasmo por la ducha tras cruzar con su madre y su amiga una divertida mueca añadió.

—Es una buena idea. Ahora subiré a hacer lo mismo.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Ollie y Cat cerraron la puerta. Abrazaron fuertemente a su padre mientras que cuchicheaban y reían bajito para no ser oídos.

Un par de horas después, cuando Regia salió de la ducha y estaba frente a su tocador secándose el pelo alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Emma.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Regina.

Emma, respondió con una sonrisa.

—Nada mujer. Solo quería ver qué te habías comprado esta tarde —mintió.

Regina, tras un cómico gesto le señaló las bolsas.

—Me he comprado de todo. Mira qué jersey tan precioso y qué pantalones tan geniales encontré en la tienda de tus amigos.

Mientras Regina le enseñaba las cosas y le contaba lo feliz que había sido aquella tarde con las niñas, Emma la miraba con dulzura deseando que todo saliera bien. Su hermana merecía ser feliz y David era el único que podía conseguirlo.

—¿Emma te pasa algo? —preguntó al verla tan pensativa y callada.

—No —respondió con rapidez. Y cogiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa de diminutas florecitas verdes dijo—. Ponte esto esta noche para cenar. Te sentará de maravilla. Por cierto, esta noche no ceno con ustedes. Pero tú póntelo. A mamá le encantará verte tan guapa.

—Vale —y mirándola preguntó—. ¿Dónde vas esta noche?

Emma sonrió y mirándola, enigmática, contestó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta:

—Tengo una cita importante. Porque como dice mamá, la vida es para vivirla.

Regina asintió por ver sonreír de nuevo a su hermana y con comicidad cuchicheó.

—Pásatelo bien y ya me contarás mañana, ¿vale?

Emma asintió y tras cerrar la puerta cogió su maleta y sin despedirse de nadie se marchó. Aquella noche tras una cena donde todas charlaron con entusiasmo Ruby se despidió prometiendo regresar al día siguiente. Cora y las niñas se marcharon a sus habitaciones y Regina se quedó sola en el sofá del salón.

Tirada en el sofá miraba la televisión y sobre las once, hora en la que Emma estaba sentada en el avión, Regina subió a su habitación con la intención de mirar unos asuntos en el ordenador. Tras desnudarse y ponerse un cómodo y calentito pijama de franela roja, cogió el ordenador y, sentándose en la cama, lo encendió. Rápidamente el Skype le informó que Talabuki estaba conectado y sonrió.

Desde la habitación de al lado, un inquieto David junto a sus hijas, Cora y Ruby, que había entrado con la ayuda de Ollie y Cat por la puerta de la cocina, miraban el ordenador a la espera de que Regina se conectara. Y cuando lo hizo todas, emocionadas, saltaron.

LANA Buenas noches forastero.

TALABUKI Hola ¿qué tal?

LANA Bien. Cansada del trabajo.

Durante un rato, cada uno desde una habitación diferente hablaron de cosas impersonales hasta que de pronto Regina preguntó:

LANA Hoy te noto más animado.

TALABUKI ¿A qué te refieres?

LANA Estas más hablador.

TALABUKI Será porque tengo una cita.

Alarmada al ver aquella contestación y con las pulsaciones a mil escribió.

LANA ¿Una cita?

TALABUKI Sí. Con alguien muy especial.

Tras unos instantes en los que todos hacían conjeturas sobre qué contestaría, Regina escribió.

LANA ¿Superado lo de tu ex?

TALABUKI Sí. La vida continúa y me niego a no vivirla.

Al poner aquello todos sonrieron menos Regina, que en aquel momento era la única engañada.

LANA Me alegra saberlo. Será bueno para ti vivir.

TALABUKI Y para ella también.

Regina, que leía aquello, casi no podía respirar. Aquella conversación le estaba tocando directamente el corazón y conteniendo un gemido preguntó:

LANA ¿Por qué para ella?

TALABUKI Porque necesita ser feliz.

LANA ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

TALABUKI Segurísimo.

Cora, Ruby y las chicas se abrazaban en silencio. Y para finalizar la conversación David escribió.

TALABUKI Deséame suerte, amiga. Hoy quiero que sea el principio de mi nueva vida.

Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas Regina puso en su portátil.

LANA Suerte.

TALABUKI Gracias.

En ese momento David se levantó y con un gesto emocionado y nervioso dio un beso a sus hijas y tras mirar a Cora y Ruby afirmó.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento. Deséenme suerte.

David abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo. Nervioso, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Regina. En ese momento Ollie, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y susurró bajito.

—Papá ánimo. A por ella.

Con la mano temblorosa, pero seguro de lo que hacía, David llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Regina que le pedía que esperase un momento. Instantes después ella abrió con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y desencajada por verle frente a ella susurró.

—David…

—Hola, Gina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundida y trastocada.

Afianzando los pies en el suelo respondió con la voz cargada de tensión.

—He venido a preguntarte si quieres vivir conmigo en Oahu. Te quiero. Te adoro. Te amo. Pero tendrías que ser tú la que dejara todo aquí para trasladarte a vivir allí conmigo.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gimió y él prosiguió.

—Cariño, yo no puedo ser feliz aquí en Nueva York. Pero si vienes conmigo a Oahu prometo hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida. Y antes de que digas nada, sé que tú quieres decirme que sí. Lo sé, por Dios, Gina, no me puedes decir que no. Me lo llevas diciendo meses escondida tras el nombre de Lana y tonto de mí no me di cuenta. —Y al ver que ella abría los ojos descomunalmente sonrió—. Tú eres mi cita importante, Regina.

Pálida, balbuceó al sentirse descubierta.

—Perdóname, David… yo… yo.

Sin querer tocarla, a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de besarla, respondió.

—No hay nada que perdonar, cariño. Pero tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Y en esta cita quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de volver a ser felices como siempre lo fuimos si tú, mi único y gran amor me dices que sí.

Emocionada y sorprendida por como la vida le había vuelto a cambiar en un segundo no podía ni moverse.

—Sí… —susurró. — Quiero esa oportunidad. Quiero estar contigo y con los niños en Oahu o donde quieras.

Sin perder un segundo, David la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Le devoró los labios con auténtica devoción y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Gracias, cariño… gracias —susurraba.

En ese momento, se oyó un golpe en la habitación de Ollie seguido de aplausos y vítores. Y David, divertido, le contó a su mujer lo que estaba pasando y ella, entre risas, le agarró de la mano y le introdujo en su habitación. El lugar que habían compartido juntos tantos años. Con necesidad de tocarse y besarse cayeron sobre la cama y Regina preguntó:

—¿Desde dónde estabas escribiéndome?

—Desde la habitación de Ollie.

Regina asintió y mientras sentía los dulces besos de su amor por el cuello volvió a preguntar.

—¿Sabes desde hace mucho lo de Lana?

Se detuvo y respondió.

—Me enteré ayer. Y como verás no he tardado en volver a ti. —Ella asintió —. Gina escucha, quiero estar contigo porque eres la mujer más especial que tengo en mi vida. Volveremos a empezar, aunque a nuestras espaldas estén dos hijas en común, algunos problemas y dos niños que…

—Son maravillosos —puntualizó —. Y a los que quiero con toda mi alma.

Aquello le llenó de satisfacción y al recordar algo que no le había contado necesito sincerarse y se incorporó en la cama sentándose junto a ella.

—Hay una cosa más que necesito que sepas.

Sin apartarse de él, Regina asintió.

—Tú dirás.

—Es sobre Elsa…

Y entonces David le informó que la niña no era su hija biológica. Le había dado sus apellidos, la había adoptado, y la quería exactamente igual que al resto. Regina le escuchó y cuando este terminó le besó. David era un ser excepcional y nada podía cambiar lo que sentía por él. Nada. Tras nuevos besos y dulces palabras de futuro y amor Regina preguntó:

—¿Dónde están Elsa y Neal?

—Con el tío Killian en Oahu. Por cierto, Elsa está impaciente por verte. Está como loca porque su mamá Regina vuelva a casa. Eso me dijo ayer al despedirme de ella.

Regina sonrió y preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Y por qué tenías tan claro que iba a volver contigo?

Poniéndole la carne de gallina, David le metió la mano por debajo del pijama y tocándole la espalda con posesión le susurró al oído mientras le ponía la carne de gallina.

—Porque aceptaras o no pensaba raptarte y retenerte allí hasta que claudicaras.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pensaba encerrarte en mi habitación desnuda y hacerte el amor sin parar hasta que me dijeras que sí.

Enloquecida por el deseo, Regina se tumbó sobre la cama y desabrochándose el pijama rojo de franela ante la mirada lobuna de David se mofó.

—Vaya, qué fácil te lo he puesto, Talabuki. —Y al ver que él sonreía murmuró—. De momento, y para terminar de convencerme quiero que me hagas lo que ibas a hacerme.

Feliz y pletórico, David se quitó con rapidez la camisa caqui que llevaba y agachándose sobre ella murmuró.

—A tus órdenes, mi reina. Siempre a tus órdenes.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

 **.**

A las tres y media de la tarde, hora de Honolulu, Emma cogía un taxi para dirigirse hacia el despacho. David, antes de despedirse le informó que seguro que encontraría a Killian allí. Nerviosa, le dio al taxista la dirección y minutos después el taxi se detuvo un par de números antes de llegar a su destino. En ese momento Emma dudó.

Sola, en aquella concurrida calle no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente optó por llamar por teléfono al despacho y una mujer le indicó que Killian no estaba pero que regresaría en pocos minutos. Sorprendida pensó en quién sería aquella mujer. Pero logró serenarse y se dirigió al despacho con la intención de esperarle dentro.

Vaitere estaba pasando al ordenador un recurso y al verla entrar, rápidamente la reconoció. Aquella era la chica de la foto de Killian, pero disimuló.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Qué desea?

Quitándose las gafas de sol y echándose el pelo hacía atrás consiguió decir.

—Buenas tardes. Quería ver a Killian Jones.

—Ha salido. Pero no tardará en regresar.

Emma asintió y Vaitere preguntó:

—Es usted la señorita Emma, ¿verdad?

—¿Me conoce? —preguntó extrañada.

Dándole la mano, con una encantadora sonrisa se presentó.

—Soy Vaitere. Trabajo en el despacho con David y Killian.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Emma la recordó. Era la mujer que había estado en el hospital. La madre de Thais. Sonriéndole con candor le tendió la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Al saber que conocía de su existencia encantada asintió.

—Estupendamente, muchas gracias.

Las mujeres se miraron con afecto y, en ese momento, Vaitere vio a través de la cristalera del despacho que Killian se acercaba y se dejó llevar por su instinto.

—Emma, no nos conocemos de nada pero me gustaría decirte una cosa —y rápidamente soltó—. Killian es un buen hombre que se merece que le quieras. Él te quiere con toda su alma. No permitas que su amor se acabe. Él vale mucho.

—¿Cómo dices?

Pero Vaitere no pudo responder. En ese momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió y Killian entró. Emma se volvió y se quedó petrificada mirándole. Él, al reconocerla se paró en seco y se quedó sin habla. Nunca hubiera esperado encontrarla allí. Vaitere, tras guiñarle un ojo a Emma dijo cogiendo su bolso.

—Voy a salir a comer. Hasta luego.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el despacho quedó en completo silencio hasta que Killian, con decisión pasó por delante de ella para ir a su mesa. Sin mirarla, guardó unos papeles en unos archivadores y cuando la rabia le desbloqueó preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí Emma?

Sintiéndose como una niña pequeña ante su imponente seguridad balbuceó.

—He venido a verte.

Levantando las cejas la miró al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla, mientras ella continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—He venido a pedirte perdón.

—Oh… qué conmovedor —y apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla siseó—. ¿Y eso a que se debe?

—Escucha, Killian yo…

Levantándose con furia, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sin acercarse a ella gritó.

—¡Vete Emma! Vete antes de que los dos lo lamentemos.

Sin moverse de su sitio ella prosiguió.

—Yo estaba equivocada, pero no sabía cómo…

Con el corazón a mil Killian la interrumpió.

—Vaya… ¿Tú equivocada? —y con gesto burlón señaló—. ¿En serio que tú te equivocas alguna vez listilla?

La sangre comenzó a bullir con fuerza en las venas de Emma. Pero no, no quería discutir.

—Killian, he venido para hablar contigo. No quiero discutir, ahora no…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo hoy y ahora? —preguntó levantando la voz mientras ella se encogía—. Te recuerdo señorita caprichosa, que yo quise hablar contigo no hace mucho, pero tú no me diste la oportunidad. ¿Por qué debería dejar que tú lo hicieras ahora?

Emma, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le susurró.

—Escúchame, por favor, cariño. Necesito decirte que…

—No quiero escucharte —y recordando lo que ella le dijo exclamó—. Y menos que me llames cariño.

Al sentir la dureza en su voz Emma se volvió a encoger. Nunca la había hablado ni tratado con tanto desprecio. Killian ya no la quería y la culpable era ella y solo ella. Había jugado mal sus cartas y él se había cansado.

Killian deseaba abrazarla. Verla en aquel momento había sido una grata sorpresa, pero Emma se lo había hecho pasar muy mal y merecía probar su propia medicina. Por ello, mirándola con gesto duro preguntó:

—Te crees la reina del mundo ¿verdad?

—No.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te lo he dicho.

Con una risotada que la encogió de nuevo el corazón siseó.

—Te recuerdo, que me dejaste muy claro que no querías saber nada de mí.

—Lo siento, yo…

—¿También lo sentiste cuando me echaste de tu casa como a un vulgar delincuente?

Emma asintió. Entendía su enfado. Ella no se había portado bien con él. Pero necesitaba decirle lo que llevaba en su corazón y alzando la voz gritó.

—Killian... yo... ¡Te quiero! Sé que eres mejor persona que yo en todos los sentidos. Eres bueno, cariñoso y nunca te hubieras comportado como hice yo cuando fuiste a Nueva York. Pero necesito que sepas que lo hice porque estaba dolida, no, estaba... ¡Celosa! Cuando salí del aeropuerto para quedarme contigo más días te vi con Amanda. Estaban felices y luego se marcharon en la moto… y yo… yo pensé que yo no era nada para ti y entonces…

Por fin Killian se enteró de lo ocurrido aquel día. Y tras soltar un resoplido de frustración miró al techo y siseó.

—No quiero escuchar más.

—Pero yo necesito que….

—He dicho que no quiero escuchar más.

Su dureza en la voz hizo que se callara y pasados unos segundos al ver que no la miraba, ni se acercaba a ella, dijo con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

—De acuerdo. Ha sido un error venir. No te molesto más. Solo vine a decirte que me había equivocado, pero ya es tarde.

Se dio la vuelta con la tristeza instalada en su cara, se agachó para coger su bolsa de viaje y anduvo hacia la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, notó la respiración de Killian en su nuca.

—¿Dónde vas?

Ella no se volvió ni contestó y él volvió a repetir mientras que sentía que su presencia y cercanía le comenzaba a volver loco.

—¿Dónde vas, Emma?

Sin volverse e intentando aguantar las lágrimas balbuceó.

—Cogeré el primer avión que salga para Nueva York. Lo siento. Ha sido un error venir. Pero yo necesitaba que supieras lo que te he dicho, porque si no nunca me lo hubiera perdonado y…

Incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, Killian le dio la vuelta, le quitó la bolsa de viaje de las manos y la soltó. Después la rodeó entre sus brazos y al ver las lágrimas de ella correrle por el rostro murmuró.

—No ha sido un error, cariño. Te quiero, pero necesitaba hacerte ver cómo me hiciste sentir a mí cuando fui a Nueva York.

—Oh, Killian… lo siento tanto. —Y al recordar lo que él le dijo en su primera cita se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído —. Todo… absolutamente todo mi ser es para ti y tú eres para mí.

Killian, al escuchar aquello, la miró con un brillo sensual. Le pidió un segundo con un dedo y cerró la puerta de la entrada. Después, con posesión, la cogió entre sus brazos, la arrinconó contra la pared del fondo del local y la besó insaciablemente mientras ella se dejaba avasallar. Una hora después y con sus respiraciones más acompasadas Killian con los ojos chispeantes preguntó:

—¿Todo bien, preciosa?

—Ajá… todo perfecto.

Sin poder creer que ella estaba allí la volvió a besar.

—Eres mi mejor regalo de Navidad.

—Mmmmm… me pone eso de ser tu regalo, ¡que lo sepas!

Divertido soltó una carcajada y al pensar en ciertas cosas que habían cambiado desde su marcha dijo.

—Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

—Ah… sí.

Besándola en el cuello mientras se vestían antes de que llegara Vaitere, Killian sonrió.

—Sí.

—¿Serán buenas verdad?

—Por supuesto, cariño —y al recordar a su hermano preguntó—. ¿Viste a David?

—Sí. Él fue quien me dijo que los sueños no caducan.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso? —ella asintió y divertido cuchicheó—. Solo espero que él consiga también su sueño.

Emma al pensar en su hermana y David sonrió. No le cabía la menor duda de que estarían juntos y felices. Y que aquel día era el comienzo de dos historias perfectas y duraderas. Por ello, le echó las manos al cuello a su amor y antes de besarle con pasión afirmó.

—Lo conseguirá.

Aquellas Navidades, dos familias se unificaron en Oahu hasta ser solo una. Fueron unos días llenos de alegría, amor y reencuentros en los que quedó claro que las segundas oportunidades sí que existen en el amor.

.

 **FIN.**


End file.
